Family
by supersanvers
Summary: Alex and Maggie decide to expand their family. Sequel to June Bug.
1. Chapter 1

[This is a sequel to June Bug, and won't make any sense if you have not read that! As a brief reminder: Alex and Maggie have adopted the now six-year-old Addie; Maggie has rescued her now 18-year-old Ellie sister from their homophobic parents, and Ellie is in love with artist Aoife (pronounced Efa!); Kara has fallen for Alex's assistant at the DEO, Sergent Kate Collins. Maggie and Alex are loving being parents, and now want to extend their family, ideally with Alex carrying Maggie's baby.]

"Careful," Maggie warned as Alex carried the sleeping Addie upstairs.

Alex kept her hand on Addie's head as she maneuvered past the door frame. She lowered her onto the bed.

Addie murmured, and turned into her pillow. Alex was glad that they had changed her into her pajamas before leaving Aoife and Ellie's house. Alex skilfully pulled the quilt over her, and dropped a soft kiss on her head.

"Double stories tomorrow?" Addie's sleepy voice murmured.

"Sure Bug. Double stories tomorrow," Alex's voice was affectionate. She looked up to see the smile on Maggie's face. She shrugged. Addie loved her bedtime stories, and she would never deny them to her, even if it meant that she would spend extra long on them the following night. She knew she was a soft touch. So was Maggie. They both knew that.

Maggie watched her wife deal with their daughter, and a shiver ran through her. Her life now was so precious to her. And it was fragile. Before she had gotten together with Alex, and before the miracle of Addie landing in their laps, life had been simpler. She was always the first to charge in at work; she had very little to lose. It wasn't that she didn't like her life. She did. She liked who she was, for the most part. She enjoyed her social life – and her many girlfriends, though none of them had caught her heart. And she loved her work. But there was nothing that she couldn't live without – her work, maybe. But now … Now she knew, without a doubt, that if she lost Alex and Addie, she would lose everything. And sometimes that frightened her. Other times it filled her with a joy that was overwhelming.

"You okay?" Alex approached her, and tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Maggie nodded. She took Alex's hand, and led her out of Addie's room and into their own. Without speaking, she started to unbutton Alex's shirt.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife turned to Ellie in bed. She stroked her cheek gently. "I think that went okay," she said. She had been anxious all day. They had invited Alex, Maggie, Addie, Kara and Kate over to dinner to celebrate their engagement.

Ellie grinned. "It went great!" she said. "And now," she took Aoife's left hand and kissed the ring, "now you are officially my fiancée. You're going to be Mrs …," she looked up and grinned. "Mrs What?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Aoife was confused.

"We didn't talk about surnames. After we are married. Kelly-Sawyer? Sawyer-Kelly? Skelly? Kelawyer?" Ellie teased.

Aoife looked at her fiancée, and her heart filled with joy. "I wanna be a Sawyer," she said, in a quiet voice.

"No Kelly?" Ellie was confused.

Aoife shook her head. "I've been a Kelly forever."

"Well, duh," Ellie's words were teasing, but her voice was soft. She could see that Aoife was struggling. "Hey, we don't have to decide anything now. We don't even have to talk about it now," she saw a tear forming, and brushed it away so softly that Aoife wanted to cry more.

Aoife blinked. "It's okay," she said, and caught Ellie's hand, holding it gently. "I have thought about this. A lot. And I loved my Mom. So much."

"I know that, babe."

"She was amazing," Aoife went on. "I just wish you could have met her. God, she would have loved you. So much. But her talent, sometimes it was … you know, overwhelming. And then, when I started doing … stuff … as an artist … her name keeps getting mentioned. I'm always 'Siobhan Kelly's daughter'. And I'm happy to be that. She was the best mother in the world." She looked over at Ellie's compassionate face.

"I always thought that being Siobhan Kelly's daughter would be the most important thing. But, being your fiancée, being your wife, that's a whole new league. I want to be known as myself, and I want to be known as your wife. The wife of Eleanor with the Pronounceable Name," she joked through her tears. "Your wife," she said, serious again. "I'm going to be your wife. And you are going to be mine."

Ellie nodded. She kissed Aoife slowly and deeply.

Aoife felt herself shift gear. Ellie always did this to her. She needed her, needed to feel her skin, to taste her. Impatiently, she pushed Ellie's t-shirt over her head. She grinned at the sight of Ellie's pierced nipple, and touched the bar gently.

"Don't start something you aren't going to finish," Ellie growled. She knew she didn't need to say that. Aoife never let her down. Aoife's fingers were on her tattooed upper arm now. Most of the top of her arm was now inked, and she loved it. She loved that it was Aoife's design. She wanted more of Aoife's art on her skin. "One day you're going to have to finish that arm for me. I need you to … oh Jesus," she felt Aoife's agile fingers on her. In her. "Jesus, Aoife," she cried. She never knew how Aoife was able to send her desire skyrocketing so quickly. "I just need you to … oh fuck," she couldn't work out how, with only one working hand, Aoife seemed to be all over her, in her, touching her everywhere. She felt Aoife's teeth scrape against a rock-hard nipple. "Babe, I'm gonna... oh God. Yes. Like that," she fisted her hand in Aoife's auburn hair. "Just … God. How do you? I mean..."

Hours later, Aoife rolled on to her back, a smug grin on her face. "That was fun, right?" she looked over at Ellie, who was covered in sweat, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

Ellie looked back at her, trying to tame her lungs. "I've had worse," she finally panted, earning herself a slap from her fiancée. "Not often six times in a row, but ..." she laughed when Aoife threw a pillow at her face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

 **Three days later: 11.50am**

Alex read her phone, and turned to her assistant Sergeant Kate Collins. "Are you okay for an hour here? Ellie wants me to meet her at the coffee shop," she held out her phone.

Kate felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the screen. "Me too," she said, intrigued. The door to the lab opened, admitting Maggie.

"Babe," Maggie began.

"Ellie wants to meet at Noonan's," Alex supplied.

"How did you know?"

Kate smiled as Kara entered the room.

"It's okay, J'onn has cleared it," Kara said. "We've all gotta go to Noonan's. No," she held her hands up as in surrender. "I've got no idea. He clearly knows something's going on, but he won't say anything. He had a smile on his face though, so it can't be anything bad."

Kate stood up and grabbed her jacket. "So let's go," she laughed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex loved the feel of Maggie's hand in hers as they walked the two blocks to Noonan's. She wondered if she would ever get used to having a wife. To being a wife. And a mother. She lifted Maggie's hand to her lips and dropped a quick kiss on it.

Maggie looked up and grinned. "Sap," she accused.

"Busted," Alex agreed, happily.

Aoife was already seated at a table when they arrived, looking nervous. They all sat, and looked expectantly at her. And then the door opened again, and Ellie came in, with an excited Addie holding her hand. Alex was the first to spot their daughter, and her face broke into a wide smile. She stood up, and laughed as Addie launched herself at her. She held her in a tight hug for a few seconds. She then pulled back, and settled her on her hip. "What's going on Bug?" she could see the excitement on the six-year-old's face. "Why aren't you at school?"

Ellie grinned. "I broke her out," she said. She laughed at the look on Alex's face. "It's okay. I signed her out. I need her. We both need her," she took Aoife's hand. "I mean, you can't get married without a ring bearer, can you? And seeing as we're getting married in," she looked at her watch, "40 minutes, I had to go get her!" She looked at the open-mouthed stares around the table.

"You're getting MARRIED?" Kara shrieked.

"You can't be that surprised," Aoife teased. "You came to our engagement party three days ago."

"But that was three DAYS!" Kara spluttered. "It takes months to plan a wedding. The dress. Dresses," she amended. "Caterers. Flowers. Cars. You can't just ..."

Ellie laid a hand on Kara's arm. "We can, and we did. We're due in the judge's office at 1pm. Neither of us wanted a big wedding. So we just booked the judge. We thought maybe we could get some drinks after, or a hot dog or something."

"But don't you want..." Kara began.

Kate slid an arm around her girlfriend. "They've got all they want, Kara," she said softly, recognizing in an instant that that was totally true. Aoife's mother was dead, Ellie's parents had disowned her. They just had each other – and this new, extended family.

Kara started to pout and then her face opened up in a wide smile when she realized the truth of what Kate had said. "I think it's wonderful."

"So you'll come?" Aoife had been nervous that maybe they were letting everyone down.

"Just try and stop us," Maggie wiped a tear from her cheek. "Ride or die, right?" she winked at Alex.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex squeezed Maggie's fingers tight as Addie presented the rings right on cue, as if she had been practicing for weeks. The wedding was simple, but it was perfect. Aoife looked lovely in a loose skirt and peasant blouse, and Ellie wore her customary jeans, soft white Henley and leather jacket. Ellie held both of Aoife's hands as she recited her vows. The look of love on both their faces was unmistakeable.

Afterward, they all adjourned to the alien bar, and were given special permission to let Addie join the party. Alex ordered a whole stack of pizzas, and there was so much laughter and love in the room, as they played darts and pool, and danced and laughed and laughed.

"Do NOT take advice from her," Alex warned Aoife, when she asked Maggie to help her with her pool shot. "Here," she grabbed the cue from Maggie, and spent 20 minutes coaching Aoife, who was a surprisingly quick study, despite her crippled hand. They worked together to defeat Maggie and Ellie soundly.

Alex laughed in triumph. "Aoife and I will get the drinks. To show how magnanimous we are in victory," she teased.

Aoife stood with her at the bar as the pitchers of beer were poured. She looked quizzically at Alex. "So," she said eventually. "You gonna give me the shovel talk?"

Alex smiled.

"I mean, I know she's only 18," Aoife admitted. "But you should know..."

Alex laid her hand gently on Aoife's. "I do know. I do. And there's no shovel talk. Not from me, not from Maggie. Aoife," she looked her straight in the eye. "I think it's wonderful. We both do."

"But you and Maggie, you were ten years older when you..."

"I know," Alex interrupted. "And that was ten years wasted. Aoife, when you know, you know. Hey, I fell in love with Maggie the instant I saw her. I didn't even realize I was gay then," she laughed at the memory. "But when I saw Maggie at my crime scene..."

"MY crime scene," Maggie's voice came from behind her, making Aoife laugh.

Alex turned to see her wife grinning behind her. "I knew," she continued. She touched Maggie's face. "I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And you've found that with Ellie. And we couldn't be happier, right Maggie?"

"I could be a little happier," Maggie teased. "If you'd just pass me that damned beer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's nearly as tall as you are," Alex protested as Maggie lifted their daughter from the car. Addie had fallen asleep in her pizza at the bar.

"But it's my turn to carry her upstairs," Maggie said. "You saying I'm too weak?" she glared at Alex.

Alex backed off. She knew exactly how strong Maggie was. Only a week ago, she had carried Alex to bed without breaking a sweat.

"Mommy," Addie snuggled into Maggie's neck.

"I know, baby girl," Maggie knew that Addie could get tearful when she was overtired. "We'll be there in just a moment. Then we can snuggle up."

"And Mama?"

"And Mama," Maggie reassured her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

A week later

Maggie put a hand out, to stop Alex pacing. "Come, sit," she said, softly. She looked at the pastel walls in the doctor's office, and almost snorted. Why was it that these places, which could change your life, tried so hard to look as inconsequential as possible? She knew, and Alex knew, that they would be visiting her a lot in the next few months, and it was going to have a massive impact on their lives, whatever happened. Or didn't happen.

Alex sat next to Maggie. Her leg jogged up and down, until Maggie laid a soft hand on her thigh. She looked at her. "Sorry," she said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Maggie said softly. "It's those damned peach walls. They're driving me crazy, too."

Alex giggled. "Who chooses peach?"

"Nobody. It's just for places like this. And some nurseries. I tell you, babe, if we do have a baby, there will be no goddamned peach on the walls. Are we clear?" Maggie was laughing as she talked.

"Crystal," Alex laughed. She looked up as the nurse came out with a clipboard. Her mouth went dry. "Ready for this?" she tried to stop her voice shaking.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"C'm'ere a minute, Bug," Alex lifted their daughter on to her lap. "Mommy and I want to talk to you for a bit, is that okay?"

"Are you sick, Mama?" Addie looked panicked.

Alex smiled. Addie was so sweet, always concerned about other people, always wanting to make sure everyone was well and happy. "No, baby, I'm not sick. I'm good. Real good. So's Mama, right Mags?" Alex smiled as Maggie came into the room and sat next to them on the couch.

"Never better," Maggie said.

"We wanted to talk to you, Bug. About where we were today," Alex started, not sure how to begin the discussion. Addie was so perceptive, she would know something was going on. And they didn't want her to feel excluded, or even worse, anxious. Addie had already lost two parents, and was only now recovering. They didn't want her to feel unsettled in any way.

"We went to the doctor's office this morning," Maggie took over. "Not because anything is wrong. You remember we talked about wanting a baby?"

Addie's eyes lit up. She so wanted to be a big sister. She nodded.

"Well, it's kinda hard with just two ladies," Maggie smiled. She didn't want to get too graphic. "If you have a Mommy and a Daddy, they can make babies together. But it doesn't quite work that way with two Mommies. So we have to go to a doctor, who can help us out." She looked desperately at Alex.

Alex took a deep breath. "Mommy's right. Usually the Daddy fertilizes a Mommy's egg, to make a baby. So if there isn't a Daddy, the doctor can help us out. It's kinda complicated. And we're making it even MORE complicated, too. We want it so I can be the one who'll carry the baby."

"So your tummy will get all big, just like Robert's mommy's did, when she had his baby brother?" Addie asked.

"That's right," Alex smiled. "But, because we both want to be part of this, we're going to make it so I carry an egg from Mommy. So that baby is a bit of both of us. And then, maybe a few years later, if it all works, Mommy will carry my egg, and her tummy will get big too. But that's in the future some time."

"So how does it work?" Addie was curious.

Maggie took over again. "Well, the doctor has told me I have to give myself injections of special medicine for a couple of weeks, to make sure I make lots of eggs. And then they'll take the eggs out of me and fertilize them, and a little while after that, they'll put an egg into Mama."

Addie clapped her hands with excitement.

"But it'll take a while," Alex cautioned. "We might have to try it a few times. And there's no guarantee that it will work at all. But it would be great if it did, right Addie?"

Addie nodded. "And if you do have a baby, I'll be a big sister."

"The best big sister in the world," Maggie agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked away while Alex injected her. The big, bad, tough cop hated needles. "You do realize that if you end up doing this some day, I'm not going to be able to do this for you," she said to Alex.

Alex nodded, and kissed the spot where she had just injected her. "All done."

"I'm sorry I'm so antsy," Maggie apologized. They were almost a week into the hormone injections, and Maggie's emotions were on a razor's edge. She knew it was just the hormones, but she went from raging, to weepy, to sad, to elated at a moment's notice. She was trying so hard to keep it together in front of Addie, but when Addie had crawled into her lap and given her a hug, she realized that she had seen that she was weeping at a Disney cartoon.

"You're perfect," Alex said softly.

Maggie snorted.

"You are," Alex insisted. "Perfect for me, anyway. Only another four days on the hormones, and then..."

"Then they get the vacuum out," Maggie teased. "That's the medical term, right?"

Alex laughed. She grabbed Maggie by the shirt and pulled her to her. She kissed her softly. "That's right, babe."

Maggie winced and pulled back. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I want to... I want to SO much. But my boobs are sore, and I feel kinda off. I want to touch you, babe, I do, but..."

Alex cupped her face very gently. "I know. I know, Maggie. Hey, you're a chemical soup right now," she smiled. "Let's just go to bed. To sleep," she clarified.

"Will you hold me?" Maggie's voice was small.

"Always."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate Collins looked up from her plate. Kara had spent the last 20 minutes, gabbling excitedly about a new article she was writing about the effects of pollution on the fish in the city's harbor. "I know it's not interesting to everybody," Kara admitted. "But it should be. This could affect us all. Apart from Maggie," she giggled as she remembered a fun fact about her sister-in-law.

"Why not Maggie?" Kate loved it when Kara got animated. Kara was so passionate about everything. About work. About being Supergirl. About life. And about her, and that made her so happy.

"Didn't you know?" Kara grinned. "Maggie doesn't eat fish. She's scared of them! She's got, like, a phobia."

"Of fish?" Kate had never heard of the fear, and it made her smile.

"Fish and flying," Kara clarified. "Though she's mostly over the flying thing, thanks to you and Alex. But the fish thing, that's never gonna change. She couldn't even pass Alex a jar of anchovies in the market. And then she wouldn't go near the cupboard they were in. Alex had to throw them out in the end."

"That's hilarious," Kate smiled.

"But at least she won't have to worry about eating local fish," Kara said. "I'm sorry, K. I didn't mean to talk about this all evening. It's just that ..."

"Never apologize for loving your work," Kate took her hand. "I love that you love it. I must remember to tease Maggie. Was that how Alex found out, at the market?"

Kara shook her head. "Dentist. She nearly passed out in the dentist's office, Alex thought she was scared of the dentist. Turned out if was the fish tank. They have to go to a different dentist now, on the other side of town."

"They'll have to be careful, now they're doing the fertility treatment," Kate mused.

Kara shook her head. "It's okay. Alex has checked out all the offices, and the hospital waiting rooms. She's chosen fish-free doctors!" she smiled.

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard. And possibly the sweetest." Kate loved Maggie and Alex – almost as much as she loved Addie. "We've still got Addie next Friday, right?"

"Just the afternoon, now," Kara explained. "They're taking her to the clinic in the morning, just so's she can meet everyone, and have it all explained to her. They were worried she was getting anxious, so they want her to be sure it's nothing to be worried about. Alex thinks if she knows what's happening, she'll relax more."

Kate nodded. She knew how badly Addie suffered from separation anxiety, and if she was worried about her moms at the same time, she might really go into a tailspin. "We could maybe take her to the aquarium? I know she loves it there, and I know now why Maggie hates it so much."

"It can be our special place with her," Kara agreed happily.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie laughed as she hung up the phone. "Kara still hasn't forgiven us for not going on honeymoon," she said to her wife.

"We're not not going," Aoife reached out and pulled her back down on the bed. "We just can't do it until you get time off. You're still a rookie, you don't want to piss anyone off."

"And you have to finish getting ready for your exhibition," Ellie was so proud of her. Aoife had been invited to exhibit her artwork in a small gallery in New York in October. That only gave her three months to decide what she wanted to show, to finish the framing. And to finish some stuff that she might want to include. "When is Sarah coming?"

"Thursday," Aoife said, glumly. Her agent, Sarah, was a good friend of hers, but she didn't feel ready to show her what she had done so far. She couldn't get her own thoughts in order about what she wanted to show. Her life had changed so much in the past 18 months – and her art was changing with her. Somehow her work was becoming both more light, but more deep – the emotions in some of her pieces made Ellie want to cry.

"Are you going to show her?" Ellie asked softly.

"Dunno," Aoife said, her eyes glancing to the large sketchpad in the corner of the room. She had only just had the courage to show its contents to Ellie, who had been staggered. It was a collection of 12 pencil drawings, all of Ellie, and all at various stages of lovemaking or its aftermath.

Ellie had surprised herself by loving the pictures so much. She had never been the type of person who enjoyed looking at herself, but she could see herself though Aoife's eyes in the pictures, and they showed her, more clearly than any words ever could, just how much Aoife adored her.

Some of the pictures were chaste – Ellie lying on her face, her head tilted to one side, only her back, arm and cocky grin visible as she stared at something, someone. Aoife, of course. Another showed her naked back view as she walked toward the bathroom, a towel thrown casually over her shoulder. And there was one of her sleeping, her mouth slightly open; in the background of that one, the edge of the harness they sometimes used was visible on the edge of the bed. And there was one picture that they could only look at together, but which made Ellie cry.

"I think you should," Ellie was gentle. "Most of them, anyway. They're amazing, Aoife. You have no idea how talented you are."

"You wouldn't mind?" Aoife didn't want to infringe on her privacy.

Ellie was surprised to find that she didn't mind at all. To her, the pictures revealed as much about Aoife as they did about her. And they were all so tasteful. Even that last one was not gratuitous in its content.

"You're the one that's amazing," Aoife said. She reached for Ellie's shirt, and untucked it from her jeans. She slid a hand underneath, and before she knew what was happening, Ellie found herself standing there in just her jeans and her bra. "I was thinking," Aoife ran a soft hand down the side of Ellie's breast. "That if we extended the tattoo, it could … just here," she touched soft flesh. She unhooked Ellie's bra and discarded it. "And maybe under here. If you would like. I've roughed out a design."

Ellie nodded, her throat tight with emotion and desire. She loved that Aoife saw her as a living canvas. "Whatever you think, babe," she said, her voice cracking.

Aoife shook her head. "No. You have to look at it. This has to be something you want."

Ellie nodded. "'kay," she whispered.

"One more thing," Aoife blushed a little. "I've been learning."

"Learning?"

"How to tattoo. I've been spending two hours a day, Marco's been teaching me. I love it."

"I want you to do me. I never want anyone else to touch me again," Ellie found the thought of Aoife's hand on her, creating a masterpiece, unbearably arousing.

"I was going to order the equipment," Aoife said. "I just wanted to check with you first."

"Order it. But first," Ellie slid her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to her. "First," she palmed a heavy breast through Aoife's shirt. "We have other things to focus on."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex wasn't stupid. She had known there was a very good chance that the first egg implantation wouldn't work. Hell, it was more likely to be a failure than a success. Logically, this was going to take several tries, at the least. She knew that. But when the pregnancy test was negative, she was devastated.

Alex had so hoped that this would work first time. She knew that Maggie had gone through hell with her emotions with all the hormones prior to the egg harvesting. And she wanted to carry Maggie's baby, so much. So she plastered on a smile, told Maggie it didn't matter, that it would work soon, and she went to work.

Kate found her, three hours later, locked in a storage closet, her face raw and blotchy, her hair askew. She crouched down by her boss, and put a hand on her knee. "What do you need?" she asked, softly.

Alex shook her head, and regretted it as her head pounded.

"Maybe we should just start with some Motrin," Kate kept her voice quiet. She returned a few moments later, with two tablets and a bottle of water, which Alex took obediently.

Kate settled on the floor, next to Alex. She didn't want to harangue her with questions, or inane advice, but she didn't want to leave her either.

Alex took a few deep breaths. "Sorry," she muttered, eventually.

"No need," Kate said. "We all have bad days from time to time. And you were always there for me during mine."

Alex turned to look at her. She was a little younger than Alex, but her life experience had made her wise beyond her years. "I don't want Maggie to worry," she admitted. That had been her greatest concern. She already felt so bad for letting Maggie down, she didn't want to worry her into the bargain.

"So we don't tell her. So long as you swear that you'll talk to her if you need to," Kate's gaze was penetrating. "She doesn't have to know about every little meltdown, but if you start really struggling, she'll hate it if you hide it from her."

Alex nodded. "I swear."

Kate took a chance, and put one arm loosely around Alex's shoulders. She didn't want to overstep the mark with her boss, especially in the workplace, but Alex was family too. And Kara would want her to take care of her sister.

Alex tensed for a brief moment, and then she relaxed. She laid her head on Kate's shoulder. "Thanks, KC," her voice held more humor.

"Anytime, boss," Kate replied back, with a smile.

"Hey, you still on for this afternoon?" Alex was becoming more animated. She sat up, and checked her phone. "Kara's bringing Addie in at 1630hrs."

"Can't wait," Kate grinned. Alex had promised Addie that she would get Kate to give her some flying lessons in the flight simulator at the DEO, and Addie was beyond excited. She loved to fly, and she really wanted to learn to do it for herself.

Maggie had been worried to start with, but Alex promised her that she wouldn't let Addie at the controls of a real plane until she was at least 14, and already an expert. So Maggie had relented.

"Try and stop me," Kate's face lit up with pleasure. She loved Addie so much. She saw some of herself in the small child, and knew that she would have loved to have parents like Alex and Maggie, who were doing so much to alleviate the harm done in Addie's short life. And Addie was so full of enthusiasm, and joy.

"You've gotta be strict with her," Alex warned.

"I will. She's going to learn it all the right way," Kate promised.

Alex smiled. She rubbed her face with both hands. "I look like crap, right?" she faced Kate.

Kate grinned, and stood up. She held out a hand, and helped Alex to her feet. "Let's get you to your quarters. You can clean up in no time. Nobody will ever know."

"Not even Kara?" Alex wondered.

"Not if you don't want her to," Kate said, and Alex knew she would keep her word.

"That would be great. I'm okay. I really am," Alex said.

"Just a little sad."

Alex nodded. She touched Kate's arm. "Thanks," she said, again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie held Alex extra tight in bed that night. She knew nothing of her meltdown at the DEO, but she did know her wife well enough to know that she was taking it harder than she was admitting. "I love you," Maggie whispered into her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I really think you should include them," Sarah, Aoife's agent, was trying to persuade her to exhibit the pencil sketches of Ellie. "They're beautiful, Aoife."

Aoife was conflicted. She was proud of the work, she knew how good it was. But she was protective of her love. Ellie wanted her to go ahead and show the pictures, but she wasn't sure she wanted to show so much of herself to the world – and those pictures made it so clear where her heart lay. But she was married, she was changing her name. The world already knew she was in love. "One through nine," she compromised, her blood running cold as she realized she was committing herself. There were twelve pictures in all, but she wanted to keep the last three out of the public eye.

"But this one," Sarah lifted the tenth picture. "It's so perfect. So tender," she held out the picture, which showed just Aoife's left hand cupping Ellie's pierced breast. There were no faces, nothing to identify them. "It says so much about who you are."

Aoife looked at it, trying to be objective. Her heart quickened at the sight of Ellie's breast, and she couldn't hide a small smile. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "But that one is not for sale. I don't care how much."

Sarah grinned, triumphantly. She had already worked out in her mind which pictures would be displayed where on the walls of the small gallery, and she knew that one would be perfect for the exhibition. "You won't regret it," she told Aoife.

"I'm regretting it already," Aoife muttered. She picked up her phone. "Excuse me; I've got to tell her."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara waved and smiled as Addie came running out of school toward her.

"Kara!" Addie had a beaming smile on her face. "Mama said you'd come get me today, 'cos she's busy doing something real clever."

"She's recalibrating the gas spectrometer," Kara told her. She let out a hoot of laughter. "I have no idea what that means either. But she said to bring you back to the DEO, she's going to let us borrow Kate for an hour, so you can have another flying lesson!"

Addie squealed with delight, and hugged Kara's legs tight. She let Kara buckle her into the car. As Kara was about to shut the door, Addie yelled out, "Bye, Robert," and waved madly at a six-year-old boy who was holding his mother's hand.

Robert smiled and waved back. His mother turned to Kara. "Are you Addie's mom?" she asked.

Kara laughed. "No. I'm her aunt. Her moms are at work right now. Kara Danvers," she held out her hand.

"Maura Isles," the woman shook it warmly. "Robert has been talking about Addie so much. It seems like they have a lot of fun together. Maybe we can fix a playdate some time."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Kara smiled. "I'll get my sister, or sister-in-law to call you. Do you have a number?"

Maura passed her a card. "All my numbers and emails are on there. Robert goes bowling on Thursdays with my wife and her friends, and sometimes they go to the batting cages on a Sunday, but the rest of the time he's mostly free."

"I'll get Alex to call," Kara promised.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie lifted her arm in the mirror, so she could get a better view of the underside. This was the third time that Aoife had worked on her tattoo, and she just loved it. The skin was still red and tender, but she couldn't believe the intricacy of her wife's work. "I love it," she said, her voice full of awe. "You are so talented. You should include pictures in your portfolio," she was only half teasing.

"No," Aoife was adamant. "This," she touched the skin reverently. "This is just for us. And there are parts of this tattoo that nobody will ever see, nobody but you and me," she touched the as-yet unmarked underside of Ellie's breast.

"You should be working on your exhibition. There are only three months to go," Ellie reminded her.

"It's nearly finished. I just want to complete that sculpture," she was working on a sculpture of a battered suitcase with a hand holding the part-broken handle. It was her reaction to the global refugee crisis. "I should get that done in a week, ten days tops."

"I can't wait to see it all on show," Ellie admired her talent so much. Aoife was only 20 years old, but already her work was commanding interest from the higher echelons of the art world. Yes, she had had a step up with her mother's reputation, but that had only gotten her through the door. Raw talent was propelling her forward, at a sometimes dizzying speed. Ellie knew that all the best opportunities would come from New York, and she had already steeled herself to the idea of moving there at some point in the future.

"We're not moving from National City," Aoife said quietly. "Not ever."

"We might have to," Ellie's voice was gentle. "There are some things you can't turn down."

"I'll visit when I have to," Aoife said. "But there are also some things that I can't expect you to sacrifice. Hell, I don't want to sacrifice either. They're my family now too, Eleanor. I don't want Addie to have changed every time I see her. I want to watch her changing. And if Maggie and Alex have more babies, you need to be there with them. So do I. So I'll travel a little. It'll be worth it."

"We'll travel together," Ellie tried to blink back tears.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The second time the implantation failed, Alex managed to hold it together. And the third, though that was harder. But the fourth time, she cracked. Maggie woke up one night to an empty bed. She found a note in the kitchen. "Just gone out for some air. Don't worry about me, just need to think. Love you both. A. xxx"

Kara and Kate came round to sit, in case Addie awoke, while Maggie got onto her bike. She guessed where Alex was.

Alex was sitting by 'their' table at the alien bar, a bottle of whiskey half empty in front of her. Her eyes were glazed. She sloshed another shot into the glass, and knocked it back in one. When she looked up, she saw the worried, loving eyes of her wife.

Maggie lowered herself into the chair opposite Alex. She held out her hand, relieved when Alex took it. She brought it to her lips, and kissed the fingers. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

Alex shrugged. "Kinda drunk," she admitted, her words sounding deliberate, as if she were struggling to form them.

Maggie nodded. "I can see that," there was no hint of censure in her voice.

"You want one?" Alex held out the bottle.

"I'd love one, but I've got the bike. Maybe next time," Maggie kept her voice conversational. She knew that Alex was struggling.

"Addie!" Alex suddenly remembered.

"Kate and Kara are there. She'll be fine. She won't even wake. And if she does, her favorite aunts are there. Addie's fine."

"I shouldn't get drunk. I'm a mother now," Alex said, and then snorted as she remembered why she was drunk. "Well, I'm..."

"You're a mother," Maggie's voice was firm. "A wonderful mother. Nobody can ever take that away from you."

"If we … never … it'll be okay. I mean. She's enough. Truly. She's amazing," Alex's eyes filled with tears. "I love that little girl so much."

"And she adores you right back," Maggie reminded her.

"Both of us," Alex's voice held a hint of wonder.

Maggie nodded.

"Sorry," Alex pushed the bottle away. "This is selfish of me. You're hurting too. And now I'm hurting you. And Addie."

"You haven't hurt either of us. You never could. And if you want a drink, that's okay, Alex. I can't remember how many times I've sat right there, doing exactly what you're doing right now."

Alex blinked and stared at her. "I've never seen you doing that."

Maggie gave a warm smile. "That's because I haven't had to, since you came along."

Alex took a moment to let that sink in. Maggie was happy now. Because of her. She was happy too, happier than she had ever imagined. This was temporary. They would get through it together. And they would have a baby at the end of it. Or they wouldn't. But they would still have each other. And Addie. She struggled to her feet and reached for her leather jacket. "Take me home?"

Maggie helped her into her jacket, and zipped it up for her. Alex was drunker than she had realized. "Will you be safe on the back of the bike? We can get a cab."

"'m'okay," Alex said, and took a deep breath.

Maggie felt Alex hold on tight to her as they rode. She could feel Alex reacting to the movements of the bike, anticipating corners. Alex was a natural rider herself, she could probably have ridden home herself and been completely safe, not that she would ever have considered such a thing. Not since J'onn had hauled her ass out of that jail had she ever been drunk in charge of any vehicle.

Kara and Kate kept tactfully out of the way as Maggie guided Alex up the stairs. Once she had gotten her settled, she came back down to thank them. Kara pulled her into a tight hug. "She'll be okay," Kara whispered. "She has you. She's going to be fine."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The exhibition was a huge success, and attracted favorable coverage from all the journalists who came. Aoife had been astounded and slightly scared to see several of the country's major critics there, but the praise was universal. By the end of the third day, all the pieces on sale had been sold to serious collectors, and she had made a small fortune.

Aoife looked up, to see Alex and Maggie entering the gallery. She ran over to hug them. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Maggie grinned. "Couldn't keep away," she drawled, laconically. "Addie's pissed, she wanted to come too, but we told her she couldn't take time out of school. We're only here overnight."

"I hope you got a good hotel," Aoife teased.

It was Alex's turn to smile. They had decided to take one cycle off from the implantation process, and were spoiling themselves with a night in a five-star hotel just off Broadway. They had originally thought that maybe they'd go see a show, but when they saw their luxurious room, and felt the soft towels and the enormous bed, they had decided that they could make their own entertainment for the night.

Alex was so tired, and she wanted to remind herself what it was like to be alone with Maggie, and not worrying about temperatures, and hormones, and unromantic checking of calendars. She just wanted to be with Maggie, in every sense. And she had seen by the look in Maggie's eye that she wanted the same thing.

They knew they had to go to the gallery – apart from anything, they wanted to see Aoife's face when Ellie arrived. She was not expecting her until the weekend, but she had managed to change her shifts, and was due in just under an hour at the gallery.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're breathtaking," Maggie said, as she snuggled, exhausted, into Alex's arms. It was after 3am, and they had made love for hours.

"Yeah?" Alex teased, running her hand through Maggie's soft hair. "You're no slouch yourself, detective," she said, softly.

Maggie forced herself up on to her elbows, so she could see Alex's face. She looked relaxed, at last, which she hadn't for the last few months. "If you want to stop now, I'm okay with that," she touched Alex's face lovingly. "Truly. I have all I really need already. Another baby would just be gravy."

Alex caught her hand, and kissed it. "But I like gravy," she said in a quiet voice.

"I know, babe, but...," Maggie started.

"It's okay," Alex reassured her. "We'll try for a year, huh? And then we'll talk again."

"I'm here," Maggie reminded her. Any time you need me."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You see here?" Alex moved away from the microscope so that Kate could see the image of the slide under the lens. "If I drop some of this," she released a small drop from a pipette onto the glass, "then it starts to … oh God," she paled, and swayed. She swallowed convulsively, and all color left her face. She just made it to the sink in time as her stomach erupted. She could feel Kate's hand on her back, and was grateful for her support as spots danced in front of her eyes as she heaved.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was under five minutes, Kate guided her to a chair. She grabbed her own leather jacket from the back of her chair and draped it over Alex's shoulders. Alex was barely aware of Kate phoning Maggie. "Alex doesn't feel so good," she said.

In under two minutes, Maggie was crouched at her side. Alex was taking deep breaths, and sipping gingerly at a bottle of water. Her color started to return. She felt Maggie's hand on her brow. "No fever," Maggie was saying.

And then it hit her, and she couldn't suppress a smile. She turned to Maggie. "Maggie, I think … I mean, it could be, right? We didn't do a test yet. And," she lowered her voice, "my boobs have been kinda sore for the last couple days."

Maggie couldn't keep the smile from her face. "You need to do a test NOW," she demanded.

Alex shook her head. "I don't have any here," she realized.

"Dr Hamilton will. And I need to know. Because if this isn't that, she's going to have to do a full work-up on you," Maggie was firm.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I won't tell Kara," Kate was trying to hide her smile.

Alex shook her head. "You can't hide this from her. I can't ask you to lie to your girlfriend. Anyways, as soon as there's a heartbeat, she's going to realize. She knew Cathy was pregnant before she did!" Alex was elated. She was nearly three weeks pregnant. It was still very early days, but she didn't want to hide it from her sister – especially as her sister's live-in girlfriend already knew.

"What about Addie?" Maggie wondered.

"Let's just see," Alex said. "If I get sick again, and she starts to worry, then we'll tell her. We'll just see how it goes. She's got a playdate with Robert tonight, though, right? She won't be back until later."

Maggie nodded. "Maura and Jane are taking them to the movie theater, to see that new movie, that animated thing."

"Thank God," Alex grinned. "I really did not want to see that. Robert's a great kid, isn't he?"

"Addie thinks he's wonderful. They are going to get into such trouble together," Maggie laughed. Addie and Robert were like two peas in a pod – they both loved cars, and bikes, and machines of all types. And their moms were not that different to Maggie and Alex. Maura was the new chief medical examiner, though she was currently coming to the end of her maternity leave, with the nearly six-month-old baby Michael, and Jane was a cop like Maggie, though she worked in homicide. So they all knew that they couldn't talk too openly about their jobs.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked at her phone. "It's J'onn," she just realized that she would have to talk to him. "You wanna come?"

Maggie smiled. "Ride or die, Danvers," she teased. That had become their motto. It was a fun thing to say, but Maggie wanted Alex to know that she would be at her side at all times. This pregnancy was something that was happening to them both, though Alex would have to cope with the physical travails that came along with it.

J'onn looked up. He quirked a smile. "You know!" Alex said accusingly, and then slumped into a chair.

"I was trying not to," he said. "I didn't want to invade your privacy. But your mind is just about yelling the news," he couldn't stop smiling. "Congratulations, both of you."

Alex gave a shy smile. "It's very early days."

He nodded. "I'll keep it quiet. We'll find an excuse to keep you in the building."

"But...," Alex started to protest, just as Maggie said "thank you," in a quiet voice.

Alex looked at Maggie. She nodded. "You're right," she admitted. "Thanks, J'onn."

"I'm starting a new intelligence program for recruits," he said. "Undercover skills, code breaking, assuming new identities, all the rest of it. You're now the new head of the program. It'll keep you out of the field for, I guess, at least eight to nine months," he grinned.

Maggie grinned back. "That should about do it," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maura Isles sat back in her chair. They had just endured 90 minutes of the worst movie she had ever seen, but they had had fun. Robert's friend Addie had been a delight to have with them – polite, fun and enthusiastic. "You think maybe she'll marry Robert in 20 years?" she joked to her wife Jane.

Jane looked up from her newspaper. "Unlikely," she laughed. "She told me that when she's older, her wife's gonna have all the babies, and she's gonna work as a police officer. So I wouldn't hold your breath on that one."

Maura laughed. "I like her moms," she mused. "She's adopted, apparently."

Jane looked over the glasses she had only just started wearing. "You're kidding. She looks so much like the taller one, what's her name?"

"Alex," Maura supplied.

"Well, she could easily be her biological child. And she dresses just like her, too. She's a sweet kid. I wonder what happened to her?"

"She was orphaned, I don't know the details," Maura replied.

"Poor kid," Jane looked over at the baby suckling at her wife's breast. She was a sucker for children with hard-luck stories. "Hey Mikey," she stroked his soft head. "You gonna come to your Ma for a cuddle once you've finished your dinner?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After the third morning of horrific morning sickness, which had started around 3am and lasted to past 5am, Alex and Maggie decided to tell Addie the truth. She knew that she had heard them on the last morning, and it was better for her to be kept in the loop, even if in the worst-case scenario the pregnancy didn't hold.

By mid-morning on the Saturday, Alex was feeling much better, and was sitting on the couch sipping gingerly at some mint tea. "You gotta minute, Bug?" she called, trying to sound light-hearted. Addie scampered to her side. She knew something was up, and she wanted to avoid causing any stress to her mothers. "Come, sit," Alex patted the couch, her heart filling with joy as Addie cuddled into her. Maggie sat down on the other side of Addie, so she was sandwiched between them.

"Are you sick, Mama?" Addie's eyes were big and anxious.

"No, baby girl. I'm not."

"But I heard you. And yesterday," Addie insisted.

"I did get sick," Alex admitted. "But I'm not actually sick. What it is, Bug, your Mommy and I, we're having a baby," she smiled widely. "We're trying not to get too excited, as it sometimes doesn't work, and the baby doesn't happen," she was avoiding the word 'miscarriage', "especially in the first couple of months. But we're hoping this one is going to work. We just have to wait and see."

Addie was wide-eyed.

"That's why your Mama has been feeling kinda bad," Maggie explained. "A lot of moms, when they are expecting babies, they get sick and feel bad for a while. But it's nothing serious. It's just not real nice for Mama. It should stop after the first few months, though it doesn't always. But it doesn't mean anything's wrong."

"Some people say it's a good sign," Alex grimaced. "Cos it means your body's getting used to somebody else sharing it."

"But it makes you feel icky, Mama?"

Alex nodded ruefully. "Yeah. It does sometimes."

"And your Mama gets real tired too," Maggie told her. "So we have to take care of her, make sure that she doesn't do too much."

Addie nodded solemnly. Then a smile spread across her face. "Does this mean I'm going to be a big sister?"

"We hope so," Alex said. "If it all works." She rested her hand on her flat stomach. "This is the world's luckiest baby, it gets to have the best sister ever."

"Can I hug you? Will it hurt the baby?" Addie wanted to know.

"The baby loves hugs. Almost as much as I do," Alex said, firmly, and drew Addie to her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex whistled for the dog. "Gertie, it's time for our evening walk." She loved walking the dog, and the fresh, late November air cleared her mind. She looked up to see Addie, dressed in her jeans with her leather flying jacket all zipped up.

"I'm going to hold Gertie's leash for you Mama. So you don't get tired."

Addie often came on the early evening walk, which Alex loved. It was a good time for the two of them to connect and chat, while Maggie had a half hour to herself in the house. Alex blinked away tears. Her hormones had sent her emotions haywire. "You're a good kid," she said, her voice cracking, as she handed over the leash.


	3. Chapter 3

It had become an awful ritual. Just before 3am, Alex would launch herself toward the bathroom, where she stayed for over an hour while her insides declared war on her. To start with, she refused to let Maggie in, hating to appear so weak and vulnerable – and also wanting to protect her wife from the awfulness of it all. But she soon realized that Maggie felt even worse, sitting outside, waiting for her. So now she allowed herself to be held, soothed, and loved by the most wonderful woman in the world.

Hyperemesis gravidarum. That's what it was called, they discovered. Super-gross morning fucking pukefest was what Alex had privately nicknamed it. So far, it had been going on, relentlessly, for nearly six weeks. And it was affecting her work, and that pissed her off. Most of the time, she could hide it from co-workers, but if she got overtired, or ate at the wrong time, it would sneak up on her in the afternoon too. She had collapsed twice in the lab recently, and was now on a week's bedrest, much to her fury.

Alex tried not to take it out on Maggie, but when she found that Maggie had been on what sounded like a really fascinating mission, rescuing aliens from a slave master on a space ship, she was pissed. She was pissed that she hadn't been with her. She was pissed that Maggie had put herself in danger. She was pissed when Maggie came back all amped up from the excitement of the mission. And she was jealous, which she hated about herself. So she acted all snarky, and Maggie immediately called Kara and Kate and got them to take Addie for the evening, and for a sleepover. She explained to Addie that her Mama – who by that time had shut herself in the bedroom – was feeling a little bit of the 'baby blues'.

Maggie knocked on the door, and was firmly rebuffed with a "go away" from her wife.

Alex hated herself for behaving like a child. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize. So she threw a pillow and a blanket out of the room. It was a symbolic gesture. They had a perfectly good guest room that Maggie could sleep in, but Alex wanted to make the point that she should sleep on the couch.

Maggie's internal alarm clock went off at 0245hrs; she automatically woke in anticipation of her wife needing her. When she tiptoed out of the guest room, she was glad to see no light at the bottom of their bedroom door. But then she heard a noise that sounded like Alex running to the bathroom, and the light appeared, accompanied by deep retching sounds. She knew Alex was pissed with her, but she couldn't leave her alone.

Alex felt more miserable than she had at any stage of the pregnancy. But then she felt Maggie's hand supporting her forehead, and her warm hand on her back. She leant into her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was a bitch."

"It's allowed, Danvers," Maggie's voice was warm. Loving. Lightly humorous. "Oh hey," she tightened her grip as Alex's body betrayed her again. "That's good, babe. I've got you. Let me help you. That's it. There you go," Maggie had long ago stopped being repelled by Alex's sickness. Her love for her wife overrode her natural instinct to hide away. And she could tell that it was soothing for Alex. She held a damp washcloth to her forehead. "You're getting good at this," she teased lightly, as Alex moaned again.

Twenty minutes later, Maggie rose and lifted Alex carefully into her arms. Alex was amazed that somebody as tiny as Maggie could lift her. Maggie tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Get in here, Sawyer," Alex mumbled. Maggie slid in next to her, and smiled as Alex snuggled into her arms. "Next time you should just tell me to stop being a bitch," Alex said sleepily.

Maggie laughed, and stroked her hair. "That's not going to happen, Danvers. I'd rather face down a room of Infernians. You can be scary, you know."

"I know," Alex said, smugly. "I like it that way."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Fourteen weeks? That's fantastic, Alex," Maura Isles said to Alex at the school gates. "And how are you feeling?"

"Right now? Great," Alex smiled. "Just don't ask me at three tomorrow morning."

"Still? That's rough, morning sickness usually stops after ten to twelve weeks," Maura was sympathetic.

"I wish," Alex was rueful. She watched Maggie who was lifting Addie onto her shoulders. "Maggie's being amazing though. I'm really lucky."

"Jane was great with me too, once she stopped panicking," Maura laughed. "And she was a pro when it came to the second time around," she gestured to the sleeping baby in the stroller. "But mine was only for the first ten weeks, the first time, and only seven weeks with Michael. Are you getting enough nutrition?" she peered anxiously at Alex. She could see the bags under her eyes.

Alex nodded. "Maggie's taking real good care of me. And my boss is only letting me work three afternoons a week right now. I was irritated about that to start with, but it's making a big difference. I realize I was taking on too much."

"Your boss sounds great."

"He really is. So, how about it? Aoife and Ellie really want to meet you all, will you come swimming on Saturday? It's a great pool, they've got a fantastic place. And Aoife has said she'll show you her studio, and she hardly shows that to anyone. She's been hearing all about you from Addie."

Maura's face lit up. "I really wanted to go to her exhibition in New York, she's an incredible talent. I can't believe you are related to her."

"She's a great person too. Hey, Bug," she greeted her daughter as Maggie approached. "I've really missed you today."

"Did you sleep, Mama?" Addie was very protective of her pregnant mother.

"I did, baby. I slept a lot. I feel real good now. We'll see you Saturday, then? I'll text you the address."

"We'd love that," Maura smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate was trying so hard not to laugh. Kara was trying to teach herself to knit. She theorized that, if she could just work out how to do it, she would be able to knit a baby's cardigan in minutes, with her super speed. But it wasn't working out the way she had planned.

Kara harrumphed, as she dropped yet another stitch, and looked up to see Kate turning away, trying to hide her face. "It's not funny," she complained. "It's harder than it looks. I should make you try it, and you can see how difficult it is."

"I already know how to knit," Kate said mildly.

Kara just stared. "You are kidding me," she said, eventually. She could not see the tough sergeant with a set of knitting pins in her hand.

"It's true. The nuns showed me. Actually," she blushed. "It's kinda … calming. I was … well, I was a difficult kid. I couldn't get my brain to switch off. And then Sister Emmanuel suggested knitting."

"And you just agreed?" Kara was astounded.

Kate laughed. "Of course I didn't! But then I got in trouble with the cops. I didn't really mean any harm. But they caught me, up on a high roof, told me I could have been killed. The nuns went nuts at me. Apart from Sister Em."

Kara felt bad. She had only meant to tease her girlfriend. There was no reason why Kate wouldn't be good at knitting. She was dextrous, co-ordinated and Kara knew, better than anyone, just how good she was with her hands. She just hadn't envisioned her sitting still for long enough to knit. And now she had made her dredge up yet another memory from her troubled childhood. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean..."

Kate touched her arm. She knew that Kara was the last person who would ever want to harm her, or upset her. "I know you didn't," she leant forward, and kissed her tenderly. "And I should have told you about it before. Want me to help you out there?"

Kara nodded. "I just can't get this bit to...," she yanked at the yarn.

"You're holding too tight," Kate put her hands gently over Kara's. "You need to relax your grip. And then it'll … that's it," she smiled.

"Do you still knit?" Kara wanted to know.

"I haven't done, for a couple of years. Not since that green sweater you keep stealing from me."

"You made that?" Kara was staggered. She had no idea. She just loved the soft feel of it, and the fact that it always held just a little of Kate's own scent.

Kate grinned. "I did. Want me to make you one?"

"Oh Rao yes," Kara said, firmly. What had started as a teasing conversation was now serious; she couldn't think of anything she'd like more than to wear something Kate had made for her. "How long will it take you?"

"I'll need to get the yarn first," Kate smiled. "I dunno. Three weeks? Depends on how busy we get. Or how we use our time," she gently removed the knitting from Kara's hands and set it on the table. "I mean, take now, for instance. We have a couple of hours free. You could probably get this sleeve finished. But instead," she leaned over and undid the top two buttons of Kara's shirt. "I'm thinking we could do something less … creative," she grinned.

Kara grinned back. "Oh I don't know, Sergeant. I seem to remember that the last time we found some spare time, you got very creative," she tried not to squeak as Kate's hand found its way into her bra. "Very creative indeed," her mouth went dry when Kate's fingers closed around a taut nipple.

Kate laughed, and lifted her easily into her arms. Kara loved it when Kate took charge. She spent so much of her life being strong, being the one to rescue everybody. Being invulnerable. She loved it when Kate looked at her as though she was the most feminine, precious thing she had ever seen.

Kate carried her to the bed and laid her gently down. She lay down beside her. "You sure this is what you want?" Kate always checked that Kara was comfortable, at every stage. Consent was so important to her.

Kara reached out to untuck Kate's tee from her pants, tugging impatiently at the fabric. She loved it when the soft plane of Kate's flat stomach was exposed. "I'm sure," Kara's voice shook. "I need you," she pulled the tee over her head, and reached out to release Kate's bra. Her eyes fell to Kate's exposed chest, and she felt her arousal soar.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maura blinked away tears, as she fed their baby from the bottle. When Jane stuck her head around the nursery door, she immediately felt the tension in the air. And then she spotted the bottle at the same time as Maura's open shirt. "Maur?" Jane knew what was coming. Maura had been distraught when Robert had stopped breastfeeding, and it was happening again.

"It's okay," Maura tried to be stoical. "He's nearly ten months old. It's time."

Jane crouched at Maura's knee. She stroked their son's head. "Hey Mikey," she said, softly. "He still loves being held by you," she reassured Maura.

Maura nodded. "I know. It's just... that's it. He's growing up. Soon, he'll be a toddler. And then..."

"He'll always love his Mommy," Jane reminded her. "Just like Robert does."

"Talking of Robert," Maura reminded her.

"I'm going," Jane stood, and rattled the car keys. "You sure you two don't wanna come?"

Maura nodded, her body language downcast.

"Still got that headache?" Jane's tone was gentle.

"A little," Maura admitted.

"I'll draw you a bath once the boys are asleep," Jane promised. She knew the warm water would relax Maura.

"Can we take it together?" Maura's voice was small.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie stood up and waved at the tall detective striding toward her. "Robert," she called, "Your ma's here."

Robert looked up from the elaborate sandcastle he was building with Addie. He must have an architect somewhere in his genes, Maggie decided. Addie had been completed transfixed by the construction project.

Maggie watched carefully as Robert ran toward Jane, laughing as the boy was lifted into the air by his mother.

Jane reached Maggie and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Is Maura still feeling bad?" Maggie asked.

"She's much better. Just a headache now. But it was good to have the morning to sleep. Alex not here?"

"She was. She's not feeling so great either. I think maybe she has some kinda bug, as well as the morning sickness. She's been kind of shivery."

"Sounds like what Maura had," Jane sympathized. She knew it was so much harder to watch your wife suffering than it was to be sick yourself. "Just keep her warm and hydrated. If it's the same thing, it'll be gone in a couple of days."

Maggie nodded. She hated that Alex was having such a rough time. Eighteen weeks in, and she hardly ever went more than 36 hours without throwing up.

"Let me take them to the lake tomorrow morning," Jane said, impulsively. "Addie's getting real good at rowing. Then you can have some time with Alex. Maybe Kara and Kate will want to come too. I'll text them."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. She could think of nothing nicer than spending a few hours on a Sunday morning, alone with Alex.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm okay," Alex insisted, as Maggie encouraged her to lie on the couch, her head in Maggie's lap.

"I know you are," Maggie said. "There," she ran her hand through Alex's hair, and tried not to notice that her skin was just a little too warm. She knew it was nothing to worry about. Her phone beeped, and she smiled when she looked at the screen. Jane and Maura were sitting at one end of the rowboat, Kara at the other, and Kate in the middle with Robert and Addie, helping them to operate the oars. She showed it to Alex. Alex's eyes filled with tears. "Hey," Maggie said, softly.

Alex sniffed. "Damned hormones," she tried to shrug it off. She loved their daughter so much, and was so happy that she was having a fun day.

Maggie slid her hand over Alex's small bump, which had only recently started to show. She caressed it, absent-mindedly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You really should think about it," Ellie said cautiously to Aoife. She didn't want to pressure her wife either way, but also she hated the idea of holding her back. Aoife was so talented, and it seemed that the art world was suddenly sitting up and taking notice of her.

Aoife shook her head. "I already told her," she said stubbornly. She was pissed at her agent Sarah. She had told her very firmly that she would not move to New York, and Sarah had 'accidentally' mentioned to Ellie how good it would be for Aoife's career to settle in New York for a few years.

"But Sarah said that if we moved, it wouldn't have to be for..."

"No!" Aoife almost shouted, and then hated herself for the look on Ellie's face. "I'm sorry," she ran over to her, and rested her hand on Ellie's knee. "I didn't mean to yell."

"I don't want to hold you back," Ellie's voice was small.

Aoife reached out and took her hand, smiling as Ellie then grasped her crippled hand too. Aoife loved it that Ellie like them to connect with both hands, even if she couldn't feel much in her right hand. She knew Ellie was holding it. "I'm not kidding," Aoife said. She leaned in and kissed Ellie very tenderly. "I want to be here. Yeah, I want to be with you. That goes without saying. But I need to be with our family too. Since Mom died, you and Maggie, and Alex, and Addie, and Kara and Kate – you're the only family I have. We're going to be aunts again soon. And they're having the ultrasound next week. Alex wants to know the baby's sex. We could know next week if we're having a niece or nephew! I want to be around for that. I want to be around for it all. And you're doing so well at the NCPD. I don't want to go anywhere. I can travel. Or not. If they really want my stuff, they'll have to come see me."

Ellie looked deep into her eyes, and saw that she was telling the truth. "You could become an elusive artist," she teased. "Only come out under the cover of darkness."

"I might sell more, being all mysterious," Aoife teased back.

Ellie scoffed. Aoife already immediately sold out whenever any of her work went on sale.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You don't have to find out," Alex held Maggie's hand as if her life depended on it. "And if you really want, I won't look, so I don't know either." She and Maggie had been unable to agree on finding out the baby's sex. Alex wanted to know, Maggie wanted it to be a surprise.

"It's that giant, analytical brain of yours," Maggie teased. She knew that Alex was anxious. She had been feeling crappy for most of the pregnancy and, while she knew that wouldn't affect the baby, she wouldn't relax until she knew everything was alright. "It's okay, babe. We'll find out. I'm kinda curious now."

"You don't have to," Alex protested. She didn't want Maggie to think she was ignoring her wishes.

"I want to," Maggie lied. Right now, she just wanted Alex to have everything she wanted. And this was such a minor thing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex just managed to make it into the car before she broke down completely. Tears streamed down her face, and she struggled to control her breathing. Maggie stood at the car door, facing her, and just held her as she sobbed.

"I know," Maggie soothed, gently, cupping the back of Alex's head, and holding her to her. "I know babe. It's a relief, I know that."

"Our baby's okay," Alex hiccoughed, her hands fisting in Maggie's plaid shirt. "She's okay. Our little girl's okay."

"Of course she is, babe. You've been taking great care of her. And we're half way there now," Maggie rocked her gently. "Half way to our little girl. She'll be here before you know it."

"We've gotta call Addie," Alex remembered.

"She's swimming with Aoife and Maura and Robert right now," Maggie reminded her. Maura had offered to pick Addie up from school. "Shall we tell them all? We could go round there?"

"No. I want to tell Kara first," Alex said. "Kara and Addie."

Maggie pulled out her cellphone, and was already dialing. She smiled as she hung up. "Kara's going right over, and Kate's heading there too. Okay, babe?"

Alex nodded, miserably. She wished she could control her emotions better.

"It's all good, Alex," Maggie said gently, kissing her softly on the forehead. "And you haven't gotten sick for nearly a week, too. Maybe this is the end of it?"

"God I hope so," Alex said, with feeling.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie couldn't stop staring at the new tattoo in the mirror. The colours that Aoife had combined to come up with the design that now adorned the underside of Ellie's breast were overwhelming. Ellie had had to beg Aoife several times before she would pick up the tattoo gun. She knew she would never regret wearing any of Aoife's art. And, every time she looked at any of her tattoos, she had the memory of Aoife's soft hands on her. It was the most erotic thing she could imagine.

When she heard the front door close, she knew Aoife was home from her meeting. "Up here," she called to Aoife, and laughed to herself when she heard her wife taking the stairs two at a time.

Aoife flung open the bedroom door, expecting to see Ellie changing. She wasn't expecting her to be lying on the bed, nude, with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Expecting company?" she teased.

"Yeah," Ellie teased back. "There's this hot redhead I really wanted to see tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Aoife stripped off her sweater and shirt in one swift movement. She shimmied out of her jeans. She climbed onto the bed, and kissed Ellie deeply.

"Yeah," Ellie's voice hitched.

"Tell me about her," Aoife's voice was low and seductive. She shivered when Ellie reached behind her and released her bra, catching her heavy breasts in gentle hands.

Ellie grinned. "Well," she rubbed a thumb over a painfully sensitive nipple. "She has these great breasts. I mean, really great. They're full, and soft, and so responsive," she laughed when Aoife gasped when she tweaked a nipple.

"Anything else?" Aoife tried to control her breathing.

Ellie looked at her, her gaze deep and piercing. She nodded. "Her skin is amazing," she caressed her stomach. "Her hair is unbelievably soft," she rolled Ellie gently so that she was beneath her. Gently, she tugged down her underwear. Ellie cupped her possessively, but so tenderly that Aoife's breathing hitched. "In fact, her whole body is … God, it's perfect," Ellie lifted Aoife's crippled hand and brought it to her lips, making Aoife want to cry.

Aoife nodded, and swiped away a tear. Ellie could see that Aoife was emotional. She leant down and kissed her deeply and tenderly, loving it as the kiss lasted long minutes. "It's not just her body though," Ellie said. "It's her soul. She has the most loving soul I have ever encountered," she slid down her body. Gently, she eased one of Aoife's legs over her shoulder. "She's kinda perfect," Ellie didn't realize that she was crying now too.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, we're here, Bug. That's it, baby girl. We're here," Alex rocked their six-year-old daughter. Almost four months had passed since Addie's last nightmare. And this wasn't one of the worst. She held her softly. "Mommy's going to be home real soon. She texted me, she's on her way. And Gertie's here," Alex took one of Addie's hands and laid it on the head of the gentle dog. The dog never jumped on the bed, apart from when Addie had a nightmare, or she was sick, and then she would refuse to budge until Addie was okay.

"I dreamt Mommy was killed by the bad man," Addie hiccoughed.

"Mommy's fine. I promise. Let's call her," Alex knew that Maggie's phone was Bluetooth-enabled, so it wouldn't be dangerous for her to speak while she was driving. "Hey, babe," she said as the phone was answered. "The Bug wants to say hi." She held out the phone to Addie.

"Hi Mommy," Addie sounded so subdued that Maggie knew immediately what had happened.

"Hey, Addison," Maggie said. "I'm nearly home, I'm just going past the gas station. I'll be there in about six minutes."

Addie nodded miserably.

"We'll see you real soon," Alex said.

"Want me to stay on the line?" Maggie offered.

Addie nodded again.

"Addie says yes," Alex interpreted their daughter's movements for Maggie.

Maggie smiled. "What shall we talk about? How about you tell me all about your day, Addie?"

Addie nodded again. "I played softball," she said.

"Were you any good?" Maggie asked, teasingly. She knew that Addie was the best in her class at softball. "Did you kick anyone's ass?"

Addie giggled. Maggie rarely swore. "We beat Robert's team," she said, proudly. "He says I have to play on his team next time."

"Is Gertie there with you?" Maggie already knew the answer.

"She's right here," Alex told her. She picked up Gertie's paw and moved it up and down. "She's waving hi," she said, causing Addie to giggle again.

Addie snuggled into Alex's front. "Mama hasn't got sick today," she told Maggie.

"That's great news," Maggie said, and they both looked up to see Maggie standing in the doorway. "How 'bout we all snuggle together tonight?"

"Even Gertie?" Addie looked surprised, even as she held her arms out to Maggie and accepted her warm embrace.

"Even Gertie," Maggie lifted Addie into her arms. She could tell that her pajamas were sweaty, but was pleased to see that she hadn't wet the bed, so the nightmare hadn't been as bad as it could have. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna shower," Maggie said. "You wanna come with me, Addie? We can get clean pajamas afterward," she suggested.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're amazing with her," Alex whispered, her hand stroking Maggie's face softly, taking care not to disturb the sleeping child between them.

"She's so like you, Danvers," Maggie whispered back.

"How so?"

"She's brave, and strong. And she loves fiercely, just like you do."

"I love you so much," Alex said. "Both of you."

Maggie grinned back. "Hey, it's a good thing we've got a big bed. I have a feeling there'll be four of us here, from time to time."

"I can't wait," Alex said, dreamily, her eyes closing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate handed Alex the file folder. She tried to hide her grin when she caught sight of Alex's bump.

Before the pregnancy, Alex had worn her usual form-fitting uniform, but as soon as she had started to show, she had moved to the looser type of shirt favored by J'onn. She was delighted beyond measure to be pregnant, but still a little shy about it. It was a private issue, that just concerned her, Maggie and her extended family which, of course, included all the 'Super Friends', as Kate privately termed them.

Alex raised an eyebrow, causing Kate to laugh. "I was just admiring Mini Danvers," she admitted, nodding toward the bump.

"Mini Sawyer-Danvers," Alex failed to hide her own grin. Now that she was feeling a little better, she was beginning to get excited.

"23 weeks, right?" Kate asked.

Alex nodded. She was touched that Kate had kept track – though she knew that Kara would not shut up about her impending niece, so Kate would have had no choice in the matter.

"You're looking great," Kate said softly.

Alex smiled. She was so happy that Kate was now part of their family. She had never seen Kara so happy, and settled. Kate was solid, reliable, loving. She would never let Kara down. And Addie adored Kate, and the feeling was mutual.

Alex winced, and grinned. She took Kate's hand and pressed it to her belly. "She started kicking yesterday," she said, watching the look of wonder on Kate's face as she felt the baby move under her hand.

Kate knew that the very private Alex Danvers would not allow just anyone to be a part of something so special, and she blinked back tears of gratitude.

Alex could see that Kate was moved, and she smiled. "Hey, she's your niece. She's just saying hi."

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Maggie and I want to talk to you about something," Alex said. She looked at her watch. "Her flight doesn't land until late this afternoon. Can you and Kara come over for dinner?"

"We'd love to," Kate replied. "I'll just text Kara, she's interviewing some politician right now."

Alex felt her cellphone vibrate. "Danvers," she barked, without even looking.

"Alex," came the warm tones of Emma, the assistant to Addie's school principal. "Don't worry," she said immediately, "she's okay. She just got a little banged up. It's nothing serious, I swear."

Alex paled. "What happened?" she tried to keep her voice even.

The observant Kate noticed the change in Alex's demeanor, and slid a wheeled stool behind her, and guided her to sit as she talked.

"Addie and Robert were playing at recess. We're not sure quite what happened, but we think Addie was trying to push one of the smaller children out of the way of a baseball bat, and she slipped on the steps. She's got a nasty bruise on her arm, and a gash on her shin that we think might need stitches. We wanted to know, shall we take her to the hospital, or would you rather take her to your own doctor for the stitches?"

"I'll do them," Alex said. "I'm a medical doctor, though I don't practise. I think she'd prefer me to do them."

"Sounds great," Emma said. She called across, "Addie, your mom's going to come and fix you up."

"Can I speak to her?" Alex hadn't realized Emma was with Addie.

"Of course, I'll just pass her over."

In a moment, Addie's small voice said "Mama?"

"It's me, baby girl. I'm on my way to you," Alex smiled at Kate who held out her leather jacket. "Are you okay, Bug?"

"I'm okay, Mama," Addie tried to sound brave. She had managed to cope so far without crying, but hearing her mother's voice made her emotional.

"Fifteen minutes," Alex promised.

Kate had already shrugged into her own jacket, and grabbed a set of keys. "I'm driving," she said, firmly.

Alex nodded, as she reached into a drawer to retrieve a suture kit. "Sergeant Kate's coming with me too, baby. She's going to drive. So if you get anxious, get Emma to call me, and we can talk on the way, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

"I love you, Addie," Alex said.

"Is it serious?" Kate asked, as they strove toward the elevator to take them to the underground parking lot.

"No, she just needs a couple stitches," Alex said. "But she sounds anxious."

Kate could see that Addie was not the only worried one, but she knew it wouldn't help for her to point that out.

Kate drove confidently and quickly, without endangering them. Thirteen minutes later, they parked at the school. Alex had to force herself to wait for the car to come to a complete halt before getting out.

Addie's little face as she entered the nurse's office made Alex want to cry. She was looking so stoical. "Hi Mama," Addie said, quietly.

Alex could tell that Addie didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so she just touched her cheek gently. "Hey, Addie," she crouched at her feet, and took out the suture kit. From experience, she knew it was best just to get the stitches done quickly, to prevent the patient having enough time to get stressed.

Kate sat next to Addie on the bed, and held her hand as Alex worked swiftly and efficiently. Within ten minutes, it was over and Alex applied a dressing. "All done, Bug," she smiled.

The school nurse held out some paperwork for Alex to sign, and as she was dealing with that, Kate wrapped Addie in a warm blanket, and lifted her into her arms. She knew Alex would want to carry her, but Addie was getting heavy, and Kate wanted to avoid putting any more stress on Alex's pregnancy.

Alex saw what was happening, and nodded. She understood the reasoning. When they reached the car, Alex climbed into the back seat with Addie, and her heart melted when Addie snuggled into her.

In less than 20 minutes, Alex and Addie were ensconced on the couch, a thick quilt covering both of them. "It's okay, Addie," Alex ran her hand up the child's back. "You can relax now." She felt Addie let out a shuddering breath, and was almost relieved when she started to weep. She was glad that Addie was able to let it out.

Kate looked at her watch. "I'll go get Maggie from the airport," she said quietly. Maggie had been co-opted onto an NCPD training program, to share her expertise with detectives in Chicago. Three nights and nearly four days had been far too long an absence, and Alex couldn't wait to see her. But she knew it wasn't fair to Addie to head to the airport now.

"Thank you," Alex said, quietly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Later that night, Maggie and Alex both stayed with Addie until she fell to sleep. Maggie could see the tension in Alex's shoulders, and hated that she had had to deal with the situation without her help. Kate had been a great support, but Maggie knew she should have been there.

"I'll draw you a bath," Maggie knew how much the warm water soothed Alex's newly aching joints and swelling body.

Alex nodded. "I'll be right there," she didn't take her eyes off Addie.

Ten minutes later, Maggie came back, and saw her wife still staring at their daughter. "Tub's ready," she said, quietly.

Alex got up. She saw the look of love, and compassion in Maggie's eyes. She stepped out of Addie's room, and reached for Maggie. She kissed her deeply. "I've been meaning to do that," she said, with a small smile. "I've missed you so much, babe. I hate it when you're not here."

"I hate it too," Maggie admitted. They had Skyped all the time, but she resented any time spent away from her family, especially at this time. Alex was feeling much better, and often went more than a week without throwing up, but still Maggie wanted to be there, to participate in every stage of the pregnancy. "C'mon, you need to relax in the tub." She started to unbutton Alex's top.

They had only made love a couple of times since Alex became pregnant, and neither had been successful. Alex had been feeling so dreadful, and was clearly making an effort for Maggie's sake. She stopped trying after Maggie finally convinced her that she was happy to wait, and that she hated it when Alex pretended for her sake. But she still loved it when Maggie undressed her.

Alex's self-image fluctuated wildly. Some days, she could see the ripening of her body for what it was – a beautiful miracle that would result in another beloved child. She could appreciate the darkening of her nipples, the fullness of her breasts, and her swelling belly. Other days – usually when Maggie wasn't around – she became anxious that she was getting fat and that, any moment, Maggie would stop finding her attractive.

And then Maggie would come home, and undress her. There was nothing sexual about it, but Alex could see the truth in Maggie's eyes. Maggie was loving the changes that the pregnancy wrought on Alex's body. She wanted to stare, touch a little with wonder, and drop small kisses on her belly.

So Alex watched as Maggie peeled off her clothes, and she felt an almost-forgotten stirring in herself. "Bathe with me?" she asked quietly.

Maggie slid in behind Alex. Gently, she washed her wife's hair, taking care to keep the soap out of her eyes. She then pulled her back to her, and they both lay back. Slowly, Maggie started to soap the rest of Alex's body, and ran a soft sponge over her belly. She rested her hand on the bump. "She's asleep, huh?" she mused.

Alex grunted agreement. "She's most active just after lunch."

"She must like those disgusting olives you've been crazy for," Maggie teased. She resumed her ministrations.

When Maggie's hand brushed over a full breast, Alex reached up and stilled it with her own hand. She pressed Maggie's hand more firmly to her, and Maggie grinned when she felt the nipple hardening. She pinched very lightly, and her heart swelled with joy when she felt Alex's moan. Maggie cupped Alex's breasts with both hands, and kneaded very gently. Alex squirmed underneath her touch.

Maggie pulled back. She didn't want to put Alex under any pressure. There was no hurry for any of this, she told herself, as she tried to ignore the almost painful tightening in her own center.

Alex grasped one of her hands and pulled it firmly back. "Don't stop," her voice was a whisper. The touch of Maggie's fingers was driving her crazy.

Maggie kissed the back of Alex's neck, grinning as Alex arched her back in ecstasy. She pinched her nipple hard, and was rewarded when Alex bucked under her hand.

Alex reached back for Maggie's other hand, and pushed it between her own legs.

Minutes later, Alex cried out her release as her body bucked and struggled under Maggie's hands. She started to weep. Her emotions overwhelmed her, and the physical release was so perfect she couldn't believe she had lived without it for so long. Maggie held her close, and whispered gently, lovingly to her.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex gathered herself. She took a deep breath, and turned in Maggie's arms to look at her beautiful face. The love and tenderness in Maggie's eyes almost made her weep again. "I love you," Alex said, softly.

"Back atcha, Danvers," Maggie rocked her gently.

"Your turn," Alex smiled to Maggie.

"No need," Maggie smiled sheepishly. "Already came." The sight of Alex's face as she climaxed had sent her over the edge. And she could see the tiredness in Alex's eyes. Her wife needed to sleep.

They toweled each other off, and dressed in warm pajamas. "Just want to ..." Alex nodded toward Addie's room. As she put her head around the door, she saw that Addie was shifting restlessly in her sleep, often a precursor to a nightmare.

Maggie watched from the door, as Alex placed a soothing hand on Addie's back. Alex looked back at Maggie, and Maggie knew exactly what she was thinking. She came forward and lifted the child in her arms.

Alex got into their big bed first, and smiled as Maggie lowered Addie into her arms. There would be no more fooling around tonight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's okay, Mikey," Jane held their ten-month-old son as he squirmed. "Mommy's just coming. But let's just see if we can finish this bottle, so she can just enjoy stories with you, okay?"

Maura watched her wife from the doorway, marveling at her touch with the children. She was a natural.

Two hours later, Jane slid into bed next to Maura. She let out a huge yawn.

Maura knew that her hopes of a fun night were not going to come to fruition, and she wasn't surprised. Jane had been working non-stop for nine days, and she was exhausted. So when Jane snuggled into her front, and was instantly asleep, Maura smiled. She was happy. They'd make love at the weekend when they got to the cabin. Three whole, glorious days off. Maura looked forward to that so much. She knew that the following week, she would be going back to work herself part-time, for three days a week. Part of her couldn't wait, but a big part of her had loved spending so much time with the children.

Jane's mom Angela was going to take care of baby Michael for two days of the week, and he would spend one day in daycare at the precinct. She knew he would be in good hands. Jane mumbled in her sleep and grasped Maura's warm breast. Maura loved that Jane needed her, even in her sleep. Life was good. And if she could bring herself to admit to Jane that she wanted just one more child, life would be completely perfect.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's nothing," Ellie swatted at Aoife's hand.

"It looks like a very sore nothing," Aoife's voice betrayed a hint of anxiety.

Ellie realized that she wasn't being fair to her wife. She was used to a fair amount of rough-and-tumble in her job, and it meant nothing to her. But Aoife worried, every day, that it could escalate, and she could lose Ellie for ever. Ellie had to remember what Aoife went through each day when she kissed her goodbye. She owed her honesty about what happened each day, at the very least.

"I'm sorry, babe," she felt chastened. "It's from a rock. A drug dealer tried to defend himself, and that was all he could reach. We had him on the floor and in cuffs in less than five seconds. Palmer was great, she won't take any shit," Ellie referenced her new partner.

Kit Palmer was a butch, handsome, African-American 26-year-old who had transferred from the army so she could be with her doctor girlfriend full time. She was a rookie, like Ellie, but she was also combat-trained, so she had been sharing her expertise with her partner. Aoife was grateful – the more Ellie could defend herself, with and without weapons, the happier she would be.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex opened the door, a big smile on her face. She embraced her sister tightly. "I'm sorry we had to cancel yesterday," she said.

"Is Addie okay?" Kara asked.

"She's great, she went to school today, happy to show off her war wounds. Kate, thanks for coming," Alex kissed Kate on the cheek.

After dinner, Alex passed Kate and Maggie a glass of whiskey, while she and Kara curled up with hot chocolate.

"You said you had something to ask me," Kate was tentative.

Alex reached for Maggie's hand. "Yeah," she said. "We've found a great church recently. It's gay-friendly, and really inclusive. We want to bring up both the girls in the church. And I know you grew up with the nuns, and they were good to you, mostly."

Kate nodded.

Maggie took over. "We don't need an answer now. But we would love it," she looked at Kara, too, "if you would both be godparents. We're going to ask Ellie and Aoife too. We thought, maybe, Kara could be godmother to this one," she placed a loving hand on Alex's belly, "and Kate, Addie loves you so much, she'd love it if you would be godmother to her. And we can get them both christened at the same time. Take some time to think about it, and ..."

"I'd be honored," Kate replied immediately.

"So would I," tears sprang from Kara's eyes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie grinned as she made her way up the bed, and collapsed by Alex's side, watching her naked wife as she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving, sweat coating her entire body. Alex's appetites had returned in full, and more. Maggie snuggled close to her, and rested her hand on her belly.

Alex turned to her and smiled. She couldn't believe this gorgeous woman wanted her so much, especially now when her body changed almost before her eyes every day. Twenty-eight weeks in, and she felt like she was growing daily. She reached out and tucked an errand strand of sweat-soaked hair behind Maggie's ear.

"That's just getting hotter," Maggie gasped. "Just like you are."

"You're so beautiful," Alex's hand trailed down Maggie's body, stopping at her breast to flick idly at her nipple. She pressed her hand against Maggie's center. "Can I?" she suggested, teasingly. They had been making love for hours, but it was like everything was new. Different things excited both of them now, and the altered logistics also presented new challenges. They were having fun, working out new things that worked for both of them. They had never tried restraints before, but when Maggie had brought back a silk scarf the week before, they decided to try it out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie stared open-mouthed at the manta rays in the tank in front of her. She couldn't believe quite how big they were. She tugged Kate's hand, to make sure she was seeing all that she was. Kate had taken Addie to the aquarium on her own, as Kara had been called away on superheroing duties, and the pair were having a great day.

Addie's eyes sparkled with pleasure. She loved the aquarium, and she loved being with Kate. "Can we do the tunnel again, Sergeant Kate?" she begged.

"Of course," Kate smiled. "You can't come to the aquarium and not do the tunnel!"

"Mommy doesn't like it here," Addie giggled. She whispered into Kate's ear. "She thinks fish are scary!"

Kate grinned back at her. "Wanna ride?" she offered, as they neared the tunnel. Addie nodded enthusiastically, squealing with delight when Kate swung her onto her shoulders. That meant she could almost touch the roof of the tunnel as they went through.

The pair had been in the aquarium for over two hours, when Kara appeared at their side, looking fresh-faced and exhilarated. Kate eyed her closely, and could see that she was fine. Sometimes, she came back from one of her rescues traumatized, if she hadn't been able to save everyone, or if somebody got injured. But today, she looked happy and full of energy. "Went well?" Kate asked softly.

Kara nodded. "It was great. I was great," she said, smugly, and laughed at herself. "But I missed you two," she knelt down at Addie's level. "What'd I miss, Addison?"

"Sergeant Kate held me up in the tower, and I nearly touched a shark!" Addie told her excitedly.

"We were just deciding whether to go out for pizza, or whether we should try to cook again," Kate told Kara with a laugh. Neither she nor Kara were skilled in the kitchen. Addie loved to join in their attempts at cooking, but it often ended up a disaster.

"Pizza!" Kara declared.

Addie clapped her hands in delight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"What time do we have to go get Addie?" Alex was looking at her watch anxiously when Maggie came back from the grocery store.

"I said we'd be there at 7pm," Maggie said.

Alex grinned. "So we don't have to leave for another … 23 minutes," she wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind, making it difficult for her to put the groceries away. "How ever will we fill the time?" she started to pull Maggie's shirt out from her waistband.

Maggie swatted her hand away jokingly.

Alex pretended to look hurt. "C'mon, detective. It's been AGES," she complained.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "It's been four hours," she deadpanned.

Alex snorted. "That one didn't count," her heartrate sped up as she remembered their passionate, hurried encounter in the laundry room.

"You came, didn't you?" Maggie sounded accusing.

Alex nodded sheepishly.

"Twice, if I remember correctly," Maggie was already unbuttoning Alex's shirt, her hands unconsciously caressing her bump.

"Three times," Alex admitted, with a grin. "But I didn't get to see you properly," neither of them had had time to undress fully. "I just wanna... there, that's better," she unhooked Maggie's bra. God, she loved her breasts. "C'mon, babe, 19 minutes left," she fumbled at Maggie's belt as she walked them toward the couch. "We can do this."

Maggie's knees ached when, 24 minutes later, she lay her panting head on Alex's thigh. Alex ran her hand through her hair. The logistics of lovemaking were getting more complicated, and more often than not, Maggie ended up on the floor while Alex sat on the edge of the couch or the bed, to improve ease of access. But it had never been so hot, for both of them. Apart from the occasional bad day – sometimes two weeks apart – Alex was feeling so much better. And her libido had never been so high. She wanted Maggie all the time. And Maggie was more than happy to oblige.

"We're gonna be late," Maggie gasped, as she started to rise, and looked around the room for her clothes.

Alex nodded smugly. "Yeah. Kara and Kate won't mind."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Kate and Kara's apartment. "Mommy!" Addie ran to Maggie for a hug.

Kate took one look at her boss's flushed, happy face and she laughed. "I trust you had a good afternoon, Agent Danvers?"

Alex grinned. She avoided her sister's gaze, and tried not to notice Kara's shaking shoulders as she turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Addie laughed as Robert jumped through the rubber ring in the pool. "Me next!" she squealed.

"Wait until he's clear," Alex advised. "Okay, Bug, you can go now." She watched as their daughter leapt joyfully into the water. She turned to Jane. "Those two are inseparable," she laughed.

Jane grinned. She was so pleased that Robert had made such a good friend in Addie. And she and Maura were really enjoying being part of their extended friendship group. They hadn't been in National City for long, having made the move after the death of her partner Barry Frost. Jane had tried to continue at the precinct in Boston, but she found it too hard. So when she was offered the job with the NCPD just after Maura got pregnant with baby Michael, she had leapt at the chance.

Jane and Maura had taken a while to settle, and only really started to feel at home when Jane's mother Angela decided to make the move too. Jane always pretended to be irritated by her overbearing Italian mother, but in truth she loved her dearly, and she was a wonderful mother-in-law and grandmother. And now things were good; they were making new friends in National City, Maura had gone back to work part-time, and their six-year-old son was making friends.

"Addie's been great for Bobby," Jane told Alex. "And they've got so much in common. They like all the same things, and Addie's about the only one with enough energy to keep up with him!"

Ellie brought over a beer for Jane, and a sparkling water for Alex. Jane smiled at her. "Is Maura still in the studio?"

Ellie nodded proudly. She knew that Maura was a real art expert, and she was so proud that she always wanted to look around Aoife's studio with her. The art world was really sitting up and taking notice of Aoife's talent, and Ellie couldn't be happier about it. Aoife was showing Maura the piece she was currently working on, a nude bust of Ellie. It was a piece that she would never sell, but one that Aoife said she had to finish before she worked on anything else. "It's … it's like I've got to get it … out," Aoife had struggled to explain it to Ellie. "I have to do it, before I can do anything else. I need to get it out of my brain," she had said, with a small laugh.

Maura was stunned by the emotion contained in Aoife's latest sculpture. "The maturity in your work... it's astounding," she told a blushing Aoife. "I've been following your career, and just in the last 18 months or so, your style has really changed. You were always good, but now … I can't think of anyone else on the contemporary art scene who's even in the same league as you."

Aoife went bright red, and snorted, self-deprecatingly. "I'm serious," Maura said. "You could name your price with this piece," she touched the sculpture reverently.

Aoife shook her head. "I'm never selling that. I'm not even sure I'll even show it."

Maura nodded understandingly. "You really love her," she said, softly.

"More than air," Aoife's voice shook when she realized how true that was.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So how long to go?" Jane nodded at Alex's belly.

"Just over six weeks," Alex smiled.

"So everything hurts like hell, and you can't wait for it to be over," Jane smiled, in fond memory of Maura's last couple of months in each pregnancy. She also remembered Maura's heightened libido. "Are you … enjoying yourself too?"

Jane's grin was too much for Alex, and she spluttered on her water. She looked up and saw the devilish grin on the detective's face. "Oh yeah," she admitted. "We're having a great time," she looked over, and saw Maggie diving into the pool. "I just wish she wasn't in lycra right now. She's not making it easy for me," she laughed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm not ready," Aoife said sharply to her agent. While her last exhibition had focused mostly on her paintings, her agent Sarah now wanted her to mount a separate, sculpture-only show.

"I know you're not yet," Sarah held the phone steady, not wanting to irritate her client – and friend. "But maybe you can start thinking along those lines. That latest sculpture, it's … well, it's incredible. If you can do more of that quality..."

"That one's private," Aoife had made a decision. "And you know me, Sarah. I can't do things to a plan. I just have to go where my hands take me. I'm doing some seascapes right now. The sea, it's … I don't know. During that last storm, it was so beautiful. Beautiful and wild and powerful."

"But if you did more sculptures, we could..."

"I'm sorry," Aoife was firm. "I can't work like that. I'm not that kind of artist."

"You do know that if we manage your career properly, you could be a multi-millionaire before you're 30? Maybe even by 25?" Sarah pressed.

"But that's not why I do it. We're doing okay. We're doing really well, in fact. The house is paid for, we've each got a car. We don't need a lavish lifestyle. I like what we've got. So does Ellie."

"I'm worried that she might be holding you back," Sarah spoke before she thought it through.

"My wife is not holding me back," Aoife was pissed now. "My wife is my inspiration. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without her. And the last thing she wants is to hold me back. She offered to move to New York, for my career. But I don't want to. I want to stay here, with my wife, with our family, our friends. I want our kids to grow up here, and to be part of our community. And if I never sell another piece, I'm fine with that."

Aoife was shaking when she hung up the phone. Ellie had only heard half of the conversation, but she had gathered most of what had been said. She approached her from behind, and held her softly, her chin resting on Aoife's shoulder. Aoife closed her eyes, as she tried to contain the tears. Aoife turned in her arms to face her. She lifted her hand to Ellie's cheeks and stroked it softly. She was loving the small piercing that Ellie had recently had placed in her eyebrow. As Ellie settled more and more into her personal style, she became more confident of who she was as a person, which made her even more attractive to Aoife. Aoife couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone but Ellie.

"What can I do?" Ellie asked softly. She guessed that Aoife didn't want to talk any more.

Aoife kissed her deeply, quickening as the kiss intensified and their tongues gently caressed each other. Ellie was the best kisser. "Take me upstairs," Aoife asked in a quiet voice.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Danvers!" Maggie was appalled to that her voice came out as a high squeak. But Alex had cornered her in her office, and she knew that the corridor cameras could see part-way in.

"Oh c'mon, babe," Alex pleaded. "It won't take long. I'm so wound up. I'll bet it only takes you a couple of minutes."

"Not here," Maggie hissed. She looked at her watch. "Your quarters. Fifteen minutes. I'll meet you there."

Kara chuckled when she saw Alex returning to her lab after her short 'break' at lunchtime. She had tried not to engage her super-hearing, but she couldn't completely block everything out, even though she had donned her glasses, earning an odd look from J'onn, who had never seen her wear the glasses with her super suit.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane was starting to get anxious. She knew when Maura was hiding something from her, and her mind was going to all manner of dark places. So she arranged a babysitter, and took Maura to their favorite Italian restaurant, where they would be guaranteed a quiet table with no interruptions.

They enjoyed their meal, and Jane was pleased to see Maura relax, and some of her old spark returned. Still, she couldn't help worrying.

At the end of the meal, as Maura sipped her cognac and Jane savored her single-malt whiskey, Jane plucked up the courage to bring up her worries. She reached for Maura's hand.

"Maur. I wish you'd talk to me."

Maura looked startled. "I've been talking to you all evening."

"About what it is that's upset you. What you're worried about. I can tell you're anxious. Are you sick? Is there something I should know?"

Maura squeezed her hand. "I'm fine," she said firmly. She looked at Jane's face. So trusting. So loving. So worried. She hated that she had put that worried look there. She squeezed her fingers. "I'm not sick. I swear. I've never been healthier," she saw Jane relax, infinitesimally. "And there's nothing wrong, Jane. There isn't. We have an amazing life," involuntarily she gave a small smile, at the thought of their two boys who had brought so much joy into their lives.

"So what is it, Maur?" Jane asked, softly. "You can tell me anything. We can talk about anything."

"I don't want to put more pressure on you. You're so busy with that new case. And you have so little time, and we're..."

"Tell me," Jane interrupted.

Maura looked into her eyes. "It's just an idea. And you can say no."

Jane nodded, encouragingly.

"I think I want another child," Maura's voice was tiny.

Jane stared at her. And then she let out a bark of laughter. "Is that IT?" she asked, relief flooding through her.

Maura nodded, not sure what Jane's reaction meant.

Jane leant forward and kissed her very softly. She sat back and looked at her, both of Maura's hands in her own. "I thought something was wrong," she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Maura, I can't think of anything I'd like more than another child with you."

Maura stared. And then she smiled. And then a large tear slid down her cheek.

Jane wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I'm still not carrying," Jane warned, darkly. She knew there was no need to say that – Maura adored being pregnant.

Maura smiled weakly.

"One condition," Jane said. "We use your egg this time. If we have a little girl, I want her to be just like you."

For Robert, they had used one of Jane's eggs, and Maura's for Michael, so they already had one of each.

"If you're sure that's what you want."

Jane nodded. "We could end up with a third boy," she warned with a small laugh.

"I don't care," Maura replied. "It would be nice to have a girl, but I'd still be really happy with a boy."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Winn backed up. He had never managed to develop an immunity to Alex's glare. But he so wanted to protect her from this. "You should talk to J'onn."

"I'm talking to you," Alex said, her tone dark and threatening.

Winn knew he would never win this one. "Okay, but I want Maggie here too," he compromised. Alex nodded, and sent a quick text.

Four minutes later, Maggie arrived. She saw the dark look on Alex's face. She also knew that Alex had had a bad morning; morning sickness was now, fortunately, relatively rare for Alex, but today she had been unlucky.

"Maybe you should sit, babe?" Maggie didn't want to stress Alex out by fussing, but she was pale and, now, anxious. Alex nodded briefly, and sat.

Winn took a deep breath. "You know we can pick up different radiation signatures, right?"

Alex nodded. Of course she did. She was the one who had programmed the whole system.

"Well, I've been doing some work on your Dad's radiation signature," Maggie saw Alex stiffen as Winn spoke. She put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't think we could isolate it, but we found a piece of his robotic arm in the gun room. So that means I can be 99% sure if we come across a certain signature on the spectrum that it's him. Or at least somebody with the exact same technology."

"Get to the point," Alex tried to keep her voice strong. Maggie wasn't fooled.

"He's back in National City," Winn replied. "And he's been within 800 metres of the DEO. We only found that out afterwards. After," he winced, "we took a radio mic away from Lilian Luthor."

"What?" Alex's voice was icy. "When did that happen?"

"We found the mic four days ago. J'onn told me not to tell you."

Alex stood up sharply, and took a step toward him. It was only when she swayed that Maggie realized how badly everything was affecting her. Maggie was instantly at her side; she stood supportively so Alex could get her balance without losing her dignity.

"I'll take it from here, Agent Schott," J'onn's voice came from behind them.

Winn nodded gratefully. "I'm just gonna .. replace the … thing in the mainframe."

J'onn nodded, as Winn scuttled away.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm taking her home," Maggie explained to a worried Kate. Alex was pale, and in shock, and Maggie just wanted to get her home in the warm.

"We can take Addie, after school," Kate offered. "Kara can pick her up, and she can stay the night with us. If that's okay?"

"It's perfect," Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll Skype her, once Alex is asleep."

Alex was docile and didn't argue, which made Maggie worry more. They were only 200 metres away from their house when Alex turned white. "Pull over," she said, thickly. The car was still slowing when Alex threw the door open and emptied her stomach onto the asphalt. In seconds, Maggie was out of the car and at her side, supporting her as she dry-heaved painfully for long minutes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara was relieved when Maggie answered the door. "Addie's fine," she reassured her. "Kate's just read her stories, and she's asleep. I wanted to check on Alex."

Maggie's worried face told her more than Maggie intended. "She's okay," Maggie sounded doubtful. "She's in bed. She's not asleep yet, but she's much more settled. Come in, you can see her yourself."

"I don't want to disturb her," Kara sounded doubtful.

Maggie smiled wanly. She put a hand on her arm. "There will never be a time when Alex won't benefit from a visit from her sister."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You've only got four weeks to go," Maggie reminded Alex gently, as she retrieved her gun from the safe the following morning. "You said you'd start your maternity leave today."

Alex's face was like thunder. "That was before my father betrayed me. Again. He's going to try and break Lilian out. I have to stop him."

"WE have to stop him," Maggie said, keeping her voice even. She didn't want to antagonize Alex. "We've got the whole team on it, babe. I mean it, this isn't good for you. Or the baby," Maggie knew that was a low blow, but she would do anything to keep Alex safe. Alex had barely slept, and she had failed to hide her shaking hands from Maggie.

"Nobody knows him like I do," Alex said firmly, as she checked and loaded her gun.

"Kara does."

Alex shook her head. "Not as well as I do. I'm going in Maggie. You can't stop me. I need to talk to J'onn, formulate a plan."

"But Alex," Maggie started.

Alex turned and looked at her properly for the first time. She softened when she realized that Maggie was genuinely concerned for her. "We'll just make plans," she touched Maggie's arm gently. "I won't go in the field. I swear. But there are things that I know that could help. I'm sorry, babe, but I won't be able to relax here anyway."

Maggie nodded. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "But you're not leaving the DEO."

"Deal," Alex smiled. She tried not to wince when the baby delivered a strong kick.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie didn't understand what was happening, when the middle-aged perp somehow lifted her into the air, one-handed, and flung her violently against the wall. She felt a sickening crunch, and then her world went black.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"He's on the loose," Winn was panting as he ran up to J'onn. "He's attacked four police officers, one dead, two injured, one managed to get away and raise the alarm. He's crazy."

J'onn nodded. "Get a team to protect the mainframe," he realized that that was the Achilles Heel of the DEO. If Jeremiah managed to break in and disable the shields using the mainframe, it would be virtually impossible to keep Lilian in her cell. J'onn picked up his radio to update Alex on events.

Alex strode out of her lab toward the underground mainframe, and then her heart stopped. At the end of the dark corridor, she saw her father. He had his robotic arm around Maggie's neck, and a gun to her head. Maggie was barely conscious and bleeding.

Maggie looked up groggily, to see her heavily pregnant wife about 30 metres away. "Go, Alex," she called, weakly. "He'll kill you," she realized the truth of that statement when Jeremiah pointed his gun toward Alex. "He's not the man you knew," she gasped when his arm jerked around her neck, sending shards of pain down her spine. She thought she might vomit.

"Agent Danvers," Jeremiah's voice was twisted. "How good to see you. Your little bitch of a wife is here for you," he jerked at Maggie again, and she let out an involuntary moan. He pointed his gun at Maggie's head again. "As soon as I send the signal, they'll storm the DEO. We have the technology to lower the shields. So there's no need for me to keep her alive," his eyes glinted with evil.

Maggie knew she had only a split second to act. She prayed that Alex would work seamlessly with her as she always had done. This was her father, though. However this turned out, Alex would never recover fully. Maggie drove her elbow into Jeremiah's solar plexus and, as the unfit man loosened his hold, she forced herself half out of his grip. In the split second that she had a clear shot, Alex pulled the trigger.

Alex's legs gave way, and she sank to the floor, unseeing. Her brain refused to process what had just happened.

Maggie forced herself to her feet, stumbling toward her wife. When she touched Alex's hand, she found it icy and clammy. Alex reached out a shaky hand, and touched Maggie's face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm FINE," Maggie was furious. She just wanted to get out. She needed to find Alex.

Dr. Hamilton eyed her. "No," she said, mildly. "You're not. You have a concussion, and a fractured elbow. I know," she held up a hand as Maggie started to protest. "You need to be with her. Of course you do," her voice was gentle, understanding. "She's still here. She's in her quarters. Her sister is with her. And Sergeant Collins," she opened the door to admit Kate, who was standing behind a wheelchair, "will take you to her, as long as you swear to let her push you there. And you both need to stay here overnight, though you can stay in her quarters. We'll reassess in the morning."

Maggie nodded, and then wished she hadn't, as her head spun and pounded viciously.

Kate pushed Maggie to the elevator; once they were in and she had pushed the button, she rested a soft hand on Maggie's shoulder. She didn't bother to speak; the last thing Maggie needed was pointless small-talk.

Alex lay in the bed, staring sightlessly at the wall. Kara sat in the chair next to her, holding her limp hand. Kara looked up and the relief on her face when she saw Maggie was unmistakeable.

"We'll be just next door," Kara told her softly. "Call if we can do anything at all to help."

"Addie?" Maggie's voice was weaker than she had expected, and it pissed her off.

"Maura picked her up. She's staying with them tonight."

When the door clicked shut, Maggie touched Alex's face very gently. Alex stared at her, taking in her pinched features and strapped arm. "You're hurt," Alex's voice was rough.

"Nothin' serious," Maggie promised.

Alex shuffled back a bit, and lifted the quilt in invitation. Maggie shed her boots, pants and overshirt. She slid into bed next to Alex. She was shocked to feel that Alex's skin felt clammy. Her wife was still in shock. Carefully, she guided Alex into her arms, taking care not to jostle her elbow. Alex's soft skin against her own made her want to weep. How would Alex ever get over this?


	6. Chapter 6

Aoife was out of the cab almost before it came to a complete halt, and ran through the glass doors. Her heart fell when she saw the long queue at the Emergency Room; she needed to find Ellie, and to find her fast. And then she spotted Ellie's partner, Kit Palmer, and the knot around her windpipe eased marginally.

"They've taken her for an MRI," Kit's soft tones did nothing to soothe. Kit looked at her watch. "About 20 minutes ago. They said it would take at least 45 minutes to complete. They told me I could bring you back," she nodded at the receptionist who pressed a button to release the door. "We can wait outside the MRI for her to come out."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie rolled over groggily, when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She blinked. What was Kara doing in their room? Kara put her finger over her lips, and beckoned for her to follow her. Alex was, mercifully, asleep. After a disturbed and agitated night, Alex had finally succumbed to a light sedative and had been sleeping for almost 90 minutes, and Maggie did not want her woken.

Kate was in the living room with Kara, and the anxious expressions on both their faces did little to dispel Maggie's already acute sense of unease. Kara led her to the couch.

Kate sat next to Maggie, and took a hand. "It's Ellie. She got hurt yesterday. We don't know how bad yet, but they are talking about the possibility of some spinal damage. Aoife's on her way to the hospital, and I can take you if you want to go?"

Maggie's heart was split in two. She wanted so much to stay with Alex and to help her after one of the worst experiences of her life, but she needed to see her kid sister too.

"I'll stay with Alex," Kara said. "I won't leave her, not for one moment."

That made the decision for Maggie. She knew that Kara was the one person who understood Alex completely, and would offer her full support. And she would get back as soon as she could, once she knew what was happening with Ellie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Easy," Kara put a soft hand on Alex's arm when she jerked awake.

Alex reached out to feel the bed empty beside her. "Mag?"

"She's not here right now," Kara didn't want to alarm Alex. "It's just us two. How do you feel?"

Alex blinked. Her mind was foggy, almost like she had taken something. And then she glimpsed a brief memory of Maggie persuading her to take a tablet in the night. She had been crying. Why had she been crying? And then it all came crashing down as she remembered what happened yesterday. She could see her father's face as she put a bullet between his eyes.

Kara watched in alarm as all the color drained from Alex's face. She sat on the side of the bed and pulled Alex into her arms.

Alex clung to her, like a scared child. "Oh God," she said. "Kara. Oh God."

Kara shushed her, gently, and rubbed her hand up and down her back. Alex was shaking. "I know," Kara said softly. "I know, Alex. I'm so sorry."

For long minutes, Alex couldn't speak. She tried to marshal her breathing, but there didn't seem to be any air in the room.

"Breathe with me," Kara was saying softly. "Nice and slow. You're going to be okay, Alex. It's going to take some time, but you'll be okay. We all will," her mind flashed to Ellie, and she hoped that she wasn't lying to her sister. She felt Alex melt into her embrace.

Half an hour later, Kara helped a shaky Alex to the bathroom, where she eased her into the warm tub and bathed her like a child. Slowly, Alex's shaking diminished. Alex lay back in the tub after Kara had washed her hair carefully. Her eyes opened. "Maggie?"

"She had to go out," Kara knew it was vital that she kept Alex calm, but she didn't want to lie to her. "Ellie had a bit of an accident at work, Maggie's just gone to check on her. She'll be back soon," Kara prayed that she was telling the truth.

"Is she okay?" Alex tried to sit up. "I should be with her. With them. Kara, I need to ..."

Kara's soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Alex, you're in no state to go anywhere," Kara's voice was gentle. "Maggie'll call soon, let us know what's happening."

"But I should..."

Kara decided to play dirty. "Maggie's worried about you," she wasn't lying about that. "And if you go to the hospital, she won't be able to focus on Ellie, she'll be too busy making sure you're okay. She's with Aoife and Kate, she'll be fine. And as soon as they know anything, they'll call."

"If I'm asleep?" Alex's exhaustion was bone deep.

"I'll wake you. I swear," Kara meant it. She knew how important family was to Alex, and she loved Maggie's little sister like she was her own.

"Addie?" Alex remembered their daughter.

"She's with Jane's mom Angela today."

"I miss her," Alex blinked away tears. "I want her here."

Kara took her hand softly. "How about you get a couple more hours' sleep, and we'll get Addie home this afternoon?"

Alex nodded, as her eyes drifted shut.

Kara let Alex relax in the tub for another 20 minutes, and then she lifted her effortlessly, toweled her off and guided her into her favorite boxers and tee. Alex suspected that Kara had sneaked another sedative into the tea that she drank, but she didn't mind. She trusted Kara, with her life.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife couldn't breathe. "Paralyzed?"

"No," the doctor spoke firmly. "Let's not leap to conclusions. Eleanor has..."

"Ellie," Aoife said firmly. "Nobody calls her Eleanor."

The doctor nodded. "Ellie has suffered a massive blunt force trauma, and it has resulted in serious bruising of the spine and the spinal cord, and two of her vertebrae have hairline fractures. There is also some compression. Right at this moment, she has no movement below her shoulders."

Kate saw Aoife gasp and stumble, and immediately slid a hand around her waist to support her.

"But that's not the whole story," the doctor tried to sound reassuring. "In many of these cases that I have seen, once the swelling comes down, the patient eventually has a full recovery. We have to give it time."

Aoife thought she would be sick, and she swallowed convulsively, hardly noticing as Kate guided her into a chair.

"How much time?" Maggie asked.

"It varies," the doctor admitted. "But for the moment, I want to keep her sedated, to prevent any head movement, and we are also considering using weights to release the compression on her spine. Our orthopaedic surgeon is out sick today, but we are contacting Mercy Hospital and their surgeon is going to give us advice on whether that would be constructive for Elean... Ellie."

Aoife looked up, and a name came into her mind. "We have a good friend who's a leading orthopaedic surgeon in Seattle. If I called her, would you speak to her?"

"Of course," the doctor replied.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Arizona Robbins pulled her wife to her, and kissed her thoroughly. "We'll miss you," she told her, as her flight was called.

"I'll miss you too," Callie Torres admitted. "I'll only be a couple of days."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara opened the door to admit Angela Rizzoli, who was trailed by Robert and Addie. "I can't thank you enough," she told her.

Angela swatted away the thanks. "We've had a wonderful time, haven't we you two?"

The children nodded agreement. Addie went up to Angela and hugged her tightly round the legs. "Thank you, Auntie Angela," she looked up at her, adoration on her face. "Kara, Auntie Angela makes the most amazing cannoli."

Angela grinned and reached into her bag, withdrawing a plastic box. "Addie told me you have a good appetite," she handed it to her. "If you like these, let me know, I'll bring you some more."

Kara pulled Angela into a hug.

"C'mon, Bobby," Angela said to her grandson. "Let's go see your Ma, she says she's doing paperwork at the precinct today, she'll be very happy to see you instead."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie sat on the couch and listened carefully to Kara. "Mama's a little sad today," Kara told her. "She had to do something awful at work yesterday, and it's made her unhappy. So she's sleeping now, but she'll be awake soon, and she told me she wanted to see you."

"What did Mama do?" Addie wanted to know.

Kara had feared that this question would come. "She had to shoot a man. To stop him killing lots of people. She didn't have a choice, but she hates that she had to do it."

"Did the man die?" Addie's voice was small.

Kara pulled Addie into her arms and held her tight. "He did, baby girl. It's not what Mama wanted."

"Poor Mama," Addie buried herself into Kara's front. In her short life, she had been confronted by too many violent horrors. She knew that both her mothers hated violence, but she also knew that they would do anything to protect her, and other innocent people.

Kara heard the toilet flush, so she knew Alex was awake. She led Addie to the kitchen and settled her with a sandwich and an orange juice, and she went upstairs to check on Alex. Alex was sitting in the middle of the bed, blinking slightly as she came to. "Hey," Kara said softly.

Alex looked up and tried to smile. "Any news on Ellie?"

"Not yet."

"And Addie?" Alex tried to keep the tremble out of her voice, but she just wanted to see their daughter, to hug her and to reassure herself that there was a part of her family that was undamaged.

"Downstairs," Kara smiled. "Just finishing a sandwich. Shall I bring her up?"

"I can get up," Alex protested, and then belied her own words with a huge yawn.

"No need," Kara said. "You stay there."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife stroked Ellie's arm as she lay, so still, on the hospital bed. At least she was breathing on her own. Her left wrist was in a cast, and she had a huge bruise on the side of her face, but the rest of her looked perfect, undamaged. Aoife prayed to a God she wasn't sure she believed in.

Maggie looked at her watch. "Callie's landing in an hour," she said to Aoife.

Aoife nodded. She looked up as the door opened, to admit an anxious-looking Kit Palmer. "I've only just finished my statement, they wouldn't let me go," Kit admitted. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet," Aoife said.

"I'll be in the waiting room," Kit made as if to leave; she didn't want to intrude. Her eyes fell on Ellie.

"Stay," Aoife said. "If you want to. You're her family, Kit. She'd want you here."

Kit nodded gratefully. She stroked Ellie's short hair. "We need you back, Sawyer," she said, softly, and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex smiled as Addie snuggled into her. She realized that Addie had been anxious too. She loved spending time with Robert and his family, but she had known something was wrong. As they held each other, Alex knew that family was all she needed. She tried not to think about how she had cut one member from their family with her actions. She knew she was going to have to talk to her mom soon. Did Eliza even know? Addie mumbled, and Alex held her closer. She could only deal with one thing at a time and, right now, she was trying to absorb the implications of the conversation she had had with Maggie about Ellie. She felt the baby shift in her belly, and smiled as Addie placed a hand on her, almost as if she were soothing the baby with her touch.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane closed her phone. "She sounds awful," she told Maura. She had been speaking to Alex, to see if there was anything they could do to help. They both felt helpless, wanting to ease the burden from their friends. Alex was due to give birth in just over three weeks, and she was going through unimaginable stress.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know it looks bad," Callie said.

Aoife was horrified to see the apparatus strapped to the unconscious Ellie; weights were attached to her feet and her head, to stretch out the spine and take pressure off the spinal cord. Callie could see the look on Aoife's face, and smiled kindly. "It WILL work," Callie said reassuringly. "I've looked at all the films and the x-rays. She's going to be fine, Aoife. I'm sure of it."

Aoife nodded. She couldn't really believe all this was happening. She heard a soft tap on the door, and saw the face of her agent Sarah.

Callie smiled. "I'll be back in a couple of hours," she slipped tactfully out of the room.

"How is she?" Sarah wanted to know. Aoife shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. She also had a suspicion that Sarah was not a fan of Ellie, more than once she had hinted that Ellie had moved Aoife's focus away from her work. It was true, to some extent she had – but Ellie was also the reason that her artwork was getting better every day. Ellie was her inspiration.

"They say she could maybe come out of this fine," Aoife said. "They're going to keep her sedated for another couple days."

Sarah's face brightened. "So she won't know you are here?"

Aoife just stared at her.

Sarah held up her hands as if in surrender. "Hey, I'm not meaning to be insensitive. But if she's not aware, maybe you could get out from an hour to meet that new promoter? He's only in town until tomorrow, and I did promise him..."

"Get out," Aoife's voice was full of venom. "Get out, and never come back."

"But I'm your agent. And your friend," Sarah started to complain. "We've signed a contract. I get 15% of..."

"Out. Now. My lawyers will be in touch. You'll get everything I owe you. Just never speak to me, or my wife, or any of my family ever again."

When Maggie returned to the room 10 minutes later, bearing two coffees, she saw the tears on Aoife's face, and her blood turned to ice. "Aoife? Is she okay?"

Aoife looked up. "She's okay. She's fine. I'm sorry. I just...," she realized what she had done, and she gave a small smile. "I just told my agent to fuck off and never come back," she felt a sense of relief at the thought she would never have to see Sarah again. She had thought they were good friends – and maybe they genuinely had been at some point – but Sarah had become obsessed with money and ambition. She had lost sight of what the art meant to Aoife. And she had never understood what Ellie meant to Aoife.

Maggie grinned. "I wish I'd seen that," she said.

Aoife turned to face Maggie fully. "Callie thinks she's going to recover."

"Completely?"

Aoife nodded. "She thinks so. She said they can't promise, but she's talked to the neurosurgeon, and they are both happy with how the inflammation is reducing. They'll try the stimuli again later."

"Will that work if she is unconscious?"

Aoife nodded. "Should do." A tear slid down her cheek.

Maggie set the coffees down, and took Aoife in her arms, rocking her gently. "Kate's on her way in."

"You should go. Spend some time with Alex."

"I will. When Kate gets here."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara and Addie were building an elaborate construction with Legos when Maggie came home. Addie beamed, and hugged Maggie tight.

"Is your Mama asleep?" Maggie asked, as she returned the hug.

"I just persuaded her to go for a nap," Kara said. "She won't be asleep quite yet. You look shattered, Maggie. Why don't you go join her? Addie and I are fine here."

Maggie was exhausted, and desperate to see Alex. But she didn't want to take advantage of Kara's kind nature. "Are you sure?"

"Go," Kara commanded, a smile on her face. Her voice softened. "There's much more chance she'll sleep if you're there."

When Maggie got upstairs, Alex was staring sightlessly out of the window. "Hey babe," she whispered.

Alex turned round, and Maggie tried not to react. Alex was so pale, and looked so exhausted. Her face crumpled at the sight of her wife. "Ellie?"

"It's looking good so far," Maggie stepped forward. "It's a waiting game."

Alex nodded, and allowed Maggie to envelop her. Despite her height advantage, she buried her face in Maggie's soft front. She allowed Maggie to lead her to the bed. In just over a minute, Maggie was changed into her sleep clothes, and she wrapped her arms around Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

"Still no answer?" Maggie looked over anxiously at Alex. It was now a week since the shooting, and Alex had been unable to raise her mother on the phone. They both knew from J'onn that Eliza had been informed of Jeremiah's death, but she had responded to any of their efforts to contact her.

Alex gave a small shake of her head. She was exhausted and pale, and Maggie's anxiety about her ratcheted up a notch. Alex was barely sleeping, and was shutting her emotions down in a way that Maggie knew only too well.

Alex still made a huge effort with Addie, trying to smile as much as she could, and to offer encouragement. But Maggie could see her sag with relief whenever Addie was tucked up for the night. Then Alex folded into herself again.

Alex wasn't deliberately trying to shut Maggie out. She just couldn't face the maelstrom of emotions that had assaulted her in the last week. And she was already tired and sore, nearly 38 weeks into what had already been a difficult pregnancy.

The best time for them both was after Addie had gone to sleep. Then Maggie would run a hot tub, and she would sit behind Alex, holding her tenderly and soothing her with warm water and gentle caresses. Alex was grateful that she wasn't trying to make her talk. It wasn't that she didn't want to share with Maggie; she just didn't know what to say.

Kara was now visiting them twice and sometimes three times a day. Sometimes she came with Kate, but more often she dropped in, apparently on a whim, clutching doughnuts, or a box of a new herbal tea she had discovered. She, too, was giving Alex space to come to terms with what had happened, but her just being there – holding Alex softly – let them both know that she didn't blame Alex for what had happened. If only Eliza could offer the same reassurance.

Maggie typed a surreptitious text to Kara:

 **Still no answer.**

Kara's response was short, but to the point.

 _I can't get through either. I'm going to Midvale._

 **Good luck.**

Maggie didn't know what to say apart from to wish her luck. She knew this wouldn't be easy for Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Tonight?" Aoife felt relief and a stinging fear, all at once.

"Yes," Callie reassured her with a smile. "They'll bring her round later. She's still got a long way to go, but this is a good start."

"I want to be here," Aoife was prepared to argue her case. There was no way in hell she would let Ellie wake up in the hospital without her there.

"I know," Callie smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything else. She's going to need you, Aoife. The inflammation is greatly reduced, but it's going to take her some time to get all her motor function back. She'll likely be scared. She'll need you here to reassure her."

"But you said she's gonna be okay?" Aoife knew that this was at least the twentieth time she had asked that question, but she needed constant reassurance.

Callie put a gentle hand on her arm. "She will. I'm sure she will."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza's face when Kara came through the door was stony. She held up a hand. "I don't need to hear it, Kara," she said. "I know what happened."

"Then why won't you talk to Alex?" Kara demanded. She was pissed. Her sister was going through the worst time of her life, at a time when she should be relaxing and celebrating the imminent arrival of her baby, but instead she was barely existing.

Eliza stared at Kara, as though she was stupid. "Why do you think?" she spat out.

Kara's heart plummeted. "You surely don't blame Alex for what happened?" her voice was small and shocked.

"And just who am I supposed to blame for the loss of my husband?" Eliza demanded.

"Cadmus. Jeremiah. Whoever turned him. He was going to kill Maggie. He would even have killed Alex!" Kara dispensed with tact. "He was a monster, Eliza."

"You're wrong," Eliza was not hearing her.

"Don't you care about what this has done to Alex? She's about to have your granddaughter. Your second granddaughter. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Not interested," Eliza headed for the stairs. She was on the third step when she turned to face Kara. "You've always believed her. You've always thought Alex could do no wrong. Even now that's what you believe."

"She didn't do anything wrong. She had no choice." Kara's voice broke. She would not cry in front of Eliza. She wouldn't.

"Goodbye Kara," Eliza turned away.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate saw the distraught look on her girlfriend's face as soon as she stepped in from the balcony. She could tell that it hadn't gone well. She knew that there was nothing she could say to make it better. So she led Kara to the couch, where she helped her to change into her pajamas. She wrapped a warm blanket around her, and headed to the kitchen. She came back a couple of minutes later, with a tray laden with pizza, potstickers and bottled water.

Kate sat next to Kara on the couch, pleased as Kara leaned into her. The table was close enough for both of them to help themselves to food. Kara wasn't hungry, but she wanted to please her girlfriend, and after a few bites she found that her appetite was returning.

After they had both eaten their fill, Kate took the tray back to the kitchen. And then she remembered something, something that she hoped would make Kara smile. "I gotta surprise for you," she told her.

Kara tried to smile back.

Kate took a package from the closet and handed it to Kara. It was wrapped in tissue paper.

Kara smiled, and unwrapped the gift. It was a hand-knitted, blue sweater. The wool was unbelievably soft. She pulled it to her, and buried her face in it. She wanted to cry. "You knitted me a sweater," she said softly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Kate smiled with genuine pleasure. She could tell that Kara was touched by her gesture. "I finished it at the DEO. Alex thought it was hilarious, seeing me knit."

Kara reached for Kate, and pulled her down for a long, soft, deep kiss. "I love it," she said, softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's okay, babe," Aoife stroked Ellie's hair gently. This was the fourth time she had awoken, and each time she was scared and confused. But each time it was getting easier to reassure her. "That's it. No moving, remember," Aoife touched her cheek, hating the metal contraption that held her head in place. "They're going to take this off tomorrow, and try another scan. D'you think you can try squeezing my fingers again?" she held Ellie's limp hand in her own.

Aoife smiled as she felt light pressure on her fingers. "You're doing so great," she told her wife. "That's better than last time. Callie's real pleased with you."

"Are you okay?" Ellie wanted to know. She hated that her voice sounded so weak.

"I am now," Aoife lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Wha' 'ppened?"

"You got hurt, sweetheart. Your spine was badly bruised, and it's affected your mobility, but it's only temporary. You're getting better every minute. Your left wrist is broken, but it was a clean break, should be good as new soon."

"Who? Somebody …?"

Aoife was not looking forward to this. "It was Jeremiah Danvers who attacked you," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "He went kinda crazy. He was trying to break Lilian Luthor out."

"Did he?"

Aoife kissed her hand again. "No, babe. He didn't."

"Get him?" Ellie wanted to know if he had been captured.

Aoife nodded. "He's dead, Ellie. He tried to kill Maggie. Alex shot him."

The beeping of the machines increased in tempo, and Aoife could see how distressed Ellie was by the news. "It's okay, babe," she ran a soothing hand over Ellie's brow. "It's over now. Everyone's safe. Maggie's okay. Alex is okay," she didn't think it was the time to discuss the emotional damage wrought upon Alex.

"Baby?"

"She's okay too. Alex's blood pressure is a little raised, but the baby's doing good. Just two weeks to go now."

"Addie?"

"She's wonderful. She's holding them together right now."

"She's a great kid," Ellie's eyes were closing.

"Sleep now, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Love you," Ellie murmured.

"Right back atcha, Sawyer," Aoife blinked away the tears that were forming.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie rode on Jane Rizzoli's shoulders as they made their way up the pathway to the house. They had had a fun couple of hours in the park, but Addie was keen to see her mothers. She knew that they were both sad, Alex in particular, and she wanted to be with them.

Maggie met them at the door, grateful that Robert and Maura had stayed in the car. She liked them both enormously, but she was not in the mood to socialize, and was grateful that Jane and Maura had intuited that. "We're always here," Jane made the universal gesture for a phone. "Call us if we can do anything. I really mean that."

Maggie nodded her thanks. She was exhausted, too, not sleeping much more than Alex. She watched as Addie scampered along the corridor in search of Alex.

Alex sat on the couch, the television running on silent in front of her. She looked up and saw Addie, and her smile was genuine. "I need a hug, Bug," she said softly, and opened her arms. Addie climbed onto the couch and snuggled into Alex's embrace.

Alex kissed the small child on top her head. Addie's hand sneaked out and rested on Alex's belly. "Has the baby been good, Mama?" she peered up anxiously at Alex.

Alex smiled. "She's been real good. She's had a little kick around, just to stretch her legs, but she's mostly relaxing now."

Addie smiled. "I love my little sister," she dropped a kiss on the tight bump.

Alex held Addie close. So much was terrible, but so much, too, was perfect. Their ready-made daughter brought so much joy into their lives.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You haven't mentioned Eliza," Alex said as she lowered herself onto the bed, trying not to wince. Everything hurt now. She couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be over.

Maggie tried to look innocent.

"I know you and Kara talk about her every day," Alex said softly. "You don't have to protect me, Mags. Is there some news?"

Maggie felt awful. She didn't know what to say, but she couldn't bring herself to lie outright to Alex.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, glumly. "Kara went to Midvale. Eliza won't talk to her. She doesn't want to see her."

"Or me."

"Or you," Maggie's heart broke at the anguish on Alex's face. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Hold me," Alex's voice was small.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate lifted Kara effortlessly in her arms. She knew that Kara was a thousand times stronger than she was, but she still liked to take care of her when she could. And she knew that, tonight, Kara needed gentle handling. Kara nestled into Kate's front, and allowed herself to be tucked into bed. When Kate joined her, she turned and pressed herself as close as she could into Kate's embrace. Sometimes life was real hard. Having her loving, tender, girlfriend by her side made the unbearable bearable. She knew she needed to sleep; she would need to stay strong for her sister. Alex was her priority right now – something that Kate completely understood, which made Kara love her even more.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

To start with, Maggie was relieved and pleased that Alex had fallen to sleep. But only about 20 minutes in, she started to shift and mumble in Maggie's hold. Maggie tried to reassure her with her touch, which worked for a while, and then Alex's mumblings became more agitated, her movements jerkier.

"Alex. It's okay. We're all okay," Maggie whispered into her hair.

"No," Alex moaned. She pushed away from Maggie. Maggie tried to stroke her back, and she pulled away again. "No. Leave me. Don't touch me," sweat was beading on her forehead. Her breathing became shallower. "Leave her alone. Let her go. Mag. Addie," her voice was getting louder. "You can't," she was gasping now.

Maggie could only watch as Alex struggled to suck in enough air. She could see that she was going in to a full-blown panic attack. She switched on the light, causing Alex to jerk again. "Alex," she spoke firmly. "Danvers! Come back to me," Maggie risked a light touch to Alex's shoulder.

Alex bolted upright, her eyes still firmly closed. She reached out desperately. Maggie extended her hand, relieved when Alex grasped it. Her hand was clammy, but Maggie was pleased to have some contact with her.

Alex bent forward, as she tried to get enough air into her system. "Oh God," another memory – or nightmare? – assaulted her. "No. You can't. Let her go," her lungs were screaming now as she choked the words out, her breathing coming in short, pained gasps.

Maggie took a chance and sat behind her on the bed. She wrapped both arms around her, holding her gently but firmly. "Danvers, it's okay. It's just me. We're okay. You saved us. I'm okay. Addie's okay. You're okay," she felt Alex judder. She rubbed her hand up and down Alex's arm. "I need you to breathe with me. You'll be alright. You're just … that's it, baby," she saw Alex's eyes open. "I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mag?" Alex gasped.

"I'm here, babe. Try and steady yourself. Breathe with me. We're going to breathe in, hold, and let go. Okay? Here we go. In," she drew in a deep breath. "Hold it for two. And out. There, that's great. You're doing great. In. Hold. Out. Follow my rhythm."

For nearly ten minutes, Maggie talked Alex down, her arms tightening around her when she feared the panic was returning. Slowly, very slowly, Alex started to calm. And then the weeping started. Huge, gut-wrenching sobs tore from her. Maggie held her lovingly, her heart breaking at the anguish that Alex was suffering.

If Jeremiah were alive today, Maggie would happily tear him limb from limb for what he had done to his own daughter. She shuddered when she tried to imagine causing that sort of pain to Addie, or to their second child who would soon be joining them.

It was nearly 3am when the crisis passed. Maggie realized that the sheets were soaked with Alex's sweat. Very gently, she guided her wife into the soft armchair they kept in the bedroom, and wrapped her in a warm blanket while she changed the sheets. Then, quickly but tenderly, she wiped Alex down with a warm washcloth, and re-dressed her in a baggy t-shirt and boxers.

Alex was docile as Maggie led her back to the bed. Maggie couldn't remember ever seeing her look so pale. She could tell that her head was pounding, and the tinge of green to her features was only too familiar. "You feeling sick, babe?"

Alex nodded, miserably.

Maggie put a basin on the nightstand. "Just in case," she told Alex. She guided her down on the soft mattress, smiling when Alex laid her head on Maggie's thigh. Maggie carded her hand gently through Alex's hair. "Just relax, babe," she said. "I love you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane grinned as she rolled off Maura. "D'you think that's ever gonna get old?" she asked, once her breathing calmed enough for her to speak.

Maura seemed to be contemplating. "It's been eight years so far, detective. I haven't detected any … shall we say, fall in standards," Maura was smiling now. She was learning to tease Jane almost as much as Jane teased her. Sometimes she was still too earnest, still took things too literally, but she was getting better and better at reading her wife. And sometimes Jane was just so easy to read.

Maura rejoiced in Jane's carefree attitude. For so long, she had protected herself against risk, against loss, against fear. But when she had gotten together with Maura – and after they had weathered a few storms – her barriers had slowly fallen. And now, in Maura's arms, she was defenseless. And Maura loved it. Jane was still a tough, hard-talking, hard-drinking, cop when she needed to be. But when she was around her family, she was a marshmallow.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate followed Kara into the house, smiling when Addie led them to the kitchen. Addie knew she wasn't allowed to operate the coffee machine herself, but she could pass the mugs to her aunts. Kara disappeared into the bedroom with Maggie, and Kate settled herself at the kitchen table with her mug of coffee. She was touched when Addie climbed into her lap. "So, Doodlebug, you okay?"

"I'm okay," Addie nodded, her face pressed into Kate's shoulder.

"It's kinda hard right now, huh?" Kate stroked her hair.

Addie nodded. "Mama got sick again this morning. She's real sad, Sergeant Kate."

"She told me you're making her feel much better," Kate told the small child, honestly.

"I love her and Mommy. And our baby."

"The baby will be here real soon. Are you excited about that?" Kate asked her.

Addie turned in her lap and looked at her. "It's going to be so good," she told Kate. "Mama will feel better, and my little sister will be here."

"It's going to be hard work too," Kate laughed. "Tiny babies can be real exhausting."

"That's what Mommy said. Uncle J'onn has said Mommy can stay with Mama as long as she wants, so's she can help. I'm gonna help too."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara emerged from the bedroom, her cellphone to her ear. "Yes, right now," she was saying. "She has a slight fever, and says she has a headache. And she just got sick again. Please hurry."

She went downstairs to the kitchen, catching Kate's eye.

"I think Gertrude wants to tinkle," Kate said to Addie. Fortunately, the dog had just come up to them.

"I'll take her into the yard," Addie was keen to be helpful.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kara put a hand on Kate's arm. "They think pre-eclampsia. And ambulance is on its way. It's early stages, Hamilton thinks."

"Cesarean?" Kate asked.

"It's pretty likely," Kara was white with fear.

"I'll take Addie to the park," Kate offered. She wanted, more than anything, to be with her girlfriend – and with Alex and Maggie. But she knew this was where she would be most useful.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie sat by Alex's gurney in the ambulance, wiping sweat from her face. "It's going to be okay, babe. They're going to take care of you. And we're going to meet our little girl real soon. Oh, okay, babe," she supported Alex as she heaved into the basin in front of her. Her shaking had intensified, and her fever was rising. "I know you feel terrible. But it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here by your side. We'll do this together." Maggie prayed that she was telling the truth. They had waited so long for this. It was going to be alright. It had to be alright. "I love you," she said in a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

When she looked back on that terrible hour, Maggie would never be able to decide whether it had gone incredibly fast or incredibly slowly. It seemed to her that watching her wife suffer went on for ever. But then it was only moments later that she was holding her daughter in her arms, and bringing her to a still-very-much-alive Alex for mother and child to meet for the very first time.

The nurse assigned specifically to Maggie and Alex was fantastic. She explained all that was happening, when Alex was rushed in for an emergency Cesarean. She reassured Alex – and Maggie – that the surgeon knew exactly what she was doing. "You'll hear her barking orders," the nurse smiled, "and she'll sound pissed. But that's all fine. That's how she works. She's the best in the stage. You are all in very good hands. See," she motioned to the cloth barrier being erected, "that's going up, so's you don't have to watch all the squelching about. You'll feel some tugging Alex," she touched Alex's arm briefly. "It's all completely normal. In just a few minutes, you'll both meet your baby girl."

At that point, Maggie didn't care about the baby. The only thing she cared about right then was Alex. And Alex looked sick, and frightened. So Maggie knew she had to fake a calmness she didn't feel, to make it as easy as possible for Alex. She smiled at her, and brushed her sweat-soaked hair from her brow. "It's nearly over, babe. You did it. I know some of it has been awful, but you've done all the hard stuff now." She ignored the voices in the background as she concentrated on the woman she loved more than air. She kissed her very softly on the lips. "You're being real clever about this, Danvers," she teased gently. "This is one way to get out of labor."

Alex lifted a shaky hand, feeling reassured when Maggie clasped it in her own. "Just a few more minutes, right?" Maggie looked at the nurse, relieved to see her nod in confirmation. "And then you're done."

Maggie lowered her voice. "How are they doing?" she asked, too quietly for Alex to hear.

The nurse smiled. "They're both doing good. Your wife's pressure has fallen a little, which is a great sign. And she still has a fever, but it hasn't got any worse. And the monitors tell me that Junior is doing great. You'll be able to see for yourselves real soon."

Maggie turned back to Alex. "Junior," she smiled. "We didn't think of that for a name," she teased.

"Not gonna happen," Alex bit out, her voice shaky, but steadier than it had been.

"It's okay, babe," Maggie stroked her cheek. "I want you to name her. Though I have picked out a middle name I wanna run by you."

There was a commotion, and Maggie looked up, to see the still baby being carried quickly over to a table. Voices were raised. She thought her heart might stop.

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand again, and a monitor above her head beeped, indicating a sudden rise in blood pressure.

"It's quite normal," the nurse tried to reassure them both. "Try to relax."

And then they heard it. A quiet cry. Less than two minutes later, the nurse smiled at Maggie. "You wanna go meet her?"

Alex nodded her assent, and Maggie lowered her hand to the bed. She walked unsteadily to the table, and looked down at her daughter. Her tiny, perfect, daughter. She smiled as a nurse lowered her into Maggie's arms, careful of her cracked elbow. Maggie didn't care how much it hurt. She wanted to the one to take the precious bundle to Alex.

Maggie didn't realize that she was crying as she lowered the baby onto Alex's front. "Skin to skin is good," the nurse said gently, helping to move Alex's gown to the side.

Maggie knew that, for as long as she lived, she would never forget the sight of her wife and their baby, meeting face to face for the very first time. She was unaware of everything else around her; the noise of the machines; the surgeons clearing out the afterbirth and stitching Alex back up. She just couldn't keep her eyes from her family.

"She's beautiful," Alex whispered quietly. She looked up at Maggie. "She looks just like you. She's a tiny version of you." She kissed the top of the baby's head gently. "She's even going to have your dimples."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You look awful," Ellie was concerned at the sight of her partner, Kit Palmer, who stood before her, still in her cop uniform. The tall, African-American looked beyond tired. And Ellie could have sworn that she had lost some weight.

"I'm fine," Kit deflected, not wanting to get into it.

"I should call Lainie. Tell her to take better care of you," Ellie's tone was light and teasing. She was appalled to see Kit's face lose color, and she wondered if that was a tear she saw gathering.

"Not a lot of point in that," Kit said, trying to sound casual. "We're not together." She hadn't wanted to burden Ellie with her domestic problems. She wanted to see her partner, to make sure that her recuperation was going well. And Ellie seemed cheerful and optimistic, which made her happy.

"Since when?" Ellie demanded, sharply.

Kit looked at her watch. "47 minutes," she said wryly.

"So it's a fight," Ellie held out her hand, and Kit took it. "Kit, you can fix this. I know Lainie gets pissed that you work so hard, and sometimes she..."

"She's been cheating on me. For over six months," Kit was fighting to keep her voice steady.

"But you've been together for EVER," Ellie was horrified.

"Seven years," Kit swallowed. "Look. It's been bad for a while. Can we not do this? I just want to know how you are."

Ellie looked closely at her. She was clearly devastated. Ellie nodded. "I'm good," she said, softly, after a beat. "See," she squeezed Kit's fingers, pleased when that elicited a smile.

"That's great," Kit said. "That's noticeably stronger than just yesterday."

"She's working hard," Aoife's voice came from the door. She came in, holding two coffees. "Kit, it's great to see you," she saw the tension in the woman's face. "You have this one," she thrust one coffee at Kit.

"No, it's yours, I couldn't..." Kit demurred.

"Drink it, Palmer," Ellie teased. "You should know by now that you don't argue with my wife."

Kit smiled gratefully. She lowered herself into a chair. She felt like she could sleep for a month.

Aoife went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Tell me at least that you've thrown her out," Ellie said softly.

Kit snorted. "I wish. The apartment's hers. As of," she looked at her watch, "55 minutes ago, I am officially homeless." She tried to grin. "It's okay. I can stay on my cousin's couch while I find somewhere."

"I think I missed a lot of the conversation," Aoife returned to the room. "But if you need somewhere to stay, Kit, you're gonna stay with us. No arguments. Right, babe?" she looked at Ellie for approval.

"For sure," Ellie agreed. She saw Kit open her mouth to protest. "You did hear what I said about arguing with my wife, right? Please, Palmer. Aoife's lonely there right now."

"But you'll be going home soon," Kit said.

"And I'm gonna need some help," Aoife replied. "For starters, El and I are moving downstairs, just for a few weeks, while she gets steadier. And there's no way I'll get that bed down those stairs with only one good hand," she didn't mention that Kara had said she would move it for her, and that it would take under a minute. "C'mon. We've got five bedrooms. And don't forget the pool," she knew how much Kit liked to swim.

"Just until I find somewhere," Kit reluctantly agreed. "And thank you."

Aoife put a soft hand on her arm. "Has it been very bad?" she asked, gently.

Kit nodded. "Yeah," her voice was rough.

"You're off shift now?" Aoife wanted to know.

Kit nodded again. She was trying desperately not to cry.

Aoife dug in her pocket. "These are my keys. Take the big guest room at the back. It's got its own bathroom. Borrow anything you need, we can go to your place tomorrow to get your stuff. You are not doing that on your own."

"You guys are great," Kit said shakily.

"Just don't use my Star Wars mug," Ellie teased. "C'mere, Palmer," she held out her arms. She was still weak, so she couldn't hug Kit as tightly as she wanted, but Kit felt the warmth and love she intended to convey.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Once they were settled into the private room, Alex looked up at Maggie exhaustedly. She was still holding the baby, who was now dressed in a plain white onesie. "She was worth it all," Alex said, softly.

Maggie touched the baby's surprisingly thick hair. "She's perfect," she whispered.

"Of course she is," Alex said. "She came from your egg. She's like you, in miniature. I wish you had some pictures from when you were a baby," Alex was so sad that Maggie had lost so much of her childhood.

Alex yawned. She was hooked up to a range of drugs to lower her blood pressure and her fever, which had fallen slightly.

"You should sleep," Maggie said gently.

"Kara. Wanna see Kara. And Addie," Alex said. She needed to feel all her family around her. "And Kate."

"They're all in the relatives room. Want me to go get them?"

Alex nodded. Then she shook her head. "Call them. Phone," she was almost too tired to speak. "Stay with me."

In under a minute, there was a soft tap on the door. Kara was beside herself with excitement, and Maggie smiled to see her trying to hard to contain herself. Addie looked anxious, holding tight to Kate's hand.

Kara put a hand on Addie's back. "You go first, peanut," she said softly, and guided her toward the bed.

Alex looked over at her elder daughter, and her eyes filled with tears. "Hey Bug," she patted the bed next to her. "Come sit next to me, and meet your sister."

With Kate's help, Addie scrambled up, and peered into Alex's arms. She looked up at Alex, her eyes wide. "So tiny, Mama," she said, in an awed tone. Alex smiled and nodded. "Are you okay now Mama?" Addie wanted to know. She had been very frightened when Alex had been taken off in an ambulance.

"She will be soon," Maggie said reassuringly. "Mama's already feeling much better. We'll get her home in a couple days, and we can take care of her until she's feeling strong."

Alex smiled at Kara, and beckoned her forward. "Come hold your niece," she said, smiling as Kara took her very gently in her arms. Kara was overwhelmed with love at the sight of the tiny baby.

Kate peered over Kara's shoulder. "You gotta name?" she asked.

"I think so," Alex replied. "I haven't checked it with Maggie. It wasn't on our list. But she looks just like a Jamie. What do you think, Mags?"

Maggie nodded. "It's perfect," she whispered. "Jamie."

"You wanted a middle name?" Alex remembered.

Maggie reached over and touched her daughter's cheek. "Yeah. I think you'll like it. I think you will too, baby girl," she smiled at the baby. "Jamie Kara Sawyer-Danvers."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara snuggled into Kate's arms that night, having checked for the third time that Addie was still asleep. They were staying in a guest room at Alex and Maggie's house, so that Addie wouldn't be disrupted too much. Addie was thrilled to be a big sister, but she was a very sensitive child, and was easily unsettled. "She's asleep," Kara whispered to her girlfriend.

Kate pulled her to her. "Your new niece is beautiful," she said.

"OUR new niece," Kara corrected her. "Addie was so cute with her, wasn't she? She loves her already."

"That's because Alex and Maggie are such good moms. Addie doesn't feel displaced at all; she knows she's a central part of the family. She wants to go buy Addie a gift tomorrow, before we visit. And you," Kate looked adoringly at Kara, "you can take in that cardigan you knitted." She was so proud of Kara's efforts. And if one sleeve was a bit longer than the other, who really cared about that?

Kara chuckled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked pained when the nurse brought in a bottle to feed baby Jamie. "I want to feed her myself," she explained, though her milk hadn't come through yet.

"Not yet, honey," the nurse reminded her. "These drugs are kinda strong," she gestured to the IV bag that hung next to Alex. "But you'll finish the bag tomorrow morning, and the doctor says you can start feeding her 24 hours after that, if your fever's gone and you're feeling okay." She saw the tension in Alex's face. "I know. It's hard. But it's going to be worth it."

Alex nodded. She knew that she had to do what was best for Jamie. Her headache had almost gone. She was unbelievably tired, but she couldn't stop staring at the baby in her arms.

Maggie could see how exhausted Alex was. "Want me to take her for a while? I can give her the bottle," she offered.

Alex nodded. "She's being so good," she said as Maggie lifted her gently. She settled into the chair next to Alex's bed, smiling as the baby immediately latched on to the bottle.

"She's gotta hell of a grip with those gums," Maggie laughed.

Alex laughed with her. "Yeah. That could turn out to be … interesting … once I'm feeding her."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Relax," Aoife instructed Kit. The 28-year-old cop was trying so hard to be unobtrusive in Aoife and Ellie's house that it was making Aoife nervous. "I mean it. I'm so pleased you're here, and Ellie's gonna love it when she gets out of the hospital. Seriously. Having somebody else around will be a great distraction for her. She's coping in the hospital, but if I know her, she's going to go a little stir-crazy once she gets home. So having you here's gonna really help her. And I'm not just saying that," she held up a hand to stop Kit's protests.

Kit smiled. "You've both been so kind."

"You wanna talk about it?" Aoife asked her. She knew that Kit was struggling to cope with her break-up. She had been fully committed to Lainie, and the betrayal had clearly devastated her.

Kit shook her head. "I … I just don't know what to say. I don't even want to think about it right now. Is that okay?" she looked anxious.

"Take it at your own pace," Aoife advised. "We're here. Any time you want to offload. And, for the record," she gave a wicked grin. "Lainie must be certifiably insane to cheat on you. You're bright, funny and, just for the record... if I weren't a married lady...!" she winked.

Kit blushed. "Like you'd ever look at anyone other than Sawyer!"

Aoife smiled wistfully. "Yeah. She's it for me. I'm real lucky."

"She is too," Kit replied. "And she knows it. She never stops talking about you. She is going to be fine, right?"

"That's what the doctors tell us," Aoife said. "Couple of months, she'll be back out there with you," she looked somber at the prospect.

"I'm so sorry what happened to her. If I had known what was going to happen, I would never..."

"Stop Kit," Aoife put her hand on her shoulder. "We all know that there is only one person to blame for what happened to her. And I do know that you have her back, like she has yours. It's part of the job. She knew that going in. And she's gonna be fine. And there's a real good chance she'll never get hurt again. You have to stop blaming yourself. Or she'll kick your ass when she's up to it," she teased. "C'mere," she pulled Kit into a hug.

Kit felt the warmth of the embrace, and tears pricked at her eyes. She had been shown so much genuine friendship by these two women. She had very little family, and only a cousin lived in the city. She hated that she was alone again after she broke up with Lainie, but she was starting to feel part of a community again. "Thank you," she said softly. She pulled back and smiled. "And there's something that I can do to repay you. Sawyer tells me neither of you can really cook."

Aoife laughed. "We know all the delivery guys by name," she admitted. "Can you cook?" hope bloomed in her eyes.

"I can. And I'm going to tonight, once I've been to the market," she looked around for her jacket. "And THEN, once Sawyer gets her ass back here, I'm gonna teach the pair of you. So you'll have no excuses."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex awoke with a start, and smiled at the sight of Maggie as she placed the sleeping baby back into her crib. She peered short-sightedly at her watch, but she didn't have her glasses with her, and her spare contacts were still in the birthing bag at home. "Whassa time?"

"It's just after 2am," Maggie said quietly. "You okay babe?" she saw the look of shock on Alex's face, and realized what had happened. Alex's nightshirt was soaked. Maggie smiled, and sat on the bed next to Alex. "Your milk came in," she said.

Alex nodded. "What do I do?" her lip trembled. Her emotions were so raw; she wanted to cry.

"The nurse said this might happen. So Kara went to get this," Maggie pulled the electric pump out of a bag on the floor. "I read the instructions. First," she started to unbutton Alex's nightshirt, and eased her out of it, mindful of the new scar on her belly. "First we're gonna dry you off a little, get rid of this," she pulled the shirt away and reached for a towel. "Then," she grinned, "I get to play with these," she touched a breast gently. She was only joking about playing, but she wanted Alex to relax, and Alex knew how much Maggie loved her breasts. Efficiently, Maggie fitted the cup. "We don't need to sterilize this time, 'cos Jamie's not getting this, so this makes it easier," she switched on the machine, watching with awe as it started to work.

Fifteen minutes later, she switched the cup to the other side. Alex looked a little lost. Maggie ran her hand over her brow. "Your fever's definitely dropping," she said, reassuringly. "That stuff's doing its job," she nodded to the IV bag. "How do you feel?"

Alex shrugged. She didn't really know. "Kinda weird," she admitted. Then she looked over at the plastic crib. "But kinda great, too," she smiled.

"You're not going to do any of this alone," Maggie reminded her.

"You think Addie's okay?" Alex asked.

"I think Addie's great. She loves Jamie so much already. And we're going to make sure we both spend lots of time just with Addie, like we agreed."

"Will you kiss me?" Alex looked anxious.

Maggie took her face in her hands and kissed her softly, trying to pour all the love she felt into the kiss. "Thank you, Danvers," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For our family. For Jamie. You went through so much. You never even complained."

"I complained a LOT," Alex corrected.

"No, babe. You didn't. You've been amazing. I can't wait until we're all home together. Two, three more nights, they said. And then our family will be home."

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers."

"Back at you, babe. Back atcha."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

TWO DAYS LATER

"So she gets her food from your boobies?" Addie was intrigued.

Alex laughed. "That's right, Bug. She's so tiny that she only needs milk right now. And when mommies have babies, their boobies make milk for the baby."

"That's so neat," Addie stared in amazement. "Does it hurt, Mama?"

"It does a little. But it'll get better," she lifted Jamie from her breast and put her over her shoulder. "And once the baby's had her dinner, she has to do a little...," she grinned when Jamie let out a loud burp.

"That was a BIG one, Mama," Addie was amazed that somebody so small could make such a noise.

"She's real good at burping," Maggie said. "I think Jamie would like a snuggle with her big sister now, what do you think, Mama?"

Addie sat very carefully in the chair, as Maggie passed the baby to her, showing her how to hold her head safely. "She's all warm and snuggly," Addie said, with a smile.

"Just like you are. Just a bit smaller," Alex smiled.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Addie asked.

"She loves you already. Look at that," Maggie said. "She's going to sleep. She wouldn't sleep on you if she didn't like you. She knows you are her big sister, and that you'll take care of her always."

"I will, Mommy. I swear. I'm gonna make sure she's happy, and that nobody is ever mean to her."

"She's a very lucky girl."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

J'onn was furious, but he tried to hide it. "I know, Eliza," he stood at her door, clenching his fist to force himself to keep in control. "But it's right here. On this DVD," he held the disk out. "You should watch this. It's the security camera recording. You'll see that Alex had no choice."

"She took the choice to kill her father," Eliza spat.

"She took the choice to save her wife. And herself. He would have killed them both. It's all clear on this tape. Do you want your daughter dead?"

"Right now I could strangle her myself," Eliza's words were slightly slurred. J'onn realized she had been drinking. He wondered how much she had had. He knew that Alex sometimes turned to booze at times of stress. In fact, if she hadn't been pregnant, and now breast-feeding, J'onn was pretty sure Alex would have been relying on the whiskey bottle herself.

"Just watch it. Please," J'onn pleaded.

Eliza reached for the door handle. J'onn took a step backwards. He was extremely powerful, and could easily have overpowered her, but he knew that would achieve nothing. So he allowed the door to be slammed in his face. "I'm leaving the DVD in the mailbox," he called and, with a heavy heart, he headed back to the DEO.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The shift was long, boring and stressful, and Kit Palmer just wanted a drink. But she didn't want to go out with the guys. What she wanted, more than anything, was to hold a beautiful woman in her arms. But she wasn't a one-night-stand sort of woman. But she headed for a downtown lesbian bar anyway. So, she wouldn't take anyone home with her. But a few drinks, and maybe a dance or two, that couldn't hurt?

Campbell Reilly saw Kit as soon as she came in the door. Tall, coffee-colored skin, perfect teeth, short, sexy hair. And a body to die for. This was the first time she had come to this bar after moving to the city after a bad break-up, and this was also the first time she thought that maybe she hadn't made a huge mistake by moving across the country. She was starting with her first client tomorrow, and she was nervous. She had qualified as a physiotherapist three years ago, and she loved her job. She knocked back her whiskey in one, and approached the new woman at the bar. She heard her ordering a bourbon. "Try the Bowmore single malt instead," she recommended. "If you like a peaty taste."

Kit looked at her, confused. She didn't know her, and it was so long since she had been on the dating scene, she couldn't be sure if she was hitting on her. "And you're an expert?" she said, in a teasing voice, testing the water.

"I'll get this. Bowmore. Double," she told the bartender. "If you like it, you get the next round. Deal?"

Kit smiled. So she was being hit on. She could work with that. The woman was hot. Just sufficiently androgynous to appeal to her, but not overly butch. Tomboyish. But also great breasts. A deadly combination. "And if I don't like it?" Kit asked, flirtatiously.

"We'll drink that terrible bourbon you wanted. All night. On me," Campbell said.

"You're on," Kit said. "Let's get a booth."

Four rounds later, and they were both the wrong side of sober. The music was slowing. Campbell reached out for Kit's hand. She turned it over in her own. "You have beautiful hands," she said, meaning every word. Kit was powerful, yet soft and sexy. "I have a thing for hands."

"And I have a thing for blondes," Kit reached up and ran her hand through Campbell's short locks. She felt Campbell shiver under her fingers, and she realized that she was making a huge mistake. She pulled both her hands back. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For … this. Leading you on. Look, Campbell. You're great. You're funny, you're smart. You seem really sweet. But I've just … after seven years. I'm not... I'm not in a great place, emotionally. I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"The only impression you're giving tonight is a good one," Campbell was serious.

"But I don't … I don't do one-night stands. And I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Nor am I, Kit. I have baggage too. Lots of baggage. Let's not read too much into this. I don't do one-night stands either. But I do like spending time with you. I'm new to the city. I need friends. And I like you. I mean, you're hot too. Real hot. But you're also great company. Can we be friends?"

Kit nodded.

"Can we dance too? I haven't danced for so long. My ex … she never danced."

Kit nodded again. "I'll get us another whiskey first. That stuff's great."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's a hungry girl," Maggie smiled as she lowered Jamie into Alex's arms. Jamie immediately latched on. "You getting used to that?"

Alex nodded. "It's kinda … kinda amazing. In a way. There, Sprout. That's it. You're such a good girl."

"Sprout?" Maggie laughed.

Alex grinned. "I think it kinda suits her."

"It does," Maggie surprised herself by agreeing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The dance was hot, and Kit tried not to enjoy the feel of Campbell's taut body against her own. When Campbell's fingers crept under her shirt at the back and caressed her bare skin, she knew she should pull back. But she just didn't want to. She knew she shouldn't kiss Campbell either, but those lips... they looked so soft. Pink, slightly wet, inviting. So she leant down and let her instincts take over.

Campbell knew it wouldn't be enough. That kiss … she'd never been so thoroughly kissed before. Without speaking, she grabbed Kit's hand and led her to the bathroom.

Kit allowed Campbell to push her against the wall of the stall. Christ, she tasted good. Whiskey, mint, and something else. She allowed her own hands to wander, and she couldn't hold back a moan when she lifted one of Campbell's beautiful breasts. She untucked her shirt, and pushed a hand up her front, sliding her hand into Campbell's bra. At the feel of the hardened nipple, she pulled back sharply, blinking as though she had just stepped out into the light. She felt like she might cry.

Campbell looked at Kit, shock and then comprehension and understanding on her face. "It's okay, Kit," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you in here. You're just so beautiful. But I'm not being fair. Not to either of us. I'm sorry. Give me a call, when you're more … ready." She pulled a card out of her back pocket. "I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable. Be kind to yourself Kit. You deserve it."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Monday!" Ellie said triumphantly, when Aoife came into her hospital room. "They're letting me home Monday!"

Aoife dropped the magazines she had brought onto the chair, and ran to Ellie. She kissed her deeply. "I had better cancel those dancing girls then, huh?" she teased. She appraised her wife. "You look good, baby. How far did you get today?"

"I did twelve steps. On my own. I mean, I was holding on to the bars, but I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you. Hey, you know you're not the only one that's getting out of here, right?"

"How are they doing?" Ellie had had regular visits from Maggie, and had been delighted when Maggie had brought Jamie to meet her the previous day.

"We're doing great," Alex's voice came from the doorway. She was sitting, reluctantly, in a wheelchair, with Jamie in her arms. Addie stood by her side, and Maggie pushed the chair. "We wanted to come see you, 'cos we're going home today."

"Hey, it's my favorite nieces!" Ellie smiled.

"We're your only nieces, Auntie Ellie," Addie reminded her.

"S'that right? Well, you're still my favorites," Ellie smiled. "Get up here and give me a hug," she demanded. Addie was so affectionate, it always filled her with joy to see her. She hugged her closely. "I'm going to be doing lots of swimming when I get back, the physio says it's good for me. I'm hoping you'll come and keep me company some of the time," she addressed Addie.

Addie nodded and smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So we're agreed. Same donor, your egg," Jane Rizzoli said to her wife.

Maura nodded. "We might not get a girl," she reminded her. "We could easily end up with another boy."

"Then that'll be great," Jane turned and looked closely at her. "It would be fantastic to have a girl. Especially if she's anything like you. But it would be just as fantastic to have a boy. Look at him," she gestured to her elder son, who was running around with Addie in the park. "It doesn't get much better than that, does it?"

Maura nodded her agreement. "Your mother is going to be so excited."

"Oh no. We do NOT tell Ma anything. Not until 12 weeks."

"We'll never be able to keep it quiet for that long," Maura smiled. "Remember last time? She knew I was pregnant before I did. And we hadn't even told her we were trying."

"She's a witch," Jane said darkly.

Maura grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

The first week at home with baby Jamie was one that Maggie would never forget. Alex was sore, exhausted, and beyond devastated about the death of her father and the rift with her mother, but she was also elated, and completely in love with the new baby. Maggie relished watching the interactions between her wife, their second child and, vitally, Addie, who she swore loved the new addition even more than they did.

Both women had anticipated some jealousy from their elder child, but it failed to materialize. They both made a huge effort to spend alone time, just with Addie, wherever possible, but so often when they were doing so, Addie would break off their activity to check on the baby, or to kiss her softly on the head.

The dog, Gertrude, was equally gentle with the new arrival, and wasn't the least fazed when she cried, or when her own routine was disrupted. Gertie was just happy to be with one or other of them, preferably Addie.

"Mama," Addie looked up at Alex just after Jamie had finished feeding. "When Jamie's all growed, will we be friends like you and Auntie Kara are?"

Alex blinked back tears. She wished she could keep a better check on her emotions, but just in the last few weeks, she felt as though she were missing a few layers of skin. "Of course you will, Bug. And the relationship you have with your sister will be one of the most special relationships you will ever have, and it will last for ever."

"For ever and ever?"

"For ever and ever," Alex agreed.

"You and Auntie Kara have different parents too, just like Jamie and I do, right?" Addie was trying to get things clear in her mind.

"We do, Addie. Different birth parents. But she couldn't be more important to me if we had the same parents. She's the best sister I could ever have."

"I'm gonna be the best sister Jamie could have," Addie declared.

"You already are, Addison," Maggie heard the tail-end of the conversation. She rested her hand lovingly on the girl's head. "Jamie is a very lucky girl. Gertie's getting kinda antsy in the kitchen, you wanna come with me for a quick walk with her?"

Addie nodded enthusiastically.

"It's real cold out, Bug," Alex called. "You'd better find your thick coat, and your gloves and scarf too."

"'kay, Mama," Addie scampered upstairs in search of her clothing.

Maggie knelt down, and kissed Alex very softly. "You doin' okay, Danvers?"

"I'm great," Alex smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kit took a deep breath as she entered the bar again. Campbell had told her she was there every Tuesday and Friday. She didn't really know what she was doing here. She hadn't been lying when she told Campbell she wasn't ready for a relationship. But she liked the feisty blonde with the kind eyes, and she felt drawn to her and wanted to spend more time with her. She looked at her watch; it was after 10pm, so it was probably too late anyway. She ordered a single malt – smiling when the bartender remembered her and automatically reached for the Bowmore – and took a sip. Campbell had been right; it really was good stuff.

"Glad to see you're learning," a voice came from behind her, and she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Kit looked up and smiled. "I hate to admit it, but you were right. Hey, Campbell, how are you doing?"

"Better now you're here," Campbell said. "I've gotta booth, wanna join me?"

The two women chatted easily, though neither of them mentioned the kiss from last time. Kit tried to train herself not to ogle Campbell's athletic body, but it wasn't easy. Campbell was as easy to talk to as she had remembered. Neither of them suggested dancing this time, and Kit was simultaneously relieved and disappointed. At just after midnight, Kit looked at her watch. "I've got an early shift tomorrow," she said, reluctantly.

Campbell kissed her softly on the cheek. "I've enjoyed getting to know you, Kit. Though I still don't really know anything about you," she realized that was true. "I don't even know what you do."

Kit grinned. "I'm a cop," she said, as she reached for her jacket.

"The long arm of the law!" Campbell teased. "That must be fascinating. I wanna hear all about it."

"Friday?" Kit didn't want to sound too keen, or too pushy.

"Wouldn't miss it," Campbell agreed.

"So are you going to tell me what you do?" Kit asked.

"You have to guess. I'll give you two guesses a day. Text me. If you've guessed by Friday, the drinks are on me all night."

"And if I get it wrong?"

"You'd better remember your wallet, officer."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"But Christmas is coming," Kara said to Kate, her heart breaking as yet again Eliza had refused her entry to the house, after days of not answering the phone.

Kate approached Kara from behind and held her in a warm embrace, resting her head on Kara's shoulder. "I know, honey. But she's made her choice."

"It wasn't Alex's fault. She had no choice. Eliza doesn't seem to have any idea what this is doing to Alex."

"And to you," Kate said, softly, turning Kara in her arms so that they faced each other. She hated the sad look on Kara's face. "We've just got to enjoy what we have. And we'll keep trying. We can't do any more than that."

"Alex is so sad. This should be the happiest time of her life. Eliza hasn't even met Jamie."

Kate held her close. She knew only too well what it was like to lose her mother, but Kara had now lost two, as Eliza wouldn't forgive her for siding with Alex. And Kate's mother had never been good to her; for Kara, the loss was greater.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife's heart filled with pride. Ellie had just walked from one end of her studio to the other, just using two canes. Every day, she gained in strength and confidence. And her new physio was great, putting her through her paces. She was especially skilled in hydrotherapy, so their pool was very useful. Ellie promised never to go in on her own, but fortunately Aoife was there 90% of the time, and of course Kit was always keen to take a dip after a shift, so Ellie was getting plenty of practise.

"I'm gonna be on just one cane by Christmas," Ellie swore.

"That's only three weeks away," Aoife cautioned. "You don't wanna get ..."

"One cane," Ellie said firmly. "You wanna make a bet?"

"Bet against you?" Aoife laughed. "Not on your life. I've made that mistake before. Last time, it cost me a whole box of potstickers."

Ellie lowered herself into a chair. She caught Aoife's hand, and pulled her down into her lap.

"Careful," Aoife didn't want to hurt her wife.

Ellie gave her 'the look', and Aoife held up her hand in mock-submission. "Can I help you with something?" she recognized the look in Ellie's eyes, and her heart soared. Intimacy had been put on hold in the past few weeks, while they concentrated on Ellie's recovery. And if Aoife was honest with herself, it had been the last thing on her mind. She only cared about Ellie getting better. The rest would come.

Ellie grinned. "They told me I should practise my fine motor function," her voice was teasing. "I thought I might start with buttons. This one here," she fingered the top button on Aoife's shirt. "I think it's a good place to start," she fumbled slightly, smiling as it popped open. She made swift work of the next three buttons, and pulled the shirt to the side. "Well, would you look at that," she smiled widely. "No bra."

"You know I rely on you for anything other than a sports bra," Aoife smiled, gesturing to her own crippled hand. "I could go get a sports bra, if you'd prefer?"

Ellie reached for her again. "You move now, and I'll sue."

"Sue for what?" Aoife teased.

"Breach of contractual obligation," Ellie said. "I mean, you told me if I put a ring on it, then I could..." she gasped as Aoife kissed her deeply and thoroughly.

After a few minutes, Aoife pulled back, pleased at the stunned look on Ellie's face. "Still wanna sue?"

Ellie shook her head. "I can think of something else I'd rather do," she pushed Aoife off her lap, and got carefully to her feet. She allowed Aoife to put her arm around her waist. "Get me to that bedroom, wife," she commanded, giggling as Aoife mock swatted her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I can't believe you thought I was a tennis coach!" Campbell teased as soon as she saw Kit.

"That wasn't my first thought," Kit defended herself. "I said teacher. Then lawyer."

"So you think I'm smart," Campbell was privately pleased.

"Oh I know you're smart," Kit replied. "Or why else would you choose to hang around with me?" she laughed at the look on Cambell's face.

"At least one of us is smart," Campbell said. "Because the other one is buying the drinks tonight, remember?"

"Only if you tell me what you do," Kit was intrigued. None of her guesses had come off.

"Physiotherapist," Campbell watched Kit's reaction.

Kit nodded. "I knew it would be something physical," she spoke before she realized what she was saying.

"Why's that?"

Kit went red, and tried to hide her embarrassment. "You don't get a body like that by accident," she admitted.

"Smooth talker," Campbell was pleased. "C'mon. I'm in the mood to dance tonight."

Kit could tell that Campbell was full of energy. There was no harm in dancing; the music was fast and energetic, and the other women were just having fun. They would sit down when it slowed. They were both being careful not to overstep the boundaries of their tentative friendship.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Whassat?" Alex didn't know what was happening. And then she felt it again. Gertie's cold nose against her foot. Gertie licked her foot, and whined.

Alex sat up, and watched as Gertie moved to the doorway of their bedroom, and waited impatiently. She whined again. "Gertie? What's going on girl?"

Alex shrugged on a robe; the night was cold. As she approached the dog, she set off for Addie's room. Of course. Addie. Gertie had started sleeping in her room.

Alex's face fell when she stepped in Addie's room. The child was curled up in the corner of the bed, shaking, frightened whimpers audible. Her face was covered in sweat, and Alex couldn't quite tell if she was awake.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out and put her hand just next to Addie, not wanting to frighten her by touching her. "Addison?" her voice was soft. Addie just rocked from side to side, her trembling increasing. She was muttering to herself.

Maggie appeared in the doorway.

"Bug? It's only me," Alex risked putting a soft hand on Addie's back. Addie jerked, and cried out. Then she looked up, and seemed to come awake. Her face was blotchy, her pajamas soaking. Alex realized that she must have been in this state for some time. Her nose also told her that Addie had wet the bed, something she hadn't done in over a year. She rubbed her hand gently on her back. "It's just us, baby girl. You don't need to be scared. We're here with you, Addie. You're safe."

Addie's face crumpled, and her breathing became more panicked. Alex drew her into her arms. She still wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy, so she was very careful. She felt the child tremble as she buried herself in Alex's front.

Neither Alex nor Maggie had ever seen Addie so disconnected during a nightmare. They realized that this one was a deep one, and knew they had to be very careful not to distress the child further.

Maggie left to run the tub, returning five minutes later, to see Addie still curled in Alex's arms, clinging to her. She still hadn't said anything, but fear was written all over her face. She was as white as a sheet.

Maggie sat next to them on the bed. "Mama's going to get in the tub, Addie," she said softly. "And I'm going to lift you in there to join her. Mama can't lift you right now, 'cos of the scar, remember? You'll feel better in the warm water. We'll get you all clean and warm, and then you can come and sleep with us, can you do that?"

Addie looked up, seemingly noticing Maggie for the first time. "I don't feel good, Mommy," her voice was so small and scared that Maggie just wanted to cry.

"I know, baby girl. I know. Is your tummy bad?"

Addie nodded, miserably. "And my head."

"You think you're gonna be sick?"

Addie shrugged. "Dunno."

Alex cradled her lovingly. "It's okay, Bug. If you get sick, it's all fine. We'll take care of it. How about that tub?"

"'kay, Mama," Addie's eyes filled with tears.

Maggie lifted Addie very carefully, pleased when she felt the little arms around her neck.

Alex climbed into the tub in just her boxers and sleeveless tee. She accepted Addie when Maggie lowered her in. Maggie helped to undress the distressed child, and soon she was snuggled into Alex's front, as they both washed and soothed her. Alex could feel her start to relax in her arms, but as she did, she began to weep in earnest, each sob wracking her small frame.

"Did you have bad dreams, Bug?" Alex asked, softly.

Addie nodded, which made her head pound sickeningly. Her weeping intensified.

Within ten minutes, Addie was warm and dry, and cocooned in her parents' bed, one mother either side of her. She was finally calm, realizing at last that she was safe, and that her family was safe too. About 40 minutes later, Jamie woke for her first night feed. They tried to keep Addie still while Maggie passed the baby to Alex, but Addie woke and realized what was happening. She made as if to get out of bed.

"No, baby girl, you're staying here with us tonight," Alex said softly.

"But Jamie needs you," Addie said, already feeling cold having left her mothers' sides.

"There's room for all of us," Maggie slid back into bed, effectively trapping Addie in the bed between her and Alex. She ran a hand down Addie's cheek, and pulled her to her for a hug. "There's always room for all of us. See, Jamie's happy you are here," she nodded to the baby, who was half-asleep, latched to Alex's breast.

"I love you, Mommy," Addie said. "And Mama. I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry," Alex reached out and ran her hand along Addie's brow, soothingly. "It's been a rough few weeks. We're all okay now, Bug. You, me, Mommy, and our little Sprout," she smiled as Jamie fell off her breast, emitting a satisfied sigh.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

On an offchance, Kit headed to the bar on Sunday evening. She knew that it wasn't one of Campbell's nights, but she just wanted to get out of the house. Aoife and Ellie were so kind and welcoming, but she was somebody who was used to a lot of time to herself. Her ex had been a doctor, and they both worked unpredictable hours, so she had had lots of time in the apartment on her own. And she wanted to give Aoife and Ellie some privacy, too.

So she was surprised to spot Campbell at her usual booth. The young blonde's body language was different though. She was … slumped. Her customary sharp posture was gone, and she looked defeated, and a little sad.

Kit got two whiskies from the bar, and approached carefully. "In the mood for some company?" she asked softly. She was shocked to see Campbell's pallor as she looked up.

Campbell nodded miserably. Then she shook her head. "M'not very good company," she said, her words slurring a little.

"That's okay. I don't need to be entertained. I'd just like to sit with you. If that's okay. Is that okay?" Kit noticed Cambell fiddling with her left wrist. For the first time, she noticed a deep scar that started near the base of her thumb, and disappeared under her sweater.

Campbell looked at her, her eyes watery. She shrugged. "'kay." She felt defeated. She hadn't felt this bad since … not for months. She had thought that she had managed to put everything behind her. She was wrong. She picked up the glass that Kit slid over to her. "'m already a little drunk," she admitted.

"Then one more won't hurt," Kit tried to keep her voice even. "Cam. Can I do anything to help?"

Campbell looked at her, and saw the compassion and tenderness in her beautiful eyes. She shook her head. "I'll be okay. It's just … kinda an anniversary."

"Is it anything to do with this?" Kit touched her wrist very gently.

Campbell nodded. "She only did it once."

Kit nodded. She could tell that Campbell was skittish, and she didn't want to interrupt her.

"The emotional stuff. That went on for longer. But … she crossed a line with this," she turned her wrist. "I knew... then... she wasn't going to change."

"You got out," Kit encouraged her.

Campbell nodded. She gave a half-smile. "Told you before I had baggage," she tried to shrug it off. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. It just … it's a year, you know? But it's over. Let's talk about you instead. You're much more interesting." She was trying to pull herself together.

Kit smiled. "Of course I am. I think we both know that I am endlessly fascinating," she teased. "But right now. I think, right now, maybe we should get you home. I'm thinking, home on your own couch. A couple of bottles of water. Maybe some cocoa, if you've got those little marshmallows. You can't have cocoa without marshmallows," she smiled as she saw Campbell start to relax a little. "And we could put on a movie. Relax."

"Will you stay there with me? Jus' for a while?" Campbell hated that she sounded so pathetic. But right now, she didn't want to be alone. And the friendship she had with the tall, compassionate cop – that was one of the best things to happen to her for months. Apart from her work, it was the best thing that the city had had to offer so far.

"I'll stay as long as you need. I'm not working tomorrow."

Campbell was docile as Kit guided her to a cab. She was a little drunk, but nothing dramatic. She gave her address to the driver, and then leant into Kit's side, for comfort.

Kit tried not to react to the warm body by her side in the cab. She knew that Campbell needed friendship above all right now. She looked down, and saw that her sweater had slipped. The scar extended at least six inches, and it looked like it must have been deep, if the purple around it was any indication. Campbell was lucky that it hadn't severed a nerve.

She was embarrassed to realize that Campbell had followed her gaze. "We had a fight; she broke the glass door in the apartment. Twenty-three stitches."

"Any permanent damage?" Kit's voice was soft. Campbell shook her head.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet. Kit had a hand around Campbell's waist, more for emotional than physical support. Campbell's apartment was nice; two bedrooms, a cosy living room, modern kitchen. It had a warm, lived-in feel.

Kit persuaded Campbell to drink a whole bottle of water, and she put an unopened one of the table in front of her. "I have a confession to make," Campbell spoke. She smiled. "I don't really like cocoa."

Kit pretended to gasp. "Does that mean you don't have any of the little marshmallows?"

"Not a single one," Campbell said.

"So what do you drink in front of the tv?"

"Single malt?" Campbell knew she was pushing it. "Actually," she admitted. "I rarely drink alone. There's herbal tea in the cupboard, on the left."

Five minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch, sipping their teas. "I'm gonna find something for us to watch," Kit picked up the remote. She put a pillow on her lap. "You," she looked at Campbell. "You are going to lie down and rest. You look like you haven't slept in days."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jackie the therapist smiled as the Sawyer-Danvers family trooped into her office. She was still seeing Addie every fortnight, but she had been disturbed by Alex's call that morning, and she had fitted Addie in for an emergency appointment. She looked at the child in Maggie's arms, and realized that she was still shaken, but she seemed content to be with her family.

"So how is it being a big sister?" Jackie asked Addie, once they had settled down to the session. Addie refused to move from Maggie's arms, but she was sitting up and paying attention.

Addie smiled. "It's the best," she said. "Jamie's so cute. You have to meet her. She's with Auntie Kara in the waiting room."

"Maybe you can introduce us once we're done here," Jackie suggested.

Addie nodded, enthusiastically. "Jamie looks just like Mommy. And she gets her dinner from Mama's boobies," she didn't notice when Alex blushed and laughed.

"So you think you are going to enjoy having her in the family?"

Addie nodded again. "Jamie and me, we're gonna be like Mama and Auntie Kara. We're gonna be such good friends. And I'm going to take care of her, just like Mama takes care of Auntie Kara."

"And does Auntie Kara take care of Mama too?" Jackie asked.

"She does. She takes care of all of us. That's why we're a family," Addie said.

"So you got kinda sad yesterday. Do you want to talk about that?"

Addie's face clouded over. She shook her head. "I had a bad dream."

"We had some bad things happen," Maggie explained. "Alex got real sick, and Jamie was an emergency Cesarean. But it's all okay now."

"Grandma Eliza's not talking to Mama," Addie said, unexpectedly. Maggie and Alex hadn't realized that she had picked up on that.

"We're going to try and fix that," Alex said softly, her own eyes filling with tears. "Your Grandma's not very happy with me right now."

"Is that 'cos of your daddy?" Addie asked. Alex was shocked. How had Addie realized all of this? She was clearly whip-smart.

She nodded. "It's like this, Bug. You remember when I was sad at work that time?"

"When you had to shoot that man?"

Jackie tried not to react. As far as she knew, Alex was an FBI agent, so while she was startled, she wasn't shocked. She knew that Alex was not a violent woman, and that she wouldn't take such a decision lightly.

"Yes, Addie. That man had turned bad. He had been taken by some really bad people, many years ago, and although he was a good man when he was taken, they made him into a bad man."

"And he was going to hurt lots of people? Including Mommy?"

Maggie looked startled. Clearly Addie had overheard much more than she should have done. They were going to have to be more careful when they took her to the DEO.

Alex nodded. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I hated to do it."

"And he was your daddy?"

Alex nodded, crying openly now.

"It's okay, Mama. Grandma Eliza will realize you had to do it."

"I hope so, Bug. I hope so."

"We all love you Mama," Addie crawled across the couch and snuggled into Alex, being careful not to jostle her scar.

"And I love you too. So much."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I think Ma knows," Jane said.

"How can she possibly know?" Maura asked.

"We asked her to take the boys for the night," Jane said.

"She often does that. She's a wonderful grandmother," Maura thought affectionately of her mother-in-law. Angela Rizzoli had not only accepted their relationship right from the beginning – in fact, she had done all she could to push them together – she had also given Maura the warm, loving family she had never really had.

"She's also a witch, remember?" Jane teased, as she fiddled with the large syringe. "God, this stuff's gross."

"That's not exactly romantic," Maura teased back. "Remember what the doctor said? It's more likely to succeed if I reach orgasm. More than once would be good."

Jane spluttered. "You are so clinical. I'm aiming for two, maybe even three. C'mon, Maur, have I ever let you down?" she set the syringe on the nightstand. "I think we need to get you in the mood first," she kissed her very softly. "And I think I know just what will do it," she opened the drawer. They rarely used toys, but just sometimes it was fun, and when they were both in the mood for it, it could be unbelievably hot.

Two hours later, Maura collapsed on her back, sweat soaking her body, as she tried to catch her breath.

"What'd'I tell you?" Jane was also struggling for breath.

Maura turned lazily to look at her wife. Her beautiful, naked, wife. "Well, detective, you always were an over-achiever."

Jane grinned. "That's something else I forgot to tell you. It's not Detective Rizzoli any more. You, my gorgeous wife, are looking at the precinct's latest sergeant."

Maura sat up. "You passed! You said the results were next week!"

"I thought they were. I'm as surprised as you are."

"We have to celebrate!" Maura said, firmly.

"I thought we just did," Jane grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're a good friend," Campbell said, as she walked Kit to the door the following morning. She felt so much better than she had the previous night. She had awoken that morning, still on the couch, and with Kit's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Campbell squeezed Kit's hand affectionately. "I'm sorry about last night. It just all got too much."

"Any time. You said it yourself. We've all got baggage. I'm just glad I was there."

"Me too," Campbell looked up into soulful brown eyes. "Kit, I know we're not really doing this. But I'd really like it if you would kiss me."

Kit looked at her searchingly. She would like nothing more than to kiss the enchanting woman, but she couldn't bear to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. But she seemed so much better this morning.

"Please?" Campbell asked, and the last of Kit's self-control evaporated.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You haven't even taken it out of the mailbox!" Kara was furious. She was stood at Eliza's door, where she had waited for four hours for Eliza to return from God only knew where. She wasn't at work, she hadn't been there for weeks.

Eliza looked at her sharply. "I am not going to discuss this with you. Not now. Not ever."

Kara held out the DVD accusingly. They both knew that it contained the security camera footage of when Alex had shot Jeremiah. "You don't have to discuss it. But you do have to watch it. It's only 11 minutes long. I'm going to put it on now. And I would really like for you to just sit down there and watch. That would be the easiest way. But if you don't, I think we both know that I am more than capable of forcing you. I don't want to do that, but this family needs you to see it. Alex deserves it. Your new granddaughter Jamie deserves it."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

That night, Kate held a sobbing Kara in her arms. "I know, babe. You've done all that you could."

"I'd never seen it myself. Not before now. Poor Alex," Kara wept. "He would have killed her. He would definitely have killed Maggie. And just for sport. He didn't need them dead. Either of them. He brought me up, Kate. He made me my first pair of glasses. He was a good man," she felt Kate's hand rub up and down her back.

"People change," Kate said, softly. "Cadmus changes people." Her blood boiled. If ever she got the chance, she would do all that she could to bring down the rest of Cadmus. Whatever it took. Nobody had the right to hurt her girlfriend in this way.

"I need to see Alex. And Maggie. And the girls. I need to know that they're okay."

"They're all fine, Kara. But you clean up," she tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear. "And we'll go over. I can take Addie out for an hour or so. Maybe take Gertie for a walk, if the snow's not too deep round there. And you can talk to your sister."

"I love her so much, K. She's my family. She's all that's left of the family now. Her and Maggie and the kids."

"Eliza may come around one day."

"I don't think so," Kara said, sadly.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. Hey, we can share the shower if you want?" Kate smiled softly. She knew that that was a guaranteed way to cheer Kara up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eleven days until Christmas," Maggie tried to keep her voice down. It would be their third Christmas with Addie, who loved the celebrations but who was still not good with dealing with a lot of emotion and excitement at one go. Her nightmares were back regularly now, though they had started to decrease again. The therapist Jackie had explained that it was all natural. Every time Addie processed something difficult and came out the other side, she was getting stronger.

Addie still adored Jamie, which surprised them both. As with all newborns, Jamie needed a lot of attention, though she was much less hard work than most. She was a very sweet-tempered child, and easily mollified; if she had food, was warm and clean, and being held by one of them, she was happy. Addie loved that Jamie often fell to sleep in her arms.

Kara and Kate were being a great help, too. They made a huge fuss of Addie every time they came over, and regularly took her out for treats and special time together, which allowed Alex and Maggie some downtime, most of which they spent sleeping when they could.

But with Christmas coming up, they had to formulate a plan. Kara had offered to host it at her apartment, but Alex pointed out that Addie would feel more comfortable in their own home. To keep things as low-key as possible, they decided that Kara, Kate, Ellie and Aoife would come over for lunch, stay for a couple of hours, and leave mid-afternoon, to give Addie time to wind down. Kara would bring the turkey, and Aoife and Ellie would come early to prep the vegetables and side dishes.

They had all agreed that they should invite Kit, but she explained that she would be spending the day with her cousin in the city.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know. It's bad," Kit laughed, as Campbell drew her into a hug on Christmas morning. She felt guilty for lying to her friends to get out of spending Christmas with them.

"Hey, they don't know, it's not going to hurt them. And it's too much. A family Christmas. I mean, it's real kind of them to invite you. But we can just have a non-Christmas together. We'll eat pizza, drink single malt, watch movies. And they can have their family day together."

"Is this weird? Us?" Kit was anxious.

Campbell shook her head. "We're good friends, Kit. Nothing more. We both know neither of us is ready for anything more intense. And there's nothing wrong with that. I feel so relaxed around you. Nothing is difficult. I don't have other friends like that. So spending Christmas with you … it's kinda great."

Kit smiled, and dropped a chaste kiss on Campbell's cheek. "We're all good then?"

Campbell smiled. "All good."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's been so good to me. For so long. She's always treated me as part of the family, right from the start. But right now, I could strangle her," Kara admitted to Kate. They were on their way over to Alex and Maggie's place for the Christmas celebrations, and Kara's heart was heavy. She had just flown to Midvale, to try to persuade Eliza to celebrate with them all, and she had been met with hostility and icy disdain. She hated what the whole situation was doing to Alex. Alex should be happier than ever right now, with the new baby and Addie, but Kara could detect an almost constant anxiety in her beloved sister. And Alex was trying so hard not to show it, either to the children or to Maggie.

Kate took Kara's hand in hers and squeezed gently. She knew there was nothing she could say that would make the situation better. She also knew the pain of losing a mother, but in her case, it had been much less of a loss. Her own mother had always treated her appallingly. But Kara's mother – both her mothers – had loved and cherished her, and then, suddenly, both had gone. Her birth mother's loss was a tragedy, but at least Kara knew that she hated to leave her. Eliza's withdrawal from the family was deliberate, even after she had seen for herself that Alex had had no choice but to shoot Jeremiah. Kate, too, was finding it hard to forgive. "Let's have a good Christmas, huh?" she kissed Kara softly on the top of her head.

"You make up for it all, you know that?" Kara meant every word. She looked deeply into her lover's deep blue eyes, and she felt overwhelming love.

"You've made everything right for me too, babe," Kate whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The Christmas celebrations were low-key, but still so very special to all of them. Ellie delighted everyone by appearing with only one cane and, toward the end of the day, she even took a few steps unaided. She would have walked further, but Aoife appeared and gave her the death glare, so she smiled cheekily and picked up the cane again. But it was clear that she would be back to full strength in short order.

Maggie smiled widely, and welcomed everyone into their home. She made sure that everyone was happy and laughing, but Kara could detect an underlying anxiety in her, and she knew it was due to Eliza's continued refusal to forgive Alex.

Alex was taken up for much of the day taking care of baby Jamie, with the help of Addie, whose adoration for her baby sister only seemed to grow each day. Just after lunch, Kate's eyes filled with tears when she saw Jamie fall to sleep in her big sister's lap. She crouched down next to them. "You're the best big sister in the world, you know that, right, Doodle?" she asked Addie.

"I love Jamie," Addie said. "She looks just like Mommy. And she's so snuggly."

"She's snuggly with you because she loves you," Alex rested her hand lovingly on Addie's head.

At 4pm, Aoife stood up and helped Ellie to her feet. "It's been wonderful," she said. "The best Christmas ever. But now we're going to leave you in peace."

"Us too," Kate took her cue. "Thank you. It's been amazing."

After they had all hugged and said their goodbyes, Maggie saw them all to the door. When she came back, she stood for a moment at the door to the living room. She watched as Addie lay on the floor, petting a somnolent Gertie. Alex was on the couch, baby Jamie at her breast. "That's it, Sprout," Alex said, her hand gentling the baby's soft head. "That's good. You're such a good girl."

Maggie smiled and moved to sit next to Alex on the couch. A few minutes later, Jamie unlatched from Alex. "I'll burp her," Maggie offered, throwing a towel over her shoulder just in case.

Alex watched quietly as her wife expertly dealt with the baby, who was almost asleep when she finished winding her. Maggie took her to her crib in their room and lay her down for a nap. She came back into the living room, and noticed that Alex flinched slightly when she cleared her throat. Alex had been staring sightlessly into the log fire. Maggie put an arm around her, smiling when Alex leant into her. "You okay, babe?"

Maggie felt Alex nod her head against her shoulder, but she could tell by the tension in her body that it wasn't entirely true. "Time for family cuddles," Maggie said. "C'mon, Addie," she called to their elder daughter.

Addie climbed up and snuggled in, and they all came together in a warm embrace.

"This is all we need," Alex tried to keep her voice even. "Us. Just us. We're gonna be fine."

"I love you, Mama. And Mommy," Addie said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm going to the pharmacy," Jane Rizzoli told her wife.

"It's Christmas Day, Jane," Maura's tone was gentle and reasonable. She knew Jane wouldn't listen.

Jane reached for her glasses and her iPad. Just a couple of moments later, she let out a snort of triumph. "I knew there would be one open. On 3rd," she showed the iPad to her wife.

"That's over a mile from here," Maura protested. "You've had too much beer to drive. And it's icy out there."

"I'll wear my winter boots," Jane insisted. "I want to know now."

Maura knew she wouldn't win this one. "I'll drive then," she said, reaching for the car keys.

Jane shook her head. "You said it yourself. It's icy out. You might fall over."

"And you won't?" Maura looked skeptical.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes," Jane was already shrugging on her jacket.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's been amazing," Campbell said. And she was surprised to find that she meant it. "It's my first Christmas without the family or … her," she tried to keep a cheerful tone. "I've loved the whole day."

"Pizza and single malt. What's not to love?" Kit teased.

"I still think you cheated at Scrabble. I mean, what kind of a word is 'qiviut'?" Campbell complained.

"It's in the dictionary," Kit said smugly. "And you can't blame your loss just on that, I beat you by over 150 points."

"Well I'm out of practise," Campbell pretended to pout. "You just wait, Palmer. I'll get my revenge. And what kinda name is Palmer anyway? You said your family comes from Tanzania. Somehow Palmer doesn't sound like much of a Tanzanian surname to me," she teased. In truth, she had no idea what a typical Tanzanian surname was.

"I didn't know you were such an expert," Kit teased back. "As it happens, Reilly, I'm only 75% Tanzanian. My grandfather was Scottish."

"Hence the skin," Campbell couldn't help running a finger over Kit's hand. She turned away, embarrassed. Kit's skin was beautiful, and she just wanted to touch her all the time. "And the enthusiasm for single malt," she changed the subject quickly, before things heated up.

Kit grinned. "I just like to pay homage to my heritage," she laughed. Reluctantly, she picked up her jacket. "You've been a great host. Hostess. Whatever. It's been fun. We should do it again some time."

"New Year?"

Kit's face fell. "I'm working until 1am New Year," she said.

"Come over after. I'll be awake. We can drink a toast."

Kit smiled. "If I get off on time, I might just do that. I'll text."

Campbell pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger, Palmer," she said. When Kit left, the apartment suddenly felt empty and cold.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Maura," Jane's eyes were wide. "We did it. You did it. We're doing it again," her face split into a huge smile.

"It's looking that way," Maura's smile matched her wife's.

"Well, your life is already ruined after the first kid. What's another one to add to the mix?" Jane teased. In truth, she was beyond excited. She was buzzed to be having another baby, but she was also looking forward to watching Maura blossom and fill out so beautifully. She just hoped the pregnancy wouldn't be too hard on her.

"So have you had any more thoughts about the guest house?" Maura asked softly. She wanted to build a guest house in their huge grounds, so that they could have Angela on hand. Jane had expressed horror at the suggestion, but Maura knew that she would come around. Jane pretended to be irritated by her mother, but they were as close as a mother and daughter could be – in their own, sometimes eccentric, way.

Jane rolled her eyes. "If that's what you really want."

"I only want it if you want it," Maura was not going to let her get away with that. She could tell Jane was as keen as she was, and she didn't want Jane to use it as an excuse to blow up every time her mother annoyed her.

Jane grinned. She knew she had been busted. "I want it too," she admitted with a laugh. "I'm still putting that lock on our bedroom door, though. We do not want THAT to happen again."

Maura laughed. For all her big talk, Jane hated talking about sex, and being caught by her mother had scarred her deeply.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kit smiled as she got out of the squad car. "Thanks, Dave," she said to the cop behind the wheel. "I'll be back on the road tomorrow, I just need to finish the fuel line on my truck," she nodded to the truck parked in the driveway of Ellie and Aoife's house.

He waved and smiled as he drove off.

"Hey, KP," Ellie welcomed her as she came into the kitchen in search of coffee.

"Hi Ellie, how's it goin'?" Kit asked. "I thought you had your hydrotherapy this afternoon?"

"Just finished," Ellie gestured to her still-damp hair. "The physio's just getting dressed. This is great. I'd like you two to meet. I think you'd really get along," she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Here she comes now," she looked up at the door. "Kit, meet..."

"Campbell!" Kit laughed, as she caught sight of her friend. She drew her into a friendly hug.

"Either you're real fond of physiotherapists in general, or you two know each other," Ellie laughed.

"Me? Never met her before," Campbell teased. "Hey Kit. I had no idea. I've been coming here for nearly a month. I can't believe it never came up. Kit's one of my drinking buddies," Campbell deliberately played down their friendship, not wanting Kit to be subject to any sort of interrogation by her well-meaning friends.

"Me?" Kit pretended to look shocked. "I never let a drop pass my lips."

Ellie snorted.

"So, did your patient behave?" Kit wanted to know.

"Nah. She's a nightmare," Campbell said with an exaggerated sigh. Ellie was by far her favorite client, and they had already formed a fast friendship. "I wanted to stop coming, but I felt so sorry for Aoife having to put up with her all on her own."

"A true act of charity," Ellie deadpanned.

"So you got more work to do?" Kit asked.

"Nope. That's me done for the day," Campbell said.

"In the mood to hold my fuel pipe for me?" Kit looked pleading. "It can get real fiddly."

"If you pour me some of that coffee, I'll consider it," Campbell grinned when Kit filled a mug for her, automatically adding cream and half a sugar.

Ellie quirked an eyebrow. For drinking buddies, Kit certainly knew how Campbell took her coffee.

"Get your skinny ass out here, then," Kit said gruffly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie turned over in bed. She felt the sheets next to her; cold. Clearly Alex had been absent for a while. Jamie was sleeping soundly in the crib next to their bed.

After feeding Jamie and returning her to her crib, Alex had headed downstairs. She was feeling antsy, and she didn't want to disturb Maggie's sleep. Maggie was working so hard to take care of them all, and Alex could see how tired she was.

When Maggie came downstairs over an hour later, she saw Alex, huddled in the big armchair by the window, just staring at the stars. Alex didn't spot her until she was right by her.

Maggie grabbed the comforter that they kept over the back of the couch and brought it over to the chair. "Move over," she settled herself next to Alex, and pulled the comforter over them both. "You got chilled again," she rubbed Alex's arms, trying to soothe away the goosebumps.

Alex leant into her embrace. She couldn't articulate what she was thinking. But that was the great thing about Maggie. She didn't have to. She could just … be. The softness of Maggie's baggy t-shirt, and the feel of her skin reminded her that she was not alone. Tears pricked her eyes.

Maggie could tell that Alex was warring with herself. She could also tell that it wouldn't help to talk. Not tonight. She pulled Alex in closer. "I love you babe," she whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh God," Ellie's voice shook. "Oh God, Aoife. I don't know how you do that."

Aoife crawled back up her body, a smug grin on her face. "I think we both know EXACTLY how I do that. All you need is a ..."

"Stop," Ellie pleaded. "I get it. I got it. Jesus. I got it more than once. Mrs Sawyer, you are nothing short of a genius."

"With a very long tongue," Aoife loved watching the blush spread over her wife's face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

J'onn smiled as Addie threw herself into his arms. "Unca J'onn!" Addie cried. "Come see baby Jamie. She's playing with Auntie Kara while Mama sleeps. Ellie is playing Scrabble with Aoife, and Sergeant Kate and I are making an airplane, out of real wood."

J'onn lifted her into his arms, and strode toward the living room, where the others were gathered. "Mr Schott not here yet?"

"He's on a date with Lyra," Maggie told him. "So it's just us for games night. And Alex. I said I'd wake her before we start."

"No need," Alex's voice came from the door. "I'm ready for you all. Hey, J'onn," she gave him a quick hug. "Hey, Bug, is that your airplane?" She was very impressed with the progress that Addie and Kate had made on the one-eighth size model.

"It's nearly all Addie's work," Kate told her.

"And once it's finished, we're going to fly it, right Sergeant Kate?" Addie was bursting with excitement. The radio-controled model had been a Christmas gift from Kate, after getting permission from Maggie and Alex, of course.

"In a safe place, sure we are, Addie," Kate agreed. She could see the bags beneath Alex's eyes. She knew it was natural that both Alex and Maggie were sleep-deprived, with a seven-week-old baby. But she still looked tense, too. Kate just wanted to wrap her in a warm hug, but she realized that Alex was not in the right place for that. Alex wanted them all to pretend that everything was okay, so that was what they would do. Kate sneaked a quick glance at Kara, and she could see that she was worried for Alex too. "So, Maggie. How about you and I gang up on Kara and Alex, and we beat them at pool?"

"Not a chance, Sergeant," Alex replied.

Six games later, and Alex had a look of triumph in her eyes.

"One day I'm gonna win a game," Maggie pretended to grouse.

"Not today, Dimples," Alex shot back, some of the familiar spark returning to her demeanor.

Maggie pouted dramatically, but inside she felt good. This had been a good idea. She couldn't do anything about Eliza, but she could show her love and support for her wife. And Alex was responding to her home-made family.

"My turn," Ellie said, unexpectedly. Nobody had suggested that she play, not since her accident. Her mobility was much improved, but it wasn't easy for her to stand for any length of time. "Danvers, you up for a real challenge this time?"

Alex grinned. "Bring it on, Sawyer."

After five games, Alex had to admit defeat. "Three to two," she admitted, as Ellie sank the last ball with ease. "I've been beaten by an invalid," she teased. She knew Ellie preferred it when she was rude to her, it made her more relaxed.

"You just wait until I'm back up to speed," Ellie threatened.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I hate it when you're out there on your own," Kate kissed Kara tenderly as she flew in from the balcony, her suit smudged with ash.

Kara smiled, and reached out to touch Kate's face with a dirty hand. "You know I'm always careful. And I am almost indestructible," she tried to laugh. She knew that Kate worried about her, even when it was unnecessary.

"It's that little word. 'Almost'. It's not quite good enough. But you're okay, right?" Kate wanted to know.

"Never better," Kara said. She looked closely at her lover. "What's getting you so anxious?"

Kate shrugged. "Nothin'. I just … I sometimes think about what life was like before you. I've gotten used to having you around. It's kinda nice," she grinned sheepishly.

"So you like having me around, then?" Kara smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't adapt too well to change. So, if you'd like to stick around a while longer, I could live with that."

"You could?"

Kate nodded.

"Well, I'll have to see what I can do," Kara sniffed the air unhappily. "That smell's me, right?"

Kate nodded. "Burning oil."

Kara wrinkled her nose. "You joining me in the shower?"

Kate's shirt was already off as she followed her into the bathroom.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kit didn't mind night shifts as much as some of the other cops – mainly cops with families, she realized, ruefully. She saw a different side to the city at night. Yes, sometimes it was more dangerous, and darker in the metaphorical as well as literal sense. But other times, she got to meet people she wouldn't normally come across. She learned to be gentle with rough sleepers, realizing that the vast majority of them were victims, not criminals. And other night workers would greet her cheerfully, grateful not to be alone at such antisocial hours.

But tonight, it had all gone to hell. The night had been mostly quiet, and then an 'all units available' call came down the radio. When she got to the liquor store, she saw four men being handcuffed and dragged away. The scene was chaos. And then she saw him; Officer John Thorne lay on the floor, half propped up by the wall. And there was so much blood. The place was swarming, with other cops, EMTs, and more. She knelt by his side. She had been joking with him in the locker rooms less than a day ago. She could tell immediately that he wasn't coming back from this.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Campbell looked at her watch. Who would be pounding on her door at 6.30am? She peered through the spyhole, to see a distraught-looking Kit. She immediately opened the door.

Kit was dressed just in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp.

"Kit? What is it? Are you okay?" Campbell asked, as she ushered her in. She put a hand on her arm, and was concerned to feel her shaking.

Kit nodded. "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Come. Sit," Campbell led her to the couch. "You're shivering."

"Am I?" Kit looked confused.

"Kit. Katherine. You're scaring me now," Campbell spoke quietly as she pulled a soft blanket around her shoulders. "I don't know what the hell you're doing, coming out in January in just a t-shirt. You'll freeze to death."

Kit looked up at her. She looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how early it was."

"Kit, what is it?"

"He died," Kit said, bleakly. "A young cop. He was only 19, Cam. He'd been out of the Academy for three weeks. He died in my arms," Kit didn't think she would ever forget watching his blood washing down the drain of the shower as she tried to scrub him off her. She had held him, and comforted him, as he died.

Campbell took her hand and held it between her own. She knew there was nothing she could say to make anything any better.

"It made me think," Kit knew she had to say it. "Life. It can change in a heartbeat. It can end in a heartbeat. I know it's early. I know we've both been hurt. But if we wait too long, who knows what could happen? We have to grab life while we can. It could end tomorrow. I mean, I hope it doesn't," she gave a small laugh. "I hope it goes on and on. For decades. And I want to spend every day of those decades getting to know you better. I want to be with you, Cam. I think about you all the time. I've never met anyone like you. You're it for me. We don't have to do anything. We can still take things slow. We can go any speed you like. But I'd really like it if we could be … a thing," she smiled, sheepishly.

"A thing, huh?" Campbell smiled softly.

"A thing," Kit confirmed.

"I think can do that," Campbell agreed. "I'd like us to be a thing too. In a way, I kinda thought we already were. You don't get it, do you Kit? I fell in love with you the very day I met you. I've been trying to be, you know, sensible. Sensible is over-rated."

"I love you too," Kit blurted out. "I think I always have."

"Well, if we're going to be a thing, that's a pretty good place to start," Campbell smiled. "Okay. We're going to do this right. First, you get your skinny ass into the kitchen, and I'll make you some breakfast. Then I have to go. I have to be at the hospital for 7.30am. And you," she traced the bags beneath Kit's eyes. "You need to sleep. So you're gonna stay here and I'm gonna tuck you into bed. I'll be back before 4pm. We can talk then. Or not. It's going to be okay, Kit. In fact, it's going to be great." She took Kit's face very softly between her hands, and kissed her so tenderly that Kit thought she might cry. Campbell pulled back. She smiled. "I think I'm going to like being a thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie closed the door to the bedroom as quietly as she could. She was very worried about Alex. Alex had had a dreadful night; she had taken hours to fall to sleep, and then she was plagued by nightmares. And now she had the beginning of a migraine. She didn't often get migraines, but when she did, they could knock her out for anything up to three days.

Addie emerged from her room, and smiled at Maggie. "Mommy," she held her arms up.

Maggie lifted her easily into her arms. "You're getting too big for this, Addie," she smiled.

"Don't care," Addie nestled sleepily into her.

"I don't either," Maggie admitted. "Shall we go see how Jamie is doing?"

"Isn't Mama feeding her?"

"Mama's not feeling so good today. We're going to let her sleep until she feels better, and we'll take care of Jamie. We've got plenty of milk in the fridge and the freezer."

"Is Mama okay?"

"She didn't sleep very well, and her head hurts now. She'll be fine, baby girl. She'll start to feel better soon," Maggie prayed that she was right.

"Is Mama still sad?" Addie pressed.

"She is a little. But she's real happy too. She loves you and Jamie so much."

"And you, Mommy."

"And me," Maggie smiled at the thought. The beautiful Alex Danvers loved her. Life didn't get much better than that, even if it was tough sometimes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're sure about this? Complete coverage?" Aoife asked Ellie as she fingered her nipple. Already, Ellie's breast was two-thirds covered by Aoife's tattoos.

"I've never been more sure," Ellie watched her wife as she reached for the tattoo gun. She loved that she was wearing Aoife's art. She found all of her designs thrilling, and it gave her a feeling of being totally loved to have her art permanently adorning her body. And she could see, too, that Aoife loved the contrasts of her body – one side heavily tattooed, the other untouched. Every time she looked down, Ellie could see the physical manifestation of her wife's love for her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Campbell let herself back into the house just after 3pm. She tiptoed to the bedroom, and peered through. She smiled when she saw that Kit was still sleeping peacefully. She wanted, so badly, to wake her. To touch her. To love her. But she wanted, too, for Kit to sleep and start to recover from the trauma of the night before. Quietly she slipped away, leaving her undisturbed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie approached the bed, saddened to see Alex still curled up, her eyes partly open, clearly still in pain. This was the worst migraine she had had in years. She sat on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand lovingly over Alex's brow. Alex grunted. "Still bad?" Maggie whispered. Alex grunted again, and turned her face into the pillow. "We're gonna have to pump again," Maggie's voice was apologetic. She hated disturbing Alex, but she knew it had to be done.

Alex allowed Maggie to roll her gently on to her back. She was grateful that the lights were off, and the drapes shut. Efficiently, Maggie unbuttoned her pajama top, and fitted the breast pump to her left breast. "It won't be long, babe," Maggie whispered. While the pump was working, Maggie took a warm washcloth and wiped Alex's face and neck soothingly.

"S'nice," Alex croaked.

"When was your last dose?" Maggie knew that Alex hated taking any drugs, because then her milk couldn't be used to feed Jamie.

"Mornin'," Alex said. She had no idea what time it was.

"Time for some more," Maggie reached for the bottle of pills.

"Won't keep it down," Alex admitted.

Maggie tried not to react. "Okay," she said softly. She disappeared to the bathroom. Alex knew what she was doing, and she hated it, but right now she would do anything to stop the pain. So she said nothing when Maggie returned with the strong painkilling suppositories. "We'll do this once you've finished pumping," Maggie said quietly, as she swapped the pump to Alex's right breast.

When Maggie tugged down Alex's boxers and quickly inserted the suppositories, Alex just wanted to cry. She hated feeling so helpless.

Within moments, Maggie rolled Alex back on to her side, her most comfortable position. Then Maggie shucked off her own jeans, and slid into bed next to Alex. Alex moved to rest her head on Maggie's thigh. "Girls?" Alex asked, weakly.

"Angela's taken Jamie for a few hours. And Addie's spending some time with Kate at the DEO. Kate's going to take her up in the simulator again."

Relieved that everyone was fine, Alex relaxed marginally, feeling Maggie's soft fingers running through her hair. "It'll be over soon," Maggie whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You are getting so good at this, Doodlebug," Kate lifted Addie down from the simulator. Addie had shown some real expertise at the controls; she would be a highly skilled pilot one day.

Addie smiled at Kate. She loved spending time with her. But she was worried about her Mama. She knew that a lot of what was happening was linked to her Grandma Eliza. She couldn't quite understand why she didn't know that her Mama would never have killed Grandma Eliza's husband if she had had any choice. She was sure that if she could just explain that to her, everyone would be fine.

"You okay, Bug?" Kate peered at her anxiously.

Addie nodded. "That was fun. Thank you," she remembered her manners.

"Kara has told me to take extra special care of you," Kate told her. "She said that you and Jamie are her very favorite nieces."

"We're her only nieces, Sergeant Kate," Addie giggled. Kara was always telling them that.

"And she loves you both so much. So do I," Kate squeezed her hand. "Now I've got to do some tests in the lab that your Mama wants me to get done. I could do with somebody to help me. Would you be able to do that, do you think?"

Addie nodded eagerly. Kate was never patronizing toward her, and she had taught her quite a few things about some of the equipment in the lab, with the approval of her Mama. She loved helping out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane Rizzoli looked over her glasses at her wife. She hated that her eyesight had suddenly worsened, while Maura's was still 20:20. Maura was sitting reading with their eldest son, while baby Michael played happily on a rug on the floor. "When did Ma say she was getting here?" Jane asked.

"She's just collecting Jamie. She's taking her to give them a break; Maggie said Alex is sick. Migraine."

Jane pulled a face. She knew how debilitating migraines could be. "Is it warm enough for a trip to the park, do you think?" she asked. "If we wrap the kids up warm?"

Seven-year-old Robert looked up in eager anticipation.

"I think so," Maura agreed. "The sun's out. I think it'll do us all good to get some air."

"And you're feeling okay?" Jane was trying so hard not to irritate her wife by checking on her every five minutes, but sometimes she couldn't stop herself.

Maura smiled. "I'm feeling great, Jane. I haven't even had any sickness or anything. I think this pregnancy is going to be a good one," she kept her voice low. They had agreed not to tell Robert about Maura's pregnancy until she passed the three-month mark, just in case.

"Can Addie come to the park?" Robert wanted to know. Addie was his best friend, and they loved to make mischief together. Addie was also the only one of his friends who would climb to the top of all the equipment in the park with him.

"Addie's not coming today. Maybe next time?" Jane said, apologetically. "We can maybe see if she's free tomorrow." The following day was a Sunday, and she knew that even if Alex was feeling better, she would likely benefit from a quiet day.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You didn't wake me," Kit stood at the door to the living room, peering at her watch. She looked adorably sleep-rumpled.

"You needed to sleep," Campbell said simply. She got up from the couch. "So how're you doin', Palmer?" she looked closely at her.

"I'm okay," Kit said. She smiled when Campbell reached out and touched her face gently. "I think I'll always be okay if you're around," she added, shyly.

"That's good. I'm not planning to go anywhere. You hungry?"

"Not for food," Kit's voice lowered an octave.

Campbell smiled. "You got something else in mind?"

"Only if you're on board with the idea," Kit was suddenly nervous. She had told Campbell that they would take this at any speed she wanted. She didn't want to put any pressure on her. She looked into her eyes, and saw a twinkle.

"I am SO on board," Campbell grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie looked up, and smiled when a slightly shaky Alex made her way into the living room. She followed her to the couch, and pulled a blanket around her. "Are you better now Mama?"

Alex put an arm around her daughter. "I'm much better, Bug. Thank you. Did you have a good day?"

Addie nodded. "Sergeant Kate let me do a take-off in the simulator. I got it all right, Mama. She says I'm real clever."

Alex smiled at her. "Of course you are. I think you may be one of the cleverest people I know."

Maggie appeared with a mug of hot tea, which Alex accepted gratefully. Maggie kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat?"

Alex paled. "Not yet," she hedged.

"You warm enough?"

"Thanks to Addie," Alex drew the blanket around her shoulders. "How's Jamie?"

"She's asleep," Addie told her. "She likes her new room." Just that week, they had moved Jamie into her own room, and they were all adjusting to the change. "I did give her a bottle before she went to sleep."

"I'm sure she liked that," Alex smiled as Addie nestled in to her. "My cuddly girl," she said affectionately, dropping a kiss on Addie's head.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife rolled over in bed, and trailed a finger down Ellie's bare back. Ellie rolled over and smiled at her.

"You haven't used your cane at all today," Aoife said.

"I don't need it in the house any more," Ellie was getting stronger every day.

"When is your next appointment with Cam?"

"Monday. I'm betting Kit's pissed that she's working then," Ellie grinned. "I'm guessing that's where she is now."

"With Campbell?"

"Have you ever seen two people more suited?" Ellie asked.

Aoife smiled back. "Apart from us? You're not forgetting us, right?"

Ellie reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'd never forget us," she said, softly. She still didn't quite understand how she had gotten so lucky. Yes, she had had shitty luck with her parents, but since they had thrown her out, she had found a whole new family who loved and accepted her. And she had found a wife. She had never imagined being married at all, least of all so young. But she just knew she and Aoife would be together for ever. "So," Ellie said firmly. "The exhibition."

Aoife groaned. "I'm not thinking about that right now."

Ellie rolled over again, and put her chin in her hands. She fixed Aoife with a stare. "Well you should. Maura's right. Those seascapes you did. They are so powerful. You should share them."

"I just don't have it in me to find a new agent right now," Aoife admitted. She had fired her previous agent Sarah, who had had the temerity to try to drag her away from Ellie's bedside while she was unconscious. But, Aoife knew, Sarah had market knowledge and contacts that she just didn't. Aoife also had zero interest in the business side of things.

"Talk to Maura. She knows everyone. And anyway, we need to go to New York."

"We NEED to?" Aoife was curious.

"We need to. You realize we never had a honeymoon? Married nearly two years, and no honeymoon. I'm thinking, exhibition, meetings, blah blah blah. And then," she caressed a plump breast, "maybe a couple of nights in a fancy hotel. Room service. Views of the city. A soft bed," she grabbed Aoife and pinned her to the bed. "I'm sure we can think of something to do," she kissed her.

Aoife grinned. "Maybe we could run through some of those plans now?" she fingered Ellie's nipple, her heart speeding up as she felt it stiffen into a tight knot. "Just so's we know what to expect," she laughed at the groan that Ellie couldn't suppress. "We don't want to risk any surprises."

"Oh I don't know, Mrs Sawyer," Ellie teased. "From what I can remember, sometimes you quite enjoy a surprise," she reached out to open the drawer on the nightstand. "Sometimes you enjoy it quite a lot."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie returned from giving Jamie her night feed, and noticed that the strip of light showing under Addie's door. She looked at her watch. 1.48am. She opened the door quietly, and saw Addie reading. "Can't sleep?" she asked her quietly.

Addie shook her head.

"You feeling okay?"

Addie nodded. "Is Mama better?" she asked. Maggie realized that Addie was still anxious about Alex.

Maggie sat on Addie's bed. "Mama's going to be fine. You're worried about her, right?"

Addie nodded, miserably. "I don't like it when you or Mama are sad," she said in quiet voice. "I'm sorry."

Maggie lifted her into her lap. "You don't have to be sorry, baby. You have such a kind heart. You just want everyone to be okay."

Addie turned into Maggie's front and nestled in.

"Mama's doing okay," Maggie reassured. "She just has a few things going on. You know what I think might make her feel even better?"

Addie looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"I think she'd like it if we all cuddled in together tonight. You wanna come?"

Addie nodded.

Maggie lifted her into her arms and carried her to the bed.

Alex blinked as the door opened, and smiled when she saw Addie. She lifted the comforter and welcomed the child in. "You okay, June Bug?"

"I'm good, Mama," Addie let Alex wrap a warm arm around her. "I love you. I love you too, Mommy."

"And we both love you. So much," Alex said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Think about it seriously," Jane said to Maura. "You're not really enjoying the ME's office these days. And you've been working too hard. And you're going to have to go on maternity leave in a few months. It's perfect. You love art. You're an expert. Aoife's a sweet girl. She needs somebody like you, who respects what she wants to do, and who doesn't just tell her what the market wants. It's the ideal solution."

"I'll have to travel to New York a few times a year," Maura couldn't help imagining how much fun life as Aoife's agent would be. Since having the children, she was finding working at the ME's office more and more depressing.

"We'll come with you some of the time," Jane suggested. "There's so much stuff we need to show Bobby. The Statue of Liberty. And Mikey will be old enough soon to start enjoying that stuff. And maybe we can have the occasional romantic trip without them? This could be a whole new life for you."

"I'd miss seeing you every day."

"We live in the same house. You'll still see me every day. Okay, so you won't see me standing the other side of a dissected liver, or pulling a bloated body from the river, but you'll see me all the time. I'll miss you at work too, Maur. But if you're having fun in the art world, that would make me real happy too."

"Do you really think I could do it? I'm an enthusiastic amateur, but what do I really know?" self-doubt was creeping into Maura's mind.

"You know so much. Your huge brain is overflowing. And you love it. Please, Maura, you've gotta do it," Jane was getting excited. She hated that Maura's job was stressful, and when they had three kids, there was no way she would have the mental wherewithal to cope with the ME's office on top of it all, without losing her mind. If she was fulfilled and happy at work, it would make Jane happy, and it would be worth the sacrifice of not working with her every day. "Pick up that phone," she pointed to Maura's cell on the table.

Maura lifted it to her ear. "Aoife?" she said, when the call was answered. "Can we get together and discuss a few things?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"My genius wife," Ellie lifted her glass of beer. They were at their favorite small restaurant, to celebrate Aoife's plans. "Now you HAVE to take me on honeymoon. I'm already planning what I'm gonna order from room service."

Aoife grinned. Unbeknownst to Elllie, she had spoken to her captain and booked two weeks off work for her, to coincide with the last two days of Aoife's exhibition. They would have four days in an expensive hotel overlooking Central Park, followed by ten days in a rented house on Long Island, where they could swim on the private beach, sunbathe naked and just revel in being together.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Addie?" Maggie called. "Alex, have you seen Addie this morning?"

Alex was seated on the couch, baby Jamie at her breast.

"No. Isn't she in her room?" Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll check again. Maybe she was in her bathroom," Maggie ran up the stairs two at a time. When Alex looked up again, she saw Maggie, white a sheet, clutching a piece of paper. Wordlessly, Maggie passed it to Alex.

 _Mommy, Mama, please don't worry. I need to do something. I will be back home tonight. I have got Gertie with me, and I'm safe, I promise. I love you both. Addison xxx_

Alex reached for her phone. "Kara, we need you. Bring Kate."

Seconds later, Kara and Kate came through the large doors in the living room. Maggie handed them the note. Alex was already on the phone to Winn, instructing him to hack into all the street cameras in the area.

"We should head to the DEO," Kate suggested. "They've got all the kit there. We'll find her. She'll be okay. And she has Gertie. That dog wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Where can she _be_?" Alex was distraught.

"I think I have an idea," Kate mused.

Winn managed to track Addie to the train station and, through unorthodox means, was able to establish that she had probably caught a train to Midvale. She was going to talk with Eliza. Alex tried Eliza's landline and cellphones, but there was no answer to either. She looked over at Kara. Kara nodded.

Kara landed at the train station that was three stops before Midvale station, and immediately changed back into civilian clothes. She had scanned the train that would arrive in a few minutes, and worked out which carriage Addie was traveling in. So when the train pulled up, she was able to open the door calmly, and sat down opposite Addie. Addie didn't look up, and it was only when she heard Kara speak into the phone, "Alex, she's here. She's fine," that she looked up and saw Kara.

Addie's face fell. She was worried that Kara would stop her.

Kara regarded her calmly. "Are you okay, Addie?" she asked, softly, relieved that they had the carriage to themselves. Nobody would interfere or pay attention to their conversation.

Addie nodded.

"You're going to talk to Grandma Eliza?"

Addie nodded again. "If Grandma Eliza knows how sad Mama is, she'll know it wasn't her fault. She just needs someone to tell her."

Kara nodded. She didn't want to tell Addie just how many times she had told Eliza that exact thing. But the child was so sincere. She was already traumatized, so Kara realized that it wouldn't do any harm for her to try to get through to Eliza. Eliza was treating Alex appallingly, but she wouldn't be deliberately cruel to a seven-year-old. And she loved Addie. "Shall we go together?" she suggested.

Addie's face brightened. "Can we?" she asked. "I thought you might stop me."

"I won't stop you. I just want you to be safe. Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Okay," Addie said.

"I'm just going to talk to your Mama," Kara pointed to the phone. "I'll tell her what we're doing, so she and your Mommy don't worry."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The house in Midvale was dark, with no lights on, and all the drapes were shut. Kara didn't understand. They never shut the drapes during the day.

"Kara!" a voice called from the house next door. "Hey, how are you?"

Kara looked over and saw Eliza's elderly neighbour. "Hi Mr Foster. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too. Hi Addie," the old man waved at the child. "What are you doing here? She's not here."

"How can she not be here?" Kara was confused.

"She took that job in Chicago. She won't be back for six months. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. She didn't." A quiet fury was building in Kara.

Addie slipped from her grip and ran toward the front door of the house. She started pounding on the door. "Grandma 'liza! Grandma 'liza! You've gotta be there. Open the door. I have to talk to you. You're making my Mama sad. Grandma 'liza! Grandma 'liza!" her voice rose and she started to cry, as her little fists pounded pointlessly on the hard wood. She felt Kara's soft hand on her arm, and shook her off angrily.

Kara surreptitiously took out her phone. "She's real upset," she said quietly to Alex. "Get J'onn to bring you here. Right now."

In under a minute, Alex appeared from the back yard. She crouched down at Addie's level. "Hey Bug. Hey Addison," she gently caught the child's hands in her own, forcing Addie to look at her. Addie's face crumpled. "C'mere," Alex pulled her into her arms, her heart breaking as Addie fell apart in her embrace.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

That night, Maggie held Addie close to her, whispering gently to her as she rocked her from side to side. They all knew Addie needed to sleep, but she had already awoken three times, and it was only 11pm. Even bringing her into their bed hadn't worked. Alex knew she was going to have to give her a sedative.

Addie blinked as she felt Alex swab her skin with an antiseptic wipe. "You gonna do a needle Mama?"

"I am, baby. It won't hurt really, just a scratch. I just want to help you get to sleep. You can stay snuggled in with us. Is that okay?"

"'kay, Mama," Addie knew her mommies would never do anything bad to her. And her Mama was right, the needles she did never hurt her. "Can I hug Henry?"

"Of course you can, Bug," Alex passed her the teddy bear. Before Addie knew what had happened, Alex had injected the sedative.

"I'm sorry if I made you worried," Addie murmured. "I just wanted Grandma Eliza to know that you are a good person."

Maggie rocked her gently. "She knows that, Addie. She's just having a hard time. She'll come around soon. It'll be okay."

"'kay, Mommy," Addie yawned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate reached out for Kara, to slow her pacing. "Come to bed, babe," she suggested gently.

"How can she do that to her?" Kara was spitting with fury. "That little girl. All she wants is for her family to be happy. I swear, if I get my hands on her, I'm going to... I don't know what I'm going to do," she trailed off, sadly.

"We're just going to have to wait. See if she comes round. And if she doesn't... Well, she's going to lose out on a lot." Kate knew what she was talking about. Her own mother had abandoned her. If she had been a normal parent, she would have been part of this wonderful family she had found. As it was, she had been killed in a prison fight. Kate didn't even miss her. "All we can do is let Addie know how much we love her."

Kara gave a small smile. "I think she knows that. She told me last week that when she grows up, she wants to be big and strong like Sergeant Kate."

Kate laughed. Kara was 1,000 times stronger than she was. She reached for Kara's hand.

Kara let Kate pull her gently to the bed. She looked closely at her lover, and remembered how lucky she was. Kate was beautiful, brilliant, brave, tough and so unbelievably tender. "Kiss me?" Kara's voice was small, almost pleading.

"If I really must," Kate teased. She put her arms about Kara's waist, and kissed her thoroughly. She let her hands drift upwards. "I'm not sure you really need this," she lifted the loose tee over Kara's head. She grinned. "See. I was right. You're looking great," she dropped a kiss on a tight, pink nipple. Her hands toyed with the waistband of Kara's pajama pants. "I'm thinking you would look even better if," she smiled as Kara lifted her hips obligingly, allowing her to slide them down her legs. "Just as I thought," Kate teased. She dragged her own tee over her head in one swift motion.


	12. Chapter 12

J'onn looked around himself when he reached the apartment building in Chicago. He couldn't see anyone around; he surmised that everyone was at work. But Eliza Danvers was not at work. In fact, the university had been very cagey when he enquired about her whereabouts.

He raised his finger to press the button for apartment 24, but was relieved when a resident came out just as he was about to press. He slipped in the main entrance, and made his way to the second floor.

The apartment was quiet – no sound of the radio or tv. He knocked twice, sharply. After a moment, he heard feet shuffling. The Eliza that came to the door was almost unrecognizable. She was disheveled, her hair unkempt. Her pants were wrinkled, and there was a stain on her shirt. She stared at him.

"We need to talk," he told her firmly.

She shrugged, leaving the door open to admit him as she made her way back to the couch. Back to the bottle on the table.

"You got fired," he guessed.

"Gottit in one," her voice was clearer than he had anticipated. But then, she was practised at this. She was now a seasoned drinker.

She reached for her glass, and took a healthy swallow. Whiskey. J'onn almost wanted to laugh. Eliza had more in common with Alex than she realized.

"Addie went missing last week," J'onn was pulling no punches. "For a while, nobody knew where your seven-year-old granddaughter was."

Eliza looked up, blearily. "She's nearly eight."

"She was looking for you. Anything could have happened to her. Do you know how many kids go missing every year? How many are killed?"

Eliza paled. "What did she want with me?"

"She didn't understand why you are making her mother so unhappy. She still doesn't." J'onn knew that this was not the time to be tactful.

"She killed my husband."

"Would you have preferred if she had been the one to die? Or maybe her wife? Or unborn child? Or perhaps all three? Because that's what was going to happen. You've watched the recording. Alex. Had. No. Choice," he spoke clearly, not bothering to hide his anger. "Do you really want this to be the end of any family for you? Because it will be. They are going on without you. Alex is devastated, and barely sleeping. But she WILL get over it. Because she has her wife, and her two daughters. You haven't even met Jamie."

"I can't," Eliza wavered, and reached anew for her glass.

J'onn noticed three empty whiskey bottles on the kitchen counter to his right. "Just how much of that stuff are you drinking?"

Eliza shrugged. "It's the only thing that helps," her voice was quiet. Ashamed. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. But it was the only way she could get through the day. She had to numb herself. She couldn't face reality. Because, if she did, she would have to accept that her beloved husband had gone to the dark side. Had turned into a monster. It was easier, somehow, to demonize Alex.

J'onn sat in the chair facing her. "It's hard," he said, quietly. "I know. But I also know what it's like to lose your family. For ever. Your family isn't gone. They are there. Waiting for you."

"They'll never forgive me now," Eliza knew that to be true. Her behavior had been execrable. She knew that. Why was it always so easy for her to blame Alex? She had done that, on too many occasions, throughout her daughter's life. And Alex had done nothing to warrant that treatment. Her beautiful, strong, upright, loving Alexandra. Alex had the strongest moral code of anyone she had ever known. Stronger even than Jeremiah, before he turned.

"They will. It won't be easy. But isn't it worth trying? Or would you rather just drink yourself into oblivion?"

"I don't know where to start," Eliza faltered. She couldn't go on like this. She knew that. If she gave up now, there was nowhere for her to go. She had no job. No family. No husband. She hadn't even met her youngest granddaughter."

J'onn reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and scrolled. "This is Jamie," he said in a soft voice.

Eliza reached out with a shaking hand. She was transfixed. "She's beautiful. She looks just like Maggie."

"She's a wonderful child. She brings them a lot of joy."

"What does Addie think?"

J'onn's face creased into a smile. "She adores her. She's never shown any signs of jealousy. She's going to be a wonderful big sister. Just like Alex is to Kara."

A tear slid down Eliza's face.

J'onn reached into his wallet. He passed her a card. "I called them this morning. They have a room ready for you. It's a great place. If you think it's worth it, to get your family back, then call them."

He stood up, and rested one gentle hand on Eliza's shoulder. "You have my numbers. I can be there for you. Any time of the day or night."

Eliza watched bleakly as he left the apartment. She looked down at the card in her hand. 'Sunshine Rehab & Good Living Center'. She laughed hollowly at the name. There would be little sunshine awaiting her. She knew that. She also knew that she had to do it. Resolutely, she got to her feet. She tipped the remainder of the bottle down the drain, as well as the two bottles hidden in the back of the cupboard. She was going to try this.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie realized she was on her own in bed. She checked her watch. 0225Hrs. She knew where she would find Aoife.

Aoife sat on the overstuffed leather chair in her studio, a sketchpad and pencil in her hand. The page in front of her was blank.

Ellie could see her gazing sightlessly at the wall. From her vantage point at the door, Ellie could see everything. Specifically, she noticed the tension on Aoife's face. "Hey," she called softly.

Aoife turned and looked at Ellie, her face softening at the sight of her wife. "Hey," she replied. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Ellie shook her head. She approached Aoife, and crouched in front of her chair. She took both of her hands in her own. Aoife loved the way that Ellie treated her crippled hand in the same way as she did the rest of her. She never pulled away. Aoife was able to truly believe that Ellie found all of her attractive, not just the unblemished parts. She looked at Ellie closely, seeing love and concern in her soft, brown eyes. "I'm sorry," Aoife said, quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's because I'm going back to work tomorrow, right?"

Aoife nodded sadly. "I know you're gonna be fine."

"I am. And not just because I'll be on desk duty for weeks. It's normal, Aoif. For you to be anxious. I understand that."

"I'm being selfish."

"No. You're not. I love that you care so much. What I don't love is that it's making you unhappy. Aoife, you know I don't have to be a cop, don't you? I can do something else. I hate that this is..."

"Stop," Aoife's voice was gentle, but firm. "I'm sorry. I'm okay, truly I am. And the last thing I want is for you to give up your dream. You're a great cop. And you love the job."

"Nowhere near close as much as I love you," Ellie reminded her. "I'm serious, babe. I can retrain. I could work with kids. I could be an electrician. Or a gymnast. A ballerina?" she teased, gently. "I could be anything."

"I know you could. But you love what you do. And you're so good at it. And you care. This city needs cops that care. I would hate for you to give that up. You're going back tomorrow," shakily, she reached up her hand to stroke Ellie's face. "And you're going to be great. And then you'll come back tomorrow evening. To me."

Ellie nodded. "I will. I swear," she helped Aoife out of her chair. "Right now, I want to go to bed and hold my wife. Can I do that?"

Aoife nodded, and stood up. She walked into Ellie's embrace.

"We can start planning tomorrow," Ellie said, tucking a strand of titian hair behind Aoife's ear. God, she loved her hair. "For your exhibition. I'm thinking we should take a trip to New York soon, just for a couple of days. We can look at some of the exhibition spaces Maura recommended. And you can take a couple of those meetings. We've only got five months until the exhibition. Until our honeymoon too," she smiled. "It's going to be amazing."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie giggled as Kate lifted her onto her shoulders. She loved sitting atop the tall soldier; she had a great view of all that was going on. And she loved spending time with Kate and Kara. Today, Kate had come to collect her from school, and they were going to have an early evening bowling session, followed by pizza at the local pizzeria. She knew that her Mama and Mommy were tired, but they both insisted they were going to join them all for the pizza, and Addie looked forward to that. She loved watching her Mama and Kara together, and she hoped that when they were adults, she and Jamie would have the same warm relationship.

"Didja have a good day, Doodlebug?" Kate wanted to know.

"It was really neat today," Addie told her. "We learned all about trees. Did you know that trees can talk to each other, Sergeant Kate? It's real clever the way they do it. One tree sends some information to funguses, and the funguses talk to the other trees using chemicals. Isn't it amazing?"

"I didn't know that," Kate said, honestly. "You're going to have to tell me all about how that works. Kara's going to meet us at the bowling alley, you can tell us both together, I know she'll be interested too."

Kate and Kara listened intently as Addie explained the tree communication to them. Kara then went up to get some drinks for all of them. As she stood at the counter, she looked over, and saw her girlfriend patiently helping the nearly eight-year-old with her bowling technique. Kate was so patient and loving. One day, she would be an amazing mom. Despite having no positive parental influence, Kate was the kindest, most protective person Kara had ever met – apart from Alex. When she thought about it, Kate and Alex had so much in common.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

While Ellie and Aoife were away for the weekend, checking out exhibition spaces in New York, Kit had the whole house to herself. Her landladies were so kind and welcoming, but there was something about the complete quiet that she loved. Campbell was working all day, and Kit luxuriated in the silence, anticipating a day of complete pleasure. But, by lunchtime, she found herself missing Campbell. Maybe she didn't need to be completely alone. She smiled to herself. There was something about being with Campbell that was completely stress-free. She could sit with her, and not even feel the need to talk. This was a new experience for her. Even with Lainie – and they have lived together for the best part of seven years – it had never been this good. She hoped that Cam felt the same way. It seemed too good to be true. She picked up her phone and texted:

 **KPCR: Free later? I'll cook your favorite.**

She knew how Cam felt about her lasagne.

Kit checked her phone for a reply every five minutes, and was irritated with herself for her own impatience. Campbell was busy. She had a whole list of patients, including a quadriplegic, so she wasn't expecting to have much downtime during the day. When the phone finally buzzed, she snatched it out of her pants pocket.

 _CRKP: Will there be garlic bread?_

Kit laughed. 

**KPCR: Is that a deal breaker?**

The phone buzzed again. 

_CRKP:Everyone has their price. I just don't want you to think I'm easy. I'll bring the Rioja._

Kit reached for her leather jacket. She wanted to get to the market in time to get the best ingredients. She loved cooking for

Campbell. She smiled to herself. It was a good thing that she did; Cam could barely boil an egg.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane looked up as Maura entered the room. God, she was so beautiful. Nearly five months in to her pregnancy, and she had

never looked better. Or hotter. Jane was suddenly very grateful that her mom had taken the boys to the park.

Maura smiled at her wife. She looked so happy. She was clutching a sheaf of papers, all about the art scene in New York.

"Leaving the department, it's the best thing you ever did," Jane said softly, her hand running unconsciously over Maura's neat bump. "You're really enjoying working with Aoife, aren't you?"

"She's a wonderful artist. I've never know anyone so young come up with work of such maturity, such passion. I suppose it's because she's lived a lot in just 22 years. She's had to go through so much, good as well as bad."

"Things are good for her now," Jane reminded her gently. "And," her voice took on a teasing tone. "She has gotten herself the best agent in the country."

Maura snorted. They both knew she had had little experience so far.

"And," Jane continued, "her agent just happens to be just about the hottest woman I have ever seen," she was already unbuttoning Maura's blouse carefully. She had learned to be careful with Maura's expensive clothes. It wasn't so much the price, but Maura hated it when her clothes were ruined. Jane slid the garment from her body and placed it on the back of the chair. Her eyes widened. She pulled Maura gently to her, and kissed her deeply while she slid one hand into her bra.

Maura gasped when Jane's fingers found a rock hard nipple. "Jane… your mom … she's going to … oh Jesus," Maura bucked when Jane's fingers closed over the tight bud. "We shouldn't … I said I'd make pot roast for Robert, he … ," she squeaked inelegantly as Jane's mouth found its target. "I ..."

"We'll order take-out," Jane bit out, as she tugged her own t-shirt over her head, loving the look on Maura's face when she saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. God, this was too easy. The pregnancy had been wonderful so far for both of them. Maura had barely experienced any unpleasant side-effects, and Jane's appetite for her had grown every day, as her body ripened.

Maura grunted her assent, as her hands fumbled with Jane's waistband.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked over at Maggie. Maggie held baby Jamie close to her, and was rocking her gently. She hated that Maggie was going to go back to work the next morning. She hated that the house would be empty without her, even with the two girls – though Addie was going back to school, too. She hated, too, that she wouldn't be there to protect Maggie from danger. She knew that there was no guarantee that she would be able to keep Maggie safe, but she wanted to be by her side at all times.

Maggie looked at Alex. "You okay?" she could see the frown lines on her wife's face.

Alex nodded.

Maggie came and perched on the side of the armchair. Holding the baby carefully, she leant down and kissed Alex softly. She reached down and started to unbutton Alex's shirt. "Dinner time," she said, as she lowered the baby into Alex's arms.

Alex smiled when Jamie immediately latched on. "Oh yeah," she smiled. "This one's definitely your kid. Always hungry."

"And always happy to play with your boobs," Maggie grinned.

"What time are you going to get Addie?" Alex asked. Addie was spending most of that Sunday with Robert and his family, as they were planning to go to on a tour of their nearby fire station, as Jane knew one of the firefighters and he had promised them a day that the kids would love.

"I'm leaving in a half hour," Maggie told her. "Just time for a snuggle before I go," she pushed gently, moving her wife along the wide chair, so that there was just room for the three of them to huddle up together.

Alex loved that Maggie was so tactile, and love to snuggle up with her. Maggie was so soft, and comforting, belying her physical and mental strength. Yes, she was one of the toughest cops in National City, but she was a marshmallow with her family.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Campbell ran a soft finger down Kit's spine. As she so often did when they made love, Kit ended up being a pile of mush afterward, and just lay there, a smile on her face.

Kit rolled over and faced her. Campbell couldn't quite decipher the look on her face. "What is it?" she asked her softly.

"How do you know me so well?"

"I'm a genius," Campbell teased. "I thought you knew that."

Kit laughed. "So we're going to the party?"

"Try and stop me," Campbell levered herself up on one elbow, and stared at her lover. "Any excuse to get behind a wheel."

Kit laughed. "It's go-karting. For kids. The engines are electric."

"I'm still gonna beat you," Cam grinned. She had a strong competitive streak.

"Just so long as you don't beat Addie," Kit reminded her.

"Of course. I'll take it easy on the birthday girl. Big strong cops like you, though, you can look after yourselves."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie crept into Addie's bedroom as the child started to stir. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as Addie turned over and looked at her. "Happy birthday, baby," she said, softly, and reached out to touch Addie's cheek.

Addie grinned. "Hi Mommy."

Maggie's heart filled with pleasure. Their daughter had long been a source of pure joy to them. She had now been with them over three years, and she would not trade a single minute of that time. Even the difficult times. Everything that happened just made their relationship stronger.

"Hey, Bug," Alex called from the doorway. "You in the mood for some visitors on your birthday?"

Addie sat up fully. Her face split into a wide grin when she saw Kara and Kate enter.

An hour later, Alex sat in the living room, nursing the now seven-month-old baby Jamie. Jamie was now also taking some solid foods, but she still loved to feed from her Mama. Once she was done, Alex got up and passed her over to Maggie, who rewarded her with a dazzling smile. She loved to see Maggie so happy. And today was a good day. Jamie was settled, Addie was having a wonderful time, with her favorite people around her, and they were due to leave soon for a party at the go-karting track, something that Addie was very excited about.

Alex went to the kitchen to refill her coffee, when she saw a familiar figure walking swiftly away from the house and get into a car. She went to the front door, but the car had already drawn away. On the ground was a medium-sized parcel, with an envelope on the top. Alex's heart beat rapidly when she saw her own name on the envelope, in her mother's handwriting.

 _My dearest Alex,_

 _My hands are shaking as I write this. My behavior toward you and your wonderful family has been unforgivable. If you choose not to read this, and to throw it away, I would not blame you. But, if by some miracle, you are still reading, then I desperately want you to know how genuinely sorry I am. For all that I have done. All that I have said. And for all that I have thought._

 _I always knew, of course, that you were never to blame for your father's death – deep in my heart, I knew that. But it has become a reflex action, ever since your father first went missing, for me to blame you for everything bad that happens. I think part of me knew how strong that you were, and I twisted things in my mind and made you into the father figure of the family. It was so unfair of me. I made you responsible for Kara, and blamed you when she made mistakes. Mistakes that were her own, not yours._

 _Somehow, and this is what amazes me, you never seemed to blame Kara for anything. Despite my actions, you have become the strongest, most loving, most loyal sister that Kara could ever have had. You have become a better woman than I ever deserved to have as a daughter._

 _I was already drinking too much by the time that Jeremiah died. If I hadn't been, maybe I would have realized earlier that, instead of finding you culpable, I should have been there to support you. What a devastating thing for you to have to do. I know now – and, to my shame, I think I always did know – that none of it is, or was, your fault. And I would have done the very same in your position._

 _I've been in rehab for the past two months. I know now that I am an alcoholic. I didn't want to admit it, because admitting it would mean having to face up to all my wrong decisions. It would also mean I would have to quit drinking, and I was too scared to do that. But then I realized that if I didn't face up to it, I would, without question, lose my family for ever. I may already have done that. And if you never want to see me again, I truly understand. I do._

 _Just know that I will regret my behavior for the rest of my life. And I love you, more than you will ever know._

 _The parcel is a birthday gift for Addie – just a few books, I know she loves to read. If you choose not to give it to her, I will understand, and I will not blame you. There's a letter for her too; I've left the envelope open, so you can check what I have written._

 _I can only pray that you will forgive me. But if you don't, that's fine. Just look after yourself, and your beautiful family. And know that I am proud to have known you._

 _With all my love,_

 _Mom._

Alex's face was contorted with tears. She felt light-headed, and grasped the counter to steady herself. She felt a soft hand at her waist, and allowed herself to be guided into a chair. She looked up and saw Maggie's face. Wordlessly, she held out the letter.

The whole gamut of emotions flickered across Maggie's face as she read. Maggie knew that this was a seminal moment in Alex's life. If she didn't forgive her mother, her life would be forever blighted. But Maggie knew that she, herself, would struggle. She had watched her beloved wife suffer; at the time when she most needed needed the love and support of her mother, she had been cruelly rejected. Maggie had held her through more nightmares than she could count, had soothed her, had reminded her of how much she was loved.

"You want to read the letter to Addie?" Maggie asked softly.

Alex nodded. She gestured to the parcel on the table, and Maggie passed her the open envelope on the top.

 _My darling Addie,_

 _If you are reading this, that means that your Mama and Mommy are the kindest, most loving people in the world. But you already knew that about them._

 _Addie, I am so sorry. I have been mean and unkind to your Mama, and I have said some really bad things. I never meant any of those things, but I was just so sad, and angry, that I behaved horribly. I hope you never know what awful things I said and I did, but I want you to know that I am so sorry. I have no excuses for what I did. I took my sadness out on your wonderful Mama._

 _I love you all so much. I want you to know that I think your Mama, Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers, is the very best person I have ever met. She is so strong, and so kind, and so loving. And she and your Mommy both love you to the ends of the earth._

 _I love you too, and I know I can never make up for what I have done. I hope that you have a beautiful birthday, and that your life just gets better and better. I have already heard what a wonderful big sister you are to baby Jamie, and I always knew that you would be the best sister in the world._

 _With all my love,_

 _Grandma Eliza_

Alex passed the note to Maggie. After a few moments, Maggie stepped forward and pulled Alex into her arms. "We'll do whatever you want to do," she said.

"Tomorrow," Alex said, her voice thin. "We'll talk to Addie tomorrow. She needs to enjoy her party. We'll sit down with her tomorrow morning, and we'll talk."

Maggie caressed Alex's cheek. She would never stop being amazed by her wife. Already, she was planning to forgive Eliza. Maggie doubted that she would have Alex's strength in her place.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You're sure you want to do this, baby girl?" Alex looked behind her to address Addie in the back seat of the car.

Addie nodded firmly. "I want to see her."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Addie had a determined look on her face as she marched up to Eliza's front door. Alex was still unbuckling a smiling Jamie from her car seat. She looked at Jamie, and she knew everything was going to be okay. Whatever happened, as long as they had their two daughters, they would be fine. Jamie was such a happy child, full of life and humor. So, against all the odds, was Addie. Addie was more sensitive, and also so caring about the feelings of others. But they were both bright lights in their lives. Whatever happened, their core family would thrive.

Addie saw that Maggie was by her side as she knocked on the door. She took Maggie's proffered hand, just before the door opened.

Eliza's face was a maelstrom of emotions when she looked at her eldest granddaughter. After a moment to gather herself, she knelt at Addie's height. "Hey, Addison," she said quietly.

Addie let go of Maggie's hand, and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. "Hi, Gran'ma 'liza," she said, squeezing her hard. "We missed you."

Maggie had to blink away her tears.

After a few minutes, Eliza stood, and lifted Addie into her arms. "You're so tall," she said to the girl, pushing her hair behind her ear. "And you're so beautiful."

Alex approached, a tentative smile on her face. She turned slightly, so that Eliza could see Jamie's smiling face. "Hey, Mom.

Got someone here to meet you."


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie couldn't take any more. She was so pleased for Alex that she was back in contact with her mother, but the sight of Eliza holding Jamie as she chatted to Addie was too much for her. And then she looked over and saw the smile on Alex's face, and knew that they had done the right thing by coming to visit.

Maggie excused herself and headed to the kitchen, to give herself a chance to regroup and settle her nerves. She was pleased for Alex, and for Addie, who had missed her grandmother. Somehow, Addie had been able to forgive instantly. Maggie wished that she had her strength. She took a deep breath, and rested her hands against the counter top as she breathed carefully. She knew that she couldn't let Alex know of her misgivings. But she couldn't get it out of her mind; the misery that Alex had suffered when her mother had refused to speak to her. And a small part of her blamed Eliza for Jamie's traumatic birth. If Alex hadn't been under such stress, maybe her blood pressure wouldn't have rocketed, and she wouldn't have succumbed to pre-eclampsia? Maybe Maggie wouldn't have had to spend those hours worrying that she could be widowed. Because a life without Alex was no life at all. She knew that now, more clearly than ever before.

"I know it's not easy for you," Eliza's soft voice.

Maggie looked up, to see Eliza standing just beside her. She opened her mouth to protest, and Eliza held up a hand to stop her.

"I know how hard it is for you to forgive me. For you to accept Alex's forgiveness of me. I know that. I've let you all down. So badly. And you've had to watch while your family suffers because of me."

"Eliza, it's not that...," Maggie tried to interject.

"You don't need to say anything," Eliza's tone was conciliatory. Loving, even. "What I did was unforgivable. And you had to watch while Alex – and Addie – suffered the consequences of my actions. And my inactions."

"I want this to work," Maggie said quietly, her shoulders slumping.

Eliza moved forward as if to put her hand on Maggie's arm, but she withdrew it at the last moment. She wasn't sure that any comforting gesture would be welcomed. "I know you do," she said.

Maggie looked directly at her. "I'm sorry for all you went through. And Alex is so pleased you got help with your drinking. That must have been so hard. And I will get past this. So will Kara, eventually," for the first time she admitted out loud that Kara, too, was struggling with Eliza's betrayal. In both cases, it was their love for Alex that made it hard for them. "It might just … take a while," she gave a crooked, half-grin. "I'm trying."

Eliza blinked away the tears in her eyes. "I know. And I am beyond grateful. And any time that you don't want to visit, or you want to be out of the house when I visit Alex and the girls, I won't mind. Truly. In a way, I'm pleased it's hard for you. I don't mean that. Not exactly. I don't want anything to be hard for you. But the fact that you are struggling with this just shows me how much you love Alex. And that's what she needs. You have given her so much love. You've opened up her life for her."

"And she's saved my life. In more ways than one," Maggie was sincere. "I'll always love her."

Eliza nodded. "I know."

Maggie took a deep breath and prepared to re-join her family. She hesitated, and then laid a hand briefly on Eliza's arm. "I'll get there," she promised. "It's all going to be okay."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie came home after a long, tiring day at work, surprised not to find Aoife in the kitchen. Aoife loved preparing meals for Ellie, though Ellie kept reminding her that she didn't expect to be taken care of. But today she wasn't there. Ellie smiled. She knew where her wife would be. Her New York exhibition was taking place in ten days, and there was one canvas she still wasn't happy with it. She would be working on that.

Ellie tapped quietly at Aoife's studio door.

"Ellie?" Aoife called. "Come in!" she sounded happy, and Ellie delighted in the huge smile on Aoife's face as she came through the door.

Aoife approached her. "I wanna hug you, but you're still in uniform." She reached up and stroked Ellie's cheek, before kissing her deeply. "God, you're so hot in that," she gestured at Ellie's uniform.

"I could take it off. If it's too much for you," Ellie teased.

Aoife swallowed, causing Ellie to bark with laughter.

"You finished here? I thought maybe we could order take-out tonight," Ellie stepped forward to look at what Aoife was working on. "Aoif, don't you have more important things to do?" she stared at the picture in front of her. It was an oil painting, of Ellie, naked from the waist up, sitting in the middle of the bed, a small smile on her face. The painting wasn't quite finished, but it was exquisite.

Aoife blushed. "I was working on the canvas. And then I started thinking about you. And I got … distracted."

"You must have done hundreds of pictures of me."

"What can I tell you, Sawyer? I love beautiful things. Shirt. Off," Aoife wiped her hand on a rag to remove the remnants of the paint.

Ellie grinned as she threw her tie on the back of a chair and started, slowly, to unbutton her shirt. She loved watching Aoife's face – lust, love, impatience, arousal were all easy to discern.

"You're working tomorrow, right?" Aoife was annoyed when her voice was more gravelly than she had expected. As Ellie's shirt slowly exposed her beautiful torso, she found she was losing focus. She could see the hard nubs of her nipples pressing against the soft, white fabric of her bra.

"Not until 11am," Ellie reached out to loosen Aoife's hair from her ponytail. "So we have plenty of time. Oh God, Aoif," she squeaked when Aoife slid her hand into her bra and flicked over the painfully hard nipple, tweaking the steel bar. She didn't know how Aoife did this to her. Just ten minutes ago, she had been wondering what they were going to have for dinner, and now she couldn't think beyond the beautiful woman in front of her.

"So we have lots of time," Aoife smiled. "Bedroom. And get the rest of that uniform off, before I spill paint on you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"My OB/GYN says it's fine. More than fine," Maura tried to be patient with Jane. She knew Jane was only fussing out of love.

"But you'll be six months pregnant," Jane protested.

"And that's fine. I'm fit, my pressure's good, the baby's happy. I really want to be there at Aoife's exhibition. It's the most important one she's done so far; we've got all those new names coming. This is her first step into the big time. I want to be there to see it happen. She's an amazing talent, Jane. And I love working with her."

Jane smiled. She could see that that was true. Ever since Maura had given up work at the department and was focusing solely on Aoife's career, she had been so relaxed and happy. And Jane knew that was contributing to her easy pregnancy. Maura was loving being pregnant, almost as much as Jane was enjoying watching her changing shape.

"Anyway, you'll be with me on the flight," Maura reminded her. There was no way Jane was going to let her travel to New York on her own – and she wanted to see the exhibition too, for both Maura's and Aoife's sakes. This was a whole new career for Maura, and she was loving it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

At seven months, baby Jamie was only feeding from Alex once in the morning and once in the evening. And it was starting to taper off. Alex knew how much she would miss it, even as the slumbering baby slipped off her nipple, sated and happy. She watched as Maggie lifted the child and burped her expertly, and took her off to bed in her own room. She would miss that sight, too. But there were compensations. Soon, they would be able to read stories with her, rather than to her, and she would start to communicate in real words. She wouldn't swap the chats she had every day with Addie for anything, and soon they would be able to enjoy them with Jamie too.

Alex thought of their first daughter, and found herself facing a maelstrom of emotions. Only yesterday, Addie had shown them all the way in her instant forgiveness of Eliza. She had such a huge heart and, somehow, she could see right through people to their centers, and she knew that Eliza was truly remorseful. "I was mean to you that time, Mama, remember?" Addie had pointed out. "I didn't mean it, and you were real sweet to me."

Addie's heart was pure, and loving. And, while that was wonderful to witness, it also meant that she was more vulnerable than many to the cruelties of life. And she had suffered so much in her eight years. Alex was pulled from her thoughts by movement at the door. Addie stood there, her stuffed bear Henry in her arms, and her face pale. "Hey, Bug," Alex patted the bed next to her. Addie climbed in, without a word, and snuggled into Alex's lap. She was shaking slightly. "Nightmare?" Alex asked quietly, as she rubbed her back softly. She felt Addie nodding, but still she didn't speak.

"Mommy'll be right back," Alex kept her voice quiet. "How'bout we hold you between us. Will that chase the nightmares away, d'you think?" she felt Addie nod again.

"I love you Mama," Addie's voice was tearful.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's the PRESIDENT!" Maggie cheered as she read the email again. "The president wants to come see your work."

Alex looked pained. "But I've only been back at work a week," she protested. "I'll never get the program finished by Friday."

"She won't care. She just wants to see what you are working in. It's a huge honor, babe. You must see that? She's taken a special interest in the DEO, and you, since that time at the airport. This is her last year in office. She wants to make sure that all the programs she cares about are going well. Alex?" Maggie saw as Alex drifted off in to a memory. She grinned. Of course. She had met Alex on the very same day that they had met the president. At the airport. "It was MY crime scene," she tossed out, mock-grumpily, as she started to walk away.

Alex reached out and caught her arm, pulling her to her. She cupped her face with both hands, and kissed her, long and deep. Eventually she pulled back.

"Still not worried about the cameras?" Maggie teased as she pointed up at the camera in the corner of Alex's lab.

Alex shrugged and grinned. "Sue me."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie could tell something was wrong from Kara's body language. Usually Kara loved game night, but tonight she seemed a little tense – distant. She grabbed her beer and moved to stand by Kara, who was watching as Ellie and Kate played their fifth game of pool. They were winning alternate games, and there was no sign of a break in the stalemate.

"You okay, Little Danvers?" Maggie asked softly.

Kara startled. She hadn't realized that Maggie was there. She forced a smile. "I'm great," she said.

"My spidey-sense tells me otherwise," Maggie teased.

Kara pretended to look shocked. "I can't believe you are invoking a fictional super-hero, Sawyer! And Spiderman, of all people."

"What can I tell you, Little Danvers? I do love a superhero."

Kara raised an eyebrow.

Maggie grinned. "I kinda like Supergirl, too. Most of the time," she nudged Kara's shoulder jokingly.

"That's good enough for me," Kara gave her a warm smile, and tucked her arm in Maggie's.

"So?" Maggie pushed, gently. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kara took a deep breath. "It's Kate," she said, quietly.

"Have you two been fighting?" Maggie was surprised. Kara and Kate always seemed so in sync with each other.

Kara shook her head. "No. Never. I love her so much, Maggie. But something's making her unhappy, and I don't know how to help her."

"Has she said what it is?" Maggie asked.

"No. She says she's fine. And she is, most of the time. And then I'll catch her staring out of the window, and she looks so … lost. I want her to tell me what the problem is, but she insists she's okay. I don't want to push her."

"She might need time. Alex is like that. Well, you know that as well as I do. Sometimes I have to back off a little, and then Alex will talk to me. It's hard, though, I know. Can we do anything to help? D'you want me to talk to her?"

"No," Kara was adamant. "It'll be okay."

"You too are solid, though, right?"

Kara smiled, as she watched over as Kate potted the black ball. "Yes," she was sure of that. Whatever was going on with Kate, she knew how much Kate loved her. And she loved Kate. They would get through this, whatever it was.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Ready to go?" Kara smiled as Kate unconsciously linked their hands. She loved the way that Kate was so un-self-conscious about showing affection. Kate always wanted them to be together, and she loved that.

Kate smiled. "Now that victory is mine, I don't have anything left to prove!"

Ellie mock-scowled at her. "Next time, Collins. I will have my revenge."

"Double or nothing?" Kate teased.

"Absolutely," Ellie agreed, and they both laid a dollar on the pool table.

"I'll keep those safe for next Tuesday," Alex folded up the bills and put them in a drawer.

"You two are such high-rollers," Aoife teased.

"You wanna get a cab?" Kara asked Kate.

Kate shook her head. "It's a nice night, and it's not far. I'm just in the mood for a walk, how about you?"

"Sounds great," Kara agreed.

As they strolled along the street, Kate casually reached for Kara, and put their joined hands into her jacket pocket. She loved the feel of her girlfriend close to her. With her other hand, she pointed to the sky. "Krypton's that direction, huh?"

Kara squeezed her hand gently. "That's right."

"I hate that you lost your world," Kate's voice was soft. "But I love that you are here with me. I know that's selfish of me. I just can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't want to imagine it."

Kara stopped walking. With her other hand, she reached up and touched Kate's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, quietly. "You're it for me, Sergeant. You make me so happy."

Afterward, neither of them could be sure who initiated the kiss. What they were sure of, though, was that it was one of the best kisses ever. They could both feel so much emotion as they connected. Kate's eyes glittered with emotion when they eventually pulled apart. "Make love to me?" she asked Kara, in a quiet voice.

Kara took her hand and they walked back the rest of the way to their apartment.

Kara had always loved making love with Kate; it was always tender, passionate and loving. But tonight, it was like they had somehow reached a different dimension. Kate's movements were all so soft, her touches unbelievably gentle, her tongue loving her and teasing her lovingly until she came again, and again, until they finally collapsed in each other's arms, panting and spent.

It took Kara a few minutes to realize Kate was crying. She could tell, instinctually, that Kate didn't want to talk. So she took her in her arms and rocked her lovingly, her anxiety mounting when Kate's sobs intensified.

It took over an hour for Kate to calm. Kara turned her in her arms, and wiped away her tears. She was on the verge of tears herself. "I love you, Kate," she said tenderly. "I will always love you."

Kate nodded. "I love you too."

"Do you want to talk?"

Kate looked up at her. "It's dumb."

"Whatever it is, it's making you unhappy. So it's not dumb. It's real, to you. That's all that matters."

Kate reached out and took Kara's left hand. Unconsciously, she stroked her ring finger. "I want what Alex and Maggie have. And I know I can't have it. WE can't have it. I know that Supergirl can't be married. It would be too much of a risk, if anyone found out. Or saw a ring. But there's such a big part of me that wants everyone to know you are mine. And I want the world to know that I'm committed to you. And I know you can't have kids – we've discussed that."

They had talked about kids, and they both agreed that Kara wouldn't be able to stop herself from helping out the citizens of National City for a whole nine months – but she also knew that she couldn't put a child of hers at risk. And she also balked at the idea of having a child that could have powers, because of the pressure it would put on the child.

Kate's eyes filled with tears again. "I went to the doctor. You know I had that fallopian cyst when I was 13? I had a scan. I can't have kids. Naturally."

Kara rocked her gently. "We'll figure something out," she promised, whispering into her hair.

"I'm being selfish. I have you, and I never imagined that would happen. You make me happier than I thought possible," Kate said.

"We'll be okay," Kara told her, her mind whirring.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked at her watch; it was 9.45pm, and Alex had still not arrived home. So she had bathed and read stories to the children. She felt exhausted, and the headache that she had had all day was now reaching nuclear proportions. She smiled when she heard the key turn in the lock.

"I'm so sorry," Alex was already apologizing as she shrugged off her jacket. "I just wanted to get everything ready for the president's visit tomorrow. Hey, you okay?" she saw Maggie's pale face.

"I'm great, now," Maggie stepped into her embrace. She could never work out how everything could suddenly just seem right, just because Alex had stepped into the room. But she felt her strong, warm arms around her, and she felt so much better. "Dinner's keeping warm for you."

"You didn't have to cook, Mags," Alex felt doubly guilty.

Maggie grinned. "I didn't. Mr Chen did, and then he delivered."

Alex smiled. She kissed Maggie, softly to start with, but with increasing ardor. She loved her so much. She drew back after a few minutes. "Girls okay?"

"The girls are great. Jamie's been laughing all day. They said she's been keeping them all entertained at daycare. And Addie was sad to miss you, but she fell to sleep fast. She had a good day. Apparently her science project went down a storm. She can't wait to tell you all about it."

Alex touched Maggie's face lovingly. "And just how bad is that headache?" she reached up to check for a fever, and Maggie batted her hand away. Alex frowned; Maggie's skin seemed just a touch too warm.

"It'll go soon," Maggie knew she might as well admit to it.

"Sit me while I eat, then we'll share a tub," Alex suggested.

Maggie lay back in Alex's arms in the tub, loving the feel of her wife's hands as she massaged her neck and shoulders gently. Her headache started to recede a little. Just as she started to drift off, she felt Alex's strong hands helping her out of the water. Before she knew it, she was dry, and in a soft singlet and boxers, and Alex was drawing up the covers under her chin. "Be right back," Alex kept her voice low.

Alex stopped to check on baby Jamie who, as ever, had kicked off her covers. Smiling, she pulled them back over the slumbering child. Every day, she looked more like Maggie – and she had her sharp sense of humor too, and loved making them all laugh.

She looked in on Addie. Addie was also sleeping soundly, her arm flung loosely around her bear Henry, who had brought her so much comfort since Kara had bought him for her on that first day. He was now getting a bit bedraggled, but Addie loved him fiercely – just as she loved all her family. Alex had known, when Kara came in to their family, that blood ties were not needed to ensure real love, and she had daily proof of that with Addie. She couldn't love the little girl more.

Alex slid in next to Maggie, smiling as Maggie snuggled in to her. So often, Maggie spooned her. Despite their height difference, Maggie was always the big spoon. But sometimes she curled up to Alex's front, and tonight was one of those times. "You taken some Advil?" she asked quietly.

Maggie nodded. "It'll go soon."

Alex tightened her grip around her. "You let me know if you need anything."

Maggie nodded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex awoke at 4am, and soon realized what had woken her. Maggie was shaking slightly in her arms. Alex touched her face and realized she was burning up. Maggie grunted grumpily. "Shh," Alex whispered.

Maggie rolled on to her back, putting her arm over her eyes. "Feel like shit," she croaked.

"I know, babe. I know. It's just a bug. I'll take care of you." Alex's heart sank. A nasty bug had spread through the DEO, but she had hoped that she and Maggie would be able to avoid it. If this was what Maggie had, she was going to be feeling lousy for days.

Alex slid out of bed, returning a few minutes later with her medical kit. Efficiently, she swabbed Maggie's arm and injected her with a strong analgesic and antibiotic, before she had time to get anxious about it. Maggie hated injections, something which made Alex smile. Maggie was the toughest woman she knew, but she got freaked out by needles, flying and, of all things, fish.

"Thanks, Danvers," Maggie said weakly, and turned on to her side again, searching for the warmth of Alex's body.

"Not quite yet babe," Alex helped her to sit up, despite her protests. She persuaded her to take a few gulps of water, and changed her out of her sweaty singlet into a warm t-shirt. She wiped her face, and helped her to lie down. As soon as she got back into the bed, Maggie snuggled into her arms.

Maggie slept soundly for over two hours, but when she awoke at 6.20am, her fever had worsened slightly, and she seemed distressed. Alex managed to get some water down her, and gave her a light sedative. This time, she pushed a pillow gently between Maggie's arms, to give her something to hug, while she got up to deal with the children and to get them ready for the day.

It was after 10am when Maggie sat up. Her head pounded, and she felt cold. So cold. She had never felt cold like it. She felt Alex's soft hand on her back, and another on her brow. "Feeling like crap, right?" Alex's voice was soothing.

"Yeah," Maggie grunted roughly. Then she remembered. "What're you doin' here? The President's coming this afternoon. They need you at the DEO."

"Kate can handle it," Alex spoke soothingly. "Don't worry about it. Time for some more drugs, babe."

This time, Maggie flinched when Alex injected her. Alex scolded herself internally. She should have done the injection when Maggie wasn't looking.

"Cold," Maggie couldn't help complaining. Usually, she was very stoical when she was sick, but this was just miserable.

"I know, babe," Alex drew the comforter over her shaking shoulders. "It'll stop soon."

"You should go to work," Maggie felt so drained that it was a strain to talk.

"I'm not leaving you," Alex was firm. "I'm just going to make a few calls. I'll be right back."

Maggie grunted and turned over.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked up when J'onn entered the lab. "Any news on Maggie?" she asked.

"She's having a rough time," J'onn admitted. "I think we're going to have to cope without Alex."

Kate's heart sank. She hated the idea of dealing with the President without Alex's expertise to back her up. She smiled at him. "Sure, no problem." She wanted to do all she could to make things easier on Maggie and Alex.

As J'onn left, Kara sidled into the lab, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Sergeant," she said. She kissed her softly on the lips. "You got any plans for this evening?"

"I thought I might spend it with my girlfriend," Kate teased. "But if you've got a better idea?"

"Wrap up warm," Kara commanded. "I'll pick you up at home at 6.30pm."

"Won't you be at home with me by then?" Kate asked.

"Not tonight," Kara smiled. "I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight."

"Somewhere cold?"

"Not cold. Just not inside. Jeans. Sweater. Jacket. That sort of thing," Kara said. "You think you could manage that?"

"As you have just described 95% of what's in my closet, I think it's possible."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex rushed to the door when she heard the doorbell. Who could be calling at this time of day? She hoped the noise hadn't wakened Maggie who had, finally, fallen into a fitful sleep.

"Mom?" she was startled to see Eliza at the door. "What are you doing here?"

Eliza raised her doctor's bag. "I hear you have a patient. And she tells me you should be at the DEO."

"SHE tells you?" Alex was confused.

"Maggie," Eliza clarified. "She called me, a half hour ago. She knows you won't leave her when she's sick, so she asked me to come to take care of her, while you deal with the President."

"Maggie asked you?"

"Maggie asked me," Eliza confirmed. "She sounded awful, Alex. How is she doing?"

"She's feeling lousy," Alex felt her emotions welling up. Her beloved wife was sick, which she hated – she'd rather be sick herself – but yet she had put Alex first by asking her mother-in-law to come to take care of her. And Alex knew that Maggie was still struggling with her relationship with Eliza. She hadn't said anything to Alex, but Alex knew. And Maggie was at her most vulnerable right now, and that was when she most hated letting anybody in. But she was prepared to let Eliza tend to her, so Alex could get to the DEO.

"I really don't want to leave her," Alex protested, as she ushered her mother into the house.

"She knows that. And she told me to tell you she'd divorce you if you missed your meeting this afternoon," Eliza said with a small smile.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex managed to resist the temptation to drive like a lunatic on her way back home from the DEO. Maura had promised to collect Addie from school, and she had just dropped baby Jamie at Angela's, where she would stay until the following day, when Kate or Kara would collect her to take her to daycare. Maura or Jane would drop Addie home later that day. Ideally, Alex would have liked Addie to stay with them for the night, but she knew how anxious Addie got when there was something wrong with either of her mothers, and she realized it would be better for her to be at home, where she would see that Maggie was sick, but not dangerously so.

She sprinted up the stairs, only slowing as she approached their bedroom, not wanting to wake Maggie if, by some miracle, she was sleeping. She opened the door carefully, and was touched at the sight of her mother lying on top of the covers, a swaddled Maggie nestled into her side. Eliza was stroking Maggie's hair, and whispering gently to her.

Eliza looked up and saw Alex. She smiled. "How was the President?"

"It went fine. It went great. How is she?"

"Miserable," Eliza admitted. "Missing you," she eased off the bed, smiling as Alex took her place.

Maggie looked up blearily, and realized that her wife was now on the bed with her. "Danvers," she buried her face in Alex's chest.

"Hey, babe. Missed you. You been good for Mom?"

"She's been wonderful," Eliza said.

"Did she get sick?" Alex kept her voice low; even as she spoke, she could sense Maggie's breathing evening out.

"Couple of times. Not for nearly an hour," Eliza looked at her watch.

Alex nodded. She pressed a kiss to the top of Maggie's head.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Gran'ma 'liza," Addie wanted to know. "Does that mean you and Mommy are friends again?"

Eliza looked up from the book they had been reading together. "We were always friends, Addie," she said. "I've always loved your Mommy. She was a little upset with me, when I behaved badly, especially when I was mean to your Mama. But she's been trying real hard to forgive me."

"And you took care of her today? When Mama had to go see the President?"

"I did, Addie. She's been real sweet to me all day. Your Mommy is a wonderful person. You must never forget that."

"I love Mommy. Is she going to be sick for long?"

"Maybe a few days. The bug she's got is nasty. So I'm going to stay, just until she feels better. So when we go get Jamie tomorrow, we can bring her home and all be together."

"So Mama can take care of Mommy?"

"That's right, baby girl. It's all going to be fine, very soon."

Addie lay her head on Eliza's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, Gran'ma 'liza," she yawned.

Eliza helped her to lie down. She kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad too, Addie. More than you could ever know."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate smiled when Kara drew up in J'onn's car. She loved that car. She spotted a picnic basket on the back seat. "Picnic? Really? It'll be dark in an hour," she said, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Kara leaned over, and kissed her firmly. "I'm counting on it."

Ninety minutes later, Kate looked over at Kara. This had been such a good idea. Kara had hired a small yacht from the marina, knowing how much Kate loved to sail. And now they were anchored in a quiet area half a mile offshore. Kara shook out two blankets, and laid one on the deck. She guided Kate down to lie next to her, and pulled the other blanket over them both. They looked up at the stars. "That's Krypton," Kate said, in awe. How had Kara known exactly where to anchor?

Kara nodded. "Yes. Krypton. Where I thought I had left my heart." She turned to face Kate. "I was wrong. I wouldn't go back there now if I could. Even if my parents were alive. I have everything I need here. Everything," she reached into her pocket.

"I know nobody thinks of Supergirl as a married woman. And nobody ever needs to know. When I change into my suit, I can put my wedding ring on my chain," gently, she fingered the gold chain that Kate had given her for her last birthday. "So nobody will ever see it. More importantly, they won't try to find my spouse and put her in danger. But there's no reason why Kara Danvers can't marry. I want to marry you, Kate Collins," she saw tears gathering in Kate's eyes, and wiped them away with her thumb. "Kate, you are beautiful. And sexy. SO sexy," she laughed. "But you are also the kindest, sweetest, gentlest, most loving person I have ever known. And I would be honored if you would be my wife. We can work on the kids' thing later. Or not. I just need you to say yes. Please say you'll marry me," she held out a small velvet box, with a plain, white gold ring inside.

Kate took her in her arms and kissed her. "Of course I'll marry you, Kara Danvers. I never even imagined it would be possible. I can't think of a single thing I want more than to be your wife." She kissed her again. "Oh God, Kara," she was struggling to hold it together. "I love you so much."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex wiped Maggie's chin, as she gratefully passed the bucket to Eliza. Maggie was having a terrible night.

Eliza held up the syringe questioningly to Alex. Alex nodded. Maggie needed to sleep.

Eliza swiftly injected the strong sedative, and Alex held the shaking Maggie close. Soon, she was asleep. "Go back to bed, Mom," Alex whispered, when Eliza returned with the freshly rinsed bucket. Eliza set the baby monitor from Jamie's room on the night stand.

"I'm taking this with me," she held up the other handset. "Call me if you need me."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	14. Chapter 14

Alex wiped Maggie's chin, as she gratefully passed the bucket to Eliza. Maggie had had a terrible night.

Eliza held up the syringe questioningly to Alex. Alex nodded. Maggie needed to sleep.

Eliza swiftly injected the strong sedative, and Alex held her trembling wife close. "It'll be all over soon," Alex whispered to the miserable woman.

"I'll see to the girls," Eliza touched Alex's arm briefly.

Alex nodded gratefully. She didn't know how she would have coped without her mom, and she was grateful that she had promised to stay until Maggie was better. Thing weren't going to be completely back to normal for a while, they all knew that, but Eliza was making a huge effort – and so were Maggie and Alex. And they would get there. They loved each other, they just needed to get over the past. If only Kara could forgive as easily as Addie had, but Eliza knew that Kara adored Alex, and she could only imagine the traumas she had gone through as she watched Alex suffer.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You stay here," Kate instinctively knew how Kara was feeling. They both wanted to help so much, but Kara still felt unsettled about the possibility of seeing Eliza. "I'll get them."

Eliza was a little saddened, but unsurprised that only Kate came to the door. She couldn't help glancing over at Kate's truck, and saw Kara making herself busy with the child seats in the back. She felt a tinge of pleasure when Kara raised a tentative hand in swift greeting, before she turned away again and fiddled unnecessarily with a buckle. It was a step in the right direction.

Kate knelt to give Addie a full, tight hug. She felt the young girl cling tight to her. She knew how much Addie loved her moms, and how she became overly anxious whenever something was wrong. "Hey, Doodle," she said softly, holding her close for a few seconds. She loved Addie so much, and was grateful for their close relationship. Addie had taken to her right from the start, and shown her so much affection.

"Hi Sergeant Kate," Addie's voice was small.

Kate pulled back and held both of Addie's hands gently. "Mommy's having a rough time, huh?"

Addie nodded, and blinked away her tears. "Mama's taking care of her. And Gran'ma 'liza," she looked up at her grandmother. "She's going to be okay. Mama says she'll likely be sick for 'nother couple of days, and then she'll be okay."

"It's awful when someone you love is sick," Kate said.

"It makes me sad," Addie admitted.

"Your moms are very lucky to have you," Kate straightened up, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "And just how is your sister behaving?" she smiled at Jamie who was sitting comfortably in Eliza's arms.

Addie smiled. "Jamie's so cute. And she's so funny. She knocked a whole box of Froot Loops on the floor this morning, and she made Mama mad when she laughed. It was kinda funny though, wasn't it Sprout?" Addie had taken to using Alex's nickname for Jamie.

Kate's heart melted as Eliza handed her the child, and Jamie grinned and nestled into her front. She was so like Maggie it was untrue. She had inherited not only her dimples but her mischievous sense of humor. Life with her was never going to be boring.

"Are we gonna see the fishes again, Sergeant Kate?" Addie asked, picking up Jamie's bag of supplies without having to be asked.

"We thought maybe we could do the park this morning, take Gertie with us. And then we can bring Gertie back and, after Jamie's nap, we could go to the aquarium this afternoon. What do you think?"

Addie clapped her hands with excitement. "You give that bag to Kara," Kate nodded to her girlfriend who was now standing by the car. She knew that Addie was sensible and wouldn't run into the road. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you so much," Eliza looked exhausted.

"How is she really?" Kate asked.

"Utterly miserable," Eliza admitted. "But it's not serious. Just really unpleasant."

"Did any of you get any sleep?"

"I got a couple of hours. I don't think Alex has slept at all."

Kate nodded. She knew there was no point in any of them arguing with Alex. She would stay with Maggie until she recovered. "We're free all weekend. We'll take them again tomorrow. We'll see if Ellie and Aoife are in the mood for a group swim. And we'll keep them tonight too."

"Addie can check in with Maggie when you bring Gertie back," Eliza handed Kate the leash. "So she won't worry."

"And how are you?" Kate couldn't help noticing Eliza surreptitiously looking over her shoulder to watch Kara.

"I'm getting there. Thank you," Eliza's smile was warm and genuine.

"She'll get there too. I'm sure of it," Kate knew that Kara was likely listening in, but she knew she wouldn't mind Kate saying that to her step-mother.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Campbell was nervous to raise the subject. She and Kit had only ever had one big argument, and that was when Kit had insisted on renting her own apartment when she left Ellie and Aoife's. Campbell had been upset that she hadn't wanted to move in with her, with the result that she didn't really listen to what Kit was saying. It wasn't that Kit didn't want to be with her – it was just that the relationship was so important to Kit that she didn't want to jeopardize it by moving too fast.

And now Kit's six-month lease was up for renewal, and Campbell didn't want to have the same argument all over again.

As it had turned out, they had only spent two nights apart during the past six months, and that was when Campbell had had to attend a conference in Denver and Kit wasn't able to take the time off to join her. The rest of the time, they had stayed either in Kit's or Campbell's apartment. They had keys to each other's places, and room in each other's closets.

Kit looked up, her coffee-colored skin glowing and beautiful. Campbell's palms itched; she just wanted to touch her. But they had deliberately met in the coffee shop, so that they would both be more likely to remain calm. They were both passionate and, sometimes, hot-headed.

Kit gave a small smile. "I think I know why you wanted us to meet," she said.

Campbell nodded. She was appalled to find her throat constricting. Christ, she surely wasn't going to cry. She never cried. She certainly never cried in public.

Kit reached out and took her hand, very softly. She stroked her fingers. She loved Campbell's hands. Strong, capable, and yet soft and so tender. "Your place isn't really big enough for us. Not full time," she reached into her backpack and pulled out her iPad. "And my place is no better. So I've been looking online. This one," she opened the iPad and flicked the screen. "This is just three streets away from Ellie and Aoife. Or this one," she thumbed the screen. "They've both got two bedrooms, and this one has a study too."

Campbell's eyes widened. "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

Kit grinned. "I did. And we did. And I gotta tell you, Reilly. I'm kinda liking how it's been going. But I left my favorite boots at your place on Monday, and I'm damned if I'm going to invest in another pair so I've got some at each place."

Campbell looked stupified.

"I thought you were smart," Kit clarified. "I'm asking you to live with me. And I think we should get a bigger place. We don't have to. We can stay at yours. Or I can extend my lease. But I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"So you decided I'm perfect then," Campbell was regaining her spark.

Kit fixed her with an amused look. And then she smiled. "Actually," she leaned over and kissed her very softly. "I kinda did."

Campbell didn't even notice the tear that tracked down her own face. She was trying to process what Kit had said. She looked up at her lover, and saw love, trust and tenderness in her face. "Yeah, well, you're about right for me," she tried to sound gruff.

Kit laughed. She knew that the soppy stuff didn't come easy to Campbell. She leant forward and whispered into her ear. "Well, in that case, what are the chances that you'll take me home and fuck me until my toes curl?"

Campbell was instantly aroused. "I think that can be arranged officer," she was already on her feet and pulling bills out of her pocket to pay for the coffee they hadn't touched. "Would now be an appropriate time for you?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh babe, I know," Alex supported Maggie through another violent bout of nausea. She was beginning to get anxious. Maggie hadn't kept down any fluids for hours.

Maggie's face was plastered with sweat and tears. She slumped in Alex's hours, and lay her head miserably on her shoulder. "This sucks," her voice was weak.

Alex felt the damp fabric under her hand, and checked the sheets, which were also damp.

Eliza watched closely, and read Alex's mind. "I'll draw a bath. Lukewarm, okay?"

Alex nodded. Five minutes later, she held Maggie tenderly in her arms, and ran a sponge over her body. The water made Maggie relax infinitesimally, as she allowed Alex to take charge. She felt like shit, but she knew she was in safe hands.

Alex kept adding cool water, until she was bathing Maggie in almost cold water. "I know," she saw Maggie flinch. "I know babe. But this is going to help your fever. And then we're going to give you a drip, just for a while. It won't hurt."

When she carried Maggie back to the bedroom, Alex was touched to see the bed made up with fresh linen. She also saw a bunch of freshly cut wild flowers on the dresser. When had Eliza had time to do that? She drew the covers up under Maggie's chin, and then swiftly installed the drip and gave her another strong sedative. "You should start to feel better some time in the next 24 hours," Alex promised, as she held the thermometer in her ear. She looked relieved at the reading. "See, the tub worked, your temp's dropped a little." She stroked Maggie's face. "It's not fair, babe. I know. Soon you'll be back, kicking ass," she smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara held a slumbering Jamie in her arms as they watched Addie run around crazily with Gertie. "I can't wait to tell Alex," she said. "I can't wait to tell the whole world you are my fiancée. We'll tell them as soon as Maggie's better."

Kate kissed her gently. "I still gotta get you a ring. There's one I really like."

"When did you get time to look at rings?" Kara demanded. They had been together every minute since the proposal.

"I've been looking at this one for over a year," Kate admitted shyly.

"So you've been thinking about us getting married for that long?"

"I've been thinking about it since about two weeks after I met you," Kate was slightly embarrassed.

"What took you so long?" Kara pretended to be affronted.

Kate looked directly into her. Kara was always astounded by the deep blue of her eyes. "When you know, you know," Kate replied softly.

"I have an idea," Kara said. "After we've taken Gertie back, let's go look at that ring. We can tell Addie, she'll be so excited, and it'll give her something to take her mind off Maggie. And if she accidentally tells them, it won't matter."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Ma, we're only going for four days," Jane reminded her mother, less than patiently. "And it's not like you have to take everything with you. You live in our yard, for Chrissakes." She knew she would regret building a guest house in their grounds.

Angela fixed her with a hard glare. Jane knew she hated blasphemy. "Sorry, Ma," she muttered. She gave her mother a quick, and completely unexpected, hug. "But it's great, right, Ma? Maura has a whole new career, and I'll be there to take care of her. And Robert's going to love New York. We'll take Mikey with us next time, when he's a little older."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I don't know how you're so calm," Ellie watched in wonder as Aoife watched her precious canvases being loaded into a truck, to begin their journey to New York for the exhibition. "Suppose something happens to them?"

Aoife shrugged. "I'll paint more," she was philosphical.

Ellie admired her wife so much. She wondered if she had had the same outlook on life before her accident – before she lost everything that mattered to her then. It was almost impossible to rattle her now. The only thing that made her anxious was when she thought Ellie was at some sort of risk, or one of the other members of hew new, and much-loved family.

"So you're definitely not showing them?" Ellie gestured with her chin to the stack of twelve canvases near the door. She knew that each of them held a picture of her, some of them showing her half- or fully naked.

"Never," Aoife's voice was soft. "I have included some of you, but those ones," she smiled, bashfully. "Those are just for us."

"You're such a sap," Ellie's heart was full with love. She knew that Aoife had shown all but three of the canvases to Maura, and she had also respected the way Maura had not pushed her to exhibit more than she wanted to, despite being overwhelmed with the artistry involved.

"Yeah, well, I gotta be careful. If people find out how hot my wife is, they'll start hitting on her. And then I'll have to deck them. And then you'll have to arrest me. It'd just get messy," Aoife was grinning.

"It's great that Callie and Arizona are going to be there," Ellie smiled at the thought of meeting Callie's wife. Callie had been instrumental in changing both of their lives, when she had operated and freed Aoife of her regular, devastating migraines. In the past 18 months, Aoife had had only two migraines, compared with one every two or three weeks.

Aoife nodded. "It's so sweet of them to come. I'm just sorry Alex and Maggie aren't going to be able to make it."

"Maggie should be better by the time the exhibition opens," Ellie said.

"And can you see Alex allowing her to get on a plane for at least two weeks after she recovers?" Aoife laughed. She knew how protective both women were of each other. Alex would want to tend to Maggie for much longer than Maggie would enjoy.

Aoife started to flip through the canvases by the door. Ellie smiled when she stopped at one of her favorites, a close-up sideways view of Ellie, that included her face and half of her torso – the half with the elaborate tattoo and nipple piercing. Ellie grinned when Aoife's mouth fell half open unconsciously, and she could guess what she was thinking. She approached her from behind, and pulled her to her front, hugging her gently. She used one hand to move Aoife's soft mane of titian hair to one side, to reveal her porcelain neck. She kissed the skin tenderly, loving it when she felt Aoife squirm slightly. She let one hand drift up Aoife's front, and grinned when she felt her rock hard nipple when she cupped her breast. She used her other hand to unbutton Aoife's fly. As she slid her hand into Aoife's panties, she was rewarded with a gutteral moan from her wife, accompanied by a flood of moisture. "That's it, right? The movers? You haven't got another truck coming?"

Aoife nodded. "Thass'it," she ground out.

Ellie reached up to lock the door to the studio. She turned Aoife in her arms, and kissed her, unable to hold back a deep moan when she felt Aoife's tongue. When she felt Aoife's wet mouth cover her breast through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, she lifted her off the ground and carried her to the small day bed in the corner of the room.

Within seconds, Aoife had somehow dragged Ellie's t-shirt over her head and removed her bra. Ellie was always amazed at what Aoife could do with only one functioning hand. When she felt Aoife's mouth on her now bare breast, she thought she might come. "Slow down," she gasped, rolling Aoife onto her back. Aoife's hand fumbled with her belt. God, it was like she had married a magician; within seconds, her belt was on the floor and her jeans were half way down her legs. Unexpectedly, she found herself underneath Aoife, who was grinning triumphantly. Aoife cupped her hard. "I'm in charge today," she said calmly.

Ellie bucked when Aoife's fingers reached their target. "'kay, babe," she bit out. Aoife wasn't often assertive, but it was hot as hell when she was. This was going to be a great afternoon.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Try it on," Kate urged Kara.

"Noooooo!" Kara shook her head, vehemently.

"Don't you like it?" Kate looked crestfallen.

"Like it? LIKE IT? Of course I like it. It's beautiful. It's also eight grand, Kate. It's far too much."

"I've been saving for three years," Kate admitted. "And it's a beautiful ring. What do you think, Addie?" she lifted Addie so that she could get a good view of the ring that had one large diamond, surrounded by eight flawless sapphires. "You have to persuade her," she whispered into Addie's ear, conspiratorially.

"It's so pretty, Sergeant Kate," Addie stared. "Try it on, Auntie Kara. Sergeant Kate really wants you to have it."

Kara realized that it was true. Kate really did want to spend all that money on her. She didn't deserve it. And then she looked at Addie's excited face. She had, of course, heard what Kate had whispered to her.

"You don't play fair, Sergeant," she laughed at Kate's grin. She let Kate slide the ring on her finger. It was perfect. She felt tears prickle.

Addie clapped her hands with delight. "You gotta have it, Auntie Kara. It looks so pretty on your finger."

Kate lifted Addie into her arms. "I think that's decided then," she turned and dropped her credit card on the counter. "We'll take it."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Why aren't you wearing the ring Auntie Kara got for you, Sergeant Kate?" Addie was curious. "Don't you like it?"

Kate tightened her grip on her hand. It was busy at the aquarium, and she wanted to make sure Addie didn't get lost. "It's not that, Doodlebug. I love the ring. I love it so much. But I talked to Kara, and we have both agreed that we're going to keep it just as my wedding band. I don't wear much jewelry, and I have to be careful in my job not to have more than a plain ring, or it might get caught on something. So, because it's perfect for the wedding band, we're going to keep it just for that. I checked with Kara, and she doesn't mind."

Addie nodded. "So I gotta keep it a secret that you're getting married?"

"Just for a little while. When your Mommy's better, we'll come over and tell both of your moms together."

"They're going to be real happy about it," Addie told her.

"I hope you're right, Doodle."

Addie grinned. She knew she was.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So did'ja have a good time?" Alex made a point of coming to collect her daughters – and Gertie – from Kara and Kate's place the next day. Maggie was much calmer, and had had a good night. Eliza had promised to stay with her while Alex went out. Alex smiled as Kate passed her a delighted Jamie, who snuggled into her mother's arms, a big smile on her face.

"We had lots of fun," Addie agreed. "Mommy wouldn't have liked the big barracuda in the tunnel at the aquarium. Jamie thought it was really funny."

"Jamie thinks everything is funny, don't you Sprout?" Alex addressed the baby, who replied with a giggle. "You two have been amazing," she addressed Kara and Kate.

"We had a great time," Kara smiled, keeping her left hand in her pocket. Addie noticed what she was doing and grinned.

"Is Mommy better?"

"She's much better Bug. She's mainly just tired now. But she has told me she wants to see you as soon as we get back, so even if she's sleeping, she's said I have to wake her, or she'll be mad. And we don't want to make Mommy mad, do we?"

Addie shook her head.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Something's wrong, Kara. I can tell," Kate's voice was soft. Kara had been sitting on the couch for over an hour, unconsciously twisting her engagement ring. She wasn't focusing on the sitcom playing out on the tv in front of them."

Kara turned to Kate, and saw anxiety in her eyes. She kissed her. "I hope you don't think I'm regretting the engagement. Because I am SO not regretting that. It's the best decision I ever made. I'm going to love being your wife."

"But?"

"The wedding," Kara admitted. "I don't know what to do about the wedding. I don't think I'm ready for Eliza to be there. But I don't want to make Alex sad by not inviting her. And I don't want a big fuss. I've never dreamed of a big wedding. I don't want to make anyone unhappy. I just want to be your wife."

Kate pulled Kara gently into her arms, and pulled a blanket over both of them. She kissed Kara on the top of her head as she cradled her. "I know, babe." She thought for a moment. "Beach wedding!" she declared.

"Huh?"

"Beach wedding. We'll go somewhere exotic. Just the two of us. And we can combine it with the honeymoon. I've always wanted to go to the Dominican Republic. We'll get married out there. We don't invite anyone, and then nobody will be offended. Alex will understand, I know she will."

"Would that really work?" hope bloomed in Kara's chest.

"Damned right it would," Kate was sure. "Maggie's much better now. We'll go over tomorrow evening, we'll take them some take-out and some beers, and we'll sit them down and tell them about the engagement, and the wedding plans. I just know Alex won't mind. And it saves Eliza's feelings, too. I know you don't want to hurt her," her voice was softer.

"I don't," Kara said. "I really don't. I just … I'm not ready. I know I should be, but ..."

"You'll be ready when you're ready," Kate was tender. "There's no hurry, babe. I know how hard it was, watching Alex suffering. Of course it's going to take you a while to forget that."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maura was hopping with excitement. She had just supervised the hanging of the last canvas, and the exhibition was perfect. She was also so pleased that she had persuaded Aoife to bring along a few sculptures, even if none of them were for sale. She couldn't decide which was her favorite – the bust of Ellie, or her most recent sculpture, one of Addie sitting cross-legged, a smiling Jamie in her arms. Addie's chin rested on the top of Jamie's head, and they both looked so happy. It was a typical pose for them; when Jamie started to tire at the end of the day, she often crawled into her sister's lap, and Addie would hold her tenderly.

"I just wish Alex and Maggie could be here to see this one," she touched the piece.

Aoife smiled. It was one of her favorites too. "It's okay," she said. "They'll see it soon. It's their wedding anniversary at the end of the month, and this is my gift to them. They've done so much for all of us, I just wanted to say thank you."

Maura smiled. "What a wonderful thank you. They're going to love it."

The exhibition was a roaring success. The critics gushed, and everything that was for sale sold out on the first morning. But what excited Aoife the most was when she was approached by the curator of the National City Museum of Art & Design. "We're having a twelve-month display of works from contemporary artists," the curator told her. "And we'd love to show this sculpture," she gestured to the bust of Ellie. "I know it's not for sale. But how do you feel about it being in the museum for a year?"

Aoife was dumbfounded. She loved that museum, and went there at least once a month. The thought that one of her pieces would be displayed was overwhelming.

"She'd love that," Ellie answered for her, and slid her arm around her wife's waist.

Aoife's mouth opened, then shut, and then she grinned. "What she said," she laughed. "Please allow me to introduce my wife."

"And your muse, too," the curator smiled. She shook Ellie's hand. "Your wife is an incredible talent."

Ellie nodded. "She's completely remarkable. In so many ways."

Aoife blushed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie leapt up from the couch to embrace Kate and Kara. "It's the best news EVER!" she declared. She looked over fondly at Alex. "You won't regret marrying a Danvers," she addressed Kate. "Best thing I ever did."

Addie's grin was enormous. Alex realized that it was a smile of delight, but not of surprise. "You knew!" she pointed at her elder daughter.

Addie nodded. "It was a secret. I did good, right, Sergeant Kate?"

"You sure did," Kate swung her round with delight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You still feel okay?" Alex checked, as Maggie changed for bed.

Maggie fixed her with a stern look. "I'm all better babe. I swear to you. I can't believe J'onn won't let me back to work until Thursday."

"It was a nasty bug," Alex said.

Maggie grimaced. "You don't have to remind me. You were amazing, babe," she shrugged on a t-shirt and boxers. She approached her wife, and pulled her to her. "I mean it. You took such good care of me. Eliza too."

"You and Mom are getting along better," Alex spoke carefully. She knew how tough it had been for Maggie to forgive Eliza, and that it was still a work in progress.

"She was very kind."

"You don't have to forgive all at once," Alex's voice was soft. "She knows it can't be magically fixed. But she's trying, and so are you, and I so appreciate it."

"She was talking about getting an apartment in the city. If she gets that uni job," Maggie said. "I think that could be good. She could see more of the girls. Addie loves her so much, so does Jamie."

"You'd be okay with that?" Alex was a little surprised.

Maggie nodded. "I think it would be good. I want the girls to have a grandma. God knows they'll never get that from my mother, and we all know how my father feels about us."

"I love you so much," Alex kissed her.

Maggie grinned. "Oh yeah? Wanna show me how much?"

"More than almost anything," Alex lifted her in her arms and carried her to the bed. "Though I'm not sure why you wasted time putting this on," she lifted her t-shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

"I always thought you'd be the big wedding kinda girl," Kate mused, as she held Kara in her arms in their huge bath. That had been one thing they had both agreed on when they decided to buy their house – a big bathroom, with a large tub. She dipped the sponge in the water, and rubbed soapy water over Kara's shoulders, loving it as she felt Kara relaxing in her arms. "Big white dress, flowers, bridesmaids, that sort of thing."

Kara shook her head. She took one of Kate's hand between her own, and held it softly. "I never really imagined getting married at all," she admitted, in a quiet voice. "I mean … what with the alien stuff, and all of that, I just didn't think it would ever happen for me."

Kate squeezed her fingers, and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Kara smiled. "Of course, that was before I knew there was somebody like you in the world." She shifted in Kate's grasp. "I hope you know. You mean everything to me. You and Alex. That's all I need. If I have you two, then I know I'll be okay. More than okay. I love you, Kate. I didn't know it would ever be possible to love somebody this much."

Kate turned her gently in her arms, and kissed her tenderly. "Same goes for me. I never thought I'd fall in love. I certainly never thought I'd fall in love with a superhero," she teased. She moved a strand of damp hair behind Kara's ear. "God, when I used to see you on TV, or in the newspapers … I knew you were beautiful. I didn't know just how beautiful," she kissed her again. "Or how hot."

"I just assumed you were a superhero groupie," Kara teased, allowing one hand to wander, and loving the squeak Kate emitted when she cupped a soft breast.

"I am now," Kate's breathing hitched.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Your captain?" Alex was confused. "But you're seconded to the DEO for another year."

"Officially," Maggie agreed. "But he wants to meet me. Says he has lots to tell me. He says I'll be happy about it." She saw the look of trepidation on Alex's face. "Hey, babe, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything without talking to you first. I swear."

Alex nodded, trying to keep her face neutral. She knew why she was feeling so emotional. Baby Jamie had finally stopped feeding from her, and while she was pleased to watch their child develop, she knew she would miss it. Before she realized what was happening, Maggie had approached her from behind, and put both arms around her, resting her chin on Alex's shoulder. "I know it's tough for you, babe," she said, softly. "I know you'll miss it."

Alex blinked away her tears. She hated that her emotions were so raw today. "Hey, maybe I'll have another baby one day," she said with a small laugh.

Maggie tightened her hold on her wife. "I don't want you to go through that again." She hated that Alex had been so sick throughout the pregnancy, and she knew it would be a very long time before she would come to terms with how she had felt when Alex had lain in her arms, deathly ill just before the Cesarean. "I don't think I could bear it," she admitted.

Alex placed her hand over Maggie's. "I'm fine now. You do know that?"

Maggie nodded. "And I want you to stay that way. Hey, if we decide to have more kids down the line, it's my turn anyway. We can still use your egg. If we want to. Right now, I'm just enjoying them both."

Alex smiled. "Me too. They're both amazing. I don't think it'll be long before Jamie starts crawling."

"So when are you meeting him?" Alex wondered about Maggie's captain.

"He's coming here, about 2pm. S'that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I'll take Jamie for a walk, give you some space," Alex offered.

"Can you stay? I want you to be part of this. Whatever it is," Maggie admitted.

"Of course," Alex turned in her arms, smiling as she faced her. "I swear you get more beautiful every time I look at you," she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked down at her cellphone in surprise. "Hey, Sister Em," she smiled. She hadn't spoken to her favorite nun, Sister Emmanuel, for nearly six months. Sister Em, as she called her, had been one of her main caretakers when she was an unhappy teenager in the orphanage, and had been the main reason that she had turned out to be a productive member of society. She listened carefully for a few minutes, nodding from time to time. She looked over at Kara. "I'll ask her," she told the nun, "and then I'll call you right back."

Kara looked curious. She had met the elderly nun twice, and adored her. Unlike some in the church, Sister Emmanuel had welcomed their relationship with open arms. "Love is love," she had told them. Although she was now 84, the feisty nun was doing all she could to open the church's eyes to same-sex relationships, believing as she did that God celebrated love wherever it was found.

"Is she okay?" Kara was worried that the nun might be ill.

"She's great," Kate said. "I swear that woman is almost as invincible as you are," she grinned. "She got in shit with the bishop again." Kate loved that she was such a rebel.

"What did she do this time?" Kara was smiling.

"She started an LGBT-friendly softball team. In the convent grounds! The Bishop went ape-shit. But she says it's so popular, and she's worried that some of the kids will really miss it. There are two teams, actually – a younger one, for kids up to 9, and then one for kids 10-14. She's been talking to her friends at the senior school. They say it'll be okay to use their softball field on Thursday evenings and Sunday afternoons. But she's not allowed to use any of the convent staff. She was wondering if I knew anybody who'd be willing to help out?" Kate looked up hopefully at Kara.

Kara knew exactly where Kate was going with this. "Oh yes?" she was going to make Kate work for it.

"I mean … I know we couldn't always guarantee … but she was so amazing when I was a kid. She stopped me doing all sorts of dumb stuff. Hey, she taught me to knit," she gestured to the sweater that Kara was wearing. "And I just … I mean, you should pay it back in some way, and I thought, maybe … and you like kids. And Addie loves softball. She might want to join. And Robert. If it hadn't been for her, I don't know what would … and I just love that she's doing this. Standing up to the Bishop, bigoted asshole. And the LGBT kids 'round here, they ..."

Kara stepped forward and kissed Kate firmly on the lips, smiling as they both instinctually deepened the kiss. "Of course I want to do it with you," she said, when they eventually broke apart. "I'd love it. I love softball. I love Sister Em. And I love you. I'll bet we could get the others involved. Kit said she was a whizz at softball when she was at school, and if we can get her, then I'm sure Campbell will help out too. And Jane and Maura. And Alex will definitely want to. This could be great, Kate. Call her back."

"Why did you let me ramble on so long?" Kate wanted to know. She could tell Kara's enthusiasm was real.

"You're cute when you ramble," Kara grinned. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Kate swatted her, and reached for her cell. "She'll do it," she said as soon as the nun answered. "Won't he go crazy if you do that?" she laughed. "God, I love you so much. We'll be in touch over the details."

She turned to Kara. "Sister Em wants to come to all the practices, and the matches. She was a great coach when I was 11. Says that what the Bishop doesn't know won't hurt him."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mama, Robert says his Mom is having her baby today. Her Grandma came to pick him up from school, 'cos her Ma is in the hospital with her Mom. Isn't that exciting?"

"That's great, Addie," Alex agreed, as she fought with the shoelaces on Addie's sneakers. "I swear I don't know how you get these in such a knot. I give up," she took out her pocket knife and cut the lace, causing Addie to break out in peals of laughter. "It's okay, Bug," Alex grinned. She opened the drawer in the kitchen, revealing multiple packets of laces. "I bought in bulk this time. Life is too short to mess around with knots. So, next time you see Robert, he'll be a big brother all over again."

Addie looked up, as Maggie entered the kitchen, with Jamie in her arms. Jamie grinned widely and held out her arms, demanding to be taken by Addie. Jamie adored her big sister, and she was always delighted when she came home from school.

Addie took the baby expertly, and hugged her close, not minding in the least when Jamie smeared some banana down her front. "Hey Sprout," she kissed her on the cheek. "Did'ja miss me?"

"Addie," Jamie replied. It was the only word that Jamie had mastered so far. She grinned. "Addie," and buried her face in Addie's front. She yawned.

"You tired, baby?" Addie took her over to the couch, and settled her in her lap. She reached for the book on the couch. "You wanna look at the pictures of the animals? See," she opened the book. "This is Harry the Horse. And here," she turned the page, "is Susie the Sheep."

Maggie reached for Alex's hand, as they both watched their daughters.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"So Maggie's going back to the NCPD, but they're going to promote her to Sergeant and she's going to head up a team liaising with the DEO, and that team's going to be based at the DEO?" Kara wanted to make sure she had understood correctly.

"I'm going to take the Sergeant's exam," Maggie corrected. "And if I pass, I'll head the team."

"So it'll be just like now, only you'll have some staff working for you?"

"We'll only be a small team, five of us in all. But yes, much of it will be the same."

"And she'll still be with us at the DEO every day," Alex clarified. "That's what I care about most."

"I'll be making more money too," Maggie smiled. "If I pass the exam."

Alex snorted. "I don't think there's anyone that knows more about policing than you do."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Decaff?" Kit was furious. She had been enjoying her morning coffee for months, and hadn't realized that Campbell had swapped it for decaff. "I hate decaff!"

"You only hate it when you realize it's decaff," Campbell said, mildly. "Kit, you drink far too much caffeine. You've gotta admit, you're getting fewer headaches, especially since Ellie's been making you drink more tea on shift."

Kit could see that anxious look on Campbell's face, and her heart melted. Her lover was just trying to take care of her. And Campbell was right. When she thought about it, she had been feeling better, and was having far fewer headaches. So her lover and her work partner were in cahoots. Part of her resented it, but a bigger part of her was unbelievably touched.

"I hate it when you're feeling bad," Campbell's voice was quiet.

"I'm so sorry, babe," Kit realized she had been behaving badly. Again. "I don't know how you put up with me. And you're right. That coffee is great, I was enjoying it until I realized. I'm just being contrary."

"So you'll stick to decaff?"

"Of course," Kit pulled her into her arms. She kissed her thoroughly. "You just promise me you won't mess with the single malt, deal?"

"Deal," Campbell grinned. She looked at her watch. "We said we'd meet Kate and Kara for softball practice in two hours. Any ideas what we could do to fill the time?" she started to unbutton Kit's shirt.

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time," Kit grinned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Kate? Is this one of your projects?" Alex asked, as she stared at her screen. She hadn't been on the research database for over a week, but there was a new folder that was unfamiliar to her. And Alex knew every file, every folder on that database. She had set it up herself.

Kate looked over her shoulder. "Nope. I was on there on Thursday, and it wasn't there then."

Alex clicked. "It's encrypted," now she was confused. Any projects that required encryption automatically passed through her, as a matter of protocol, and because she was the DEO's senior scientist.

Kate smiled. "I doubt there's any encryption program that could keep Agent Danvers out for long."

Alex grinned back. "Give me half an hour," she knew she wouldn't need that long.

Twenty minutes later, Alex stormed into J'onn's office, white with fury. She threw a fistful of printouts onto his desk. "What the hell J'onn?"

J'onn took one look at the files, and his heart sank. He was hoping that Alex wouldn't notice, but he hadn't wanted to go so far as to hide it from her completely. That would be crossing a line. This was just a project that the DEO had to carry out. "We didn't think you needed to be involved," he said, cautiously.

"Not involved? How can I not be involved? I'm your second in command, for chrissakes. And he was my FATHER!" Alex was beside herself with anger. "You autopsied him, and didn't think to mention it to me?" she rifled through the papers, and threw three colour photographs across the table.

"Nobody needs to see their father like that," J'onn said quietly.

"So you were protecting me? You think I'm weak?" Alex was trying not to yell.

J'onn stood up and approached her. "I know you aren't weak. You're the best agent I've ever worked with. By far. But you are right. He was your father. But it's important, Alex. If we can work out how Cadmus turned him, if they used some sort of chemical, we might be able to develop an antidote. So I've had Hamilton working on this. And, yes, I did ask her not to mention it to you. What good would it have done?"

"What good? I'm your best scientist. I could help!" Alex was feeling helpless and excluded.

"You really think you are up to examining slices of his brain? Dissecting his organs?" J'onn hated to be blunt.

Alex paled. She shook herself. Her watch beeped. "I have to go. It's my turn to collect Addie from school."

"We can talk more tomorrow if you want," J'onn tried to phrase his words carefully.

Alex calmly collected the papers from his desk, and walked out of his office. She walked to the bathroom, let herself into a stall, and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. She was unsurprised to see her sister standing in the corridor when she exited; sometimes, Kara's super-hearing felt intrusive. Kara tried to reach out, but Alex shook off her hand. She looked at Kara, and felt guilty when she saw the look on her face. "M'sorry. Not now, Kara," she said, as she stalked off.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mommy, is Mama okay?" Addie asked quietly. Alex had been very quiet all evening, and had barely touched her dinner.

"Mama had a bad day at work," Maggie told her. "She's okay. She'll be okay. She just has to think about a few things."

Alex returned to the living room. "Jamie's asleep. I think I might follow her," she said. "You okay if Mommy puts you to bed, Bug?"

Addie nodded, and gave Alex a big hug. "I love you Mama."

When Alex walked out of the bathroom after her nighttime ablutions, she noticed that Addie had put her bear Henry on Alex's side of the bed. Even now, after over four years with them, whenever somebody was sick or sad, Addie would lend them Henry, to make them feel better.

Alex climbed into bed, and pulled the bear into her arms. She gave in to the relief of tears.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Rosalind Jane Isles," Jane was bursting with pride as she spoke to Maggie on the phone. "I know, I know, I didn't want Jane for her name. But after 39 hours of labor, I wasn't going to argue with Maura. She's fine, just exhausted. And Rosie's beautiful. Yes, Maura's a Shakespeare freak, just like Alex. Rosalind's from As You Like It, that's Maura's favorite play. She's so beautiful, Maggie. She looks just like Maura."

"I'm so pleased. Alex will be delighted," Maggie told her.

"Is she working late again?"

"No. She went to bed early. Bad day."

"She okay?"

"Not really. She will be. She has more shit about her father to deal with. But she'll be so happy when she hears about baby Rosalind. Addie's just fallen asleep, shall I tell her tomorrow, or will Robert want to do it?" She listened. "Okay, I won't say anything. She'll be so pleased. She loves babies. Send Maura our love. And if there's anything we can do, let us know."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"It's a fantastic idea, Aoife," Ellie didn't think she could possibly love her wife any more than she did right at this moment.

"You don't mind?" Aoife looked anxious.

"Of course I don't mind. Aoif, I love that you are getting the recognition for your art. It's amazing. YOU are amazing. And the stuff that you do … some of it makes me want to cry. That picture you did last week of the tree in the park – just how you do it, I'll never know. But you're right. We don't need all that money." Ellie's recent exhibition had netted her over $800,000, and the prices were only going to rise in the future as her popularity grew. "Giving half to charity, it's incredible."

"We'll set it up properly," Aoife said. "Maura knows some people who can manage that for us. And we can choose which projects we are going to support."

"Sometimes I wish we weren't married," Ellie said softly, and laughed when she saw the look of shock on Aoife's face. "Only because I want to marry you all over again. Every day."

"I hope you don't ever … I mean … I know the NCPD salaries aren't great, but what you do, it has so much more value than what I do," Aoife knew she wasn't expressing herself right.

Ellie laughed, and pulled Aoife into her lap. "Aoif, I knew right from the beginning, I was never going to be able to compete with you, financially. And I don't care. I know that you don't care, that you don't value people in that way. Hey," she put a finger under Aoife's chin, and drew her in for a soft, loving kiss. "I kinda like being a kept woman. I might retire. Spend all day in my pajamas."

Aoife grinned, as she slid a hand under Ellie's t-shirt, and pushed it roughly into her bra. "We all know you don't wear pajamas," she tweaked the painfully hard nipple. God, it was so easy to get Ellie all riled up. She bent down and whispered in her ear, "there is something in the drawer upstairs that I'd quite like you to wear now, though. If you're in the mood for it."

Ellie pushed her to her feet, and then lifted her, bridal-style, as she headed for the stairs. She most certainly was in the mood for it. More than once.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Three weeks from now," Kate said, in response to Alex's question. "But Kara says she's happy to delay it, if you need her. So am I. It really doesn't matter when we..."

Alex took both of Kate's hands in her own. "You are not delaying your wedding," she said, firmly. "I'm okay. I was just a little … shaken up. But J'onn's right. It makes sense. And it's now clear that he was drugged, over a long period, to make him more susceptible to their brainwashing. So if we can develop an antidote, that could potentially save one or more of us in the future. It's worth it. But nothing is worth postponing your wedding. We're all so excited for you."

"And you're sure you don't mind not being there?"

"We will be there. Via Skype," Alex smiled. She knew that the only thing that mattered for Kate and Kara was that they committed themselves to each other. And Kara's relationship with Eliza was still fractured, so organizing a big wedding before the difficulties were resolved would only cause Kara stress. So the idea of a beach wedding in the Dominican Republic was perfect. "Kate, I'm serious. You'll have a wonderful day. And I'll be honest; there aren't many people that I would trust with my sister's heart. But you are one of them. I know you'll love her, and take care of her. Most people think she's invincible. And she is … nearly … in some ways. But in other ways, she's incredibly fragile. I trust you to take care of her heart."

Kate blinked away a tear, and submitted when Alex drew her into a hug.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Danvers, it's 11pm," Maggie approached Alex in the study at home.

Alex blinked, and looked up. She could have sworn that it was only half an hour since she had put Addie to bed. She removed her glasses, and ran her hand through her hair. Maggie pretended not to notice that her hand was shaking slightly.

Alex exhaled, exhaustedly. "I'm sorry," her voice was penitent.

"I don't need you to be sorry," Maggie was gentle. "I DO need you to get some rest," she placed her hands on Alex's shoulders, and started to knead carefully. "It's like rebar in here," she said, sadly. She hated that Alex was so wound up.

Alex nodded, embarrassed. She wished she could just let it go. But, in a strange way, this was something she could do for her father. She could prove that it wasn't all his fault. That the changes wrought in him were due to drugs and brainwashing. She felt Maggie's fingers on her, and she just wanted to cry. She winced when Maggie hit a particularly sore spot.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Maggie asked.

Alex looked up at her. She didn't want to lie to her. She shrugged. "I'll try."

Maggie led her to the bedroom, and undressed her slowly, dropping kisses on her as skin became exposed. When she was fully naked, Maggie cupped her chin, and kissed her very tenderly on the mouth. "You are exquisite," she said, softly. She then reached into a drawer and withdrew Alex's softest boxer shorts and t-shirt. "Massage first," she guided Alex on to her front, and reached for the unscented oil, knowing that the scented oil could make Alex queasy when she wasn't feeling good. For over an hour, Maggie's talented hands worked to release the tight muscles. She then helped Alex to dress in the boxers and tee, made her drink a large glass of water, and then slid into bed next to hear, pulling her into her arms. Maggie smiled when Alex fell to sleep, buried in her front, her hand clutching Maggie's t-shirt. They would get through this, as they got through every trial. They just needed to be together.


	16. Chapter 16

They came, seemingly, from nowhere. Before she knew it, Kate was surrounded. She went for a run in the park every morning, so she wouldn't have been hard to find. She was about to call out – she knew Kara's superhearing would hear her cry of distress, as the park was less than two miles from their house – when Lilian Luthor stepped out from the group.

"I wouldn't. Not if you care about Addison. She's at school early today, isn't she? She and her friend Robert are taking part in a history project," she held her hand to her ear, as if listening in to an earpiece. "Right now, they are pinning up their posters on the classroom wall. If you want them to make it home safe, you'll come with me."

Kate loved Addie almost as much as she loved Kara. And she knew that if anything happened to her, it would devastate the whole family. "What do you want?" her tone was icy.

Lilian smiled. "We just want to spend some time with you. We know how much you mean to Supergirl. And we know you can help us … shall we say, change a few of her beliefs?"

"You're in prison," Kate remembered. "I don't understand."

Lilian laughed. "Ah. Yes. Well, prison didn't really suit me. And guards are so easy to bribe these days. Though that one guard … he'll never be taking a bribe again. I'm sorry about him. He was useful."

Kate's last thought, as she succumbed to the needle in her arm and was tossed roughly into the back of a van was for Kara. She would do everything she could to return to her. Lilian would not win this one.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Kara, you have to calm down," Alex tried to keep her voice even. "We don't know it's Lilian."

"Of course it's her! It's too much of a coincidence that she breaks out of prison, and less than an hour later, my girlfriend goes missing!"

Alex nodded. Deep in her heart, she knew Kara was right. She was also worried; there had been reports of an unknown van parked outside Addie's school all morning and, when they investigated, they found the license plate was false. The van was unmanned, but contained high-level technology, which only existed at the DEO and, Alex knew, Cadmus. She guessed that Cadmus had somehow used Kate's love for Addie to subdue her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I don't understand Mommy," Addie was scared. She sat in Alex & Maggie's quarters in the DEO, with a sleeping Jamie in her arms. She was keeping her voice low to avoid waking Jamie, but she was frightened. Agent Susan Vasquez had come to her school, and taken her and Robert out, with little explanation. The agent had been kind, and as gentle as possible, but Addie had been kidnapped before, so was terrified, even though she spoke to Alex over Skype as it was happening.

Maggie took Jamie from her arms, and set her down in the small pack-and-play that was set up in the corner of the room. The baby remained asleep. Maggie sat on the bed, and pulled Addie into her arms. She kissed her on the top of her head. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, softly. "There are some bad people around right now, and we think they want something from Supergirl. So we have to be sure that everyone that Supergirl loves is okay, so the bad people can't use them against her."

"Is Mama okay?" Addie knew that Alex meant the world to Kara.

"She's fine. She's here. She'll be here real soon, so you can see for yourself."

"And Sergeant Kate?" Addie saw the look that crossed Maggie's face.

Maggie held her close. "We can't find her right now. I'm sure she's going to be fine when we find her."

"Did the bad people take her?"

"We hope not, baby girl. We hope not. But we're all working super-hard to find out exactly where she is. We'll make sure she's okay."

Addie nodded, and buried herself in Maggie's front. This was awful.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Her tracker's offline," Winn was unsurprised. Cadmus were smart. Too smart.

"We've got to be methodical," Alex was in professional mode. "We know that their two city laboratories have been abandoned in the past two months. But most of the equipment was moved out. We should check cameras for the past 90 days, see if we can find where it was taken. They would have needed trucks; lots of them."

"They wouldn't have moved it all at once," Vasquez pointed out. "It would have drawn attention."

"Check for night-time traffic. Any large truck, track its destination. I know," she glared at Winn before he spoke. "I know how much work that's going to take."

"My team are all trained on the system," Maggie said. "You can have them all."

Alex nodded. She saw Addie holding Maggie's hand, and her face softened. She crouched down and hugged her close.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate tried to sit up, but the room was spinning. And she was bound. And cold. So cold. Why was she sweating so much? Her head pounded.

"I know," a soft voice said. "I know. The first eight days are the worst. Your body has to get used to it. We'll take care of you."

Kate felt the straps being unbuckled, and she was raised to a sitting position. Rough hands supported her as she retched into a basin. When she was done, she fell back, and felt the buckles being reattached. She almost laughed. She couldn't even sit up without help; there was no way she'd be able to escape.

"You just need to let it happen. In a week or so, you'll start to feel better. And soon, you'll start to see things from our point of view," Lilian's voice was unmistakeable. The feel of her hand on her face, caressing her cheek, was horrifying. Kate tried to jerk away. Lilian gave a short laugh. "Soon you won't want to pull away, Sergeant. Soon, you'll be seeking me out," her tone was oily. "Maybe," Lilian let her hand briefly fall across Kate's breast, "maybe we'll be good friends. Very good friends."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm staying on this," Hamilton said to J'onn, "unless you want me elsewhere?"

J'onn shook his head. "No, I need you doing exactly what you are doing. If they have taken her, there's a high chance they'll be using the drug on her."

Hamilton nodded. She was looking through Alex's notes from the night before. Alex had been working flat out on the drug that Cadmus had used to manipulate her father, and she had made great progress, not only on identifying it, but she also had some suggestions as to the antidote. "I'll make it a priority to develop a working antidote," she promised.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza picked up her cellphone, smiling when she saw Alex's name. Their relationship was still tenuous, but Alex was trying her best. "Hey sweetheart," she said, with a smile in her voice.

"Mom?" Alex was tense. "I hate to ask you this. It's the hardest thing that I'm going to ask you. But Kate is missing, and we have reason to believe that she may be drugged like Dad was. To try and turn her against Kara."

"Cadmus?" Eliza felt faint.

"Cadmus," Alex agreed. "And Mom, you are the best. Hamilton and I have been working on an antidote. But there's nobody better than you in the field. I know what I'm asking is too much..."

"They autopsied your father," Eliza intuited.

"They did. And I wouldn't ask, Mom, but Kate ..."

"I'm on my way," Eliza told her. This was going to be devastatingly difficult, but for Kara's sake, she had to do it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate tried to focus, but her vision swam. She thought she saw someone loom over her, but she wasn't sure. She tried to blink, but the effort was too great. Her mind didn't feel like it was her own. She tried to turn her head, but the slightest movement sent her whole body spinning, or that was how it felt. Everything hurt. Every inch of her was in agony.

"Convulsions?" a voice asked.

"Three since this morning," someone replied.

Kate didn't understand. She didn't understand anything. She was thirsty, but she knew she would be sick if she drank. And the stifling heat didn't do anything to mitigate the extreme cold she felt. If she had been able to think, she would have realized that she had a high fever. As it was, all she knew was fear. And pain. She was barely aware as her arm was swabbed, and she was injected three times. The blackness rushed in, but still brought the pain along with it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's been up there for nearly thirteen hours," Maggie looked out from Kara's 'landing pad' at the DEO.

"She's listening for her heartbeat," J'onn said. "She's covered the whole city, and the 500 miles surrounding it."

Alex ran up the stairs to meet them. "Underwater," she said, slightly out of breath. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Winn has been working on tracking the traffic, and, over a period of a month, every two days the same truck took the same route from near the Cadmus lab to the unused Western entrance at the port. They must have an underwater lab. Maybe a sub."

J'onn spoke into his wrist, and a minute later, an exhausted and harried-looking Kara landed. She nodded as Alex explained her theory. She turned to take off, stopped by Alex's hand.

"Kara, you are exhausted," Alex said gently. She knew Kara wouldn't listen.

Kara nodded. "I'll sleep once we've found her."

Alex knew how she felt. There was no way she would be able to sleep if it were Maggie who was missing. Hell, she knew she wouldn't sleep until Kate was back, and safe. "Okay," she said. "But please eat. It'll only take a minute, and it'll make you stronger. Give you a greater chance of finding her."

"We'll mobilize a team, and we can have the undersea capsule at the dock in 20 minutes using the chopper," J'onn said.

"You can't breathe underwater," Alex reminded Kara, after she had eaten a hurried meal. "Please be careful. You can't help Kate if you can't help yourself."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The convulsions were coming almost every hour now. Kate fought hard against the changes she could feel in her mind. Nothing made sense any more.

"Don't fight it," Lilian's voice was strangely soothing. Kate hated that she almost looked forward to her speaking, to hearing her soft voice. "It'll be so much easier if you just submit. The fever will start to fall in a day or so. And, when you wake up, you'll start to realize that we're on the same side. It's going to be a long road, Sergeant. This is only the first session. It took seventeen sessions before Jeremiah came around. You don't want to go through this seventeen times, do you? He nearly died. You don't want to die, do you?" she ran a hand soothingly down Kate's forearm. Kate hated that she found it comforting.

Kate realized that she was no longer bound. Of course she wasn't. She couldn't even control her own eyelids. She was no threat to them. She felt herself being rolled to the side, as her stomach spontaneously contracted. She was grateful for the cool cloth that Lilian applied to her forehead.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked in on her daughters, and smiled at Winn, who was taking turns to babysit.

Addie lay on her side, her bear Henry clutched in her arms. "You need to sleep too," Winn said quietly.

Alex nodded. "I will. When she's safe."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza was working flat-out with Dr Hamilton. Maggie watched through the glass, as the two scientists compared notes, drew up syringes, tested compounds. She knew, from what she had learned from Alex, that many of the slides they were looking at under the microscope held fragments of Jeremiah – thin slices of brain tissue, heart muscle, liver samples – and her admiration for Eliza grew. She knew how it had devastated Alex – was still devastating her – and she could only guess how much harder it was for Eliza. Jeremiah had been her husband. But here she was, doing all that she could, to help Kara's fiancée.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara hadn't realized how many noises there were in the ocean. The wildlife under the water was not silent as it appeared from above. It was teeming with activity, communication, a whole, busy world. But it was Kate's hearbeat that she was looking for. She was able to stay underwater for nearly eight minutes at a time, before she had to refill her lungs. So far, she had discerned nothing.

But then she heard a faint thrum. Was it an engine? And now a beep. Voices. And then, at last, gloriously, a sound that was more familiar to her than anything; Kate's hearbeat. It was faint, and too fast, and erratic. But it was definitely her. She dived deeper.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was relieved that Kara was following instructions. It had been her instinct just to dive straight in, but Alex had persuaded her that she would need for the DEO capsule to be nearby. Kara could survive eight minutes under water; Kate could not, even when she was well. And, from Kara's description of her heartbeat, she was far from well. "Come back to the capsule. They've got a breathing mask for her. And you can push it out to just by the DEO sub, and transfer Kate across. I'll get J'onn to fly me to the dock, we'll meet you there with the chopper."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was chaos. Guns, shouting, smoke grenades. Kate was aware of none of it. Kate wasn't really aware of anything any more – nothing beyond fear, nausea, pain, and confusion. She dreamt that she felt Kara's arms around her. And then water. Unbelievably cold water. And then she was in Kara's arms again. Bright lights. And then darkness. So much darkness.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We can't be sure. None of this is tested," Eliza looked down at Kate's shaking form. She was a ghostly grey. Sweat poured from her, and her breathing was labored. She had never seen someone so deathly ill. Had Jeremiah gone through this too? But he had survived, at least in some way. His mind had been altered, of course. Were they in time?

"We don't have a choice," Alex wanted to cry. She set up the IV and, with a solemn look at her mother, injected the antidote.

Kara seemed unaware; she sat by Kate's head, her hand lying limply in her own, and used her other hand to stroke her cheek, avoiding the ever-present oxygen mask.

Alex put a gentle hand on Kara's back. "You should get out of that wet suit," she said, quietly.

Kara looked up at her, as if she didn't understand what she was saying. Then she nodded. Almost before Alex noticed she had gone, she was back, dressed in DEO sweats. Alex draped a blanket around her shoulders. She knew Kara got chilly when she was stressed. She kissed her on the top of her head.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex stalked into Lilian Luthor's cell. "You won't ever get away. Not this time. You'll be right here. You'll never do that to anyone else."

Lilian smiled. "Cadmus will continue. We will win, in the end. Mark my words. The aliens will not defeat us."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The double bed in their quarters was much smaller than the one they had at home. But still, Maggie, Alex and Addie huddled together that night. Alex barely slept, and Maggie was unsurprised when she slid from the bed at 0330hrs to rejoin Kara at Kate's bedside.

Kara's face showed a maelstrom of emotions. She continuously stroked Kate – her arm, her face, her hair. Eliza sat at the back of the room, ready to act if she were needed, but not wanting to intrude.

Alex rested a hand on Kara's shoulder, and kissed the top of her head.

"She's calmer," Kara said, as she reapplied the cool cloth to Kate's brow. Kate moaned, and leaned into the touch. "I think she knows I'm here."

"Of course she does," Alex said softly. She picked up Kate's chart, and looked over at the monitors to compare. "Her fever has fallen a fraction. That's good, Kara." She went over to a tray and returned with the blood-draw kit. Efficiently, she took another sample from Kate. Eliza stepped forward wordlessly and took it from her. Alex nodded her gratitude.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She doesn't know anything's wrong," Addie held Jamie in her lap as she fed her some breakfast. "See?" Jamie's grin seemed ever-present. Jamie loved being held, especially by her sister.

"She's getting better," Maggie held out her phone to display a message. "Your Mama says she's doing well, in the circumstances."

Addie nodded. "I love Sergeant Kate," her voice shook a little.

Maggie put a comforting hand on her back. "She loves you too, Addie. Very much. And she's going to be okay. Your Mama and Grandma Eliza are going to make very sure of that."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie put down the phone, her face white with anxiety. "They got her back. She's very sick," she said to her worried wife. "But Alex is doing all that she can."

"What can we do?" Aoife wanted to know.

"Maggie has asked if we can take the kids. She doesn't want Addie at school, not for another day or two."

Aoife nodded. "Of course. I'll go get them. I know you're on shift in an hour..."

"No," Ellie was firm. "I'll call Palmer. I'm going to take a few days, at least until the end of the week. I know it's short notice, but family comes first. And Addie's likely real anxious, she needs people around her."

Aoife reached for her hand. "I love you, Mrs Sawyer."

Ellie smiled, and kissed her softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Aoife agreed, smiling.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Everything hurt. Her head pounded sickeningly. But she knew she had to escape. But how? She tried to move, and her limbs wouldn't co-operate. And it was so hot. She could barely breathe. She felt a cool hand on her brow, heard a soothing voice. She was hallucinating again. This time, the voice sounded like Kara. She knew it couldn't be true. She knew she would never see her fiancée again. She tried to move away, but nothing worked.

Alex lay a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder, and she could feel her shaking. "It's okay, Kate. You're going to be okay," she reached up and injected the heavy sedative into her IV. "She needs to rest, Kara," she told her sister. "The blood test came back. There's still a strong concentration of the drug in her system. This is going to take a while."

"Has it fallen at all?" Kara wanted to know.

"A little. We're hoping the antidote is working. We'll give her another dose in an hour."

"What can I do?" Kara wanted to know.

"Just what you are doing. Talk to her. Touch her. Part of her knows you are here."

"We're getting married," Kara's voice hitched. "In 19 days."

"Focus on that. Talk to her about it. Make some plans. You both need something to look forward to."

Alex felt rather than saw Maggie approaching her from behind, and she leant back into her soft embrace.

"Hey, Danvers," Maggie whispered, and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, and encircled her waist with her arms.

Alex stroked Maggie's arm. "Hey babe."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza locked herself away in the lab, continuing to fine-tune the antidote, adding some chemicals, taking some out of the mix, testing, testing. She hadn't slept since she had arrived. This was one, real, tangible thing she could do for Kara. And for Kate, whom she loved. She didn't notice when J'onn entered the room.

"Thank you," J'onn said, making her start with surprise. "Thank you for what you are doing."

"I couldn't be anywhere else," Eliza said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The soft hand on her face was so familiar. It couldn't be true. It couldn't really be her. Was there even the slightest chance that the torture was over? The pain seemed dull now, not the screaming agony of before. Was this just a lull before Lilian started all over again? Kate's heartbeat increased in panic at the thought.

Kara could hear every beat. She stroked Kate's face softly. "You're safe, my love. You're at the DEO. I'm here with you. I'm not going to leave you. Alex and Eliza are going to make you all better. Shh, it's okay," Kara adjusted the ice pack at her neck. She could hear her heartbeat slowly slightly. "It's okay. Just try to relax. You just need to sleep now, darling. It's all over. It's over. I swear to you."

Kate turned her head, seeking greater contact with Kara's hand. If this were a hallucination, she didn't care. The touch was comforting, the cool skin a balm to her fevered body. She moaned lightly. "It's okay," the voice came again. "I'll take care of you now." She let herself drift off.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex fixed Kara with a stern look. "I know you're not hungry. But if you don't eat this, I'm going to have you removed from the med bay." They both knew that there was nobody strong enough to drag Kara away – even J'onn couldn't do it. But Alex was taking care of her, and she was right. She needed to be the best she could, so that she could support Kate. She nodded, and picked up a fork. She was surprised. "This is delicious."

"Kit brought it in," Alex said. "She said she wanted to do something to help."

Kara smiled. Their friends were so loyal, so loving. "Blood test?"

"Getting better," Alex smiled back. The improvements were so slow, but they were there. And Kate had not had a convulsion for thirteen hours now. Her fever was still high, at 103°, but a marked improvement on the 104.7° of just a day before.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie climbed into Aoife's lap. She had just spoken to her moms over Skype, and she was a little reassured. She was sad she wasn't going to see them until the next day, but she knew that they were both working hard to help Kate, and that was the most important thing. She felt Aoife's arm tighten around her, and she snuggled in.

"You doin' okay there?" Ellie asked, as she sat next to them.

Addie nodded.

"Just a little sad, right?" Aoife instinctively knew how Addie was feeling.

Addie nodded again. "Jamie was real funny today," she spoke at last.

Ellie smiled. Jamie had been making them all laugh, pulling silly faces and making noises. She was so full of joy.

"I think your sister is going to be a comedian," Aoife pulled a blanket over Addie.

Addie smiled. "I love Jamie," she said.

"And she loves you. Whenever you come into the room, she looks round for you and smiles," Ellie told her, truthfully.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara sat up as she detected a slight change in Kate's heartbeat. Was she waking up?

Kate rolled on to her back, and instinctively put an arm over her eyes. Kara quickly turned down the lights. She heard a light moan, and put a soft hand on Kate's arm. "Hey," she said quietly.

Kate moaned again. Her head hurt. It wasn't the blinding, vicious agony of before, but the pounding she felt with every heartbeat made her stomach roil. She heard the voice that she loved above anything in the world. "Hey. It's okay. Just relax." The voice came again.

Kate forced an eye open, and the world swam before her eyes. She shut it again. She felt a hand lifting her arm gently away from her face. She knew that hand. She opened her eyes again. It was true. She was there. Her vision was blurry, but that was definitely Kara. She tried to raise a shaky hand. Kara saw, and took it and held it between both of hers. "Hey," Kara said again. She ran a hand through Kate's hair. "I missed you."

Kate tried to squeeze her fingers, putting all her strength into the effort. She gave a half smile.

Alex approached the bed, watching in awe as her patient slowly awoke. She put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Good to see you," Alex's voice was soft. Loving. Alex blinked away tears.

Kara leaned down, moved the oxygen mask to one side, and placed a tender kiss on Kate's dry lips. "I love you," she said. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's good news, Alex," Maggie lay a hand on Alex's arm.

Alex nodded. Maggie was right. While she would never relax about the safety of her children, they had found that, for once, Lilian's suspicious nature was working in their favor. Only four people at Cadmus knew about the existence of Addie and Jamie — and their connection to Alex and Kara — and one of them was dead, with the other three now in custody. So, for the moment, the immediate threat to the girls was under control.

"So Addie can go back to school," Maggie continued, in a soft voice.

Alex nodded again. She swallowed. "Maybe next week?" It was now Tuesday, but Maggie could tell that Alex needed time to process, to accept. She would never act hastily when it concerned the safety of anyone she loved.

"Sounds good," Maggie agreed. She rested a hand on Alex's cheek. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah." Alex didn't want to talk. Maggie was okay with that. She knew that opening up was hard for Alex. She had also learned, over the years, that when she was ready to open up, she would go first to Maggie. Every time. And she could live with that.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara knocked quietly on the door to the lab, smiling when she saw Alex sitting there, wearing her glasses as she peered at her screen. Alex always wore her contacts in public, but she had been spending so much time at the DEO that she had taken them out. Anything more than about 14 hours with the contacts made her eyes dry and itchy, and she had been so preoccupied with Kate's recovery, and taking care of her children, that she no longer cared who saw her.

Alex smiled, tiredly, at her sister. "Is she doing okay?" she asked.

Kara flopped into a chair. She smiled back. "Thanks to you and Eliza, she will be," she said. "She kicked me out," she pouted. "Says I need to sleep."

"She's right," Alex agreed, mildly. "Even superheroes need to sleep sometime."

"So do their sisters," Kara replied, pointedly, looking up at the clock. "Is Maggie with the girls?"

"Yeah. We thought we'd take them home tomorrow. One more night here, just in case."

"Better to be safe," Kara agreed. She ran her hand through her hair. She looked exhausted. But she had barely slept in the past four days, Alex realized.

"Let's find you a bed," Alex stood and held out a hand to Kara, who allowed her to help her to her feet.

Kara's face fell. "I'm not sure I can sleep without her," she finally admitted. "And that chair's not so bad."

Alex understood what she was saying. If it were Maggie lying in that bed, even if she were improving daily, as Kate was, she wouldn't be able to leave her side. She nodded. "Kate's right. You can't take another night in that chair." She saw Kara about to protest, and held up a hand. "How about we put a bed next to her's? If you promise to sleep, and not just stare at her all night?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie sidled into Alex's lab. "Hey babe," she called quietly, not wanting to startle her wife.

Alex looked up from her screen. "Mags," she breathed out. "The girls?"

"They're with J'onn. Don't worry. How are you doing? Can you take a break?"

Alex pushed her glasses back onto the top of her head, and took a deep breath. "Nothing looks too dramatic. Not the first time, anyway," she nodded to the screen. They had managed to salvage one of the databases on the submarine that held Kate, and Alex was working on decrypting the data, especially in terms of the side-effects that Kate might suffer.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

"Extreme fatigue; probable night terrors; likely sudden, short-lived fevers; maybe some nausea; hallucinations and paranoia. But the antidote should help to reduce the severity. I hope. We just don't know at this stage."

Maggie stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders. Alex groaned in gratitude. "Anything permanent?"

"Unlikely," Alex said, hating that tears pricked at her eyes in relief. Kate was not just a superb assistant, she was an important, and much-loved part of their family.

"So that's good," Maggie said mildly.

Alex nodded. She pushed her glasses back into place, determined to make some more progress.

Maggie knew that Alex needed to do this, so she didn't argue with her. She dropped a kiss on her cheek. "If I can do anything to help, call me."

Alex nodded. She was so grateful to her wife – for her understanding. For her love. For her support. For knowing that she needed to work on.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Mama!" Addie came into the lab the next morning, baby Jamie in her arms.

Alex sat up, startled. She realized she had fallen asleep at her desk. Again. She scrubbed her face with her hands. "Hey, Bug," she smiled.

Addie's face fell. She could see how exhausted Alex was. "You didn't come to bed," she scolded her mother.

"I'm sorry, Bug. I fell asleep."

"You work too much, Mama."

Alex nodded. "Did your Mommy send you in here?" she teased.

Addie shook her head. "Mommy is with Uncle J'onn. Jamie and I want to show you something, don't we Sprout?"

Jamie gave her a gummy grin.

Carefully, Addie placed Jamie on the floor. She then moved away a few feet and sat down, cross-legged on the floor. She held out her arms. "C'mon, Jamie." She gave a huge grin when Jamie smiled and crawled over to her. She scooped her into her arms with a laugh. "Isn't she clever?" Addie turned to Alex, and spotted tears in her eyes.

Alex crouched down next to her daughters. She touched Jamie's cheek. "We thought you were never going to crawl," she teased the baby. "But you just needed your sister to teach you."

Addie beamed with pleasure.

Alex felt a soft hand on her back, and knew instinctively that it was Maggie. She turned to smile at her.

"So what do you think?" Maggie asked.

"I think we're gonna have to have to watch this one real carefully from now on," Alex said. She yawned.

"Addie, Kate says she wants to say good morning to you and Jamie," Maggie spoke to her daughter. "And you," she held out her hand to Alex, "are coming with me. No arguments."

Alex let Maggie tuck her into bed. Maggie sat on the bed, and ran her hand through Alex's hair, knowing how much it relaxed her wife. "I'm staying until you fall to sleep. And I don't want to see you leave this room for at least eight hours," she said. Alex could see by her expression that she really meant it.

"'kay babe," Alex was already drifting off.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

THREE DAYS LATER

Alex looked up from her notes. "Okay," she said to Kara. "You can take her home. BUT," she warned, as she looked at Kate, "you're going to be super-tired, Sergeant. You have to promise me to take it easy. I mean it. Straight to bed when you get home, and I don't want you moving any further than the couch for at least 72 hours."

Kate nodded. She was just excited to be getting out of the DEO. And she knew she needed to sleep. She was hoping that the nightmares would lessen when she was back home. With Kara by her side. Kara had been by her side throughout, only disappearing once to put out a major fire, and she had only left after checking that Alex would remain by Kate's side throughout.

Once Kate was settled on the couch, Kara phoned Alex as promised. "She's tucked in with tea and Orange is the New Black. She says she wants to watch it, but I'll be surprised if she's still awake in ten minutes."

"It's the first time she's really moved since it all happened," Alex reminded her gently. "She's going to be exhausted. Is she still sure she wants to go ahead with the wedding?"

Kara and Kate were getting married in 11 days' time, and Kate had refused outright to postpone the nuptials. She had argued with Kara, and with Alex, that if anything went wrong, Kara could fly her back to the DEO within 15 minutes. "So maybe I'll sleep a lot," she had protested. "That's okay. As long as Kara swears to wake me for the ceremony."

So Alex and Kara had, reluctantly, agreed. Kara was especially anxious about the night terrors. Kate had had two while still at the DEO, and they had both terrified Kara. The fear in her fiancée's face had shocked her. Kate was so brave, so valiant, and Kara had never expected to be woken by her terrified screaming. But Alex reassured them both that it was to be expected. She also showed Kara how to inject a light sedative, if Kate needed it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie leaned over and touched Aoife's arm lovingly. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Oh hush," Aoife said, as she got out of the car. "Make yourself useful, officer, bring the casserole."

Ellie reached into the back seat and lifted the large pot. "I don't know how you found the time. You had that meeting with Maura, and you finished that canvas. Plus you spent three hours with the lawyers on the charitable foundation. All I did was work for seven hours, and I'm exhausted, and you look like you just stepped out of a fashion shoot."

Aoife kissed her tenderly. "Somebody has to cook for these two," she laughed as they walked up the path to Kara and Kate's house. "We both know they can't cook for shit."

Kara opened the door, a wide grin on her face. "Are you forgetting about my hearing again, Mrs Sawyer?" she teased Aoife, as she beckoned them both in, hugging them as they entered. "Ooh, chicken," she took the pot from Ellie.

Aoife grinned, a little chagrined. "It's not normal," she grumbled.

"She _is an alien," Kate stuck her head around the door and smiled. She saw the pot in Kara's hands. "Please tell me that's not potstickers," she teased._

 _Kara stuck her tongue out. Kate had been telling everyone that they had been surviving on potstickers, but it wasn't true. Kit and Campbell brought food round regularly, as did Aoife and Ellie. And Eliza had turned up unexpectedly with a lasagne, which she had thrust at a startled Kara, and then backed away, muttering something about having somewhere to be._

 _"Aoife, we need your advice on colors for the bedroom," Kara said. "Kate has some swatches, I need you to explain to her that choices are insane, and that I would be perfectly justified in asking for a divorce even before we get married if she insists." Kara pushed Aoife toward a laughing Kate._

 _"We'll make the tea, right?" Ellie suggested. She wanted an excuse to speak with Kara._

 _Kara reached up to grab the mugs, and put them on the counter. She felt Ellie's soft hand on the small of her back. "So?" Ellie asked quietly. "I think she looks great. How is she really? And how are you?"_

 _Kara took a deep breath, and leaned back against the wall. "She's here. With me. That's all that matters. And she's getting stronger every day."_

 _"Side effects?"_

 _Kara swallowed, not wanting her voice to crack. "I thought the night terrors were the worst. But then she got a really high fever, a couple of days ago. I panicked, called Alex. It was just before 3am. Alex calmed us both down – Kate was so scared, though she tried to hide it. And then, a few hours later, her temperature was back to normal. She was shaky for the next few hours, but she's been okay since."_

 _"I'd panic too. If it were Aoife," Ellie admitted. "And Alex would have been pissed if you hadn't called her."_

 _Kara nodded. "I hate seeing her sick."_

 _Ellie pulled her into a hug. "She'll be all better soon. She's looking great," she looked up as she heard a loud peal of laughter coming from the living room._

 _Aoife came into the kitchen, clutching the book of swatches, unable to contain her laughter. She held out the marked page to Kara. "Did you really think she was serious?" she asked her._

 _Kara blinked. "You mean … she said she liked green. I know she likes green."_

 _"Lime green?" Aoife cackled. "She was kidding you Kara. She wanted to see if she could get you to agree. She says she nearly did. Believe me, your fiancée does not want lime green walls in your bedroom."_

 _Kara looked up, to see a laughing Kate standing in the doorway. It filled her heart with joy to see the sparkle of mischief in those deep blue, beautiful eyes. She went over to her, and kissed her tenderly. "It's a good thing you're cute, Sergeant," she swatted her._

 _Kate took her in her arms, and looked at her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed her, more thoroughly. "I had you going," she grinned._

 _Kara nodded. "I'll get my revenge. You just wait, Collins."_

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _"I need to write all this down," Kara looked anxious. Alex had just talked her through the large bag of medications she had prepared, covering every possible contingency for their trip to the Dominican Republic._

 _"No need," Alex handed her a fistful of paper, covered in instructions for every eventuality. "It's all here."_

 _"There's no way we're going to need all of these," Kate lifted a pill bottle. "Dramamine? I'm a pilot. I don't get airsick."_

 _"It's a long flight," Alex reminded. "The latest blood tests showed that you still have some of the drug in your system. It won't hurt to take it with you, KC," she said, softly. "You don't have to take any of it if you don't need it. Please," she glanced at Kara as she spoke._

 _Kate realized that Alex was just as worried about reassuring Kara as she was about Kate's health. She grinned. "You're the boss," she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "But if your sister drugs me up, and I come back with a tattoo of Minnie Mouse on my ass, I'm suing you, is that clear?"_

 _"Crystal," Alex pulled Kate into a hug. She held her for a long moment, and then pulled back. "You're looking great, Kate. Just promise me you'll rest. As much as you can."_

 _"Oh she'll rest," Kara reassured her. "If she doesn't, I'm flying her straight back, and you can tie her into a bed at the DEO," her smile suddenly faded when she remembered how much time Kate had been restrained during her captivity. "Oh Rao. I didn't mean it, Kate. That was so stupid. I was ..."_

 _"You were joking," Kate said, reaching for her hand. "You are allowed to make jokes Kara. Though if we are talking about restraints, I can think of a much more fun way to ..."_

 _"No!" Alex put her hands over her ears. "I'm leaving now."_

 _"Thanks for everything, boss," Kate put a hand on Alex's arms, and the sincerity of her words was apparent._

 _Alex pulled her back into a hug. "Let her take care of you," she whispered to Kate. "She needs it as much as you do."_

 _Kate nodded. "We'll see you on Skype at the ceremony," she smiled._

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _Eliza Danvers breathed out a huge sigh as she sat back in her chair. It had been a good day. It had been such a good day that she just wanted a drink to celebrate. She gave a mirthless laugh. She knew she was kidding herself. If she had had a bad day, she would have been keen to drink to blot it out. She picked up her mug of hot tea, and took a rueful sip. And she smiled. She would be okay._

 _Eliza opened her email, and composed a quite note to Alex and Kara._

 _"Hi A &K. Just a quick note; I got the job at the university! So I'll be getting an apartment in the city, and will live there for part of the year. Much love to you all. xxx" _

_She turned her attention to clearing out the rest of her unread emails. Ten minutes later, she heard a 'ping', and was surprised to see a message from Kara._

 _"GREAT NEWS! Congratulations. We're both so happy for you. We're leaving for the Dominican Republic in the morning, now that Kate is much better, and we still plan to marry on Saturday. Alex is going to stream the ceremony from her iPad to the tv – it's at 3pm local time, so 12pm for you. I'm sorry we didn't invite anyone to come, but if you want to join everyone else at Alex and Maggie's to join us in the virtual world, that would make me so happy. KD xxx"_

 _Eliza blinked back tears. She knew she still had a long way to go to repair her fractured relationship – not just with Kara, but with the whole family – but this was a major step._

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _Ellie smiled as she drew up at the orphanage. "There she is," she saw the elderly Sister Emmanuel chatting animatedly to the gardener as she slowed the car. She was becoming close to the nun, who insisted on coming to all the softball practice sessions. Kate had only made it to the first two sessions before her abduction, so she and Kara had been absent since then. But Ellie and Aoife had been able to attend all the sessions, with help from Kit and Campbell, and even occasionally Maggie and Jane. She got out of the car, and wrapped the nun in a warm hug._

 _"How'd'you get this one past the bishop?" Ellie asked her, as she settled her into the seat next to Aoife, who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

 _Sister Emmanuel grinned. "The bishop doesn't need to know everything," she said. "I may have led him to believe that I am busy on community work this afternoon. Well, I am," she said firmly. "I'm gonna bless that wedding if it's the last thing that I do. Even if it is through one of your computer things."_

 _"You'd better promise us that it's NOT the last thing that you do," Aoife teased. "Or Kate will not be happy with us when she gets back."_

 _The nun grinned. "We have too much work to do with the softball teams. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. The Big Fella can do without me for a while longer."_

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _Jane didn't want to leave Maura and Rosalind behind. But the baby was happy nursing, and Maura was tired; she had been up several times in the night, and she just needed some peace and quiet. And Rosalind always slept for a few hours in the afternoon. "I can take her with me?" she nodded to the baby._

 _"Leave her. We'll have a bonding session, won't we Rosie?" Maura stroked the soft wisps of blonde hair on the baby's head. "Tell them I'm sorry, and that I'll be thinking of them?"_

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _"A bounce house!" Addie was so excited. "Look, Sprout, Mama's got us a bounce house!"_

 _"For after the wedding," Alex cautioned. "And when we let Jamie come on, you'll have to be super-careful."_

 _Addie nodded. "I promise, Mama. Are Robert and Michael coming to see the wedding?"_

 _"No, just Jane. Her mom's going to drop the boys off afterward, so they can join you and have some fun."_

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _When Kate awoke that morning, she was feeling good. It was their third day in their luxurious beach hut in the Dominican Republic. 'Hut' didn't really cover it, as it was more of a deluxe cottage, but it was quiet, and peaceful, and completely private. It was costing them a fortune, but was worth every cent._

 _Kate hated to admit it, but the flight really took it out of her. The hut was only 20 minutes from the airport, but she could barely put one foot in front of the other by the time they arrived. She leaned into Kara's side, grateful for her strength. Once they were inside and the door was shut, she had allowed Kara to scoop her up and carry her to the bedroom. She was out by the time her head hit the pillow._

 _Kate hated feeling so tired and so weak, but she followed Kara's – and Alex's – advice, and rested as much as she could. Apart from one brief, horrifying nightmare, she had slept around 18 hours a day for those first three days. But now, as she awoke, she realized that today was her wedding day. It was the day when she was going to commit herself 100% to the woman who she loved more than she had ever dreamed she could. Kara was … perfect. There was nothing about her she would change. She wished sometimes that Kara would stop putting herself in danger, but she knew that she would not be the person she was if she did that._

 _Kate propped herself up on her elbows, realizing she was alone. And then the door creaked open, and Kara entered, wearing a flimsy robe and, by the look of it, not much else underneath. She carried a tray, stocked with fruit, toast, pastries and, judging by the delicious aroma, coffee. Kara set the tray on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss Kate._

 _After breakfast, Kate slid from the bed, heading for the shower. She felt rather than saw that Kara was right next to her as she entered the bathroom. They hadn't made love since they had arrived, with Kara determined that Kate would rest as much as possible. But this morning, the glint in her eye was unmistakeable. "Got something in mind, Miss Danvers?" Kate teased, as she turned and took Kara in her arms. She kissed her, tasting coffee._

 _Kara nodded, and squeaked inelegantly as Kate's hand drifted under her robe. "I was just thinking that … oh. Oh Kate. That's just … oh."_

 _"Don't let me distract you," Kate pulled the robe gently to the side, her heartbeat pulsing rapidly at the sight in front of her._

 _Kara grinned. Kate was always so hot for her._

 _"I was thinking … this may be my last chance to make love to a single woman."_

 _Kate smiled. "It would be a shame to waste that opportunity," she slid Kara's robe to the floor, and smiled as Kara loosened the tie on her own pajama pants and pushed the thin cotton to the ground, leaving her standing there in just a sleeveless tee. She felt Kara's hands as they pushed the tee over her head._

 _Kara glanced at her watch. "Ceremony's in six hours. I was thinking we could … enjoy ourselves for an hour. Ninety minutes maybe. And then we could nap," she saw Kate's face cloud slightly, and gave her a stern look, giggling when Kate immediately capitulated, and nodded. "And then, quick late lunch and a stroll to the beach to get married."_

 _"Perfect," Kate agreed._

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _"There they are!" Kit used her nacho to point to the corner of the tv. "They're coming."_

 _The whole extended family – Alex, Maggie, Addie, Jamie, Eliza, Ellie, Aoife, Kit, Campbell, Jane, J'onn, Winn and James – sat in the games room in the basement of Alex and Maggie's house, and saw as the two brides came into shot._

 _Kara wore a simple, spaghetti strap white cotton dress. Kate wore loose cotton pants, a white tee and a loose white shirt over the top. They both looked unbelievably happy._

 _Kate and Kara held hands as they recited their vows to each other. Alex tried her hardest to keep her composure as she watched, but tears streamed unbidden down her face. She smiled, ruefully, when Maggie passed her a tissue, and she was amused to see that most of the others were similarly afflicted._

 _Addie was seated, cross-legged, on the floor, with Jamie in her customary position on her lap. Addie's hugged her close when they exchanged rings. "Sergeant Kate's a real part of our family now," she said, and couldn't hide her smile. She had loved Kate since the first moment they had met._

 _"I'll take the kids outside, the boys are due any moment," Maggie looked at her watch, after the ceremony was over and Kara and Kate had waved goodbye to everyone._

 _Sister Emmanuel looked up and grinned. "Rumor has it that there may be a bounce house in the yard," her eyes twinkled with mischief._

 _Addie stood and carried Jamie to the couch where Eliza was sitting. She had said little all day, but the tears in her eyes had shown how moved she had been by the ceremony. Addie lowered Jamie onto her lap. "Give Grand'ma Eliza a hug," she instructed her sister. "She gives real good hugs."_

 _SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG_

 _Campbell sprinted from the kitchen and yelled down to the games room. "Kit! Everyone! You gotta see this. Come upstairs. I'll just bet you've never seen anything like this before." Soon, they were all standing at the window, enthralled by the sight of Addie and the elderly nun bouncing away, huge grins on their faces._

 _Kit grinned widely. She searched for her phone in her pocket. "I gotta record this. It's not every day you see an 84-year-old nun on a bounce house."_

 _Alex smiled. "That woman is no ordinary nun. If I'm half as active when I'm her age, I'll be real happy."_


	18. Chapter 18

Addie clapped her hands and held them out, as a very wobbly Jamie toddled clumsily toward her. When the toddler stumbled at the last moment, Addie caught her and swung her in the air. "You're such a clever girl, Sprout," Addie kissed her cheek, smiling at Jamie's ever-present grin.

Alex looked over at her daughters. Jamie had brought so much light into all their lives. Innocent Jamie, who had never suffered horribly like Addie had.

But Addie was doing well now. She still had nightmares sporadically, which could often be traced back to an incident that had seemed insignificant at the time, but which in hindsight had triggered memories or feeling. But she, too, was such a positive child. She was more sensitive than Jamie, who seemed to go through life smiling and laughing, but she was still optimistic, and incredibly loving, especially toward her mothers.

Maggie approached Alex from behind, and slid her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Alex's shoulder. "Hey," she said softly. She could tell that Alex was lost in thought.

Alex placed a hand over Maggie's, and stroked lovingly. "Hey," she said. Just that one word seemed to convey everything. Alex turned to face Maggie. God she loved her so much. That face, that beautiful face, with the slightly quizzical look, mixed with a little anxiety. "I'm okay, Mags," Alex whispered. "I'm just … I mean, the girls. They're … they amaze me. Both of them."

Maggie kissed her, her lips so soft and warm. "Yeah," she agreed. "We did okay there, right?" she felt something brush against her leg, and looked down to see their German Shepherd. She let out a sharp laugh. "Okay, Gertie girl. We did pretty good with you too. Hey, girls," Addie looked up from the couch, where she had settled with Jamie and a puzzle. "How would you like it if we went to Gran'ma Eliza's house for the weekend?"

"Can we surf?" Addie looked pleadingly at Alex, who had already taught her the rudiments of the sport.

Alex smiled, as she captured Maggie's hand in her own. "If the weather's right," she agreed. She squeezed Maggie's fingers. She knew how hard Maggie was trying to get back to her old relationship with Eliza, and she appreciated it. And, somehow, intuitive, sensitive Maggie knew that Alex had been thinking about her family – and her father – and that she would benefit from a few days in the family home.

"You don't have to do this, Mags," she whispered softly to her.

"I want to," Maggie told her, not completely lying. She knew that a trip back home would be good for Alex, and she was prepared to swallow her own slight discomfort. Eliza was trying so hard to make up for the awful way she had treated Alex, and Maggie knew that. She also knew that Eliza had not had a single drink since she had faced her problems. She decided that she would pack a bottle of single malt, that she would keep in her suitcase. She knew that sometimes both she and Alex – especially Alex – relied too heavily on alcohol, but she wanted her wife to be able to have a glass at the end of the day if she wanted to.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Last day," Kate turned lazily in the bed, and rested her hand on the soft plane of Kara's back. She always marvelled at the softness of Kara's skin. She was so strong, so tough – bullet-proof – but still she was the most feminine woman Kate had ever seen.

Kara shifted under her touch, and grunted. Kate had promised to wake her in time to see the sunrise on the last morning of their honeymoon in the Dominican Republic, but she never enjoyed being woken up. She turned her head and opened one eye and then the other. She stared balefully at Kate. At her wife. Kara grinned at the memory. "Morning Mrs Collins," she said.

"And good morning to you, Mrs Collins," Kate smiled. They had decided to use Kate's surname in their private lives, though Kara would retain the Danvers surname for her work at Catco.

Kara rolled on to her back and stretched. She felt the sheet being pulled down as she did, and she saw the grin on her wife's face. "I want to see the sunrise," she protested, as she correctly interpreted the look on Kate's face.

Kate leant down and kissed her thoroughly. She let her hand drift up Kara's torso, and her wife started to squirm with pleasure. Then she felt her hand being captured and held firmly. "Sunset," Kara sounded commanding.

Kate laughed, and rolled away. She reached for a robe and flung it in Kara's direction.

Kara donned the garment and stood in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, trying to bite down on a smile as Kate headed for the balcony which was right on the water. Kate turned. "What?" she demanded.

"Robe?" Kara suggested.

Kate snorted. "Hey, nobody's looking at me. It's you people want to look at. Anyways, everyone's still asleep," she glanced down at her own naked form. They had spent so much of the honeymoon naked that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be clothed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kara reached out and caught her hand. She pulled Kate to her, and openly gazed at her. "You, Mrs Collins," she touched her stomach, "are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Her hand closed around a pert, soft breast and she couldn't suppress a grin as she felt the flesh pucker deliciously under her touch. She also heard the rapid increase in Kate's hearbeat, and smiled as her mouth fell open unconsciously. Kara reached out for the robe that lay on the chair, and almost laughed at the disappointed look on Kate's face as she helped her into it.

"Sunrise," Kara reminded her. "Then," she tugged at the lapels of the toweling garment. "Then we forget all about these for a few hours."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Campbell Reilly, if you don't … oh God. Please. That's … Christ Reilly," Kit squeaked. She heard a tell-tale buzzing sound. "Oh no. Cam. We have to … fuuuuck," her hips bucked. She clutched desperately at the headboard, trying to ground herself as she felt a hot, wet mouth cover her aching nipple. Campbell's teeth scraped over the taut bud, and she knew she was about to come. "Cam … I'm sorry … I can't … I'm going to ..."

"Let it go," Campbell loved the sounds that her lover was making. A sharp gasp from Kit made her own center flood. "Just relax, babe. Let me … that's it. God you're so beautiful. Just let me … ," her fingers worked in harmony with her tongue. "Come for me now, just let it happen," she smiled as she tasted Kit on her tongue. "You're so close. That's it baby. That's it."

Kit let out a gutteral cry as Campbell coaxed her to come again and again. She had never known a lover as talented as Campbell – not had she ever loved anyone to give herself as completely as she did to Cam, every time. And she knew that Cam would allow her to return the favor.

Kit was in awe of Campbell. Cam, who had been so badly hurt by her previous lover, yet who made herself so vulnerable with Kit. Every time, after they made love, Kit would curl up in Cam's arms, and would unconsciously stroke the deep scar that bisected Cam's wrist. The one left by her previous girlfriend. She didn't even know she was doing it. But, somehow, it made her feel better. Cam was safe with her. Whatever happened, she would take care of her. Nobody would ever hurt her again.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

[A week later]

"So?" Alex fixed Kara with a firm look. "How is she really? And I'm not asking just as her boss. Did she have any more episodes?"

Kara nodded, glumly. "Couple. The first one was hard."

"High fever?"

"Yeah. It came on so fast, Alex. One minute we were talking, the next she was curled up, begging me to keep her warm. But I followed your instructions, and eight hours later, it was gone. Just like you said it would be. And then second time was better, only five hours."

"And when was that?" Alex was gentle. She didn't want Kara to think she was spying on Kate, but she wanted to make sure that she was recovering properly from her kidnap and exposure to the drugs.

"Four days ago."

"Nothing since?"

"Killer headache last night," Kara admitted. "But she said she's fine today," she looked over at her wife, smiling when she saw her crouch next to a small boy, explaining how to hold the bat. Kate had insisted on coming to the softball practise, and Kara was glad she had agreed. Sister Emmanuel had greeted them both with warm hugs and congratulations on their marriage, and she was now keenly watching Kate and Ellie organize their two rival teams for a light-hearted game.

Alex smiled, her own attention partly distracted as she watched Addie step up to bat, a determined look on her face. "Look, Sprout," she jiggled the toddler on her lap. "It's your sister's turn." She pointed at Addie, and Jamie's face split into a wide grin when she saw her.

Alex placed a hand on Kara's back. "And how are you? How's married life?"

Kara's smile could have lit up the whole town. "Yeah," she said, pretending nonchalance. "It's working out okay so far." She tried to keep her face straight, and then she burst out laughing. "Okay, it's pretty fantastic. SHE is pretty fantastic. Hey, you know," she looked over to Maggie, who was guiding one of the children back to the correct position. "Marriage is great, right?"

Alex hugged Jamie with glee when Addie hit the ball hard. "Oh yes. It really is."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I'm sorry, Bug," Alex looked at Addie's downcast face as she peered out of the window. The weather had turned bad overnight, and the rain was coming down in sheets, and the wind speed kept rising. There was no way they would be able to surf today, or probably at all during the trip.

"It's okay Mama," Addie tried to sound bright.

Ellie strolled into the room, and immediately realized what was happening. She knew how much Addie had looked forward to surfing. She went up to her, and crouched at her level. "Hey, short stop," Addie giggled at the nickname. She was growing tall for her age, and she was already nearly as tall as Maggie. "I promised your Gran'ma Eliza that I'd build that bookshelf for her. I was wondering if you might have time to help me; it really is a job for two people."

Addie's face lit up with delight. She adored Ellie, whom she placed in the same category as Kate, who still hadn't gotten up that morning. Alex had told her not to go get her, as she might still be a bit tired from when she had been sick.

She nodded enthusiastically at Ellie's suggestion, but then her face clouded over. "Will it be noisy? Only Mama says we gotta keep quite so's Sergeant Kate can sleep."

"It's okay, I was going to do it all in the barn, so it won't wake her up. You up for it, slugger?"

Addie grinned excitedly. "Can I Mama?"

"Of course," Alex agreed. "Take your coat!" she called as Addie scampered off.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"You okay?" Alex looked behind her, to check that Aoife was coping on the ladder with only one functioning hand.

"No problems," Aoife was remarkably dextrous. And she had asked Alex if she could explore the attic, which had a large window that Jeremiah had installed for Alex to stargaze when the weather was too cold for her to spend too long on the roof. She followed Alex, and she was transfixed by the view. The window was huge, and the view out on to the stark beach and roiling sea was spectacular.

"Is there enough light for you up here?" Alex asked.

"It's perfect," Aoife breathed. "This is amazing."

"I spent a lot of time here," Alex said, wistfully. It was true. She was here all the time as a child. What she didn't mention was how many days – and nights – she had spent here after Jeremiah's 'first' death. She thought back to that misery, and a sudden image of Jeremiah slumping to the ground as she put a bullet between his eyes filled her mind. She shut her eyes quickly, but that only made the image clearer.

It was only when she felt Aoife's hand on her arm that Alex realized that she had shut down.

"Alex? I've been calling your name," Aoife was anxious.

"I'm sorry," Alex suddenly found it difficult to breathe in the house. She just wanted to get out. She needed to get out. "Childhood stuff," she tried to smile. Aoife was unconvinced, but she realized that Alex didn't want to talk, and it wasn't her place to intrude on her privacy.

Aoife nodded understandingly.

"There's a tiny bathroom," Alex had to blink back tears as she remembered helping her Dad install it. "You can wash your brushes and stuff."

"Thanks," Aoife said.

"Call me if you need anything," Alex started back down the ladder.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife was looking out of the window, watching the driving rain, when she spotted a small figure pick its way across the sand and head toward the rocks. The weather was too bad for her to make out a face, but it was, unmistakably, Alex. She was dressed in a waterproof jacket but, still, she must have been soaked. But her gait was determined. She stopped and looked up, her face open to the torrential rain. Aoife could see her breathing deeply. This was some sort of catharsis for her. She felt like an intruder, so she turned away to prepare her canvas. By the time she looked back, Alex was perched on an outcropping of rock, her face to the sky.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I know where she'll be, Addie," Maggie was reassuring. She, too, had seen Alex leave, but she wanted to give her space. Now, two hours later, she was going to go find her wife.

Maggie shrugged on an old leather jacket belonging to Alex, which she had found in the closet. It was battered and scratched, but it smelt deliciously of Alex, and the leather was so soft through so many years of use. She smiled to herself. How had Alex taken so long to realize she was gay?

Alex leant back, her back resting against smooth rock. She loved this view; it was one she had only share with her Dad and with Maggie. And Addie. She smiled to herself. Addie loved the sea just as much as she did. Sometimes she forgot that Addie was adopted, she felt so much a part of them.

Alex watched as the grey waters hurled themselves around the small cove. Her face was wet, and she realized it was not just from the rain.

She had killed him. Her own father. She had put a bullet in his brain, and she had watched him die. And now, she was here, benefiting from all the things that he had told her, all the love he had shared with her as a child and troubled teenager. And she was the one that had extinguished his life. All the air seemed to evaporate. She tried to breathe in, but that didn't seem to help. She shut her eyes in an attempt to calm the rising panic. She pulled at her t-shirt, which seemed to press too tightly against her windpipe. Her hands were clammy, and she felt dizzy.

And then she felt it. A soft hand on her back. She didn't need to open her eyes to recognize her wife. "It's okay, babe. You're not alone." Maggie's voice. Soft. Smooth. Loving. Alex felt the hand move, rubbing slow circles on her back. Maggie moved behind her, keeping a hand on her at all times. "Just shuffle a little, babe."

Alex didn't move, but she didn't resist. She couldn't. Maggie managed to squeeze behind her. She leant back against the rock, one leg either side of her wife. She put both arms around Alex and guided her back to lean against her. "You're okay, babe. You're okay. We love you."

Alex slumped back into Maggie's embrace. "I love you, Maggie," she said.

"Back at ya, Danvers," Maggie held her close. "Back at ya."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie looked up quizzically when her mothers returned, hand in hand. Alex looked exhausted, and they were both soaked.

"I'll run the tub," Kara disappeared up the stairs.

Alex crouched, and buried her nose in Gertrude's soft fur. "Hey girl," she whispered. She stood up, and placed a hand on Addie's shoulder, peering over at what she was doing.

"I'm drawing a card for Gran'ma Eliza," Addie said proudly. "We're going to put it on her new bookshelf that Ellie and I built."

"You built a bookshelf?" Alex was impressed.

Addie nodded, smiling broadly. "Ellie showed me how to hold the wood while she cut it to the right size. We're gonna wax it later, if that's okay, Mama?"

"Of course it's okay, Bug. I'm so proud of you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex relaxed back into Maggie's embrace in the tub, smiling as Maggie caressed her gently with the sponge. "How come you're always the big spoon?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged, and continued her ministrations. "I guess I kinda like holding you."

"I kinda like it too."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maura Isles stepped back from the canvas, to enable her to appreciate it fully. "You did this in Midvale?"

Aoife nodded. For some reason, it was important to her that Maura liked this one. She had been feeling a mixture of emotions while she painted it.

"The sea … it's captivating," Maura said. "You can feel it. It's almost as if it's angry. Or sad. And I don't know if you realize, but that looks just like Alex," she pointed to a small figure in the corner of the painting, who was huddled on an outcropping of rock. Aoife remembered that the painting had felt incomplete until she added the small figure. She realized that she had been thinking about Alex the whole time she was painting.

"It is her," Aoife replied softly. "I don't think I realized that until you said it."

Maura nodded, understanding. She touched Aoife's arm. "It's truly beautiful. One of your best."

Aoife nodded. She knew Maura was right.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh c'mon, you've got to be kidding me," Alex turned to Sister Emmanuel, who had a stern expression on her face. Alex laughed. She knew she was wrong.

Maggie grinned with delight. "Never argue with a nun," she teased.

"Quite right," Sister Emmanuel said, unable to hide the twinkle in her eye. "Especially with a nun who is your umpire."

They had now been running the softball and baseball teams for six months, and everyone had been surprised and delighted by their popularity. The three teams ranged in ages from five to seventeen, and had attracted not only LGBT members, but also their friends, families and allies.

"We've got that match against NC Elementary next week," Sister Emmanuel reminded them. "We have to be ready."

Addie skidded up to Alex, her face red with exertion, and her eyes bright and happy. "We gotta try that again, Mama," she told her, as she passed her the ball. "Sister Em says you gotta go for a killer shot."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Killer shot? Is that really the advice of a Christian?"

"It worked for David and Goliath," the nun laughed, as she walked away.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie grabbed the lapels of Alex's robe and pulled her to her. She kissed her thoroughly, loving the small noises that she teased from her wife. They were both breathing deeply when they broke apart. Maggie grinned. She turned and picked up her key, which she tied to her shoelace. "Be back in an hour," she laughed at a stunned Alex as she left the room.

"Where's Mommy?" Addie wanted to know, when she appeared in the kitchen in search of some breakfast.

"Mommy's gone for a run. She'll be back real soon," Alex reassured her. She kissed her on the top of the head, ruffling her hair. "You could do with a haircut, Bug."

Addie nodded. "I know. Long hair is annoying."

Alex laughed. She knew just how Addie felt; she hated it when her own hair grew too long. But, she mused, she did love long hair – especially on her wife. Maggie's hair was so much part of who she was. And it was so soft.

"I think that's Mommy's phone," Addie cocked her head at the sound of the Star Wars theme, which Maggie had put on her phone as a joke.

Alex saw the flashing phone on the side of the kitchen. She saw that it was Maggie's aunt Maria who was calling. "Hey Maria, it's Alex here. How are you?"

When she heard the tension in the woman's voice, Alex sidled out of the kitchen. If it was bad news, she didn't want to worry Addie. Fortunately, just as she went out there was a shout from Jamie's bedroom. "It's okay, Mama," Addie said. "I'll go get her."

When Maggie returned from her run, she was surprised to see Kate in the corridor, holding a smiling Jamie in her arms. Kara was at the end of the hallway, helping Addie into her coat. "We decided to go out for pancakes," Kate said, with a smile that was a little too fixed, "so we dropped in on the offchance the girls hadn't had their breakfast yet."

Alex was in the bedroom, laying out some comfortable clothes for Maggie. She smiled when Maggie entered, looking sweaty and sexy and slightly anxious. "Babe?" Maggie's voice held a tinge of worry.

"Take your shower," Alex said, her voice soft. "Then we should talk."

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Maggie's mind went to the worst-case scenario. Something happening to her family. "The girls?"

"We're all great. I swear."

Maggie appeared in the living room, less than five minutes later, fully dressed and with her hair combed back but still damp. Alex went up to her. She kissed her tenderly. "It's your Dad," Alex's voice was gentle. "Maria called. He was stabbed, Mags. It's not looking good. I spoke to his doctors; they aren't optimistic."

Alex watched as all color drained from Maggie's face. She led her to the couch. "I called Aoife; she's told Ellie and they are catching the next plane. There's still seats left, I can ..."

"No." Maggie's voice was icy. "No!" she was almost shouting. "He didn't want me when he was well. He doesn't get me when he's sick."

"This could be your last chance," Alex kept her voice gentle.

"I don't care. Ellie has Aoife, right?" she looked up, her face betraying a vulnerability that Alex rarely saw.

"She does."

"Then I'm not going."

"I would go with you, babe," Alex said.

Maggie turned to face her. "I know," her voice softened as she saw the anguish in Alex's face. Alex only wanted what was best for her. "I know." She reached out and touched Alex's cheek. "He met you," her voice was barely above a whisper. "He met you. And still...," she trailed off. She took a deep breath. "Fuck him," she said, firmly.

"You're sure?"

Maggie nodded.

"If you change your mind, we ..."

"I won't," Maggie didn't let Alex finish.

"Okay. Okay Mags," Alex cupped her face. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Maggie smiled. "I know. I … I don't have anything to say right now. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Alex said.

Maggie stood up and held out her hand. Alex could tell exactly what she was thinking. She let Maggie lead her to the bedroom.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Two hours later, Maggie nestled into Alex's front. She could feel Alex's fingers tracing the deep scar on her back. The one that her father had inflicted. "Do you know when Ellie's plane lands?" Maggie asked.

Alex grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, and peered at her watch. "In about 40 minutes."

"I should call her. Check she's okay."

"Okay, babe." Alex was determined to let Maggie dictate what happened now.

"Let's take the girls out this evening. Pizza. We'll get Kara and Kate to come. And Kit and Cam, if they're free. And ice cream," Maggie smiled at the thought. She wanted her family – and her extended family – around her.

"Great idea," Alex agreed.

"I think I should tell Addie," Maggie said quietly. "She knows something's wrong. She'll just worry."

"I can give Jamie a bath while you talk to her. We all know she's gonna be covered in syrup after pancakes," Alex smiled. She knew that Maggie was right.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"He was real mean to you, right?" Addie asked.

"He was, baby girl," Maggie hauled Addie into her lap, even though she was almost as tall as Maggie was now. "He didn't like me loving your Mama."

"Did he meet Mama?" Addie hadn't heard about this before.

"Once."

"And he still thought she was bad?"

"He thought I was bad for loving her," Maggie explained.

"That's just dumb," Addie said forcefully. She touched Maggie's back through her t-shirt. "Did he do this?"

Maggie was astounded. She had never discussed her scar with Addie, but the 9-year-old was so intuitive. She nodded, tears suddenly clouding her vision.

Addie snuggled into her. "It's okay, Mommy. Your daddy is a bad man."

Maggie accepted her hug. "We don't need to think about him any more, Addie."

"Mommy?" Addie looked up at Maggie.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm glad you chose to be with Mama, and not worry about what your daddy thought. Mama loves you, so do I and so does Jamie."

"I'm glad I made that choice too, baby," Maggie looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway, holding a towel-wrapped Jamie in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Aoife held Ellie's hand as they entered the hospital. After enquiring at the front desk, they made their way to the eighth floor.

Ellie had hardly spoken on the flight, and was still mute now. Aoife knew that it wasn't because she was shutting her out; she just couldn't find the words to describe how she was feeling. But Aoife knew. Instinctively, she knew. Ellie had tried so hard to hate her parents, but she had been so young – she still was young, 22 years old and already wise beyond her years. She felt like she had lived a whole lifetime since her parents had thrown her out.

The machines beeped, and the man in front of them bore little resemblance to the strong father that Ellie remembered. This man was being kept alive by machines, but the doctors warned that he was unlikely to fight off the infection that was rampaging through his body. He had lost so much blood that they couldn't risk operating again, after spending 11 hours stitching up his shredded insides. This was not going to end well. Nobody had quite been able to say that to her, but Ellie knew that she was here to say goodbye.

"What are you doing here?" a sharp voice called. It was her mother.

Ellie took a halting step toward her. "Mom … I … we … Maria called, and ..."

"Out," her mother spat. "Get out of this room. My God, look at you," she gestured wildly, taking in Ellie's visible tattoos, short hair, nose and eyebrow ring. "What have you done to yourself? We brought you up in a decent household. And now … this degenerate lifestyle. Out," she was going red with fury. "Out now!"

At that moment, the machines started to beep. Doctors rushed in, nurses guided them all calmly and kindly out of the room as pandemonium took over. Ellie was dazed and in shock; Aoife feared that she would pass out.

"Get her away!" Rosa Sawyer's voice could be heard loud and shrill. "She is not part of this family. I don't want her here."

Ellie looked up at Aoife, her eyes clouded with pain and confusion. Her face was grey, and she looked more vulnerable than Aoife had ever seen.

Aoife slid an arm around her slim waist, feeling Ellie immediately leaning against her. She would take her home. There was no solace for her here.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex closed the phone, and looked over at her wife. Maggie could just tell by the empathetic look in Alex's eyes that her father had died. Alex could never hide how she felt from Maggie.

"That was Maria," Alex started.

"He's dead," Maggie wanted to spare Alex from having to tell her.

Alex nodded.

"Does Ellie know?"

"She's going to call her. Their plane landed about an hour ago; Maria's going to wait another hour, to make sure they're home before she tells her."

"We should call her back. I'll go over," Maggie took a deep breath. She hated that she would have to do this to her sister, but she didn't want her to hear the news over the phone. "I'll tell her."

"I'll get Kara to come over and sit with the girls. I'll come with you."

Maggie shook her head. "It's okay. You stay. I won't be long. She has Aoife, she'll take care of Ellie."

"You're sure?"

Maggie nodded. She was trying so hard to keep a hold of herself. "Maybe you could ask Maria … if there are services … then …," she trailed off.

"You want to go, babe?" Alex took her hand gently. She wanted, more than anything, to envelop Maggie in her arms, and to never let her go. But she knew that Maggie was trying to keep it together, at least until she had seen Ellie. There would be time for all that later.

Maggie shook her head. "No," she was quiet, but firm. "But Ellie might want to."

"I'll call Maria," Alex promised. "I'll text if there's any news."

Maggie nodded, and pulled away. She didn't want to leave Alex. She wanted to disappear into Alex's embrace, where she knew she would be safe, where she wouldn't have to face any of this. But she had to do this, for her sister. She reached for her leather jacket and shrugged it on. She picked up her helmet, and saw Alex flinch. "It's okay, babe," she reassured her wife. "I won't lose focus. Riding … it relaxes me. I swear."

Alex nodded. "I love you, Mags."

Maggie gave a watery smile, and picked up her keys. "I'll be back real soon."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie had known that it would hit Ellie hard, but she hadn't expected this tsunami of grief. Ellie was barely able to speak, as the full horror hit her. And Maggie remembered how young she really was. She had had to grow up horribly fast in the past few years, but she was still so young.

As she held a sobbing Ellie on the couch, she smiled as Aoife draped a blanket over them.

Maggie didn't know what to say. She just held her sister, and whispered loving things to her. She knew she couldn't make it any better. She felt her phone buzz, and she clicked on the message from Alex.

'The services are next Wednesday. Maria says your mom doesn't want either of you there. I'm so sorry. I love you.'

Wordlessly, Maggie passed the phone to Aoife. Aoife's face hardened when she read the message. "Bitch," she bit out, and then looked appalled at her lack of control. "I'm so sorry," she said to Maggie. "I didn't mean to say that about your mom."

"It's okay," Maggie said softly, her hand rubbing up and down her sister's back. "You're right. I couldn't forgive them for what they did to me, but even if I could..." she gestured to Ellie. "This is their fault. I will never forgive either of them for this."

Aoife nodded.

Maggie stayed at the house for a further three hours. She hated seeing Ellie in such distress, but was reassured by the strong, loving relationship that she had with Aoife. She would be okay. Her fury with her father grew.

Once they had settled Ellie into bed, Aoife walked Maggie to the door. "She'll likely try to go to work tomorrow," Maggie warned her. "Stop her if you can. She won't be able to focus, and that could get dangerous, for Kit as well as for her. Try and make her take some time off."

Aoife hugged Maggie tight. "Maybe I should be saying the same things to Alex," she said softly. She could feel the tension in Maggie's body.

"I'm okay," Maggie insisted.

"Sure you are," Aoife gave a crooked smile. As Maggie walked down the pathway toward her bike, she heard Aoife call, "we all love you Maggie," and it warmed her heart.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was reading in bed when Maggie returned. Maggie smiled as she shrugged off her jacket. "Just going to look in on the girls," she whispered.

Maggie stood for long minutes in the doorways of both Addie's and Jamie's rooms. This made it all worthwhile. The loss of her family – the loss of her childhood, really. But now... now she was with Alex. And they had built a beautiful family of their own, unconventional as it was. And their daughters, they would always know how loved they were. Whatever happened in their lives, they would never have reason to doubt the love of their mothers.

"What do you need?" Alex slid out of bed, and took both of Maggie's hands.

Maggie shrugged. "Nothin'." She looked into Alex's face. Compassion radiated from her. "You," she amended. "I need you."

"You have me Mags. You always have me."

Maggie nodded. She needed to feel grounded. To feel Alex. She reached under Alex's t-shirt, and fondled a soft breast. "I need you," she repeated, and used both hands to raise the tee over Alex's head. God, she loved her breasts. She loved every inch of her. She smiled as she saw Alex's nipples hardening in the warm room, and felt an answering response in her own body.

When Maggie finally collapsed in Alex's arms hours later, her body was sated, and her soul was filled with the physical manifestation of the love between them. But her emotions were so raw. She didn't want to think beyond the woman in front of her, this woman who loved her so much, and for whom she would die, unhesitatingly. She wanted to be enveloped by Alex, so that she would never have to think about anything, or anyone, else, ever again. And then she felt herself being gathered in Alex's arms. Usually, after making love, Maggie would spoon Alex – it was a source of humor for them that Maggie was always the big spoon. But today, today Alex knew that that was not what Maggie needed. Maggie allowed her to cradle her, and she sank into the comfort that Alex offered. She would not think. Not tonight. Tonight, she would just be.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife braced herself when Ellie entered the kitchen dressed, as she always was on days she was working, in her uniform pants and a white singlet, and with her shirt over her arm, ready for ironing. Ellie gave a weak smile, and headed toward the utility room to retrieve the iron. She was surprised to feel Aoife's hand on her arm.

"Not today," Aoife said, softly. She looked at her wife, and could see how tired and drawn she was. Ellie couldn't have slept for more than two hours.

In her emotional state, Ellie felt her fury rise. "I'm fine," she snapped. It was the first time she had ever snapped at her, and she hated herself for doing it. She took a deep breath. "Seriously," she said, more softly. "I'm okay."

"But you're not," Aoife's voice was also soft. "Hold out your hand."

"I don't have time to play games," Elle's anger rose again. "I have to pick Kit up in twenty minutes, I have responsibilities Aoife." She didn't know why she was so angry. Aoife was right; she was exhausted. And a long day on the job was unlikely to ease her pounding head.

"You have a responsibility to Kit, to make sure you're fit and alert. Or you'd put her in danger, as well as yourself. And I couldn't bear it, El. If something were to happen. I just...," her voice broke. "I need you to be safe. As safe as you can."

Ellie saw the distraught look on her wife's face, and her anger melted. She strode forward and pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered. "I won't go. You're right. You're always right." She held her close for a couple of minutes, relishing the warmth and the love she felt. She stepped back and wiped a tear from Aoife's face, laughing at herself as her hand shook. Aoife was right. "I'll call Kit."

"Already did," Aoife admitted, half-expecting another bad reaction.

Ellie nodded, and gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath, and sank onto a stool. She held her head in her hands. Aoife stood in front of her, and held her quietly. "Tylenol?" she suggested quietly, knowing without asking how bad Ellie was feeling.

"Yeah. Please," Ellie grunted. She felt her eyes sting. She had thought she was all cried out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"C'mon, Sprout," Addie lifted Jamie into her arms and walked to the kitchen, where she could smell pancakes. She smiled at the sight of Alex, in her boxers and a grey tee, standing at the stove. The plates were already on the table. "Morning Mama," Addie said. "Give Mama a kiss," she told Jamie as she held her up to Alex's cheek. "Where's Mommy?"

"She went for a run," Alex tried to sound cheerful about it. When she had awoken at 5.30am, Maggie was already gone, leaving a short note. It was now nearly 90 minutes later, and Alex was trying not to worry. The weather had worsened over the past week, and she thought she had seen some sleet through the kitchen window. She looked over at her phone which was by the stove, but there was no message from Maggie. She would just have to be patient. "She'll be back soon, Bug. You in the mood for some pancakes?"

Addie nodded enthusiastically.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The icy rain stung against Maggie's cheek as her feet pounded the sidewalk. She was only a couple of miles from home now. Part of her couldn't wait to get home, to her sanctuary, and her beloved family. But she knew that she would be able to read Alex's anxiety on her face, and she dreaded having to talk. She couldn't even think about her Dad, she certainly couldn't talk about him.

Ellie's distress on the previous evening had been awful to witness. It was so hard for Maggie to hold her, to comfort her, but not to tell her just how awful he had been. Maggie had never admitted to Ellie that the scarring on the back had been inflicted by their father. Somehow Ellie had inferred that it was an injury on the job, and Maggie had seen no reason to alter that belief. But their father's first reaction when he saw Maggie after 15 years had been to raise his stick. If Alex hadn't been there, would he have struck her?

Maggie's chest heaved as her pace quickened. She needed to shut out her thoughts. The asphalt was icy in places; she needed to concentrate. One foot in front of the other. One minute at a time. She could do this. Soon it would all be over. Aoife was there for Ellie, and soon their father would be just a bad memory.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was startled; usually, Maggie enjoyed her runs, found them relaxing and a way to chill out. But the woman who came through the front door was breathing hard, covered in sweat and the tension rolled off her.

"Mommy!" Jamie cried when she saw Maggie. She gave her a wide, gummy grin.

"Hey baby girl," Maggie was relieved that she was able to keep her voice even. She bent down and kissed her forehead, and put a gentle hand on Addie's shoulder. "How are my girls today?"

"We're good, right Jamie?" Addie told her.

"Angela will be here real soon," Alex said. "She's going to take Jamie and Rosie to the children's museum, after she takes Addie and Robert to school. So we have a clear morning. I thought maybe we could call J'onn, take a few hours off, maybe..."

Maggie shook her head. "I have stuff to do, I can't be late for work."

Alex eyed her closely, and realized that forcing Maggie to talk would do more harm than good. "Okay," she agreed quietly. "You wanna shower first?"

Maggie was relieved. She touched Alex's hand, and smiled. She could do this. Day by day. It was going to be okay.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"She's doing okay," Aoife told Maggie over the phone. "She's agreed to us taking a week's vacation next week, and her captain has agreed. We're going to Jane and Maura's cabin. They say it's going to snow. I think it'll be kinda nice, we'll just stay by the fire. Talk. Be together. It might be easier for her to sleep, away from everything."

Maggie was relieved that Aoife was taking such good care of her sister. If she didn't have to worry about her, she could start to relax herself. And she could pay more attention to Alex. In the past four days, she had not made any time for her. She was intent on staying busy, keeping her mind focused. She closed the phone, and took a deep breath. She knew she had been avoiding Alex during the day at the DEO. Sure, her excuses had been plausible, but there had been just too many of them for Alex not to realize what was going on. And Maggie missed her. She missed her proximity. She missed being able to be herself. She was constantly on guard now, trying to keep her feelings in check. Trying not to think about anything. She squared her shoulders and headed for Alex's lab.

Alex's smile when Maggie sidled into her lab was almost enough to tip her over the edge. It was so warm, so genuine. Maggie accepted her hug happily.

Alex was trying so hard not to add to Maggie's stress levels. She could tell that she didn't want to talk and, although it was torture, she was not going to make her. Maggie knew that she was there for her, and she would talk when she was ready. If she ever was.

Maggie pulled back from the embrace, and smiled. God, Alex was beautiful. Even in her DEO suit – ESPECIALLY in the suit. She was beautiful and unbelievably hot. "Date night?" Maggie suggested quietly.

A look of genuine pleasure was all that Maggie needed to know she had done the right thing. "What shall we do?" Alex asked. She knew Maggie should be the one to call the shots. Whatever she wanted, Alex would go along with.

"We haven't been to the shooting range in a while," Maggie said. "It was a draw last time. This time, this time I think I may have the edge, Danvers."

Alex nodded happily.

"Followed by pool?" Maggie suggested. "We can get some chicken wings at the bar. It'll be like old times."

"We do have a pool table at home," Alex reminded her. "I know. It's not the same. It doesn't have that same sticky floor and odd smell you love so much," she teased Maggie, loving the small smile it elicited.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"He's an asshole," Kit told Ellie over the phone. "But that's okay. It means I'll appreciate having you back when you're ready."

"It'll only be a week. We're leaving for the cabin this afternoon, and we'll be back next Sunday. You should see all the groceries Aoife has bought, it's enough to feed a battalion!"

"Maybe somebody's hoping to get lucky then," Kit teased. "And doesn't want to waste time grocery shopping when you're holed up in that remote cabin. Sounds romantic."

"From your mouth to God's ear," Ellie laughed.

"You doin' okay, partner?" Kit's tone was serious, and her voice gentle.

Ellie was disarmed by the genuine caring in Kit's voice. She knew how much her partner cared about her, but she was touched by her concern.

"I'll be okay," she hated that her voice shook. "Aoife just thinks that … you know … a few days. Just us. Nobody else to worry about."

"It's a great idea. You take care of yourself, you hear? And of that hot wife of yours."

"Will do. And Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Aoife approached Ellie as she closed the phone, and put her arm around her waist. She was so relieved that Ellie had agreed to a break. She knew that she just needed some time to assimilate things. And the funeral was going to be in a few days' time, and Aoife had been worried that Ellie would get distracted at work. The cabin was perfect. Neither of them wanted to deal with the formality of a hotel, now they could just be together. She hoped she might get some painting done too; with all the stress, she had been distracted and just hadn't been able to concentrate. She packed sketch pads as well as several blank canvases.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex knew that if she let Maggie win at pool, her wife would immediately realize and would be pissed at her. So she was almost relieved when Maggie beat her at the firing range, even though it was only by one point. Maggie was laughing and full of energy. She grabbed Alex's hand as she pulled her toward her bike. Soon they were at the bar. Maggie's good humor remained, and her quick wit had everyone at the bar laughing with her.

Alex stood back a little, and tried not to count the number of beers that Maggie had had. Quietly she pocketed the bike keys, though she knew Maggie would not argue about getting a cab home. They had often left one of their vehicles there overnight, and Darla always made sure that no harm came to it.

When she started on the whiskies, it was like she was kicking into a new gear. She had a smart reply to whatever anyone said, and Alex knew that Maggie was enjoying the effect she had on everyone. Her pool game was as dire as ever, but Maggie didn't care. Tonight she was flying. She was also being openly affectionate with Alex, touching her hand, or her arm, or her back, at every given opportunity. More than once she had whispered in Alex's ear about what she planned to do to her when they got home.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was laughing loudly as they approached the front door, though she fell comically silent when Kara came out and stared her down.

"They're asleep," Kara said firmly.

Maggie giggled and nodded. "Shhhh," she whispered loudly to Alex.

Alex grinned, and tightened her grip on Maggie. She was glad it was Saturday the following day; Maggie would not be feeling in the mood for an early rise, of that she was sure.

Alex walked Maggie upstairs to their bedroom, and peeled off her jacket. "Be right back," she told her, smiling as Maggie just grinned from her seat on the bed.

Alex hugged Kara and Kate, and thanked them for babysitting. By the time she got back upstairs, Maggie was sprawled out on her back, fully clothed, snoring lightly. Alex smiled. She knew they both relied too heavily on alcohol from time to time, but she was relieved to see Maggie relaxed at last. She made her way to the bathroom, dropped her clothes in the laundry basket and stepped into the blissfully warm shower. She was washing her hair when she felt rather than heard the shower door opening; the next second, a very naked Maggie was pressed up against her back.

"Need help scrubbing your back?" Maggie's voice was sultry. She cupped a soft breast, and grinned when the nipple immediately hardened in her grasp. She needed this; she loved how responsive Alex always was. She wanted to watch Alex's face as she came. Maggie pushed Alex gently against the glass wall, and grinned at the glazed look in her eyes.

In minutes, Alex was convulsing against her, trying to quiet her strangled gasps of pleasure. Even three sheets to the wind, Maggie was such a talented lover. "Mags...," Alex gasped. "You … God. You," she smiled and cupped Maggie's face. "You're kind of perfect," she kissed her softly.

Maggie's heart lifted. Even with everything that was going on, she just needed to look at Alex, and the world righted itself again. She felt Alex's hands start to wander, and grinned when Alex slid to her knees and slid her shoulder under Maggie's left leg. This was going to be a very good night.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Last night was amazing. I could not love you more. Gone for a run, back soon. M. xxx"

Alex saw the note on her pillow, and her heart sank. It was only 0600hrs, and she had no idea when Maggie had left. She did know that they were making love until after 0200hrs, and she also knew that Maggie wasn't sleeping well. Her hopes that she would sleep late were shattered.

The rain had stopped at last, but the day was cold and unwelcoming. Maggie shook herself as she started her eighth mile. Physical exercise seemed to be the only thing that would keep her brain quiet. That and making love to her wife, of course. She smiled fondly. Last night had been amazing. But then she had woken, agitated, and she had to get out of the house. Get some air into her lungs. Her head was fuzzy from all the whiskey, but that was nothing new. Alex hadn't yet realized that she often sneaked down in the night to take a few slugs to help her sleep. But it didn't, not really. Sometimes it would knock her out for an hour or so, but then it would all start up again.

She hated him. She truly did. So she couldn't work out why his death had shocked her so much.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Is the boss around?" Alex tried to sound lighthearted when she entered Maggie's office at the DEO, where three of her team were clustered around a desk.

"She went to the gym," one of the cops told Alex. "Said she wouldn't be long."

Alex looked through the gym window, and she wanted to cry. Maggie was pounding on the bag in the corner, pouring with sweat, her face contorted with tears. Alex couldn't leave her like that, and slipped through the door. "Maggie," she called quietly.

Maggie looked over, her expression full of such despair that Alex's heart broke. She strode toward her, as Maggie took a shaky step in her direction.

"M'sorry," Maggie whispered. "It's … oh God, Alex. I can't...," suddenly the ground tilted alarmingly beneath her, and it was only because Alex was so close that she was able to catch her before she hit her head on the ground. "Danv...," Maggie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the darkness took over.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When she awoke, Maggie couldn't work out where she was. Her head pounded, and machines beeped. She lifted her hand, and found it was bandaged, as was the other one. And then she felt Alex's soft hand against her cheek, and it all came back to her. She shut her eyes in shame. This was not fair on Alex.

"You're okay, babe," Alex said quietly. "It's all okay. You were dehydrated and exhausted. We gave you a sedative. You're going to be okay."

Maggie opened her eyes, and looked into the loving face of her wife. She saw such anxiety, coupled with tremendous tenderness in Alex's gave. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Alex stroked her arm.

"I do. I should … I dunno … I ..."

"Stop it," Alex. "You did nothing wrong. You've just burnt yourself out babe. We'll get you all fixed up."

Maggie reached for her hand. "I should talk to someone. A counselor, maybe." She saw the look of relief on Alex's face.

"I think that would be good, babe."

"Will you go with me? The first time?"

"Any time you want, Mags. Any time you want."


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie startled awake, and felt Alex's hand in her hair.

"S'okay," Alex's voice was soft. "You're okay."

Maggie blinked, and took in the unmistakeable view of the DEO infirmary, its smell and the noises of unknown machines beeping quietly. She saw the drip in her arm.

"You should stay until the bag's finished," Alex kept her voice calm. "Another hour or so. Then we'll go home, okay?"

Maggie nodded. "I'm so sorry," she started, "I..."

"Don't," Alex was firm. She took Maggie's hand. "You don't have anything to be sorry for babe. The situation … it's awful. You were just trying to keep going," she touched the dressing on Maggie's knuckles. Maggie had taken her frustrations out on the bag in the gym, and had unwittingly damaged her hands in the process. "You didn't do anything wrong," Alex reiterated.

"I guess we both have daddy issues," Maggie's voice was hoarse, and she tried to smile. "I don't know why this has gotten to me."

"He was your father," Alex understood better than most. She had had to shoot her own father, a man who had turned bad. But she still loved him. And she knew that part of Maggie still loved her father, despite the terrible way he had treated her.

"Ellie?" Maggie tried to sit up, worried about her sister.

"She and Aoife are going to Maura's cabin. Aoife's taking care of her. She'll be okay. And you'll be okay."

"I know," Maggie smiled at her wife. "I'm okay already. I have all I need."

"Kara says they'll pick up the girls, take them bowling and keep them for a sleepover."

Maggie nodded. "I'm so tired," she admitted.

"I know, babe. You've barely slept. Just relax now, I'll take you home soon."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate laughed as she lifted the toddler Jamie so that she could push the bowling ball down the chute. Ever since their neighborhood bowling alley had introduced its child-friendly lanes, with smaller pins and balls, she and Kara had found any excuse they could to take their nieces along, often with Addie's friend Robert, who was joining them tonight, along with the rest of his family.

"How are they doing?" Maura asked Kara, while Jane and Kate got the kids organized with the bowling. She knew what a tough time it was for them all, especially Maggie and Ellie.

Kara shrugged. "It's hard for them," she admitted. "And Maggie … she's so tough. And she always wants to protect Alex. But at least they're talking about it now. It's easier in a way, with Ellie. She's so young, she hasn't learned to protect herself, not like Maggie had to. So she and Aoife are working through it."

"It must be hard for Alex," Maura sympathized.

"She understands. She's had her own problems, and she did the same, tried to handle it on her own. They know they're stronger together. It's just hard for them both; they're so used to being the protectors."

"Strike!" Jane yelled, and lifted Addie into the air triumphantly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife looked over at her sleeping wife. Ellie had fallen to sleep about ten minutes into the four-hour journey, and Aoife was greatly relieved. Ellie looked so young, so vulnerable. She was young, Aoife reminded herself. They both were, though somehow they both felt older, with all that life had thrown at them.

She reached out and touched Ellie's arm gently. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she teased. "We're here."

Ellie grunted, and opened one eye. She looked up. "My turn to drive?" she asked groggily.

"No, baby. We're here. Shush," she held up her hand as Ellie started to protest. "You needed the sleep. You can drive all the way back if you want. Let's get in and light the fire, it looks like it might snow."

Ellie hefted the last bag of supplies into the kitchen. "Are we staying all year?" she grumbled as Aoife stacked the groceries in the fridge and in the cupboards.

"You want to waste our vacation shopping?" Aoife fixed her with a glare. "Or," she grinned, "can you maybe think of something better to do?"

Ellie smiled back. A whole week, in a beautiful cabin, in a secluded area, with just Aoife. "I have a few ideas."

Aoife nodded to the bag on the floor that contained their 'toys'. "You should store that in the bedroom then. And then maybe you can split some logs while I cook, and we can light the fire in the living room, and the one in the bedroom. We don't want to get cold."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie insisted on being the one to carry Jamie into Kara and Kate's house, after she fell asleep in the car on the way home. The child murmured in her arms. "It's okay, Sprout," Addie whispered into her hair. "Nearly there."

They decided to forego the bath just for one night, and Addie expertly undressed Jamie and dressed her in her pajamas, all without the toddler waking. Kate watched from the doorway, smiling when Addie kissed her sister on the head and pulled the covers up.

"You're so good at that, Doodlebug," Kate told her.

"I love Jamie," Addie said simply, with a fond smile. "She's so cute. And she's so funny. Did you see her hiding Robert's sneaker?"

Kate grinned. Robert had seen Jamie steal one of his sneakers, but he had played along and pretended to hunt for it, which had resulted in peals of laughter from Jamie.

"She is funny. And she loves you too, Addie. She is so happy that you spend so much time with her."

"Is Mommy okay?" Addie climbed into Kate's lap on the couch.

"She's a little sad," Kate admitted. "Her daddy died, and even though he wasn't very nice to her, she's still kind of sad he's gone."

"Like you were when your mom died?"

"Yeah. Just like that. I don't know if it's the same for your Mommy, but part of why I was sad is that I suppose I had always hoped that … maybe … one day, it might be okay. And when she died, I knew it never could be. But I'm okay, Bug. I have Kara, and I have you, and I have all the rest of our great family. And I now know what's important. I'm one of the luckiest people I know. And so is your Mommy. She has your Mama, and she has you and Jamie, and that makes her so happy. So she might be sad for a while, but she's going to be okay."

"How long will Kara be?"

Kate smiled. "You never can tell when she's superheroing!" Kate laughed. "She's cleaning up a chemical spill, so she might be a while. Shall we watch some cartoons for a while, see if she gets back before your bedtime?"

Addie nodded. "I love you Sergeant Kate," she snuggled into her lap.

"Yeah? I kinda like you too, kid," Kate hugged her tight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Three days later

"I'm coming with you," Maggie fixed Alex with a stare that was so stubborn that Alex struggled not to laugh. Alex had just been called into the DEO to deal with a new chemical threat, and Maggie did not want her to go alone.

"Okay, Mags," Alex agreed, mildly. She had been amazed that Maggie had let her keep her at home for the past 72 hours, and during that time Maggie had done everything she could to get better. She had allowed Alex to sedate her on the first night, and she had made a real effort to eat properly, and to drink lots of water. She had kept away from alcohol, and even limited her caffeine intake. Most impressively, in Alex's mind, was the appointment she had made with a counselor that Friday.

Maggie looked startled. "You're not gonna argue?"

Alex quirked a smile. "And just when have I ever won an argument against you?"

Maggie grinned, her usual cocky grin with her dimples on full display. She caught a quick flicker of doubt in Alex's eyes. "I am okay, Danvers," she said softly. "I swear. And I'll talk to you when I'm not."

"I know," Alex kissed her gently. "C'mon then, Sergeant. Let's stop these bastards."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie flopped on to her back, her lungs heaving, sweat slicking her body. She had never known love like it. She and Aoife had spent the past four days talking, crying, laughing, and making love. The connection between them deepened every day. She knew now that Aoife was all she needed. She loved the rest of her family fiercely, and relished the challenge of her job, but none of it meant anything without her wife. Her beautiful, sexy, loving, soulful, perfect wife.

She turned to face Aoife, smiling when Aoife reached out to stroke her cheek. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Aoife replied. Tears pricked her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ellie was instantly concerned.

Aoife blinked, and grinned sheepishly. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I just … you know … looking at you. It's kinda amazing. You're kinda amazing."

Ellie laughed. "You amaze me too, Aoif."

Aoife reached for her sketchpad, and Ellie rolled her eyes. "Again?" she pretended to be exasperated, but in truth she loved that Aoife needed to draw her all the time. Seeing herself from Aoife's viewpoint was a revelation.

"It's your fault. You shouldn't be so cute," Aoife batted Ellie's hand away. She had promised her that she would show her all the sketches before they left, but right now she was keeping them from her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was grateful that her team welcomed her back without making any fuss. She efficiently directed them to their tasks in the hunt for the bioterrorist who had made anonymous threats to the DEO. He had already made mistakes, by failing to hide his IP address, but he had abandoned his apartment by the time they got there. It took them just seven hours after that to track down the operation to an abandoned warehouse by the docks, and by midnight, all those involved were in custody. They were sharing out the interrogations, but Maggie couldn't hide a smile when she saw Alex emerge from Interview Room 3 with a smirk on her face.

"You gave them the usual Danvers charm, huh?" Maggie teased.

Alex turned, and her face softened when she saw Maggie. "Let's just say I was persuasive," she grinned. "How was yours?" she nodded over to Interview Room 2.

"Same," Maggie couldn't quite mask her feeling of triumph. It was so good to get back out there, to do what she did best, and to succeed. She loved it when the perps mistook her diminutive stature for weakness. She flexed her hand.

"Bruising?" Alex asked.

"Nah," Maggie boasted. She knew how to land a punch.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Hey, Rosie, it's okay," Jane rocked their baby daughter. Maura was late back from her meeting with a new gallery owner, and Jane was exhausted, having put the boys to bed. The last thing she needed was a fractious baby. Rosalind sneezed, spraying Jane's shirt. Jane grimaced. "So that's it, baby girl, you gotta cold, huh? It's okay. Let's try some Calpol, and then we'll just sit a while, okay?"

When Maura returned from her meeting just after 930pm, she was entranced to see Jane asleep on the couch, with a snuffling baby wrapped tight in her arms. Jane's head was thrown back, so that she emitted a light snore. She looked ridiculous and adorable, and Maura couldn't resist taking a quick snap on her phone.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex quirked an eyebrow when she saw Maggie check her phone and then smirk. Maggie showed the screen to her, and she laughed too. The picture of Jane and baby Rosalind asleep was just too cute. "Remind you of anyone?" Maggie teased.

Alex swatted her. "That was one time," she pretended to be offended. "Thank God you deleted it."

Maggie scrolled for a moment, and held the phone out again. The picture showed a naked Alex, sound asleep on her face in their huge bed, her hand on the back of a slumbering six-month-old Jamie, who was also naked apart from her diaper. "Who said I deleted it?" Maggie laughed. She snatched the phone away before Alex could take it from her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife had noticed that Ellie was a little more clingy, than usual, but there was no doubt that her wife was benefiting from their break away in the cabin. Aoife knew that she needed to adjust to her new reality, one in which she would never get the chance to reconcile with her father, even if she wanted to. And she was also acutely aware that the funeral was taking place that afternoon; she and Ellie had been banned from all services.

Aoife looked out, and saw that a fresh dusting of snow had settled on the ground. "Wanna take a walk around the lake?"

Ellie blinked, and looked up. "Sorry. I was miles away." She saw the underlying anxiety on Aoife's face. "Sure. I need some exercise."

Aoife was tempted to make a joke; after all, they had been getting plenty of exercise in the bedroom since their arrival. But Ellie looked somehow fragile today, and she knew instinctively that it was not the time for levity.

As they walked around the lake, Ellie reached out for Aoife's hand, grasped it with her own, and tucked it into the pocket of her warm coat. "You should have brought your gloves," she said.

"I dunno," Aoife said softly, squeezing her fingers. "I kinda like this."

"Me too," Ellie said, as they walked on.

A duck landed on the frozen surface of the lake, and skittered across the ice. The sun glinted through the trees, and framed Aoife's face, almost like a halo. "God, you are so beautiful," Ellie whispered. She pulled Aoife to her, and cupped her face. "I mean, like ridiculously beautiful. You're like a painting. And you married me," she blinked away a tear. "You committed to me. You love me," her voice held a hint of wonder.

"Shut up and kiss me," Aoife's reply made Ellie bark with laughter.

Ellie pushed her gently against a tree. The kiss started out soft. Gentle. Loving. Then she felt Aoife's fingers pushing their way under her shirt. She gasped at an unexpectedly sharp tug on her nipple bar.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was checking her watch. As the minutes ticked by, she knew that the funeral service for her father would start in two minutes. And then she heard her office door open. She didn't even have to look to know who it would be.

Alex's face was anxious, caring. Loving. "You wanna go out for coffee?" Alex suggested, her voice tender.

There were excellent coffee machines dotted throughout the DEO, but Maggie knew that Alex's suggestion had nothing to do with the quality of coffee available, and everything to do with wanting to make today as painless as possible for Maggie. And Maggie knew that the only thing that could make today better was time with Alex. "Yeah," she replied.

In a small coffee shop close to the DEO, Alex Sawyer-Danvers smiled as she watched her wife picking out the small marshmallows from her hot chocolate, and savoring them individually. Maggie was being playful and, while Alex knew this was just to distract herself from the horror of the day, she couldn't help but smile. "Let's finish here and go get the girls," she suggested. "We can take the rest of the afternoon off. There's enough snow to go sledging in the park. Jamie's never been in a sledge."

"But we told J'onn we'd be back in an hour," Maggie protested.

Alex took out her phone and sent a quick text. "And now he's not expecting us back until tomorrow," she grinned. "Let's go get Jamie from Angela, and then we'll break Addie out of school an hour early. She'll love that."

Later that night, Maggie kissed her eldest daughter and pulled up the covers to her chin. She had insisted on doing the night-time routines for both girls, and Alex hadn't argued with her. Alex knew only too well how grounding it was to be reminded of all the good things in their lives. And Maggie knew that her life was amazing. She had a job that she loved, friends and family who filled her with joy, two beautiful daughters and, best of all, she was married to the best person in the world. She went into their bedroom, and saw Alex, sitting cross-legged in the middle of their huge bed, glasses perched on her nose as she read an electronics journal. "Nerd," she said quietly.

Alex's head went up, and she grinned at the sight of Maggie. "Need something, Dimples?" she teased.

Maggie climbed on the bed, took the journal from Alex's hand, and dropped it on the floor. More carefully, she removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand. "Yeah. Yes I do need something. You. I need you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie pressed Aoife back against the wall of the shower; they were both panting and moaning. Ellie thrust again, hard, and Aoife cried out her climax, shuddering against her wife. Ellie used her fingers and tongue to draw out her release, and seconds later Aoife came again and collapsed into Ellie's arms. They had been making love for hours.

Ellie dried Aoife off tenderly, and led her back to bed, where they lay, towel-draped, just staring at each other. Ellie turned on her side, and pulled Aoife's towel down. She lay one hand against her flat belly, and looked up at her, her eyes filled with adoration. She stroked very gently. "Aoif?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking. We're settled, right?"

"Yeah," Aoife agreed.

"Things are going well."

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything other than 'yeah'?" Ellie teased.

"Yeah," Aoife grinned. She kissed Ellie.

Ellie smiled back, and resumed her stroking. "We always said we'd have kids, right?"

Aoife nodded, her heart rate increasing. Was it really possible that they were this much in sync? She had been thinking more and more about children in the past few months.

"I know we're young. But … I dunno. I feel kind of ready. And I can't think of anything I'd like more than to see you carry our child."

Aoife smiled widely, and reached out for Ellie, kissing her deeply. "I think that could be kinda neat," she agreed.

"Neat?"

"Neat. But one condition. If we can."

"Anything you want, babe," Ellie was so excited that Aoife was on board with the idea.

"I want to use your egg. The first time. We need more of those Sawyer dimples in this world."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie laughed as Jamie dropped her spoon. Just in the last few days, as soon as Jamie had had enough to eat, she would drop her spoon dramatically on the floor, and grin wickedly. Maggie knew she shouldn't laugh, but it was just too damned funny. "Okaaay," she said, trying not to smile. "So we've had enough then, kiddo. Time for your bath," she lifted out of her chair, and picked a bit of spaghetti out of her hair.

Addie appeared at the doorway, and she couldn't fail to notice the huge smile that came across Jamie's face when she saw her. "Addie!" she held out her arms.

"Oh no," Maggie said. "Your sister is in clean pajamas. You are not getting near her until you are clean."

Jamie pretended to pout, but she had known that anyway. "Stories, Addie!" she demanded.

"You want to join us for stories after Jamie's bath?" Maggie asked Addie.

Addie nodded. "Is Mama coming home?"

"She has a few things to do at work. She'll probably be back after your bedtime," Maggie knew that Alex wouldn't leave until Supergirl was back from her latest mission. "She might even stay there tonight. But we'll see her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Addie said, sadly. She liked to wake up on the weekend, knowing that her whole family was in the house.

"I know, baby girl. We're still going to go swimming, now that Ellie and Aoife are home."

"And Mama will come?"

"I hope so, Addie."

A short while later, Jamie snuggled into her sister's arms, as Maggie read her a story. "You two wanna sleep in our bed tonight?" Maggie felt the need to keep her family close, even if her wife wasn't there. Maybe especially because her wife wasn't there.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex rested a hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate flinched, and then she realized who it was. "Sorry," she tried to keep the tension from her voice.

"It'll just be the comms," Alex reassured her. It was now over eleven hours since they had heard from Kara, and Kate was climbing the walls. They both hated that Kara had taken the pod and traveled to the nearby planet Aquaria to help out with a catastrophic flooding problem that had devastated the small world.

Kate nodded.

"You need to eat," Alex was gentle.

Kate's face lost all color. "M'okay," she swallowed.

Alex squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry about the adoption meeting," she spoked softly.

"She wouldn't have canceled unless it was important," Kate defended her wife.

"I know. It's just … I know it's hard for you. For both of you," Alex knew how much they both wanted to be mothers. But she also knew that Kara couldn't ignore a cry for help. It was what she did. It was who she was.

Kate shrugged. "Maybe it's just not meant to be," she tried to sound nonchalant, while all she wanted to do was cry. More than anything, she wanted to know that her wife was safe.

The alarm on Alex's computer started to beep loudly. Alex sprinted to the keyboard, and pressed a few keys. A small smile spread across her face. "Airspace has been breached," she told Kate. "By a Kryptonian pod. Her comms must have gotten damaged. She'll be back in around 15 minutes."

Kate was waiting on the landing pad as the pod landed, and she ran over to it as soon as it was safe. The pod looked a little battered, but then she saw Kara emerge, her face and suit dirty. The look of devastation on Kara's face tore at Kate's heart.

"It's gone," Kara whispered. "Aquaria. So many died. Nearly everyone died." She fell into Kate's arms.

Alex held back, keeping a tactful distance.

"We evacuated nearly 2,000 people. That's all that were left," Kara spoke in gasps, trying to hold herself together. "Clark and I got them to Kardon, the nearest planet with similar conditions. It was … oh Rao. It was …," Kara buried her face in Kate's shoulder.

"It would have been even worse without you," Kate spoke quietly, her hand gentling Kara's back. She knew Kara would want to get out of there, she wouldn't want to fall apart in public. "C'mon, honey."

Kara drew back. "Just need to …," she walked unsteadily back to the pod. Carefully, she reached in and pulled out a small bundle, wrapped in her cape.

Alex's heard a small cry. She stepped forward, and took the bundle from Kara.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Nobody wanted her," Kara sounded numb, as she was examined in the infirmary. She wasn't even looking at Alex, who was tending to the tiny baby girl, who was maybe six weeks old. She looked human, and didn't have the tell-tale high forehead of the Aquarians.

As she examined the baby carefully, Alex realized that she had webbing between her big toe and its neighbor. This was a classic Aquarian trait.

"She's half-human," Kara said. "Her parents died. Her whole family died. Everyone died."

"I should get you home," Kate said. "Is that okay? Kara's okay, right? We don't have to stay here?"

Alex looked up. "Take her home," she agreed. "We'll take care of this little one." She passed the baby to Dr Hamilton, and walked over to Kara, who was getting shakily to her feet. Alex wrapped her in a warm hug. "Let Kate take care of you," she said, and kissed her sister on the top of her head.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Alex made it back home, just after 2am, she entered the bedroom quietly, and saw her two daughters and her wife, all asleep, tangled up in each other. It had been a hard day, but now everything was good. She slid into the bed, the two girls between them, and smiled as Addie turned in her sleep and moved into Alex's arms.

Maggie stirred, blinked and looked up at Alex. "Kara okay?" she whispered.

"She'll be okay. She's safe. She has Kate."


	21. Chapter 21

Alex had arrived at the DEO even earlier than usual, and she saw the half-alien child in the arms of Sally, one of her favorite nurses. "How's she doin'?" Alex asked.

"Unsettled," Sally said, as she rocked the child gently. "But she's okay. She's eating, her temp's normal, and she is sleeping. As much as you can expect from a baby this young, anyway. Do we know her name?"

Alex shook her head sadly. "All we know is that she is the only survivor of her village. It's only because of her superhearing that Kara found her."

The door opened, and Kate entered. Alex looked at her watch. 0545hrs. "Hey, Sergeant, you're not due in until 0800hrs. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Kara just wanted me to check on this one," she nodded toward the baby. "She wanted to come in herself, but Snapper's just called her in early, he wants coverage of another of those anti-alien rallies. I tried to stop her," she saw the expression on Alex's face. "But you know Kara."

"Did she sleep last night?" Alex asked.

"Not much."

"She had a rough day," Alex was not surprised.

"She's promised me that she'll come home as soon as the rally's over. Though I'm betting she stops in here first," she looked down at the small, blonde child. "Yes, little one. My girl's gonna want to see you're okay. She is okay, right?" she looked anxiously at Sally.

"She's fine," Sally agreed. "Though I think she's bored with me now. Here," she eased the baby into a surprised Kate's arms. "See," she smiled as she watched the baby snuggle into Kate's front. "She's happy."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie zipped up Addie's coat, and set her woolen hat on her head. "You all set, slugger?" she held out her hand, smiling as Addie took it.

Addie nodded. "Jamie loves Auntie Angela," she looked back at Angela's small guest house that was set within the grounds of Jane and Maura's house.

"Everyone loves Auntie Angela, and not just because she makes the best cannoli," Maggie grinned, clutching a box of the sweet treats in her hand. "Your mama's going to love these. We'll have them tonight, after dinner, okay?"

"Mommy, can we go flying again soon?" Addie asked. She was so proud to have two parents who knew how to fly, and she couldn't wait until she was 14, when she had been promised that she could take the controls herself.

"Sure, Addie. If we're not too busy today, we'll let you have another go in the simulator this afternoon after school, and I'll talk to your Mama about fixing a date to take the Cessna up again. Maybe we can do it next weekend, if it's available, and if the weather looks okay."

Addie hugged her tightly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We can't put her into the system," Alex told J'onn, after she had managed to get him alone in his office. "She looks human, and the Aquarians' physiology is very similar to humans, but the webbing between her toes, everyone will know. And I know we could cut it away, but I really do not want to do that. It's part of who she is. She needs to know her heritage. We can't just bury it. It wouldn't be right. That's a decision only she should make, when she's old enough to decide."

"She needs to be with people who understand what it is like to be an alien, but still be able to pass as human," J'onn tried to hide the twinkle in his eye. "C'mon, Alex. I know you're thinking it too."

"Can we bypass the system like that?"

"We ARE the system," J'onn said. "You said it yourself. It's not safe for her to go through the usual adoption processes. And it's not like they're not a stable couple. They've been through hell together, and they're stronger than ever. And they want children."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Okay, Sawyer, pony up," Kit laughed at the look on her partner's face. "You bet two, I bet six. He's finishing up his fifth cup now. Any minute," she pointed over to the waitress who approached with the coffee pot, "and there we have it. You owe me a dollar," she held out her hand.

Ellie pretended to huff as she passed over the bill. "I should never bet against you when we're on stakeout. You always win."

"What can I tell you, Sawyer? I can't help it if I'm always right."

"Are you and Cam up for game night tomorrow?" Ellie asked. She wanted to get her own back at the pool table. So far, only Alex had managed to beat her, and even when she did, the games were always very close.

"You bet we are," Kit agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Kara, it's okay," Kate touched her wife's hand. Kara had been distant since they had been offered the chance to adopt the alien baby when, instead of accepting immediately, she had asked for some time to think about it.

"But it's not okay," Kara's eyes filled with tears. "It'll never be okay. Not for her. She'll always know. She'll know that she wasn't wanted by her own people, because she is half-human, and she'll know that there are some people on this planet who will always fear her because she is half-alien. She'll never have a normal life. And if she lives with me, she still won't be normal."

Kate knew that Kara, of all people, knew what she was talking about. She had been taken in by the Danvers family, but there were times, even now, when she felt, literally, alienated from her adopted planet. "We don't have to take her, Kara," Kate tried to keep her voice soft. Non-critical. Loving.

"But if we don't take her, then what will happen? Will they have to operate to hide the webbing? And what happens when she gets older, and they find that she can stay underwater for up to fifteen minutes? She'll be a freak."

Kate took both of Kara's hands in her own. She led her to sit on the couch, and sat next to her, still holding on. "Is that it? Do you think you are a freak?"

Kara blinked. "Sometimes," she admitted. "Not with you. Or with Alex. But there are times … just when you think you are part of everything, something happens to remind you that you are an alien."

Kate nodded. "I'm so sorry, honey. I hate that you ever feel like that."

"Never with you," Kara reiterated.

"Is it that you can't bear to watch it happening to her? Or is it that you don't think we'll be good enough parents?" Kate spoke evenly, without accusation, without judgment.

"What if we aren't good enough? What if she could be happier with someone else?" Kara's eyes flooded with tears. She knew she had been lucky with her adoptive family, but she also knew that so many were less lucky.

"We can't know how good we would be. But we have a lot of love to give. And we have a great support system. She'd have family. Cousins. Aunts. Uncles. But Kara, if you don't feel ready to do this, it's fine. Truly. I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with, just for me. As long as she finds a loving family, I'll be happy."

"But you want us to be that family?"

"Only if you do, 100%. Kara, I love you so much. And if we don't have a family ourselves, it's okay. All I need is you. That's all I'll ever need."

Kara reached forward and wiped away a tear that Kate hadn't realized had fallen. Kara cupped her face, and leant in for a soft, tender kiss. "Maybe we should go see how she is?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked up as the door to the infirmary opened. She grinned when she saw Kara and Kate. The warm bundle in her arms shifted slightly in her sleep.

"You babysitting, Sarge?" Kate teased.

"Just doin' my stint," Maggie smiled. She stood and carried the baby over to Kara. "I know you've met before," Maggie lowered the child into her arms. "Time to get to know each other." She smiled and slipped out of the door.

Kate watched Kara's face melt with love at the sight of the baby. She watched as Kara used one finger to very gently stroke the baby's face. "You don't even have a name," Kara's voice hitched, as her heart opened to the helpless infant. "How can we not even know your name?"

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maura looked over at Jane, who always turned to mush when Maura was breastfeeding. Baby Rosalind slipped off her breast, and emitted a satisfied sigh. Expertly, Maura raised her over her shoulder and rubbed her back to expel the excess air.

Reluctantly, Jane picked up the car keys from the table. "They've finished at the bowling alley," she told Maura. "I'm just going to pick up Bobby and Mikey."

"If Aoife's there, tell her I'll call her in the morning," Maura said. She was making plans to open her own gallery, and she hoped that she would be able to persuade Aoife to be her principal artist.

"I won't be long," Jane leant down and kissed Maura softly. "You okay here?"

"Of course," Maura smiled, looking down at their slumbering daughter. "We'll miss you."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie threw her keys on the side. "Hey, honey, I'm hoooome!" she called. There was no answer, so she knew that Aoife had to be either in her studio, or in the pool.

Ellie opened the door to the studio and, true enough, Aoife was sitting at her easel, her brush in her mouth as she leant forward to smudge a bit of oil paint on the canvas. Her favorite aria from the Magic Flute was playing loudly, on a loop. Ellie knew that she could listen to that one tune – the majestic Queen of the Night – for hours on end, as her creative juices flew.

Ellie contemplated the canvas, which was a beautiful oil close-up of trees in the snow. It looked strangely familiar. She reached out and switched the light off and on again, to alert Aoife to her presence. She had found this was the best way to get Aoife's attention without startling her.

Aoife looked up, and her face split into a wide smile. "Hey, officer, I was just thinking about you," she reached out to turn off the music.

"Trees make you think of me?" Ellie teased. She stepped forward, and kissed Aoife carefully. She didn't want to get oil paints on her uniform.

Aoife grinned. "This one does," she pointed to the main tree in the picture. "You were looking the other way, so you won't remember. But this," she gestured to a leaf which supported an unfeasible amount of melting snow, "was my view. At the lake. When you had your way with me on our walk."

Ellie's mouth went dry. Of course it was. She would never know how Aoife managed to do it; she put emotion, and memories, and love into all of her creations.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"We're gonna need a name for you, little one," Kate rocked the baby gently. She looked in wonder as little blue eyes fixed on her own. "Just a couple more days, and we can take you home. I hope you're going to like living with us. Your mommy is a wonderful person. And she can teach you so much that I can't. She'll teach you how to be happy here."

"Of course she's going to be happy," Kara had slipped into the room without Kate noticing. "She has you as her mom. And she's already got a big family, haven't you? I've been thinking about names, and I don't know what you think, but I think it might be good to have something that relates to the sea and water. Aquaria was so much about water, and seas and lakes. So I looked it up. Cordelia means 'daughter of the sea', or 'jewel of the sea'. I was thinking of maybe having Cordelia as her middle name?"

"I think that's perfect. We just have to find a first name now."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie turned over in bed, and grinned. God, Alex was beautiful, even when she slept. Especially when she slept. It was early, and they still had another half hour before they had to get up. Maggie could watch her wife all day.

"Quit staring at me," Alex grunted, and turned her face into the pillow.

"I don't know how you always know," Maggie said.

Alex turned over to face her. "I know everything about you," she teased.

Maggie grinned, and nodded. "Yeah. I reckon you do."

"I even know what you're thinking now," Alex said.

"Then why are you wasting time? We have 28 minutes. Take that t-shirt off."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Last day of quarantine," Ellie checked her phone. "I can't believe it's happened so quick."

"What time are you meeting them?"

"Kit and I are picking up the furniture at 11am, while Alex and Cam are getting some stuff from the baby store."

"Some stuff?" Aoife teased.

Ellie grinned. "That's why Alex is going. She knows what babies need. Kit and I are going to put the furniture together."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Did you come up with a name?" J'onn was filling out the paperwork.

Kate smiled and brought the baby over to J'onn. "Uncle J'onn, we'd like you to meet Elizabeth Cordelia Collins. Our daughter. Beth."

Eliza blinked away tears when she saw the look in Kara's face.

"For you," Kara mouthed at her step-mother.

"Let's get this little one home," Kate carefully settled Beth into the car seat.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eight weeks later, Aoife lay in stirrups, her hand in Ellie's. "Here goes nothin'," smiled Ellie as the fertilized embryo from Ellie's egg was carefully implanted into Aoife.

"You really think we're ready for this?" Aoife asked her wife.

"I do. We are," Ellie was confident. "And you are going to be one hot pregnant lady."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Oh no you don't," Alex took her eyeglasses from her new niece's hand. Beth loved to snatch them from her face. "And I don't care if you learned that pout from your mommy, these glasses are expensive. Mags, is that bottle ready?"

Maggie came over, the bottle in hand. They were babysitting Beth for the first time that evening, although Kate had tried to pull out at the last minute. "You two need time alone," Maggie had told her firmly. "Trust me on this."

Alex smiled as Beth reached up for the warmed bottle. The baby was swaddled in just a towel and her diaper, as they had lit the fire and the room was cosy and warm. They would dress her in her sleepsuit once she had finished her milk. Alex toyed idly with her toes, smiling as she caressed the small amount of webbing. "You're very special, you know that Miss Collins?" she addressed Beth directly. "You've made your moms so happy."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"I was going to take you out to an expensive restaurant," Kate complained when Kara came back to bed, the take-out pizza in her hand.

"I know. And it would have been great. But it has one drawback," Kara was grinning.

"What drawback? The food there is great," Kate replied.

"It's the dress code. It's kind of … restrictive," Kara grinned as she reached over and unbuttoned Kate's pajama top. She pulled the fabric apart, and her smile widened. She then sat back and reached for a slice of pizza.

"Hey!" Kate complained.

"What's wrong, Sarge? I just wanted a nice view while I'm eating. Ambience is all-important," Kara took a large bite.

"But I thought, as Supergirl, you'd be an experienced multi-tasker," Kate smiled when Kara pulled the pizza box up the bed with her, and then climbed on top of Kate, straddling her and pinning her loosely to the bed. Kara was always very careful that Kate never felt genuinely trapped by her; sometimes her super-strength could be intimidating, and she would hate if she ever had that effect on her wife.

Kara swallowed her pizza, and then lowered her mouth to Kate's torso. Slowly and tantalizingly, she kissed down the valley between her breasts, nipping and licking as she went. Finally, she latched on to a rock-hard nipple, and Kate could feel her smiling at her own reaction. "Jesus, Kara," Kate's voice was higher than she had expected.

Kara rolled over in Kate's arms, and looked up innocently at her. "Pass me another slice," she commanded. "We have work to do here."

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Six months later

Ellie grabbed Aoife's hand; she watched her take a deep breath outside the clinic. "This time," Ellie said softly. "I have a good feeling about this one. This one's gonna be a super-embryo."

Aoife tried to smile. "I feel like I'm letting you down all the time."

The look of shock on Ellie's face was genuine. "You have never let me down, Aoif. Never. You never could. We're in this together. And if we don't make it, we'll work something out." She pulled Aoife into her arms. "We're gonna be fine, baby. More than fine. Our life together is only at the very beginning. Think of all the exciting things we have to come. We have Addie's birthday next week. We have our wedding anniversary in a couple of months. Five years, can you believe it? It only feels like weeks."

Aoife pulled back a little, and looked carefully at Ellie. She could tell she was absolutely sincere. "I'd like us to be moms," she said softly.

"And we will. One way or another," Ellie replied.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

"Eleven," Kit marveled, as they all watched Addie blow out the candles on her cake. "Can you even remember what it was like to be eleven?" she asked Cam.

Cam laughed. "I can barely remember what I had for dinner yesterday. She's great, isn't she?" she watched Addie smile as Jamie clambered into her lap, knowing that proximity to the cake could only be a good thing.

"You sure you're happy with the no-kids thing?" Kit was anxious. "I mean, if you've changed your mind, we can talk about it. You are so great with Addie."

Cam looked at her and smiled. "So are you, Kit. Addie and Jamie adore you. All kids do. It doesn't mean we have to have them ourselves. I never saw kids in my future, and that hasn't changed. But we'll keep talking, huh? If you are having second-thoughts..."

"I'm not," Kit replied quickly. "I'm really not. I just don't want you to give up anything for me."

"It looks like we're on the same page. And I swear I'll talk to you if I start to feel differently, as long as you do the same. Deal?"

"Deal," Kit agreed happily.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie pulled her three-year-old sister on to her lap, so that she could get a better view of the Chutes & Ladders board. They were playing the game with Kate and Maggie, while the others were involved in a very competitive pool tournament. "It's your turn to roll, Sprout," Addie passed her the dice.

Together, they counted along the board, and Jamie let out a peal of laughter when she landed on a chute, and was taken back almost to the beginning. Addie hugged her. She loved that her sister was so positive, and found humor wherever she could. Rather than complaining, she thought it was funny.

"Are you looking forward to going in the airplane on Sunday?" Addie asked her.

Jamie nodded firmly. "Mama says she's going to teach you to fly a real airplane when you are 14. Are you really going to be able to fly, Addie?"

"She already can," Kate said, "right Doodlebug?" she ruffled Addie's hair. "She's a real expert in the simulator."

Addie smiled. She loved Kate. She loved Kara and her new cousin Beth too. "Is Beth still asleep?" she asked.

Kate nodded. "Kara's listening out for her. She's having a nice nap, right honey?"

Kara smiled her assent.

A shout of triumph came from the pool table. Alex was hugging Kit and laughing. "We won!"

Jamie clambered down from Addie's lap and flung herself around Alex's legs. "You're so clever, Mama."

The buzz of the doorbell was met with more cheering. The pizzas had arrived.

"We'll get them," Maggie put a restraining hand on Kate's back. "We'll be right back."

The pizza delivery guy was unfazed by the huge stack of pizzas that he delivered. Alex paid, and tipped him handsomely as he set the boxes on the side table. "What?" she saw the wide smile on Maggie's face as she shut the door.

"He's in love with you," Maggie laughed. "Another victim to your charms."

"Bullshit," Alex scoffed.

"No," Maggie's voice was soft. "Not bullshit. You don't see it, but I do. We all do. You're amazing, Danvers. The total package. And I know a lot of it has been hard," her tone was serious now. "We've come through some real shit. But we did it. We got through it. And our family …," she blinked when she thought of the gathering in the basement. "It's pretty great," she finished lamely.

Alex reached out and brushed away a tear from Maggie's cheek with her thumb. "I love you so much," she said.

"Right back atcha," Maggie leaned in for a kiss.

"PIZZAS!" Kara yelled from the basement. "You two can make out later. I'm hungry."

Grinning, Alex and Maggie made their way down the stairs with the pizza boxes.

THE END


End file.
